Never Ending Story
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais uma criança. Ele ainda é o mesmo Lord? O que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações_**

**_CAPITULO I_ **

_**Era Feudal...**_

_**Quanto tempo havia se passado?**_

_**O que acontecera nesse tempo?**_

_**O que o fez mudar seus sentimentos?**_

_**Mas a maior pergunta era quando?**_

Quando ele o temido Lord das terras do Oeste, tinha se deixado levar por esse sentimento? No começo uma mera piedade, sim tinha pena, pena da pobre criança, que havia tentado cuidar dele, mesmo ele sendo um youkai poderoso e temido, mas ela não se importou, ia todo dia vê-lo, levar comida humana, da qual ele nunca comeria, mas mesmo assim dia após dia ela voltava, ela não dizia nada, apenas lhe sorria, aquele sorriso que ele tanto desprezava no inicio, mas que aos poucos foi se acostumando, depois admirando, pela pureza que este deixava transparecer, sim, ela era pura, doce, nem parecia que tinha crescido em meio a dois youkais, sim quem via de longe deveria pensar como isso era possível, mas nem ele mesmo sabia essa resposta, o tempo apenas foi passando, e assim como o tempo, seus sentimentos começaram a confundi-lo.

Antes pensava que era piedade, mas este logo mudou, ele se tornou protetor dela, e só percebeu isso no dia que o _Maldito Naraku _ à seqüestrou, sim naquele dia ele havia decido que nunca o perdoaria, por tentar tirá-la dele, sim a sua piedade foi substituída por outro sentimento,na época ele deixou se levar, tentando não pensar no assunto, mas atualmente tudo havia se complicado, ela havia crescido, sim o tempo passara, foram longos 11 anos, aquele menina tão frágil havia se tornado uma linda mulher, sim sua Rin, havia se tornado linda, isso o preocupava e as vezes os colocava em diversas situações constrangedoras a Rin, e a ele também, pois nessas situações seus sentimentos pareciam aflorar de uma forma voraz. Como na vez que a reencontrou depois de 4 longos anos afastado, se sentiu em um turbilhão se sensações quando a viu perto de si, naquele momento ele seria capaz de Possuí-la e marcá-la para que nenhum outro youkai ou humano ousasse se aproximar dela, mas consegui manter o controle, não poderia nunca fazer algo que a magoasse, ou a machucasse, sim ela havia conseguido despertar nele aquele sentimento, imbecil que ele sempre desprezou nos humanos e no seu meio-irmão, mas depois de tantas coisas, ele tinha visto que o amor, sim o amor, esse tolo sentimento não era tão tolo assim, e não era algo que enfraquecia alguém, viu isso de perto na ultima batalha contra Naraku, e entendeu as palavras de seu pai, sim pela 1º vez as entendeu, e com isso resolveu deixar em paz seu maio irmão, não seriam amigos, até porque ambos nunca foram, mas se um daí ambos precisassem poderiam contar com a ajuda mutua.

Lembrava-se de quando a deixou em um vilarejo na época que a guerra contra Naraku estava no seu final, não a levou junto, tinha medo, sim pela 1º vez teve medo, medo de perdê-la, medo de a deixar partir sem descobrir os sentimentos que o afloravam, ela tinha apenas 15 anos na época, uma menina, cheia de vida, nunca iria arriscá-la.

_Caminharam lentamente naquele dia, e em silencio, todos já sabiam o que aconteceria a seguir, jaken ia à frente com seu bastão, e logo que avisou o que procuravam correu em direção ao seu mestre e sua protegida. Ele viu que ele vinha em sua direção e já sabia o que iria falar, não só ele como Rin, haviam decidido por isso na noite passado, alias, ele havia decidido, e não estava disposto a discutir o assunto, e ninguém ousou questioná-lo sobre tal, ele notou o olhar dela cheio de mágoa por sua decisão, mas não iria voltar atrás, não agora, era para o bem dela, e dele também. Tudo que ele pensava foi interrompido por seu servo gritando._

_-Sssssenhorrr sssesssshoumaru, o vilarejo essta logo à frente. – gritava o servo enquanto vinha correndo em sua direção._

_Ele parou de andar, sim tinha chegado o momento, ela a deixaria, não para sempre, pois nunca conseguiria isso, seu interior dizia isso._

A deixou em um vilarejo, ainda se lembrava de seu olhar, sim ela chorou, e pela 1º vez o abraçou, não ele não correspondeu, mas deixou ser abraçado por ela, ela também abraçou Jaken, parecia ter medo de perdê-los, mas ele Precisava partir, e tinha que deixá-la, em segurança, deixou Ah-Un com ela.

_Ficou observando a figura dela, antes alegre, agora triste e cabisbaixa a se aproximar do vilarejo, virou as costas começando a caminhar, quando a ouviu chamá-lo:_

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Ela o chamou com os olhos brilhando, não era de felicidade, era de tristeza, brilhavam com as lagrimas que teimava em cair, por sua face angelical, naquele momento ele poderia abraçá-la, mas não o fez, a fitou com sua costumeira pose, esperando que ela falasse, o que ocorreu minutos depois de ficarem se fitando.- Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Ela estava hesitante, tinha medo do iria falar? Ela nunca pareceu ter medo dele, como poderia ter medo agora? Mas ele não sentia cheiro de medo, os únicos cheiros eram de suas lagrimas, lagrimas de sua Rin que ela derrubava por ele? Vendo que ela parecia receosa de lhe falar, resolveu perguntar o que ela queria lhe dizer, afinal, quanto mais cedo acabasse tudo, seria melhor, para ambos, por mais difícil que fosse admitir aquela despedida temporária de Rin o estava matando por dentro, e as lágrimas que a menina derramava só piorava a sensação._

_- Diga o que foi Rin. – Continuou parado na mesma posição, não iria até ela, e sabia que ela não iria até ele._

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru.. o senhor promete? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, o que ele tinha que prometer? O que ela queria? Tudo bem estava convivendo a um certo tempo com ela, mas mesmo assim, ainda se surpreendia com certas reações que ela tinha, como apensar dos anos ainda colher flores, não podia ver uma que sempre as colhia, nunca entendeu tal gesto, pois sempre quando murchavam Rin ficava triste, mas logo se alegrava quando encontrava outra flor igual ou mais bonita.Ele continuou a olhar pra ela, tentando entender, tentando ele próprio entender tudo o que se passava, os flash de tantos momentos, em apenas alguns segundos, ou seriam minutos?_

_- Prometer o que Rin! – continuava com a sobrancelha erguida, ela sabia o que significava, teria que continuar a falar, ele viu seu rosto ficar rosado, seria vergonha? Mas Rin nuca pareceu ter vergonha, o que estava acontecendo com ela afinal? Depois ele viu não era vergonha, era o choro, sim seu rosto estava avermelhado de chorar, assim como seus olhos._

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru, promete a Rin que volta, com seu amigo Jaken? Promete a Rin que volta para buscar ela? – Ele a olhava, era aquilo que ela queria, como poderia prometer tal coisa? Não que fosse morrer, isso nunca, ele era o Lord das terras do Oeste, isso nunca passou por sua cabeça, mas como poderia prometer a ela tal coisa? Muitas coisas poderiam mudar, ela mesmo poderia mudar e ver que seu lugar era junto com outros humanos e não com eles. Tais pensamentos o fizeram sentir um certo incomodo, poderia simplesmente dizer a ela, que não prometia nada, mas como? Ela o olhava cheia de esperanças, simplesmente não conseguiu.._

_- Sim Rin, eu prometo, agora vá. – E ela sorriu, como ele gostou de ver aquele sorriso, aquele mesmo sorriso que o intrigava no começo, mas que por fim acabou por cativá-lo, seriam longos, dias, meses ou até anos sem ver tal sorriso, e ele sentiria falta dele, sim ele sentiria. A viu sorrir mais uma vez e depois dar adeus a eles, gritando:_

_- Boa viagem, Senhor Sesshoumaru! Boa Viagem, Jaken! – sim ela sorria, apesar das lagrimas ela sorria, olhou discretamente para seu servo e viu que este parecia sentir o mesmo que ele, sim aquela humana os cativara, cada um de uma maneira diferente._

_Foi uma longa jornada, sem a presença de Rin, era tudo monótono, e silencioso, como sentia falta de suas canções, e de suas implicâncias com Jaken. Sim foram Longos anos, 4anos ao certo, 4 longos anos, enfim a batalha final tinha acontecido, e o mais incrível também, o temido Lord do Oeste tinha lutado ao lado de seu Irmão Inuyasha, e juntos sim juntos venceram Naraku, lógico nunca tiveram uma relação de irmãos, e não ia ser agora que teriam, mas já era um progresso não quererem se matar só de se verem, sabia que Rin ficaria feliz com a noticia, ela sempre gostara de Inuyasha, nunca comentou nada com ela, sabia de seu sentimento pelo irmão, mas ele percebia, como ela sofria cada vez que eles queriam duelar entre si, não só ela como também a humana que seguia seu irmão, Kagome, sim esse era o nome dela, Rin também tinha uma certa afeição por ela. Tudo enfim tinha acabado, tinha chegado o momento de voltar e buscar Rin, como havia prometido a ela._

_Foram longos dias de caminhada, silenciosa, como a ida, mas menos agoniada, até seu servo jaken parecia mais aliviado ou até mesmo alegre, sim sua pequena havia lhe feito falta, e não só a ele. Sua Pequena, tivera um choque quando pensou nessas palavras, ela não era SUA, mas ele podia considerar SUA. Sim ele podia, cuidara dela desde seus 8 anos de idade, ela não tinha família, apenas ele, jaken,_ Ah-Un_ , eram os três juntos numa longa jornada, apenas os três._

_Sim foram longos dias até o vilarejo ser avistado pelos youkais, sesshoumaru decidiu esperar até ela aparecer, não seria conveniente entrar no vilarejo, e assim o fez, até que não passando alguns minutos ouviu uma canção, sim era ela, sua Rin, mandou que jaken procurasse _Ah-Un_, enquanto ele iria até Rin, sentiu seu cheiro, sim era ela, sua voz continuava encantadora, NÃO! Estava mais, sim mais que antes, andou lentamente, até uma clareira, onde a viu, NÃO! Aquela não era e menina que ele havia deixado, não mesmo, ela estava mudada, mais alta, continuava com os cabelos compridos,e continuava a gostar de flores, pois estava a fazer uma cora enquanto cantava, resolveu não a interromper, queria vê-la de longe, admirá-la, sim ela estava se tornando mulher, esse pensamento o fez sentir algumas sensações, que preferiu ignorar, limitando-se a apenas ouvi-la cantar enquanto se aproximava.._

_**If I tell you**_

_**Will you listen?**_

_**Will you stay?**_

_**Will you be here forever?**_

_**Never go away?"**_

_**Se eu lhe contar**_

_**Você vai ouvir?**_

_**Você vai ficar?**_

_**Você ficar aqui, para sempre?**_

_**Nunca irá embora?...**_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Bem esse foi o 1º capitulo.. façam uma autora feliz e deixem Reviews._

_Kisses_

_christy_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

__

__

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_ Sim foram longos dias até o vilarejo ser avistado pelos youkais, sesshoumaru decidiu esperar até ela aparecer, não seria conveniente entrar no vilarejo, e assim o fez, até que não passando alguns minutos ouviu uma canção, sim era ela, sua Rin, mandou que jaken procurasse _Ah-Un_, enquanto ele iria até Rin, sentiu seu cheiro, sim era ela, sua voz continuava encantadora, NÃO! Estava mais, sim mais que antes, andou lentamente, até uma clareira, onde a viu, NÃO! Aquela não era e menina que ele havia deixado, não mesmo, ela estava mudada, mais alta, continuava com os cabelos compridos,e continuava a gostar de flores, pois estava a fazer uma cora enquanto cantava, resolveu não a interromper, queria vê-la de longe, admirá-la, sim ela estava se tornando mulher, esse pensamento o fez sentir algumas sensações, que preferiu ignorar, limitando-se a apenas ouvi-la cantar enquanto se aproximava.._

"**_If I tell you_**

_**Will you listen?**_

_**Will you stay?**_

_**Will you be here forever?**_

_**Never go away?"**_

_**Se eu lhe contar**_

_**Você vai ouvir?**_

_**Você vai ficar?**_

_**Você ficar aqui, para sempre?**_

_**Nunca irá embora?"...**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**Quanto tempo havia se passado?**_

_**O que acontecera nesse tempo?**_

_Sim esses eram os pensamentos dela naquela manhã, tinha acordado cedo, como era de seu costume, se arrumou, e saiu de sua cabana, quanto tempo estava ali? Faziam 4 longos anos, sim 4 longos anos que ele havia partido, ela a havia deixado lá naquele vilarejo, ele prometera voltar, e ela iria esperar por ele, nunca duvidaria de sua palavra. Era primavera como gostava dessa época, parecia que tudo a sua volta tinha mais vida, mais cores, achava tudo mais bonito nessa época. Andou calmamente pelo vilarejo cumprimentando algumas pessoas, não tinha amizades ali, tinha apenas conhecidos, a única que parecia se importar com ela era a velha sacerdotisa do local, e era na cabana desta que Rin morava, desde o dia que chegara._

_No começo fora muito difícil, Rin apenas chorava, até o dia que a sacerdotisa Keiko veio falar com ela._

_- Porque Choras Rin? – Keiko sempre com seu semblante calmo a perguntava, enquanto passava as mãos por seus cabelos._

_- Sinto falta do Senhor Sesshoumaru e do Senhor Jaken. – dizia isso com a voz abafada e triste, Keiko sentiu pena dela, como era apegada a eles, tinha medo de que o youkai não cumprisse com sua promessa, que a deixasse ali, e nunca mais voltasse, não que fosse um problema, pois não era, Keiko realmente tinha uma afeição por aquela menina, que chegou em uma manhã, chorando e pedindo para ficar lá, a muito custo ela conseguiu que Rin falasse a verdade, e contasse toda a história, ficou realmente surpreendida, como podia aquela menina viver com dois Youkais, e vagando pela floresta, mas a maneira como Rin falava deles a comovia, era nítido o carinho e o amor que aquela menina tinha por eles._

_- Não chores, você disse que ele prometeu voltar para lhe buscar, não disse? – viu a menina assenti com a cabeça – Então, não tem que chorar, ele vai voltar, pode demorar pequena, mais ele vai voltar._

_Sim desde aquele dia Rin não chorava mais, a sacerdotisa com o intuito de ajuda a se distrair começou a lhe ensinar a manejar arco e flechas, e por incrível que pareça Rin aprendeu rapidamente, e logo se tornou em 1 ano uma das mais novas e mais talentosas, sentia que Keiko, sim, sua Mestra Keiko, tinha orgulho dela, e ela também tinha de si própria, logo também começou a aprender a usar a espada, não era tão boa, mas gostava mesmo assim, pois era uma forma de sempre lembrar de seu Lord, pensava o que ele iria dizer quando a visse, será que sentiria orgulho?_

_Naquela manhã eram tantos os pensamentos, muitos na primavera, mas outros ainda eram de Sesshoumaru, com isso resolveu se afastar um pouco do vilarejo, coisa que costumava fazer com freqüência e sem ninguém, desde que aprendera a se defender, vagava muitas vezes sozinha com seus pensamentos, e não precisava mais de ninguém para acompanhá-la nesses passeios, e isso para Rin era ótimo, adorava ficar só com suas lembranças._

_Avistou ao longe a clareira, era um lugar mágico para ela, havia flores por todos os lados, ela sempre ia lá mesmo quando não era primavera ou quando não restava nenhuma flor como no inverno, era lá que ela pensava, chorava, e também treinava e meditava. Sentou-se num tronco de arvore caído ali a tanto tempo, e começou a fazer o que mais gostava, sim começou a fazer sua coroa de flores, e a cantar, uma musica que tinha escrito quando aprendera a escrever, sim Keiko havia lhe ensinado isso também, tantas coisas aprendera nesses 4 anos._

"**_Never thought things will change_**

_**Hold me tight**_

_**Please don't say again**_

_**That you have to go**_

_**Nunca pensei que as coisas iriam mudar**_

_**Abraça-me forte...**_

_**Por favor, não me diga de novo**_

**_Que você precisa partir..."_**

_Continuou ali, com seus pensamentos, cantando, e fazendo sua coroa, não notando que um par de olhos âmbar a observava em silêncio, tal par de olhos que sempre estavam presentes em seus sonhos, orações e desejos. Olhou pro céu mais uma vez, quando tempo mais. Preferiu voltar a cantar, parecia que sua vida dependia dessa canção, desse desabafo.._

"**_...A bitter thought_**

_**I had it all**_

_**But I just let it go**_

_**Hold your science**_

_**It's so violent**_

_**Since your gone**_

_**Um amargo pensamento**_

_**Eu tive tudo...**_

**_Mas eu apenas deixei que isso se fosse..._**

_**Abrace sua ciência**_

_**É tão violento...**_

_**Desde a sua partida.."**_

_Sim seus pensamentos tinham um dono, assim como seu coração, ela sabia que o que podia ser esse sentimento, o Lord do Oeste, jamais amaria uma humana, jamais, mas ela se contentaria em permanecer ao lado dele, como o fez quando o encontrou ferido na floresta enquanto ainda era uma criança, nem mesmo os rosnados dados por ele a afastaram, sim torcia e rezava que o seu Lord não tivesse a enganado, NÃO! Ele nunca a enganaria, sempre fora sincero com ela, mesmo que as palavras fossem as mais duras, sim esse era seu Lord, como sentia falta dele e de seu companheiro Jaken. Aquele demoniozinho verde, com quem ela sempre mexia e provocava, eram a família dela, e deles o único que estava ao lado de Rin nesses 4 anos fora Ah-un, pelo menos ele._

"_**..All my thoughts are with you forever**_

_**Until the day we'll be back together**_

_**I will be waiting for you**_

_**Todos os meus pensamentos estão com você, para sempre**_

**_Até o dia em que estaremos juntos de novo_**

_**Eu estarei esperando por você..."**_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Continuou a andar até ela, ia como se fosse chamado através daquela musica, sim era como um chamado, ela o estava chamando através daquela canção, continuou lentamente.Seu cheiro também estava um pouco mudado, continuava doce, sim doce como as flores que ela sempre amou._

"**_..If I had told you_**

_**You would have listened?**_

_**You had stayed?**_

_**You would be here forever?**_

_**Never went away?"**_

_**Se eu tivesse te contado**_

**_Você teria ouvido?_**

_**Você teria ficado?**_

_**Você teria ficado aqui, para sempre?**_

_**Nunca teria ido embora? .."**_

_Parecia que a musica fora feito para ele, não seria presunção demais da parte dele pensar isso, Rin poderia ter feito a outra pessoa, ou a musica nem mesmo ter sido feita por ela, mas se ela tinha feito, e não foi feito para ele, pra quem Rin tinha feito? Será que ela havia se aproximado de alguém naquela vila? Será que era um homem? Respirou mais fundo, não se houvesse algum homem chegado perto dela ele sentiria o cheiro, mas e se já tivesse tempo? Sentiu a raiva o dominar, será que alguém havia ousado tocá-la? Mataria o infeliz, sabia que humanos tinham costumes, e em seus costumes Rin já deveria estar casada com alguém, tendo uma família, e se fosse isso que ela quisesse? Nunca poderia negar isso a ela... Nunca.._

"**_..It would never have been the same_**

_**All our time**_

_**Would have been infame?**_

_**Cause you had to go**_

_**Nada mais tem sido o mesmo.**_

_**Todo o nosso tempo,**_

_**será que ele foi infame?**_

**_Porque você teve que ir... .."_**

_Sim ela era seu único doce pensamento, a única que conseguiu fazer despertar nele a piedade, sempre evitava matar na sua frente, desde que ela havia ficado com ele, desde que ela tinha apenas 8 anos, sabia que ela não gostava de violência, então evitava ao Maximo isso, e com isso sempre tinha quando olhava para ela a sensação de bem estar, plenitude, calma, como ela era pura._

"**_...The sweetest thought_**

_**I had it all**_

_**Cause I did let you go**_

_**All our moments**_

_**Keep me warm**_

_**When you're gone**_

_** O mais doce pensamento**_

_**Eu tive tudo isso**_

_**Porque eu deixei você ir...**_

_**Todos os nossos momentos**_

_**Me mantiveram aquecido**_

**_Quando você se foi. .."_**

_Continuou a ir em sua direção, estava tão perto dela, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, não sabia a reação que ela teria ao ver ele ali, esperava que ficasse ao menos feliz, mesmo que ela não fosse embora com ele, ele tinha que voltar, tinha dado a sua palavra, e isso ele honrara até o fim. Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando pisou em uns galhos ecos, o quebrando, e fazendo o barulho ecoar pela clareira, olhou para frente e viu sua Rin levantar devagar, ela não tinha parado de cantar, mas tinha largado as flores no chão, ela estava virando na direção aonde lê estava, não parando de cantar._

_Ela parecia assombrada, estaria com medo dele? Não isso seria impossível, isso nunca aconteceria, não com sua Rin, e também ele não sentia cheiro de medo. Mas o quer era aquilo brilhando ao lado de seu corpo? Não podia ser, era uma Espada? Desde quando Rin tinha uma Espada? E porque? Alguém tentara fazer algum mal a ela? Esse pensamento o fez sentir raiva, se houvesse algo to tipo acontecido mataria o infeliz, sem a menor piedade._

_Continuaria alia a tentar achar respostas, quando um cheiro o chamou a atenção, era o cheiro de Lágrimas, Lágrimas de Rin, ela estava chorando, novamente chorando por ele, ele começava a pensar que não a merecia, mas como não a merecer? Ele era o Lord do Oeste, qualquer ser que ele escolhesse deveria se sentir lisonjeado, não ele não queria Rin perto dele presa a ele como uma subordinada, se ela ficasse ao seu lado seria por sua própria vontade._

"**_...All my thoughts are with you forever_**

_**Until the day we'll be back together**_

_** Todos os meus pensamentos estão com você, para sempre**_

_**Até o dia em que estaremos juntos de novo...**_

_**...I will be waiting for you..."**_

**_...Eu estarei esperando por você..."_**

****

_2º Capitulo da Fic.. Espero que estejam gostando.Ao contrário do que algumas pessoas que NÃO acho que o Sesshy (a Rin que me Perdoe rsrs)tenha a Rin como um "bichinho humano ou algo do tipo" ele realmente se preocupa com ela, e talvez se a série Inuyasha fizesse uma passagem de tempo, quem sabe nós pobres mortais não assistiríamos algo do tipo entre Rin e Sesshy!. Sesshoumaru tem sentimentos e os deles não são tão confusos como os do Inuyasha (Outro super Kawaii) ai ai..Ele sabe o que quer mas lógico é bem discreto quanto a eles_

_Ahhhhh Eu amei as Reviews Obrigada :_ CyberTamis, Itako Anna Chan, Cath Black, lulu-lilits.  
_ (E quem quiser dar um palpite ou questionar algo pode falar hein:) . A fic ta bastante adiantada,mas como eu num tenho uma Beta eu mesma tenho que ficar revisando ela ai sempre acho algo a acrescentar etc... Rsrs.. por hoje é só pessoal _

_Kisses_

_Christy_

_Obs: A musica desses capítulos é: Bittersweet do Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu ouça pq é linda . Ahh sim eu tbm estou escrevendo um outra Fic porem esse no universo de Harry Potter, quem curtir dá uma lida lá ._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

__

__

_**Capitulo Anterior: **_

_... Continuou a ir em sua direção, estava tão perto dela, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, não sabia a reação que ela teria ao ver ele ali, esperava que ficasse ao menos feliz, mesmo que ela não fosse embora com ele, ele tinha que voltar, tinha dado a sua palavra, e isso ele honrara até o fim. Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando pisou em uns galhos ecos, o quebrando, e fazendo o barulho ecoar pela clareira, olhou para frente e viu sua Rin levantar devagar, ela não tinha parado de cantar, mas tinha largado as flores no chão, ela estava virando na direção aonde ele estava, não parando de cantar._

_Ela parecia assombrada, estaria com medo dele? Não isso seria impossível, isso nunca aconteceria, não com sua Rin, e também ele não sentia cheiro de medo. Mas o quer era aquilo brilhando ao lado de seu corpo? Não podia ser, era uma Espada? Desde quando Rin tinha uma Espada? E porque? Alguém tentara fazer algum mal a ela? Esse pensamento o fez sentir raiva, se houvesse algo to tipo acontecido mataria o infeliz, sem a menor piedade._

_Continuaria alia a tentar achar respostas, quando um cheiro o chamou a atenção, era o cheiro de Lágrimas, Lágrimas de Rin, ela estava chorando, novamente chorando por ele, ele começava a pensar que não a merecia, mas como não a merecer? Ele era o Lord do Oeste, qualquer ser que ele escolhesse deveria se sentir lisonjeado, não ele não queria Rin perto dele presa a ele como uma subordinada, se ela ficasse ao seu lado seria por sua própria vontade._

"_**...All my thoughts are with you forever**_

_**Until the day we'll be back together**_

**_ Todos os meus pensamentos estão com você, para sempre_**

_**Até o dia em que estaremos juntos de novo...**_

_**...I will be waiting for you..."**_

**_...Eu estarei esperando por você..." _**

_**CAPITULO III**_

_**§**_

_Estava tão concentrada sem seus pensamentos, quando ouviu um barulho de galhos quebrando, deixou cair lentamente a coroa de flores que estava preparando, mas não parou de cantar, na certa deveria ser algum animal, ou até mesmo Ah-un que era o único que conhecia aquele lugar, na verdade fora com ele que ela descobriu tal clareira, tão bela e imponente no meio daquela mata, e a partir daquele dia aquele era seu lugar secreto e também de Ah-un._

_Levantou-se e foi se virando lentamente, ainda cantando, mesmo não estando com medo, colocou por precaução sua mão direita sobre a espada que tinha em sua cintura, tirou-a lentamente, deixando esta junto a lateral de seu corpo._

"**_...All my thoughts are with you forever_**

_**Until the day we'll be back together**_

_** Todos os meus pensamentos estão com você, para sempre**_

_**Até o dia em que estaremos juntos de novo...**_

_Só Poderia ser um sonho, ou os Deuses estavam a brincar com ela, não podia ser, continuou a olhar para ele, como se tentando recordar de cada traço, cada expressão, sua melodia terminou como um sussurro sim era ele._

_**...I will be waiting for you..."**_

**_...Eu estarei esperando por você..." _**

_Pelos Deuses era ele seu Lord, seu Sesshoumaru-sama, ele estava olhando diretamente para ela, e ela encarava aqueles olhos âmbar, como gostaria de que por alguns momentos tais olhos deixassem transparecer algum sentimento, para assim poder saber o que ele pensava ou sentia. Começou a chorar, não de tristeza, mas de alegria e alivio, ele tinha voltado para ela como havia prometido. Ele estava ali diante dela. Queria correr até ele, o abraçar, mas tinha vergonha, receio de que ele a afastasse, e isso seria mais doloroso do que aqueles anos sem ele.Só conseguiu dizer uma frase._

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o Senhor Voltou! – Sorrindo enquanto as lagrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos. Sesshoumaru a olhou, e foi se aproximando devagar, até ficar próximo o suficiente dela, seu rosto continuava angelical, constatando com sua aparência de mulher, ela estava linda, quanto tempo havia desejado aquele momento, mas dentro dele uma batalha estava sendo travada sobre seus sentimentos e sobre tudo o que ele costumava a acreditar._

_- Sim Rin. – Ela parou subitamente de respirar, ele estava tão próximo dela, e ainda tinha falado seu nome, como sentiu falta disso, do seu nome ser pronunciado daquela forma.- Eu disse que voltaria Rin. – Ela se assuntou, ao ver a mão dele aproximar-se de seu rosto secando delicadamente uma lágrima, fechou os olhos para assim aproveitar mais o momento. – E eu voltei Rin. – Quando a viu fechar os olhos, aquilo era a prova que ele precisava, ela não era indiferente ao que ele sentia, aproximou seu rosto devagar, quando seus lábios tocaram os de Rin numa caricia, ingênua, e cheia de carinho, fora apensa um toque, mas tal toque levou a ambos uma corrente elétrica._

_Rin não estava acreditando, ele a beijara? Como sempre havia sonhado, o seu Lord havia beijado ela? Sentiu suas pernas tremerem, mas a única coisa que fez foi deixar sua espada escorregar entre seus dedos, iria abraçá-lo, mas uma voz interrompeu aquele momento._

_Sesshoumaru, sentiu Rin tremer, sabia que ela estava sentindo o mesmo que ele, ou até mais, Afinal era uma humana, sim uma humana, mas nada daquilo mais importava, ela seria a sua humana, estava pronto a abraçá-la queria sentir mais daquele sentimento, Mas um cheiro conhecido e uma voz o fez se afastar rapidamente, assim como ela, e pode ver o rosto de Rin atingir uma cor avermelhada, como ela ficava linda corada, foi seu único pensamento._

_- Ssssssenhorr Ssssssesssshoumaru! – Vinha correndo Jaken, junto com Ah-un e seu bastão de duas cabeças. Quando chegou mais perto pode reparar que aquela pirralha humana havia crescido, e como, e também que ambos pareciam incomodados com algo, porque Rin estava com o roso vermelho, e porque seu Lord o tinha olhado daquela forma? Será que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras? Nunca, Jamais iria perguntar isso ao seu Lord._

_-Jaken! – Disse olhando o demônio poderia esmagá-lo, mas jamais faria isso, ainda mais na presença da Rin. Quando ouviu a voz dela. Sentiu-se incomodado com a cena que se seguiu, mas não iria demonstrar não naquele momento._

_- Senhor Jaken! – Disse Rin correndo em direção ao Demônio verde, que a olhou com os olhso arregalados, mas isso não a deixou intimidar, sempre gostara de Jaken, tinha sentido muita falta dele, tivera medo por ele também, mas sabia que seu Lord jamais deixaria um de seus companheiros se machucar. – Senhor Jaken! Que saudade! – Disse em meio as lágrimas enquanto abraçava o pequeno youkai._

_Jaken realmente não sabia como agir, e podia sentir o Olhar penetrante de seu Lord, bem o que pareciam ser duvidas, agora estava mais claro, aquela pirralha iria acabar metendo ele em um encrenca. Mas não podai negar, sentia falta dela também, de suas irritantes cantorias, de suas coras de flores, de seus sorrisos, e também desde que seu Lord há havia deixado naquela vila, tinha se tornado ainda mais irritado._

_- Menina Boba! Pará de Chorar! – Na verdade ele não sabia como agir. Viu Rin se afastar dele e sorrir, havia sentido falta daquele sorriso. _

_Foi assim que eles reencontraram Rin, Tão mudada exteriormente, mas tão igual no seu interior, uma menina ingênua, doce, pura. Foi assim que iniciaram sua viagem de volta ao castelo do Lord do Oeste._

_§_

E agora, ali estava ele, tentando entender seus sentimentos, estavam caminhando a mais de uma semana, parando ao entardecer para que Rin pudesse descansar, enquanto a via calmamente ajudar Jaken a fazer a fogueira, e depois arrumar suas coisas perto de Ah-un. Ficou a observar seus movimentos, sempre delicado, viu que ela pegava um kimono limpo, e uma toalha. Olhava para a cintura dela, a espada não estava mais ali, desde que voltara a andar com eles, será que se sentia segura com ele ao ponto de não querer mais ela, mas afinal ela sabia usar tal espada? Tinha tantas coisas a perguntar a ela, mas desde o dia no qual voltaram a sua jornada, foram muito poucas as palavras trocadas, e ela parecia muito constrangida perto dele, devia ser pelo beijo trocado. E como ele ansiava por mais daquele beijo.

- Senhor Jaken. – Ouviu ela pronunciar o nome do demônio verde, já sabia o que ela iria falar, sim ela não havia esquecido, antes mesmo dele a deixar no vilarejo, desde seus 10 anos ele a ordenou que sempre que fosse se afastar deles avisa-se ao Jaken ou a ele, e sempre lhe informando onde iria, e ela ainda lembrava-se disso. Sim estava certo ela iria se banhar, e estava apenas avisando isso ao jaken, não ouvi o que Jaken lhe respondeu, só viu um sorriso no rosto de Rin antes dessa dar um pequeno e delicado tapa na nunca de Jaken, fazendo esse tombar a cabeça para frente, e resmungar alguma coisa balançando o bastão, era sempre assim, ela sempre implicava com ele, e ele sempre respondia a altura, tinha sentido falta dessas pequenas discussões que os dois sempre faziam. Viu ela rir, e sair andando calmamente.

- Sssssenhor Ssssssesssshoumaru! Ssssseu chá meu Sssssenhor! – Viu o Jaken se aproximar com uma xícara, e lhe entregar. – A Menina Rin foi sssse banhar ssssenhor. – Olhou para ele, porque ele estava lhe dizendo isso? Depois se lembrou de como ficava quando não sabia onde Rin havia ido, e porque Jaken não ter lhe informado antes, se fosse de sorrir iria ri daquelas lembranças.

- Certo Jaken, agora... – Mas um grito interrompeu sua frase, não era um grito qualquer, Era o grito de Rin, sua Rin, levantou-se num pulo, largou a xícara e foi em direção ao cheiro de Rin, e tinha outros cheiros juntos, ela estava com medo poderia sentir. Quando chegou na fonte viu a cena que lhe fez esquecer de tudo, sentiu a raiva aflorar, sentiu que perderia o controle.

Sua Rin estava ali, nua, entendo se proteger com o kimono não vestido na frente do corpo, enquanto 3 homens mal vestidos estavam cercando ela, e se aproximando, mas antes que pudesse fazer um movimento, viu que Rin olhou em sua direção o que atraiu o olhar dos outros homens também. Foi a brecha rin veio correndo em sua direção e o abraçou, em outro momento ele apenas iria curtir a sensação de ter o corpo de Rin junto ao dele, ainda mais parcialmente nua, mas aquela hora não pensava nisso só em acabar com aquele humanos imbecis.

Segurou o queixo de Rin e a fez olhar para ele, e viu o que lhe deixou louco, havia um corte perto da boca de Rin, e olhando para ela mais atentamente, havia uma marca em seu braço, eles havia ousado encostar nela!

Jaken chegou e se deparou com aquela cena, Rin abraçada ao seu Lord Chorando, e 3 humanos sorrindo de uma forma desrespeitosa em direção a menina, sim ele sabia aqueles humanos assinaram sua sentença.

- Ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru! – Chamou, nunca abandonaria seu Lord, e ele Próprio estava querendo dar uma lição naqueles humanos.

- Jaken! Leve Rin para o acampamento! – Foi a única coisa que seu Lord falou olhando apenas para os homens. Mas antes que jaken seguisse sua ordem, ouviu as risadas dos homens.

- Youkai, quem você pensa que é? Estávamos começando a nos divertir com a garota. Se quiser participar não haveria problema, era só pedir. Disse um deles rindo, sendo acompanhado pelos outros na gargalhada.

- Rin! – A chamou, ela olhou para ele, ela chorava, jamais perdoaria aqueles humanos, jamais. – Vá com Jaken Agora! – Olhou dentro dos seus olhos, agora vermelho pelo choro.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru.. – Ela não pode terminar a frase.

- Apenas Vá Rin! – Disse olhando para frente. – Jaken a leve daqui!

O demônio verde apenas concordou com a cabeça, indo até a garota, envolvendo ela com uma toalha, e a pegando pela mão, tirando ela logo dali sabia o que seu Lord não queria que ela visse o que ele iria fazer, e um sorriso diabólico passou por seus lábios ao olhar para os Humanos, que não tinham mais uma expressão totalmente despreocupada agora pareciam apreensivos no momento.

- Vamos Menina, Vamos Sair daqui, o Lord sabe o que faz! – Disse Jaken enquanto tirava Rin dali. Caminharam em silencio, apenas quebrado pelos soluços de Rin, Ao chegar no acampamento andou com Rin em Direção a Ah-un.

- Se vista, enquanto eu faço um chá Rin. – Disse Jaken.

- Senhor Jaken, Obrigada. – Disse ainda chorando, mas antes de Jaken responder, foi ouvido gritos, e ele apenas sorriu e virou-se para Rin.

- Eles já pagaram pelo que pretendiam fazer menina, pare de chorar, e vista-se, logo o Lord vai voltar. – Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Não se sabe quanto tempo havia passado, Rin já se encontrava vestida, e estava tomando o Chá que Jaken havia lhe preparado para ela. Foi quando a figura imponente do Lord surgiu dentre as sombras, indo até onde eles estavam, parou olhando diretamente para Rin.

- Jaken!- Disse o Lord.

- Sim Meu Lord.- Disse Jaken fazendo um leve reverencia.

- Vá buscar ervas para hematomas e cicatrizantes.- Ordenou.

- Sim meu Lord. – Dizendo isso ele se retirou, deixando apenas Rin e Sesshoumaru ali, ele continuava a olhar para ela, na verdade ele estava analisando a situação, o cheiro de Rin estava mudando, ela estava se tornando mulher, e isso traria problemas como os causados naquela noite, mas ele a protegeria de tudo.

- Rin.. – Chamou o Lord. Fazendo com que esta levantasse a cabeça constrangida para ele.- Você esqueceu sua espada. Disse estendendo a ela o objeto.

- Obrigada Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Rin..- Chamou ele novamente.

- Hai...

- Nunca abaixe a cabeça, nem mesmo para este Sesshoumaru. – Disse ele olhando ela nos olhos.- Você não tem do que se envergonhar.

- H-hai..- Dizia Rin. – Me desculpe Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem Rin.

Ficaram em silencio, com Rin olhando para as próprias pernas e Sesshoumaru para o céu e de vez em quando para Rin, que continuava na mesma posição. Ele preferia não penar no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo, Malditos Humanos, mas eles pagaram por terem tocado na Sua Rin. E ele faria qualquer outro ser pagar se ousasse tentar fazer o mesmo ou algo parecido com ela.

O silêncio foi quebrado por Jaken, que vinha com as ervas que seu Lord havia mandado pegar.

- Jaken.- Disse o Lord

- Sim meu Lord. Saudou Jaken

- Faça um infusão dessas ervas e coloque nos machucados de Rin.- Disse calmamente o Lord.

- Agora mesmo meu Lord. Dizia jaken enquanto se afastava para preparar o que lhe foi perdido.

- Rin..- Disse Sesshoumaru.

- H-hai.- Respondeu Rin olhando para ele.

- Onde aqueles humanos a machucaram? – Perguntou o Lord, sabia que se tivesse ocorrido um contato mais intimo ele sentiria o cheiro, mas mesmo assim achou melhor perguntar a Rin. A viu corar e se perguntou o porque, será que havia acontecido algo a mais? Inspirou o ar novamente para ver se sentia algum odor diferente de Rin, mas não o sentiu. Continuou a olhar para ela, ela parecia corar ainda mais. – Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Rin..- Notou que esta ficava ainda mais vermelha, ela tinha entendido tanto a 1º pergunta dele como a segunda, apesar de paciente essa espera pela resposta dela o estava deixando Nervoso? Sim as não com ela, como poderia, sabia que se esta começasse a chorar novamente seria difícil não sentir vontade de abraçá-la, ou de beijá-la como havia feito depois de lhe encontrar naquela clareira, desde esse dia pensava o que teria acontecido se Jaken não tivesse vindo logo? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela tímida e receosa voz de Rin.

_**§**_

_**FIM DO III CAPITULO**_

_Ahhhhh Eu amei as Reviews Obrigada :_ CyberTamis, Itako Anna Chan, Cath Black, lulu-lilits, BRUCZ, Ryeko-Dono, Jaque-Chan, Cindy-Shan.

§

CyberTamis: Realmente o Sesshy com ciúmes é lindo! Super Kawaii.. ai .. Valeu Pela Review

BRUCZ: 50 Cent SIM! Lógico que eu conheço, eu tenho uma prima de 13 anos que é LOUKA por eles rsrs, meu tio é que sofre pq de uma lado é minha prima apaixonada por 50 cent( raps em geral) e do outro minha outra Prima que Ama Metal, Heavy Metal... acho que se ele não surtar ainda esse ano não surta mais rsrsrs.. E pode ficar tks por que eu acho que eu sou a pessoa mais eclética que existe rsrs.. adoro ouvir algo novo  Valeu Pela Review.

Ryeko-Dono : Within Temptation é muito bom! Eu amo essa banda, e quanto a musica Never Ending Story devo sim colocá-la em alguma parte da fic sim, assim como outras musicas quem sabe! E sim a História principal é Rin e Sesshoumaru, mas... vou colocar histórias paralelas com outros personagens inclusive com o kawaii de orelhinhas( inuyasha) rsrs.. por que senão a fic num rende muito . Mas valeu Pela Review.. A sim e realmente foram muitos Sim! Rsrs..

Jaque-Chan: O legal é que essa preocupação do Sesshy dá ra notar no próprio anime, por mais que digam que ele é frio etc.. ele se preocupa com a Rin e tbm com o Jaken. Aii ele é hiper kawaii com aquele jeito dele sério aiai.. Valeu pela Review.. espero que goste desse capitulo 

Cindy-Shan: Rsrsrs.. desculpe... mas espero que vc não tenha se matado de curiosidade, pq aquii ta o III capitulo  rs.. Valeu pela Review..

Bem espero não ter demorado muito p/ postar.

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem Reviews ...!

§

_(E quem quiser dar um palpite ou questionar algo pode falar hein:) . A fic ta bastante adiantada,mas como eu num tenho uma Beta eu mesma tenho que ficar revisando ela ai sempre acho algo a acrescentar etc... Rsrs.. por hoje é só pessoal _

_Kisses_

_Christy_

_Obs: A musica desses capítulos é: Bittersweet do Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu ouça pq é linda . Ahh sim eu tbm estou escrevendo um outra Fic porem esse no universo de Harry Potter, quem curtir dá uma lida lá ._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

__

__

**_No capítulo anterior: _**

- Rin..- Disse Sesshoumaru.

- H-hai.- Respondeu Rin olhando para ele.

- Onde aqueles humanos a machucaram? – Perguntou o Lord, sabia que se tivesse ocorrido um contato mais intimo ele sentiria o cheiro, mas mesmo assim achou melhor perguntar a Rin. A viu corar e se perguntou o porque, será que havia acontecido algo a mais? Inspirou o ar novamente para ver se sentia algum odor diferente de Rin, mas não o sentiu. Continuou a olhar para ela, ela parecia corar ainda mais. – Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Rin..- Notou que esta ficava ainda mais vermelha, ela tinha entendido tanto a 1º pergunta dele como a segunda, apesar de paciente essa espera pela resposta dela o estava deixando Nervoso? Sim as não com ela, como poderia, sabia que se esta começasse a chorar novamente seria difícil não sentir vontade de abraçá-la, ou de beijá-la como havia feito depois de lhe encontrar naquela clareira, desde esse dia pensava o que teria acontecido se Jaken não tivesse vindo logo? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela tímida e receosa voz de Rin.

__

**CAPITULO IV**

"**_..Was a time when I wasn't sure_**

_**Houve um tempo que eu não tinha certeza**_

_**But you set my mind at ease**_

_**Mas você acalmou minha mente**_

_**There is no doubt**_

_**não há duvida**_

**_You're in my heart now..._**

**_Você está no meu coração agora"._**

_**§**_

Rin continuou a olhá-lo, entendeu o que seu lord quis dizer ao vê-lo olhar minuciosamente para ela, mas como falar com ele essas coisas? _Pelos Deuses era um pouco constrangedor para não falar complemente_, o viu questioná-la sobre a pergunta que lhe havia feito, e sabia que teria que respondê-lo. Sentiu seu rosto quente deveria estar escarlate. _"Que vergonha._".

- Eles não.. er..- Ela não sabia como dizer ou melhor o que dizer, sentia-se envergonhada, após tanto tempo longe de seu Lord, quando voltava acontecia isso, ela tinha vergonha, e tinha medo.- Não, que dizer..- Vendo aqueles olhos a encarnado não estava ajudando fez a coisa mais estúpida na opinião dela mesma, colocou ambas as mãos no rosto balançando a cabeça lentamente como se quisesse levar assim embora a vergonha que sentia e também para que seu Lord não a visse corando cada vez mais.

Para Sesshoumaru aquela foi uma reação estranha, o que o fez arquear uma das sobrancelhas tentado talvez entender, a viu colocar as mãos no rosto, ela estava com vergonha, e não sabia o que lhe falar, sentiu uma vontade de abraçá-la ,as não faria isso, ainda mais na presença de seu servo, e também precisava saber antes o que Rin Sentia.

Resolveu tirar com cuidado as mãos do rosto dela, como eram suaves, e levantar o seu queixo antes de lhe perguntar.

- Eles a tocaram em outros lugares Rin?- Perguntou no fundo temendo tal resposta, e dependendo desta teria vontade de ressuscitar os infelizes só para matá-los de novo.

- H-h-hie. – Disse Rin corando, não esperava isso de seu Lord ele havia tirando as suas mãos do rosto e erguido seu queixo lentamente, como aquele toque mexeu com ela.

- Bom... Foram só nos braços e no canto de seus lábios então? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru. – dizia Rin vermelha, na verdade ser encarada por aqueles olhos âmbar já era suficiente para deixá-la sem graça, ainda mais depois que teve a certeza de que o nutria por seu Lord não era apenas uma admiração infantil ou algo do tipo, pode perceber isso enquanto este esteve longe, enquanto viveu no vilarejo, acabou descobrindo que o amava, como sua mãe amava seu pai, sim simplesmente o amava, ma sabia que raramente seu amor seria correspondido, seu lord não gostava de humanos, mas ele se preocupava com ela, então talvez gostasse dela, Tudo eram apenas suposições, e preferia não sonhar muito, se ele permitisse ela apenas continuar na companhia dele para Rin já seria o bastante.

- Sssssenhor Ssssssessshoumaru. A Infusão e o chá.- Disse jaken indo até onde seu Mestre e Rin estavam, Jaken já havia notado em como seu Lord olhava para Rin, e em como Rin olhava par ao Lord, mas não ia fazer nenhum comentário, na verdade ele apesar de tudo, e de também não gostar muito de humanos, havia se apegado de uma certa forma a aquela garotinha que um dia seu Mestre salvou, e que agora já era quase uma mulher, e também na coragem e lealdade que ela tinha, era muito mais digna que muitos humanos e Jaken sabia disso.

- Coloque nos machucados de Rin, Jaken.- Disse Sesshoumaru sem tirar os olhos de Rin.

- Claro meu Lord, Agora Messsmo.- Disse Jaken se aproximando de Rin.- Vamos Garota deixe-me ver os machucados.- Falou vendo um Rin se tornar escarlate.

_"Não Jaken só poderia estar louco"_ Pensava Rin, como ele queria que ela abrisse o kimono na frente de seu Lord, que situação constrangedora, ela não sabia o que fazer e continuava a encarar Jaken, ficando cada vez mais vermelha, não ousando olhar para seu Lord.

- Rin..- Chamou Sesshoumaru. Fazendo Rin ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- H-h-hai.- Disse num fio de voz Rin, olhando para seu Lord sentindo suas pernas começarem a tremer, não de medo pois nunca teria medo dele, mas de nervoso e vergonha.

- Não ouviu o que Jaken lhe disse?- Perguntou encarando Rin. Tentando ver o que ela tinha, e logo percebeu era vergonha, mas vergonha de que? Dele? De Jaken? Então se ela tinha vergonha dele poderia significar que sentia algo por ele? Pois se fosse apenas um carinho ou amor fraternal ou apenas admiração e respeito, não havia motivo para tanto.

- H-h hai. – Respondi Rin abaixando os Olhos. _"Será que ele havia percebido? Será que ia ficar irritado, na verdade ele já deveria estar, não tinha coragem de encarar ele."_

- Jaken!- Disse Sesshoumaru ainda olhando Rin. - Vá buscar comida para Rin.

- Mas e a infusão meu Lord?- Perguntou Jaken não entendendo, olhando para seu Mestre e para Rin que continuava com a cabeça abaixada.

- Faça o que mandei Jaken, eu cuido da Infusão.- Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Naquele momento Rin levantou a cabeça e olhava de Jaken que tinha o mesmo olhar surpreso de Rin para Sesshoumaru que tinha o mesmo olhar calmo como se tivesse falando do tempo ou da direção do vento.

Jaken olhava para Rin que agora tinha levantado a cabeça e o encarava perplexa com o que seu Lord acabara de dizer, sim agora se era apenas desconfianças estava quase com certeza.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse Jaken.- Falou Sesshoumaru olhando o pequeno demônio verde.

- Ohh , Ssssim Meu Lord... Agora Messsmo meu lord.- E antes que fosse castigado saiu andando com seu bastão e levando consigo Ah-un. Deixando para Trás uma Rin totalmente envergonhada e um Lord do Oeste que queria tentar descobrir os sentimentos que ali poderiam existir.

Rin continuou ali parada vendo Jaken se afastar, e vendo Sesshoumaru voltando a lhe encarar.

- Rin, passe a infusão.- Disse o Lord Encarando Rin.

- H-h- hai.- Sussurrou Rin envergonhada virando de costas para o Lord, já que não haveria como escapar e sabia que seu Lord odiava ter que repetir algo. Abriu seu Kimono e começou a passar as ervas com a infusão nos seus braços e ombros. Quando sentiu a presença de dedos um pouco frios em suas costas, roçando levemente em sua pele, como se não acreditasse olhou por cima dos ombros para confirmar suas suspeitas, e viu seu Lord, ali passando levemente os dedos em suas costas, corou como nunca, mas não desviou os olhos quando este lhe encarou.

§

Sesshoumaru ficou ali a olhá-la, percebeu quando esta se virou para abrir o Kimono e sorriu internamente, ela realmente estava envergonhada, viu o Kimono de Rin descer lentamente e suas costas ficaram desnudas, admirou as um pouco até que notou uns arranhões e marcas nestas, o que o enfureceu. Tentou resistir mas não conseguiu pela segunda vez seus sentimentos estavam falando mais altos, e ele a tocou levemente tentando parecer uma caricia tentando ser o mais delicado possível, viu a pela de Rin reagir ao seu toque e o que o fez a desejar ainda mais, tendo que se controlar ao Maximo naquele momento para não ser precipitado. De fato ela não indiferente ao seu toque, a viu olhar por cima dos ombros corada, _"como ficava linda sua pele alva um pouco rosada pela vergonha"Pensou o Lord._ Notou a surpresa em seu olhar. Sem parar com a caricia ou de olhar para ela nos olhos resolveu falar.

- Rin.- Disse o Lord olhando -a nos olhos.- Suas costas também estão machucadas.- Concluiu calmamente.- Você sabia?.

- I-Iie.- Falou Rin sem jeito abaixando os olhos.

- Rin.- Chamou o Lord.- Me dê as ervas.

Rin o encarou incrédula, ele ia fazer o que ela estava pensado?"_Pelos Deuses!_" Continuou olhando para seu Lord, se esquecendo que ele não gosta de esperar ou de repetir as coisas.

- Você me Ouviu Rin?.- Falou Sesshoumaru estreitando um pouco os olhos.- Me dê as ervas, até onde eu sei não há como você as passar nos machucados de suas costas.- Falou calmamente.

- H- há- hai – Passando a ele a pequena vasilha com as mãos tremulas. Virando-se rapidamente para frente para não ter que encará-lo, sentiu seu cabelo sendo totalmente retirado de suas costas e agora podia sentir a mão de Sesshoumaru em suas costas, lhe causando um pouco de ardência onde estavam os arranhados mas também lhe proporcionando um leve estremecimento e arrepio, que não ficou despercebido por seu Lord.

- Está com frio Rin!- Perguntou enquanto ainda passava as ervas.

- I- Iie. Disse tentando não demonstrar o que sentia.

- Então porque tremeste Rin? – Precisava lhe perguntar e ver a sua reação tinha reparado que no exato momento que colocou suas mãos nas costas de Rin delicadamente ela havia estremecido e que também sua pele havia arrepiado ou ela estava com Frio, ou aquele toque também mexia com ela como mexia com ele. Viu que ela não lhe respondeu, inclinou um pouco a cabeça para ter uma visão parcial do rosto de Rin e qual foi sua surpresa ao notar esta com os olhos fechados, com as mãos fechadas em cima de seus próprios joelhos e com o rosto corado. Ela tinha ouvido a pergunta com certeza, e se tinha tido essa reação, isso levava a crer que os sentimentos de Rin por ele não eram fraternos, inspirou melhor o ar envolta deles, sentiu a fragrância de Rin mudar um pouco, sim estava certo, ela também o desejava. Mas ele era o Lord do Oeste e queria ouvir dela própria isso, precisava ouvir dela isso, senão poderia magoá-la se tivesse entendido tudo errado e isso seria imperdoável. – Rin.- Notou que esta estremeceu novamente soltando um suspiro, o que fez um breve sorriso passar pelos lábios do Lord.- Você ouviu minha pergunta Rin?- Viu esta confirmar com a cabeça lentamente.- Então, estou esperando a resposta Rin.- Disse massageando lentamente as costas de Rin junto com as ervas que agora eram segundo plano, só queria sentir a maciez da pele dela, viu quando ela o olhou por cima dos ombros, nem notou quando seu rosto se aproximou da nuca de Rin.

- Se-e Senhor Sesshou- Sesshoumaruu- Dizia um Rin tremula ao ver seu Lord aproximar de sua nuca, havia entendido a pergunta dele mas como lhe dizer que gostava dele e por isso havia estremecido ao seu toque, ele podia querer se afastar dela ou pior a deixar de novo em um vilarejo e ela não suportaria isso.

- Sim Rin.- Disse um pouco rouco, ele não conseguiria evitar, a desejava, quando se deu conta já tinha colado lentamente seus lábios na nuca de Rin ouvindo dessa um suspiro longo, aquilo estava fugindo do controle, logo ele o Lord do Oeste estava perdendo o controle novamente por Rin, pela sua Rin.

_**§**_

Continuou a olhar para seu Lord e o viu fechar os olhos e acontecia o que ela mesma esperava talvez. Sesshoumaru estava beijando ternamente sua nuca enquanto uma mão massageava lentamente seu ombro, não pode contar um suspiro e com isso fechou seus olhos querendo aproveitar o momento Lembra-se do beijo que ambos deram, será que ele a desejava? Ele parecia desejá-la no dia no qual a beijara. Mas ele gosta de humanos? Ele teria algo com ela? Ela era humana, mas e se ele a desejasse? Não pode continuar a sua linha de raciocínio, pois sentiu os caninos de Sesshoumaru arranharem lentamente a sua pele, sem controlar e talvez não querendo controlar, soltou um fraco gemido que mais parecia um lamento, não de dor, nem de medo ou tristeza, era alegria? Desejo? Ela não sabia explicar, e nem precisava não naquele momento.

_**§**_

Se antes já estava difícil se controlar, agora estava impossível. Ouvindo Rin suspirar daquela forma e depois quando seus caninos lentamente roçavam na pela dela ouvindo depois um fraco e longo _gemido?_ Ela estava correspondendo a ele, aquilo estava entrando em um caminho sem volta para ambos, sabia o que poderia acontecer se não parassem ali, tinha medo por seu instinto Youkai, não queria machucá-la, ou desrespeitá-la. Estaria ela pronta para ser desposada por ele? Mas nem ao menos haviam conversado sobre esse assunto. Não ia querer ela apenas por uma noite, ou uma fase lunar, iria querer ela pela eternidade, não poderia suportar saber que ela depois de lhe pertencer por completo fosse de outro, não depois de tudo que estava acontecendo ali, ou o que aconteceria se ele a possui-se. Ela era humana**_, Humanos não são mortais_**, dizia um voz na sua mente, Mas se ela fosse dele ela a tornaria Imortal, para que ela nunca ousasse sair de perto dele, mas ela tinha que ter certeza, ele tinha que conversar com ela sobre isso, era necessário. Começou a levantar calmamente o Kimono de Rin de forma que cobrissem suas costas novamente e seus ombros. Abrindo lentamente os olhos e a virando para ele.

_**§**_

Só podia ser um sonho ele a estava tocando como ela sempre sonhara, sentiu ele começar a levantar seu Kimono cobrindo lentamente suas costas sem parar de lhe roçar os lábios na nuca. Quando este lhe cobriu totalmente os ombros sentiu ele lhe impulsionar que se virasse para ele e assim o fez segurando fortemente o kimono na frente.

- Rin..- Disse enquanto passava o polegar lentamente no rosto de Rin, vendo essa corar e fechar os olhos.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse com os olhos fechados sentindo seu rosto quente.

- Olhe para mim Rin.- Falou em um tom baixo, tentando parecer o mais delicado possível. A viu abrir lentamente os olhos, e abaixar a cabeça com vergonha, e ele achou isso lindo _"Como ela consegue fazer isso comigo?";_ pensava o Lord. Levantou o rosto dela lentamente e aproximou o seu. Logo a viu corar mais, e olhar para ele espantada, pensou em se afastar "_estaria ele a assustando?_" Estavam os rostos tão perto que suas respirações se misturavam, podiam sentir os lábios roçarem um no outro, ele já não conseguiu controlar o que estava sentindo, Não quebrou o contato visual em nenhum momento até que percebeu_."Não era medo, ela está nervosa"_ acariciou a face quente de Rin, _"como era delicada, como era macia"._A viu fechar os olhos e assim ele também o fez até que enfim seus lábios se tocaram.

_**FIM DO CAPITULO IV**_

_Obrigada por todas as Reviews_

_Dama 9 – Sesshy é lindo com e sem ciúmes ... Kawaii ao limite.. rsrs_

_Ryeko-Dono – Bem que bom que vc gostou.eu ia descrever a cena sim, mas pensei.. pode ficar meio violento demais..Agora fic a te indicar.. Bem tem uma que Universo Alternativo, mas é muito legal é "Um caminho para Dois" Da Shampoo-Chan (Tbm está no é bem legal as Fics dela. Tem tbm os episódios do anime, e os filmes. Tem um site não sei se vc conhece chamado "Inuplace" que tem todos os episódios p/ vc baixar e os filmes tbm.._

_Lulu-lilits ou Anna Luisa – Que bom que vc gostou..Espero que não tenha demorado muito para postar..Mas sabe como é né... Tava meio enrolada, não com a fic (ainda bem)rsrs mas com outras coisitas  _

_Cindy-Chan - O jaken é uma gracinha.. rsrs tudo bem ele as vezes merece levar um peteleco na cabeça. Rsrs, mas sem ele algumas coisas perderiam a graça rsrs.. Espero que vc tenha sobrevivido para esse capitulo._

_BRUCZ – Olá menina e ai ouvindo muito rap?Poxa posso indicar uma banda pro teu casamento? Within Temptation.. faça uma menina feliz rsrs eu amo essa banda mas isso não vem ao caso.. Quanto ao comentário relaxa.. Pode fazer do tamanho que quiser..Vc tbm ´ta numa fic dos cavaleiros do zodíaco? Eu acho que estou nela tbm alias nem sei se fui escolhida snif.. Tinha pedido o lindinho do Milo ou Miro ( cada um gosta de chamar ele de um jeito) como par. Boas musicas pra ti rsrs _

_Jaque-Chan – Bem não diria Possessivo acho que o Sesshy zela pelo que é "dele", e não apenas na minha Fic como no próprio anime, ele segue a risca a função de um Youkai completo que é proteger seu clã no caso dele seu grupo de viagem (Jaken, Rin, AhUn), tem muito episódios que isso pode ser notado. Ele é tão Kawaii... E sim muito ciumento rsrs. A Rin é muito corajosa, apenas fica intimidade pelos sentimentos que ela sente por "Seu Lord".  _

_Que bom que gostaram do Capitulo III e espero que tbm apreciem esse capitulo IV _

_Façam uma autora feliz! Deixem Reviews... _

_Bem mais pra frente na história, eu gostaria da opinião de vc's... c acham que ficaria legal rolar um Hentai? Lógico que se rolasse ia ser bem sutil, sem muitos detalhes etc.. Nada muito ohh my god! Rsrsrs.. Até pq acho mais bonitinho pelo menos nas fics que eu andei lendo os que eram o mais sutil possível. Nada muito berrante.. Mas bem vc's são as leitoras da fic.. Então estou esperando a opinião de vc's  ._

_Bem por hoje é só..._

_Kisses_

_Christy or TheBlueMemory_

_Ahh sim eu fiz uma montagem da Rin e do Sesshy, ficou kawaii como diria minha colega rsrs.. quem quiser me avisa que eu mando via e-mail ou MSN ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

__

__

_**No capitulo Anterior: **_

- Rin..- Disse enquanto passava o polegar lentamente no rosto de Rin, vendo essa corar e fechar os olhos.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse com os olhos fechados sentindo seu rosto quente.

- Olhe para mim Rin.- Falou em um tom baixo, tentando parecer o mais delicado possível. A viu abrir lentamente os olhos, e abaixar a cabeça com vergonha, e ele achou isso lindo _"Como ela consegue fazer isso comigo?";_ pensava o Lord. Levantou o rosto dela lentamente e aproximou o seu. Logo a viu corar mais, e olhar para ele espantada, pensou em se afastar "_estaria ele a assustando?_" Estavam os rostos tão perto que suas respirações se misturavam, podiam sentir os lábios roçarem um no outro, ele já não conseguiu controlar o que estava sentindo, Não quebrou o contato visual em nenhum momento até que percebeu_."Não era medo, ela está nervosa"_ acariciou a face quente de Rin, _"como era delicada, como era macia"._A viu fechar os olhos e assim ele também o fez até que enfim seus lábios se tocaram.

_**CAPITULO V**_

"_**... Eu gostaria de ser um anjo**_

_**Por um momento de amor**_

_**Eu gostaria de ser seu anjo**_

_**...Primeiro beijo**_

_**Seu toque, minha felicidade..."**_

_( Nightwish – I wish I had an angel)_

Ela o ouviu chamar seu nome enquanto calmamente acariciava seu rosto, fechou os olhos para não encarar aqueles olhos que a hipnotizavam, mas mesmo assim sentiu o rosto ficar aquecido. Não conseguia dizer nada, ela queria apenas sentir. Não soube como, nem quando ou o que a fez sussurrar o nome de seu Lord.

Ouviu ele dizer que ela abrisse seus olhos. Mas ele não estava ordenando, ele pedia. Aquele tom de voz aos ouvidos de Rin poderia ser considerado carinhoso? "_Deuses seu Lord estava sendo carinhoso com ela!"._

Abriu devagar os olhos, tentando acreditar que aquilo era realidade, temia abri-los e ver que era apenas um sonho alias um pesadelo, isso sim!Mas isso não ocorreu, quando os abriu viu que seu Lord a olhava intensamente com seus olhos âmbar. "_Ai porque ele me encara assim..."_ sentiu o rosto mais quente do que já estava. Abaixou a cabeça estava com vergonha. Apenas sentiu seu queixo sendo segurado delicadamente e sendo erguido, estava novamente diante do olhar de seu Lord. Viu este aproximar ainda olhando dentro de seus olhos parecia que este queria estudar sua alma. Não conseguiu disfarçar seu olhar de espanto_, "Ele vai fazer o que eu estou pesando!"_. Podia sentir suas respirações se misturarem, sentiu um leve roçar nos seus lábios, e ela sabia eram os lábios de Seu Sesshoumaru _"Deuses desde quando ele é meu?". _Lembrou-se de quando haviam se beijado, sem querer de fato, mas esse não foi sem querer, ambos queriam.

Sentiu ele acariciar lentamente sua face e aproximar ainda mais, sabia o que viria a seguir, e ela também desejava. Sim estava acontecendo, e ela apenas sentiu os lábios de seu Lord sob os dela. _"Ele está me beijando!"._ Mas qualquer pensamento coerente naquele momento havia sumido a única coisa que ela tinha certeza era de que nunca esqueceria esse momento.

"**_..Eu gostaria de ser um anjo_**

_**Por um momento de amor**_

**_Eu gostaria de ser o seu anjo hoje.."_**

_(Nightwish)_

_**§**_

Ele tocava os lábios de Rin de uma forma terna, delicada, queria que ela sentisse tudo o que ele também estava sentindo, era como se houvesse uma corrente ele precisava sentir ela mais próxima dele. Não importava se ele era um Youkai completo, se ela era uma humana, para ele seria sempre a Sua Rin, a única que fez com que a sua mascara de frieza fosse desfeita, a única que nunca teve medo dele. Ele queria mais. Passou seu braço pelas costas de Rin, abraçando ela como se tivesse medo que ela escapasse dele, aproximando mais assim os corpos, a sentiu suspirar por entre seus lábios, foi nesse momento que decidiu aprofundar mais aquele momento. Passou delicadamente a língua sobre os lábios de Rin, e a sentiu ficar tensa e a abrir a boca com espanto talvez, mas nesse momento ele aproveitou para aprofundar mais o beijo, mas algo o fez querer parar.

Ela não correspondia, e parecia assustada, tensa.

"_Ela nunca foi beijada". _Foi o que uma voz no seu inconsciente disse. _"Era o primeiro beijo dela?". _Perguntou-se e ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz com esse pensamento. Ele ia parar o beijo, não queria que ela ficasse assustada, nunca. Sabia que tinha que ir devagar com ela haviam tantas coisas a serem ditas, resolvidas. E ele iria parar, mas isso realmente foi esquecido quando sentiu ela timidamente colocar uma das mãos em seu rosto numa caricia inocente e delicada enquanto o outro braço ia para trás de seu pescoço.

Tentou impedir, mas não conseguiu um rosnado ficou preso em meio a sua garganta quando a sentiu começar a retribuir o beijo. Inconscientemente a apertou mais no seu abraço.

**§**

Sentiu seus lábios serem tocados de uma forma delicada, era uma caricia tão terna. Parecia que o tempo havia parado, não sabia como agir estava insegura em um mar de sensações que nunca havia sentido, nem na 1º vez que sem querer seus lábios tinham encontrado os de seu Lord.

Mas agora era diferente.

Sentiu o braço de Sesshoumaru passar por suas costas, e suspirou entre os lábios de seu Lord. Mas não estava preparada para o que viria a acontecer. Sentiu a língua de Sesshoumaru passar delicadamente sob seus lábios, ela nunca havia beijado, não tinha certeza do que tinha fazer acabou ficando tensa, e mais insegura ainda com a surpresa acabou por entreabrir os lábios.

No momento seguinte se sentiu paralisada, sentiu a língua de seu Lord no interior de sua boca sentiu sua respiração parar por alguns minutos. Não mais tinha controle com as sensações que estavam sendo causadas nela. Passou lentamente uma de suas mãos no rosto de seu Lord, numa caricia inocente, em forma de carinho, enquanto seu outro braço ir para trás de seu pescoço e assim toda e qualquer insegurança foi esquecido começando assim a retribuir o beijo.

Ouviu um leve rosnar vindo dele enquanto o sentiu apertá-la mais em seu abraço.

Ooo

Poderiam ficar naquele momento para sempre, eram sensações novas a serem descobertas por ambos, havia ali um Youkai que estava aprendendo a se libertar de seus conceitos, regras e tudo o que costumava acreditar. Se este buscasse em sua memória veria que seu desejo estava sendo atendido, estava cada vez mais parecido com seu pai. E no fundo ele sabia que não foi o amor por uma humana que enfraqueceu seu pai, pois ele mesmo podia sentir que o sentimento por Rin não o enfraquecia ao contrario o tornava forte.Por outro lado havia ali uma humana, que estava a descobrir o verdadeiro sentindo do amor, um amor puro e pleno que foi cultivado com o passar das estações. Como as flores que esta colhia e oferecia aos seus companheiros de viagens.

Se alguém no passado dissesse que no futuro o temido Lord das Terras do Oeste iria deixar suas convicções por uma humana, talvez fosse morto pelo mesmo. Mas isso era passado, e eles queriam viver o presente.

Ooo

"**_Teus sentimentos são poesia"._**

_**Teus sofrimentos, melancolia.**_

_**Teus pêlos leves são relva boa**_

_**Fresca e macia.**_

_**Teus belos braços são cisnes mansos**_

**_Longe das vozes da ventania."_**

_Vinicius de Moraes)_

**§**

Ele a apertava mais em seu abraço, não queria ter que interromper aquele momento, mas o fez, parando devagar, até lentamente separar seus lábios dos de Rin, abrindo seus olhos a viu ainda de olhos fechados_, "Linda"! _Foi seu único pensamento, ela ainda tinha os braços no seu pescoço, a viu lentamente abrir os olhos, estava corada, acariciou a sua face e a viu dar um sorriso tímido.

- Rin..- Disse ainda hipnotizado pelo momento e rouco ainda acariciando a face quente dela.

**§**

Ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse, mas realmente precisava respirar. Parece que ele havia percebido e aos poucos o beijo foi cessando até acabar de vez. Ela ainda ficou com os olhos fechados, tomando fôlego e coragem para abri-los, sabia que ele a encarava podia sentir isso. Abriu os olhos e o viu olhando para ela, sentia seu rosto quente de fato deveria estar corada sentiu que ele acariciava seu rosto e não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso tímido se moldasse em seus lábios. Ouviu ele chamar seu nome ainda olhando dentro de seus olhos.

Mas antes que Rin pudesse responder, só ouviram uma voz.

- Ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru!- Dizia Jaken voando em cima de ah-un.

Com o susto Rin que ainda tinha os braço no pescoço de Sesshoumaru tentou se afastar, mas com isso perdeu o equilíbrio caindo para trás e levando com sigo seu Lord que parecia estar decidindo em como matar seu Servo. E não prestara atenção no movimento de Rin para se afastar. Não conseguindo assim impedir o tombo de ambos.

Quando deram conta estava Rin caída no chão com um Sesshoumaru em cima dela. Poderia ser o momento mais encantador da vida de ambos, mas uma voz insistente teimava em tirá-los de qualquer pensamento sobre aquele momento.

- Sssenhor Ssssesshoumaru!- Disse jaken pousando com ah-un. Jaken não sabia o que tinha ocorrido ali, mas ao ver Rin com o rosto vermelho e seu Lord a encarando podia até se dizer que estava se divertindo com aquele momento, mas seu lord não era de se divertir. Bem aprecia que ele havia interrompido alguma coisa. _"Que os Deuses tenham piedade de mim" _Foi seu único pensamento.

- **_Jaken!_** – Disse Sesshoumaru ainda olhando para Rin, que agora cobria com suas mãos o rosto e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em outro momento seria uma cena engraçada? Se fosse de rir talvez risse dessa cena pensou, mas no momento estava irritado pela interrupção de seu Servo, e também pela forma na qual ele os tinha visto.

- Sim meu Lord. – Disse o demônio verde fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- Trouxe o que lhe pedi?- Perguntou ainda olhando para Rin.

- Sim ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru.- Disse Jaken.- Trouxe algumas frutas e peixe.

- O que está esperando?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru tentando controlar sua irritação.

- Como?- Perguntou Jaken olhando para seu Lord, e para Rin. Se antes ele tinha alguma duvida agora não tinha nenhuma, parece que Rin havia conseguido conquistar um lugar no coração de seu Lord, _"Mas porque ela esta agindo dessa forma, humana estranha." _Pensou divertido.

- Prepare o jantar e faça também um chá Jaken!- Disse Sesshoumaru já elevando a voz, aquele demônio o estava irritando, será que não percebia que queria ficar a sós com Rin? Apesar dela estar constrangida pela situação e posição que se encontravam, ele até que poderia estar gostando daquele momento, mas somente se fosse em um outro momento e não naquele momento, ou lugar.

- Ohh Ssssim Meu Lord. Agora Messsmo meu Lord.- Dizia Jaken enquanto fazia exagerada reverencia e se afastava junto com Ah-un para perto da fogueira que quase já não existia, que ele reacendeu usando seu bastão.

**§**

Rin não podia acreditar, tinha caído e levado seu lord junto com ela. _"Que Vergonha!" _Era seu único pensamento, viu a expressão de surpresa nos olhos dele quando caíram juntos, mas olhando agora parecia que ele estava mais preocupado em castigar o Jaken_. "Deuses! O Jaken estava ali! Estava Ali vendo aquela situação! Que vergonha!" _Se antes já estava constrangida agora piorara, ainda mais quando olhou de relance par ao lado o viu ali olhando a cena com uma certa curiosidade e diversão.

Não pensou em mais nada apenas tampou o rosto com as mãos e começou a balançar a cabeça de um Aldo para o outro em sinal de negação aprecia querer acreditar que aquele instante era um Sonho, ou melhor, um Pesadelo.

**§**

Quando ouviu a voz de seu Servo não acreditou. Queria ficar sozinho com Rin tinham que conversar. _"precisavam conversar"._ Estava realmente irritado pela interrupção do momento, e começou a decidir as maneiras de matar seu Servo. Com isso não percebeu o movimento de Rin para se afastar dele, mas como estava ainda o segurando pela nuca o levou junto, e ele não estava preparado acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo por cima de Rin.

Quando se deu conta estava em cima de um Rin totalmente vermelha e constrangida. Sentiu vontade de beijá-la de novo, mas a voz de seu Servo novamente o tirou de seus pensamentos. Viu Rin colocar as mãos e começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de negação, achou graça se fosse de rir iria rir. Resolveu ficar naquela posição era melhor, porque se fosse levantar poderia colocar ambos numa situação mais constrangedora ainda, sendo assim tratou de tirar logo seu servo dali.

Viu seu servo se afastar, e resolveu levantar. Saiu lentamente de cima de Rin, e notou que esta ainda tinha as mãos no rosto, tocou este lentamente.

- Rin Olhe para mim.- Disse com calma. Viu ela lentamente tirar as mãos do rosto que estava bem rosado devido à vergonha.

- Se-senhor Se-S – Sesshouma-ma ru, Me-me desculpa - Disse Rin com uma certa dificuldade, estava envergonha por tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Não precisa se desculpar Rin.- Disse calmo olhando dentro dos olhos de Rin a vendo ficar ainda mais vermelha. Estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Viu que ela estava em duvida se aceitava ou não.- Venha Rin, Deixe me Ajudá-la a levantar.- Disse tentando acabar com aquela indecisão.

- Ha-Hai, Senhor Sesshoumaru - Disse ainda com a voz tremula, aceitando a mão de seu Lord, e sentiu ser puxada para cima, logo estava de pé, mas ainda segurava a mão dele, quando notou isso soltou esta imediatamente, olhando par aos pés e prendendo melhor o kimono que ainda não estava totalmente preso. – Eu vou ajudar o Senhor Jaken.- Não que quisesse ajudar ele, mas queria sair dali estava envergonhada e tinha medo do que seu Lord estava pensando.

- Rin..- Disse o Lord, sabia que ela iria tentar escapulir dele, mas ele não ia deixar, ainda mais agora que teve a certeza de que ela sentia as mesmas sensações que ele, só precisava fazer com que ela lhe dissesse.

- Há- Hai Senhor Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou incerta Rin.

- Temos que conversar Rin.- Disse a fitando, e vendo esta abaixar a cabeça, tocou o queixo desta com sua mão o erguendo - Eu já lhe disse Rin nunca abaixe a cabeça nem mesmo para este Sesshoumaru.- E seus olhos encontraram novamente os de Rin.

- Hai, senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse timidamente Rin.

Ficaram se encarando durante um tempo, ambos pareciam pensar em como conversar sobre o que havia ocorrido entre ambos naquela clareira, e parecia que ambos não sabiam como começar. Até que Rin desviou seu olhar, mas Sesshoumaru continuou a encará-la.

Ambos pareciam travar uma batalha interna. O silencio constrangedor de ambos foi quebrado por um resmungo vindo de Jaken seguido de um rugido contrariado de AhUn. Na mesma Hora Sesshoumaru olhou na direção de seu servo vendo ele reclamar algo com o Dragão de duas Cabeças _"Só podia ser castigo!"_ Era o pensamento de Sesshoumaru. Até que ouviu a risada tímida e doce de Rin, ela aprecia se divertir com cena de um Jaken totalmente enrolado e um AhUn perseguindo o pequeno demônio verde. _"Como ela conseguia ser tão encantadora?" _Viu ela olhar para ele ainda rindo, mas logo depois parando e dando apenas um sorriso antes de falar.

- Acho melhor eu ir ajudar o Jaken, Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse sorrindo Rin olhando novamente pra Jaken tentando em vão espantar AhUn de perto da comida que ele estava preparando.

Ele sabia que tinham que conversar, mas parecia que realmente aquele não era o momento, ainda mais com o servo tão perto. Deu um suspiro resignado e olhando para o céu antes de responder a Rin.

- Vá Rin, Mas depois vamos conversar uma outra hora.- Disse encarando, vendo ela ficar corada.Viu ela fazer uma sutil reverencia e ir à direção de Jaken, viu ela falar algo e seu Servo resmungar outra coisa o que o fez levar um tapa na nuca. Sentou se apoiando no tronco da arvore ainda um pouco distante da fogueira e ficou a contemplar o céu e ao mesmo tempo a observar Rin fazendo carinho em AhUn. Viu ela olhar em sua direção, e dar um sorriso tímido ao qual ele apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. Sim tinham que conversar, mas essa conversa poderia esperar, pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

_**FIM DO CAPITULO V**_

_Mas um capitulo da minha fic..._

_Bem a musica colocada foi I wish i Had na angel (a tradução) do Nightwish. E o verso colocado foi: Ariana de Vinicius de Moraes._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Gizinha : ** Que bom que vc está gostando. Aqui está mais um cap. Aproveite !_

_**BRUCZ: **rsrs Claro que eu lembro de vc (doida ops espero que num leia isso srs). Sesshy é lindo.. ai ai.. só perde pro meu lindinho Tom Felton(Draco Malfoy)- Pode deixar que eu num espalho que vc ama o sesshy tbm rs. Poxa espero que ele aprove a banda pq é muito boa mesmo.. mas tem outras como o Épica e o After forever que tbm são shows...Espero que não tenhas ficado muito ansiosa. Boa leitura.. _

_**Cindy-shan: **Acho que talvez nesse capitulo vc tenha tido vontade de matar o Jaken? Mas num faça isso ele é um bom menino rsrs.. outro dia eu vi o 4 filme da série inuyasha e vc não acredita o jaken cantado? Isso mesmo quer dizer tentando cantar a te que o Sesshy se irritou e lhe deu um coque na cabeça rsrs...Sobreviveu para este cap? Espero que sim pq tem muita coisa por vir... boa leitura _

_**lulu-lilits : **E quem não quer o Sesshy fazendo carinho hein? Rsrs.. ele é muito Kawaii..Que bom que curtiu o cap. Pena que a Rin já tenha pego o Sesshy pra ela (buá). Espero que curta esse cap tbm. _

_**Dama 9 : **Tenho que concordar com vc. Sesshy é o personagem mais encantador de anime. Ele consegue reter um fascínio incrível. Ai aqueles olhos frios ai ai..Acho que tirando animes. Só 1 personagens me fascinam como o Sesshy com esse ar frio, meio calculista. É o Severus Snape (Hp). Que bom que gostou desse cap. Espero que esse que foi postado tbm esteja bom._

_Bem é isso obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando a fic.. Autora Felix rsrs..._

_Kisses_

_Christy _

_Façam uma autora feliz ! Deixem Reviews !_


	6. CAPA

**Olá...**

Vc's devem estar pensando:

O que essa louca esta fazendo aqui deixando esse recadinho e nada do capitulo novo ! rsrs..

Calma meu povo ...

O próximo já ta praticamente feito.. só falta eu revisar( explicando como diria meu colega: ela vai acrescentar umas 4 paginas a mais rsrs)

Bem mas o motivo que me trás aqui é o seguinte:

Eu fiz uma capinha para a fic.. e a hospedei no meu blog.. que vai ser destinado apenas a capas de fic... então pessoas que lêem essa fic... se quiserem passem lá e vejam e depois digam o que acharam. Pessoas que além de ler a fic ainda fazem fic: se quiser posso postar lá suas capas também (caso vc's façam). Então fiquem a vontade.

O endereço é:

http/www(PONTO)thebluememory(PONTO)uniblog(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/

_**Coloquei assim pq esse site as vezes come os caracteres ou o endereço não aparece. Então POR FAVOR! Não façam que nem eu nas provas de redação! NÃO escrevam o ponto.. apenas o coloquem rsrs...**_

Kisses

_**Christy**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

_Aee.. agora a FIC tem capa ... eu a hospedei no meu blog. Que vai ser só para capas de fic... dêem uma olhadinha lá e me digam o que acharam. Aqueles que também fizerem capas e quiserem podem me mandar que eu coloco lá para vocês. Até de suas Próprias fics ( lógico que com seus créditos)..._

_Endereço é:_

http/www(PONTO)thebluememory(PONTO)uniblog(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/

**_Coloquei assim pq esse site as vezes come os caracteres ou o endereço não aparece. Então POR FAVOR! Não façam que nem eu nas provas de ditado! NÃO escrevam o ponto.. apenas o coloquem rsrs..._**

__

__

_**No capitulo Anterior: **_

- Acho melhor eu ir ajudar o Jaken, Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse sorrindo Rin olhando novamente pra Jaken tentando em vão espantar AhUn de perto da comida que ele estava preparando.

Ele sabia que tinham que conversar, mas parecia que realmente aquele não era o momento, ainda mais com o servo tão perto. Deu um suspiro resignado e olhando para o céu antes de responder a Rin.

- Vá Rin, Mas depois vamos conversar uma outra hora.- Disse encarando, vendo ela ficar corada.Viu ela fazer uma sutil reverencia e ir à direção de Jaken, viu ela falar algo e seu Servo resmungar outra coisa o que o fez levar um tapa na nuca. Sentou se apoiando no tronco da arvore ainda um pouco distante da fogueira e ficou a contemplar o céu e ao mesmo tempo a observar Rin fazendo carinho em AhUn. Viu ela olhar em sua direção, e dar um sorriso tímido ao qual ele apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. Sim tinham que conversar, mas essa conversa poderia esperar, pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

_**CAPITULO VI**_

"**...But that's the way that it goes**

**Mas é assim que as coisas são **

**And it's what nobody knows**

**E é o que ninguém sabe **

**And every day my confusion grows**

**E a cada dia que passa minha confusão cresce..."**

_(Frente – Bizarre love triangle)_

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde o ocorrido, e nenhuma palavra sobre tal assunto foi dita, motivo: simples Rin se esquivava de qualquer conversa, passavam a manhã caminhando, e ao entardecer acampavam, Sendo que Rin logo ia tomar seu banho e depois ficava "ajudando" Jaken.

_"Ajudando Jaken seria mais fácil dizer atrapalhando_" Pensou Sesshoumaru com ironia, sim estava muito difícil conversar com Rin, sempre alguma coisa acontecia e quando ele percebia ela já tinha se distanciando de novo. Estavam indo em direção às terras do Oeste, e Sesshoumaru queria resolver tais assuntos pendentes antes de chegar em suas terras. Ele viu que o dia amanhecera, notou que Rin tinha acordado e acariciava AhUn que continuava a dormir. Notou que ela olhou em sua direção _"Hmm conseguiu perceber que estava sendo observada, muito bom." _Pensou com um certo orgulho, viu ela sorrir para ele como cumprimento, que foi respondido com um aceno com a cabeça. Viu Jaken levantar e ela falar algo com ele, que ele balançar a cabeça confirmando. E depois ela se foi. Pensou em segui-la, mas depois achou que seria errado ela poderia estar no rio e isso não seria correto. Mas por outro lado Lembrou-se do que Jaken lhe dissera quando ele notou um machucado leve no braço de Rin, Na época Jaken lhe disse que ela praticava alguns exercícios matinais. Então ela provavelmente deveria estar a praticá-los. Levantou- se e foi caminhando fazendo o mesmo caminho de Rin. Notou o olhar de seu servo mas apenas se limitou a olhá-lo e ele logo entendeu que não era para seguir seu Lord.

_**§**_

Rin acordou lentamente, viu que AhUn ainda estava a dormir, como gostava daquela criatura, era como se fosse um animal de estimação e ao mesmo tempo seu amigo, que iria imaginar um humano amigo de um dragão de duas cabeças _"Mas também quem iria imaginar um humano ser criado por 2 youkais" _com esse pensamento sorriu enquanto acariciava seu amigo, Sentiu que estava sendo observada, e olhou para trás qual foi sua supersa ao se deparar com dois olhos âmbar a fitando, sorriu tímida em sua direção e viu ele acenar calmamente com a cabeça. Notou Jaken se levantar resmungando algo e riu, resolveu ir fazer sua higiene matinal e seus exercícios, avisou a Jaken que apenas confirmou com a cabeça _"Que mal humor!_" Pensou rindo. Foi se distanciando mas não muito parou perto do rio, ficou a admirar as águas por um bom tempo, até que se lembrou das vezes que seu Lord tinha tentando falar com ela em particular e todas estas algo acontecia ou ela consegui se esquivar da conversa, sabia sobre o que ele queria lhe falar, _"mas o que iria lhe dizer?"- A verdade_ – Uma voz dizia em sua cabeça e ela sorriu seria maravilhoso dizer a verdade mas e se fosse rejeitada e se na verdade seu Lord tivesse apenas se arrependido? – _Ele não se arrepende de nada!_- Insistia a voz. Balançou cabeça melhor parar de pensar nisso. Espreguiçou-se e começou a se alongar. Desde que tinha começado a morar no vilarejo ela sempre fazia isso de manha junto com algumas crianças que gostavam de ficar perto dela. Viu entre suas coisas o arco e as fechas que a sacerdotisa tinha lhe dado de presente, realmente foi um bom presente era assim que se esquecia de seu Lord enquanto estava no vilarejo, treinando e ajudando as crianças que gostava de vê-la praticando e praticar junto. Sorriu era uma boa lembrança essa.

**§**

Caminhou seguido os passos de Rin, era fácil localizá-la era só seguir seu cheiro. Parou a alguns metros do rio e a viu se espreguiçar depois ela sorriu para o nada deveria estar lembrando de algo, e depois a viu começar a se alongar, nunca tinha visto essa cena, era bem _"Interessante" _Notou depois ela se abaixar e pegar algo dentro de sua sacola e viu ser um embrulho que logo foi aberto e viu o que era um arco e flechas. Realmente depois de ver que Rin Tinha uma espada pequena de fato, mas era maior que um simples Punhal, mas também não era tão grande como a sua espada o que mais ela teria para lhe surpreender? Não sabia, ela parecia acariciar o arco e estava sorrindo.

Viu esta se levantar e mirar uma arvore um pouco distante e para sua surpresa ela tinha realmente acertado a arvore. Resolveu se aproximar. Viu que ela estava mirando uma arvore ainda mais distante, foi quando ela notou sua aproximação e olhou para trás com o arco em punho. Sabia que ela não atiraria nele e continuou até ficar na ponta da flecha de Rin.

Oooooooooooo

- Você deve apontar a flecha mais para a esquerda se quiser acerta aquela arvore Rin.- Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Hai.- Disse Rin se virando, mas como poderia se concentrar com ele ali perto dela. _"Impossível" _Pensou. Mas se concentrou ao Maximo, até que mirou e conseguiu. Sorrindo abertamente ao se virar e ver que seu Lord estava mais próximo dela.

- Muito bom Rin.- Disse Sesshoumaru olhando a arvore.- Acho que temos que conversar não é Rin? – Disse olhando diretamente para Rin, vendo estar diminuir o sorriso e corar um pouco.

- Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse Rin colocando seu arco flechas no chão.

- Porque tem evitado conversar comigo Rin?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru vendo Rin virar de costas e ficar olhando as águas do rio.

- Eu não estava evitando conversar com o Senhor meu Lord.- Disse Rin olhando algum ponto em meio as águas.

- Não?- Disse Sesshoumaru parando ao lado de Rin olhando talvez para esse mesmo ponto.

- Não. – Disse Rin. – Eu apenas não sabia sobre o que conversar e também estava ajudando o Jaken.- Jamais diria que era porque estava pesando no beijo ou porque não queria ouvir dele que tudo foi um erro.

- Hmm interessante.- Disse Sesshoumaru.- Tem coisas que eu realmente não gosto Rin... – Mas não terminou sua frase

- Eu sei.- Disse Rin

- O que você sabe Rin?- Disse olhando de relance para Rin, vendo seu cabelo balançar com o vento.

- Das coisas que o Senhor meu lord não Gosta. Respondeu Rin.

- E que coisas seriam estas?- Perguntou curioso Sesshoumaru

- Que não respondam as suas perguntas, que não cumpram o que lhe foi pedido ou ordenado..

- Não vejo nada de absurdo nisso você vê Rin? Interrompeu o Lord.

Mas está não lhe respondeu de imediato continuando a falar.

- Não gosta do seu Meio Irmão.. e não gosta de humanos.. Completou Rin suspirando.

- Bem lembrado, mas você é humana não é Rin?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru recebendo um olhar espantado de Rin.

- Hai..- _"Ele está dizendo que gosta de mim?" _

- Quanto ao meu meio irmão ele é um imbecil, arrogante, mas não o odeio tanto assim, não mais.- Vendo Rin olhar para ele com descrença.- É verdade, chegamos a lutar juntos, não somos amigos, mas não vamos nos matar se nos encontrarmos novamente.- Completou Sesshoumaru.

- Incrível. – Disse Rin mais pra si do que para seu Lord.

- O que é Incrível Rin?- Perguntou o Lord.

- Ahh, como tudo mudou, você não o suportava.. Foi ele quem devolveu seu braço?- Perguntou receosa Rin.

- Sim e não. Meu braço estava com o Naraku, não sei se você sabe, mas ele tinha várias partes de youkai no corpo, bem quando ele morreu vários youkais foram liberados a maioria o Inuyasha e eu matamos, os fragmentos aquele humana que andava com ele pegou..

- A Kagome..- disse Rin..

- Sim esta mesmo, a jóia de quatro almas não tem apenas o poder de realizar desejos, mas também de curar, e tornar a pessoa mais forte, então ela decidiu devolver meu braço.- Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Que bom.- Disse Rin olhando para o braço que há tempos não estava ali.

- Parece que você sentia mais falta desde braço que eu mesmo.- Comentou sem olhar para ela.

- Não é isso, só acho bom que tenha acontecido, assim você pode esquecer as desavenças que teve com seu irmão mais facilmente.- Comentou Rin.

- Meio Irmão Rin.- Rosnou Sesshoumaru.

- Que seja.- Disse Rindo Rin.

- Você é a única que não teme quando eu Rosno ou quando me transformo.- Comentou.

- Deveria temer?- Perguntou Rin.

- Responda você.- Rebateu o lord. Estava gostando de conversar com Rin apesar do assunto principal ainda não ter sido tocado, era interessante ouvir ela falar sobre seus pontos de vista, ela havia amadurecido bastante, mas desde nova parecia saber mais sobre tudo do que até lê próprio, ela apenas sentia, se baseava no olhar das pessoas e na convivência com estas. E ela confiou nele.

- Não.- Disse simplesmente Rin.

- Não teme ou não deve temer?- Indagou Sesshoumaru.

- Os dois. Sei que meu Lord apesar de não gostar de humanos jamais me faria mal.- Completou sorrindo, mas Sesshoumaru viu que era um sorriso triste.

- Eu já disse você é humana não é Rin?- Indagou Sesshoumaru.- mas de tudo que você falou que eu não gosto, você se esqueceu de uma coisa Rin.- Tinha que encaminhar a conversa para onde ele queria.

- O que meu Lord?- Perguntou curiosa Rin.

- Se esqueceu que este Sesshoumaru não gosta que mintam para ele.- Respondeu a encarando e viu suas faces ficarem coradas e seus olhos diminuírem.

- Ah. É me esqueci.- Comentou Rin, não estava gostando para onde a conversa estava caminhando.

- Então Rin, Porque estava evitando falar comigo?- Perguntou o Lord a fitando.

- Eu já disse não estava evitando. Respondeu solenemente Rin.

- Rin...- Disse em tom de aviso.

- Eu não sei do que ou o que o Senhor meu Lord quer que eu diga.- Disse Rin.

- Eu estou me referindo a uma conversa sobre determinados acontecimentos que eu estou tentado ter com você a dois dias.- Disse o Lord a olhando vendo esta evitar seu olhar, segurou delicadamente mas firme seu queixo o virando para ele de modo que não perdesse o contato visual. – E você esteve me evitando dia após dia para não conversarmos sobre esse assunto.

- Se.. Senhor Sesshoumaru..- Disse Rin corando _"Deuses ele estava querendo falar sobre o beijo""O que ele quer que eu diga?" _Pensou com uma certa revolta.

- Eu quero saber Rin. O que você sentiu.- Disse Sesshoumaru sem desviar o olhar a vendo corar ainda mais. Mas logo sua atenção foi desviada a um outro ponto e não eram olhos de Rin ou sua face.

Vendo a repentina mudança e seu Lord desviando seu olhar e olhando para um outro ponto da mesma margem a fez ficar apreensiva.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru o que foi?- Perguntou Rin.

- Alguém está vindo. – Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Como! Jaken?- Perguntou Rin vendo seu Lord apenas mover o corpo dando parcialmente as costas a Rin, parecia que ele queria lhe proteger, ou apenas lhe passar segurança, sorriu com essa idéia.

- Não, apenas um humano.- Disse o Lord.

- Ahh então não há motivo para ficar apreensivo.- Disse com certo alivio Rin.

- Será que você teria dito isso antes daqueles humanos a encurralarem? Confia tanto assim nas pessoas Rin?- Disse de modo ríspido Sesshoumaru. Nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo de voltar a esse assunto, e quando olhou para trás viu mágoa nos olhos de Rin e tristeza se arrependeu, mas ele ainda era o Lord do Oeste como pedir desculpas?

Rin olhou incrédula ao seu Lord, o que ele estava insinuando? _"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" _Se sentiu triste não só pelas recordações do que quase acontecera, mas também pela forma com que sue Lord a lembrou de tal momento.

- Acho que todos temos um lado bom e ruim Meu Lord. Sei que é errado ou até mesmo tolo mas prefiro não julgar pelo o que eu vejo apenas. As pessoas Humanos ou Youkais são mais do que aparentam, vê-los só por um lado também pode ser um erro.- Disse Rin sem esconder uma certa mágoa na voz.

- Mas não desconfiar ou se manter atento também pode ser um erro que custe mais do que um simples julgamento incorreto. Pode custar **sua vida!- **disse quase num rosnado ** -** Sentimentos demais tornam qualquer um mais fraco. Entre julgar alguém incorretamente e escolher a sua vida o que prefere?- Disse o Lord olhando de relance para Rin.

- Se julgando incorretamente a pessoa em questão fosse sofrer não vejo vantagem nisso meu Lord. São vidas independente de serem conhecidas ou não. São vidas!- Disse Rin olhando para o lago.- Não acho que ter sentimentos torne alguém mais fraco. E sim o contrário.- Disse Rin sentindo um aperto no peito. _"Ele não quer ter sentimentos por você! Não quer ser fraco!"_ Dizia uma voz em sua mente. Sentiu os olhos marejarem então ele devia querer dizer que tudo foi um erro. _"Grande idiota você é Rin!" _Pensou com raiva.

- Sentimentos demais confundem. O tornam vulnerável.- Disse o Lord.

- Sentimentos nos tornam reais.- Disse Rin. – Nunca sentiu vontade Meu lord de pedir desculpas ou se arrepender de algo? Nunca quis perdoar alguém?

Se pudesse ou conseguisse diria que sim, e que ela foi a pessoa a 1º pessoa que o fez ter essa vontade, sabia que muitas das palavras ditas poderiam a estar magoando, mas não conseguia controlar era seu instinto contra um sentimento novo que ele estava sentindo.Mas não foi isso que fez.

- Não, Nunca.- Disse o Lord tentando soar o mais frio possível. Vendo Rin ficar sem resposta e virar o rosto voltando a olhar as águas do rio.- E você Rin? Acha que o perdão apaga tudo?

- Talvez.- Respondeu vagamente Rin fazendo o Lord estreitar os olhos.

- Talvez então você tivesse preferido que eu tivesse deixado aqueles Humanos vivos.- Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não coube a mim tal decisão meu Lord.- Disse Rin. _"De novo esse assunto, será que ele não vê que esta me machucando?"Ele não tem sentimentos sua tola!"_ Disse a irritante voz.

Sesshoumaru tentou assimilar, ela teria perdoado aqueles Humanos_ imundos?_Sentiu uma certa raiva lhe aflorar, alias não sabia o que era. Ou ela era muito boa ou apenas Tola. Será que não tinha noção do que eles pretendiam?

Sentiu a raiva o corromper quando se lembrou da cena e dos machucados em Rin, mas fez da pior maneira ao descontar isso em Rin.

- Então você os teria perdoado? Se quiser posso trazê-los de volta. Iria querer eles de volta **Rin? **– Disse o nome dela entre um rosnado. – Talvez eles quisessem continuar a brincar e..- Não terminou ao olhar de novo dentro dos olhos dela e ver estes antes alegres tomados por dor e tristeza. O que fizera descontara em Rin sua Raiva. _"Inferno!" _Praguejou mentalmente. Vendo ela se afastar mais dele e ir em direção a margem do rio, respirando fundo, foi quando sentiu. Sentiu o cheiro delas. Rin estava _"Chorando! **Maldição!** Bela maneira de tentar se aproximar dela! Eu a fiz chorar!"_ Pensou em lastima.

– Rin.. – disse tentando se aproximar dela.

- Iie senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse Rin triste. _"Como ele podia insinuar tal coisa?"_ Pensou com raiva. Sentiu-se suja como havia se sentido quando aqueles homens a cercaram, mas seu Lord estava lá ele havia lhe protegido. E agora a ofendia e magoava. _"Porque tenho que gostar dele!"_ Perguntava mentalmente. _"Bastardo!"_ Pensou mais uma vez com raiva.

- Rin Eu..- Disse incerto do que queria dizer, diria qualquer coisa para ver de novo aquele brilho de felicidade nos olhos de Rin. _"Você a feriu mais do que aqueles homens"_ Disse uma voz. _"Maldição!"._

"**_..Tears of love, Tears of fears_**

_**Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo**_

_**Bury my dreams**_

_**enterre meus sonhos,**_

_**Dig up my sorrows**_

_**desenterre minhas tristezas**.."_

_( Nightwish- Angels fall first)_

- Iie Meu Lord. Está tudo bem.- Disse Rin limpando disfarçadamente as lágrimas. _"Agora ele deve me achar uma fraca"."Se bem que ele já pensou coisa pior."_ Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer as palavras duras de seu Lord. Tentando em vão afastar as tristezas, mas foi em vão. Foi em direção a sua sacola e guardou ali seu arco e flechas.Sem nenhuma vez voltar os olhos em direção ao seu Lord.

Sesshoumaru estava ali parado observando seus movimentos. Sabia que havia lhe magoado. Mas era difícil muito difícil. Queria abraçá-la e lhe dizer que foi estúpido, ou apenas lhe pedir desculpas. Mas ele simplesmente ficou ali parado vendo ela arrumar as coisas. Foi quando viu que ela ia começar a andar e ir embora dali que despertou.

- Rin. Ainda temos que conversar.- Disse tentando ser suave ao mesmo tempo indiferente. Um suspiro veio antes da resposta.

- Achei que estávamos fazendo isso meu Lord.- Disse Rin com um certo sarcasmo na voz e raiva. _"Pro inferno com sua conversa **Bastardo**!"_ Teve literalmente vontade de lhe gritar isso, mas ainda o respeitava. _"Apesar dele.."._ Sentiu ainda mais raiva. **_"Bastardo Arrogante!"_**

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o tom que Rin usara, Ela nunca havia lhe falado dessa forma. _"Nunca!" _Ela até foi irônica e ainda podia notar uma certa raiva em suas palavras. Estava em um certo ponto parecida com ele. Nunca ninguém se atrevera a lhe dirigir a palavra daquela forma _"Apenas aquele imbecil do Inuyasha"_ Pensou. Ela realmente deixara de ser aquele menininha, mas continuava boa, leal, e sem medo de expor suas idéias. Com qualquer um apenas esmagaria o ser que lhe falasse daquela forma, mas com ela sentira orgulho em ver em como ela o enfrentara.

- E nós **_Estamos_** Rin. – Disse tentado fixar que ainda tinham o que falar.- E nós **_ainda_** não acabamos de _conversar_.

- Estamos?- Perguntou um tanto irônica, não vendo seu Lord levantar a sobrancelha.- Ahh sim. Então Meu Lord o que o senhor tem a acrescentar? Ou sobre o que quer falar agora?- Perguntou sem se virar. Talvez se o fizesse perdesse totalmente o respeito e o resto de admiração por ele. _"como ele pudera me dizer tais coisas?"._

Aquele tom usado por Rin o estava irritando e ao mesmo tempo o deixando orgulhoso.

- Você sabe sobre o que ainda não conversamos Rin. –Disse Sesshoumaru sem desviar os olhos da figura de Rin ainda de costas para ele.

- Ahh sim e sobre que isso seria Meu Lord?- Perguntou Rin.

- Já chega Rin!- Disse sem alterar a voz, era interessante ver esse outro lado de Rin mas no momento ele apenas queria conversar com ela e em meio a conversa a fazer entender que ele a amava. **_"Amava!" _**A palavra de repetiu em sua mente, e ele olhou novamente para ela. "_Sim amava aquela humana diante dele".- _ Nós precisamos conversar Rin. Um suspiro foi sua resposta. Já que ela não ia falar ele iria.- Naquele dia quando..

Mas não terminou, pois interrompido por Rin que se virara para ele mas olhando para baixo.

- Iie Senhor Sesshoumaru, não precisa me explicar nada.- Disse Rin com a voz começando a falhar. – Não temos nada para conversar sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia.- Disse. Não queria se sentir pior do que já estava _"Eu não vou chorar! Não na frente dele"_ Pensou quase rindo de qualquer jeito iria chorar.

Sesshoumaru a olhou sem entender. Ela não sentia nada por ele era isso?

_Não.._

"_Você a magoou!"_ Disse a voz. E com isso se sentiu péssimo, só ela havia conseguido fazer ele se sentir totalmente arrependido. E viu naquele momento que por ela pediria desculpas apenas por ela.

- Mas eu acho que precisamos Rin.- Disse Suave tentando se aproximar dela. Mas a viu dando um passo para trás. Ela estava assustada? – Pensei que não me temia Rin.- Disse dando mais um passo e a vendo dar outro para trás.

- Não temo o poder de meu Lord ou sua força. – Disse Rin. – Não temo que me castigue ou me machuque fisicamente, pois confio em Meu lord.

- Então?- Disse a estimulando a continuar.

- Mas não confio em meus sentimentos.- Disse Rin.

- E nos meus sentimentos?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Meu Lord não os tem.- Disse simplesmente Rin.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque meu Lord acha que sentimentos o enfraqueceriam.- Disse Rin suspirando depois. – Mas nem todos conseguem ser como Meu Lord.

Rin não percebeu, mas quando se deu conta Sesshoumaru erguia seu queixo a olhando nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu com as palavras de Rin. Ela achava que ele não sentia nada por ela. _"Como ela pode pensar isso!"_ Pensou. _"Você mesmo a fez pensar isso"_ Disse-lhe e irritante voz.Foi até ela precisava ver seus olhos, mas o que viu o deixou mais arrependido ainda. Não havia brilho, havia apenas magoa e tristeza. Apenas isso. Iria dizer algo, mas ela não deixou.

- Por favor Meu Lord.- Disse quase em suplica Rin. E isso o incomodou como havia feito tanto mal a ela com suas palavras.Porque ela estava assim_. "Você a comparou com qualquer uma!"_ Disse a voz. Que fez com que ele soltasse de imediato o queixo de Rin. Ele a humilhara.

- Rin..- Tentou mais uma vez, mas ela se afastou.

- Iie Senhor Sesshoumaru. Acho que não temos mais o que conversar.- Disse Rin.

Iria ignorar ela e tentar falar. Precisava fazer ela entender.

- Naquele dia..- Tentou Sesshoumaru.

- Chega!- Disse Rin agora irritada, levantando os olhos vendo a sobrancelha de seu Lord erguida. Ele não acreditou _"Ela havia lhe mandando parar de falar?" _Como ela fizera isso. Realmente ela não o temia ou era Tola. Poderia castigá-la _"você já a castigou quando a humilhou!"_ Disse mais uma vez a irritante e autoritária voz de seu interior. E ele supriu um rosnado.- Eu não quero mais falar sobre aquele dia, **não quero**!- Disse Rin Irritada Olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu Lord. – Por favor, meu Lord. – Disse quase em um sussurro.

Sesshoumaru ficou ali a olhando. Ela estava certa. Ele a magoara. Nada mais podia ser feito. _"Não Agora"_ Pensou.

- Certo Rin. Mas eu ainda quero conversar com você.- Disse não iria desistir não assim.

- Hai Meu Lord. Disse enquanto caminhava em direção as termas iria ficar lá, e chorar longe dele.

Ele a viu se afastar e não a impediu não poderia.

O resto do Dia passou arrastado. Viu quando ela voltou que seu rosto estava vermelho e parece que jaken também havia reparado. _"Ela chorou",_ concluiu fechando sua mão cravando suas unhas na palma sem se importa sem e machucar. Sentiu novamente o cheiro de um humano. Mas ele estava longe. Esperava não ter mais problemas. A viu sentar perto de AhUn e não olhar em sua direção.Ele apenas voltou a observar o Céu_."Outra Hora eles iriam conversar."_

_**"...And who can say if your love grows,**_

_**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce,**_

_**As your heart choose?..**_

_**Conforme seu coração escolhe?**_

_**..Who can say why your heart sighs,..**_

_**Quem pode dizer por que seu coração suspira**_

_**..And who can say why your heart cries,..**_

_**E quem pode dizer por que seu coração chora,**_

_**...Only time...**_

_**Só o tempo..."**_

_(Enya – Only Time)_

_**FIM DO CAPITULO VI**_

**Vocabulário:**

– Hai – Sim

Iie – Não.

_Aee.. agora a FIC tem capa ... eu a hospedei no meu blog. Que vai ser só para capas de fic... dêem uma olhadinha lá e me digam o que acharam. Aqueles que também fizerem capas e quiserem podem me mandar que eu coloco lá para vocês. Até de suas Próprias fics ( lógico que com seus créditos)..._

_Endereço é:_

http/www(PONTO)thebluememory(PONTO)uniblog(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/

_**Coloquei assim pq esse site as vezes c**ome **os caracteres ou o endereço não aparece. Então POR FAVOR! Não façam que nem eu nas provas de ditado! NÃO escrevam o ponto.. apenas o coloquem rsrs...**_

_Bem é isso obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando a fic.. Autora Feliz rsrs..._

_Kisses_

_Christy _

_Façam uma autora feliz ! Deixem Reviews !_

_**Comentários:**_

**_Cindy- Chan : _**Olá.._como vai? Adoro seus comentários  ...Ahh não sinta raiva do Jakenzinho rsrs.. ele é um youkai..Realmente ele cantando é uma coisa inesquecível.. Espero que esteja viva para poder ler este capitulo..Kisses / boa leitura.._

**_-NaY-Higurashi-_**_****Que bom que você está gostando da fic..( autora feliz ) Noss eu concordo Rin e Sesshy são perfeitos.. lindos..Espero que curta esse capitulo tbm. Se cuide e boa leitura.. kisses_

_**Gizinha: **Olá.. Eu sempre quis escrever sobre o anime Inuyasha. No começo eu lia apenas Inu e Kagome.. mas ai quando comecei a ver o anime pra valer e os filmes.. principalmente quando vi o Episódio ( não me recordo agora no nº depois dou até uma olhada) na qual a Rin vai até uma montanha tentar arranjar uma erva para salvar o Jaken( que foi picado por um inseto do Naraku) e ela se desequilibra e cai gritando o nome do Sesshy e ai lá surge ele e pega ela no ar e fica olhando ela desmaiada... Acho esse episódio muito kawaii. Só perde pro filme sobre as três espadas do senhor InuTaisho. Mas td bem _

_Espero que curta esse capitulo também. Kisses e boa Leitura!_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

_Aee.. agora a FIC tem capa ... eu a hospedei no meu blog. Que vai ser só para capas de fic... dêem uma olhadinha lá e me digam o que acharam. Aqueles que também fizerem capas e quiserem podem me mandar que eu coloco lá para vocês. Até de suas Próprias fics ( lógico que com seus créditos)..._

_Endereço é:_

http/www(PONTO)thebluememory(PONTO)uniblog(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/

**_Coloquei assim pq esse site as vezes come os caracteres ou o endereço não aparece. Então POR FAVOR! Não façam que nem eu nas provas de ditado! NÃO escrevam o ponto.. apenas o coloquem rsrs..._**

__

__

_**No ultimo capitulo:**_

Sesshoumaru ficou ali a olhando. Ela estava certa. Ele a magoara. Nada mais podia ser feito_. "Não Agora"_ Pensou.

- Certo Rin. Mas eu ainda quero conversar com você.- Disse não iria desistir não assim.

- Hai Meu Lord. Disse enquanto caminhava em direção as termas iria ficar lá, e chorar longe dele.

Ele a viu se afastar e não a impediu não poderia.

O resto do Dia passou arrastado. Viu quando ela voltou que seu rosto estava vermelho e parece que jaken também havia reparado. _"Ela chorou",_ concluiu fechando sua mão cravando suas unhas na palma sem se importa sem e machucar. Sentiu novamente o cheiro de um humano. Mas ele estava longe. Esperava não ter mais problemas. A viu sentar perto de AhUn e não olhar em sua direção.Ele apenas voltou a observar o Céu_."Outra Hora eles iriam conversar."_

_**CAPITULO VII**_

"**...If I could say what I want to say**

**(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero)**

**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**

**(Eu diria que eu quero acabar com você)**

**Be with you every night**

**(Ficar com você todas as noites)**

**Am squeezing you too tight**

**(Estou te apertando muito forte?)...**

**...Yes, I'm wishing my life away**

**(Sim, por toda a minha vida eu sempre quis)...**

**Be with you every night**

**(Ficar com você todas as noites)..."**

_(Avril Lavigne -Things I'll never say)_

Rin foi acordada na manhã seguinte por Jaken. Era hora de partir. Foi quando seus olhos encontraram os de Sesshoumaru que esta se lembrou da discussão. Mas não iria ficar pensado naquilo. Foi ajudar Jaken a arrumar tudo e logo estavam partindo.

Foi uma caminhada silenciosa, parecia que Jaken havia notado o que estava acontecendo e por isso resolveu ficar bem calado evitando confusões. _"O que será que houve?"_ Pensava Jaken olhando para seu Lord a sua frente e pra Rin que vinha montada em AhUn quieta e pensativa. _"Isso é estranho!"_. Pensava Jaken que de tão entretido em seus pensamentos não notou que Sesshoumaru havia parado lhe dando assim um encontrão que lhe foi respondido com um olhar frio e um coque na sua cabeça. Só ouviu Rin suspirar.

- Porque paramos Meu lord?- Perguntava Jaken ainda massageando a cabeça. Mas seu Lord não respondeu parecia estar tentando analisar algo. Olhou para Rin e esta apenas acariciava Ahun. – Meu Lord!- Insistiu Jaken, mas logo viu o que fizera seu Lord parar na frente havia um humano carregando uma criança.

Mas pelo visto o humano também já havia notado a presença do grupo e logo se posicionou em posição de defesa. O que fez Sesshoumaru arquear as sobrancelhas. Estaria aquele humano o desafiando?

- Não se aproxime Youkai!- Gritou o Humano.

Rin que até então se mantinha alheia, reconheceu aquela voz. E tentou ver quem era que estava gritando, foi quando viu seu Lord Rosnar. E viu quem era o humano. O susto foi tão grande que nem se importou com nada e apenas gritou.

- Yuky!- Gritou Rin pulando de AhUn assustando Jaken que em vão tentou impedir dela passar por ele. Mas não passou por Sesshoumaru que colocou o braço a sua frente a olhando.

- Rin!- Gritou Yuky.- Solte-a Youkai!

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Agora estava realmente se irritando. Já havia sentindo o cheiro desse humano antes e por culpa dele havia tido uma discussão com Rin. E agora pelo visto ainda por cima ambos se conheciam.

- Você o conhece Rin?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando o Humano a sua frente.

- Sim, por favor meu Lord. Ele é meu amigo.- Disse Rin olhando para seu Lord. Este apenas a encarou e deixou ela ir em direção ao humano assim como ele. Não iria deixar Rin sozinha com aquele humano.

- Rin saia de perto desse Youkai!- Gritou Yuky vendo Rin falar com o Youkai.

Rin foi caminhando até yuky e o abraçou. Pode ouvir um leve rosnado a suas costas antes de ser colocada atrás de Yuky e este apontar a espada para o peito de seu Lord.

- Não ouse se aproximar!- Gritou. E iria continuar se Rin não segurasse sua mão e falasse.

- Não Yuky. Ele não vai fazer nada então pára, por favor.- Pediu Rin vendo seu Lord se irritar com o humano e se aquilo não parasse ali ele logo nem os pedidos dela impediriam seu Lord.

- Mas Rin..- Tentou o Humano.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, este é Yuky o conheci naquele vilarejo no qual o senhor me deixou. Yuky este é o Lord Sesshoumaru.- Disse Rin .- E estes são Jaken e Ahun fieis companheiros de viagem.- Terminou Rin sorrindo.

- Como! Rin eles são Youkais? Eles a seqüestraram foi isso!- Exclamava Yuky.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha. Como aquele humano ousa dizer algo assim dele?

- Humano é melhor se calar.- Disse Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Como!- Exclamou Yuky.

- Não oussse alterar a vozzzz Para o Ssssenhorrr Sssessshoumaru Humano!- Dizia Jaken.

- Olha aqui..- Mas Yuky não terminou de falar.

- CHEGA!- Exclamou Rin fechando os olhos. Mas corando ao abrir e ver que todos a olhavam.- Yuky o Lord Sesshoumaru cuida de mim desde meus 8 anos. Ele... Aliais nem ele, nem jaken, nem Ahun me fariam mal.

- Então era verdade Rin?- Perguntava Yuky olhando dos youkais para Rin.

- O que era verdade Yuky?- Perguntava Rin.

- Uma vez eu ouvi a sacerdotisa falando que você estava esperando seu lord. Era ele? – Perguntou Yuky.

- Sim. Era o senhor Sesshoumaru. Mas o que houve e quem é essa criança Yuky?- Perguntava Rin se aproximando desta.

- A família dele foi morta.- Disse Yuky ainda encarando Sesshoumaru.

- Quem os matou?- Perguntou Rin tentando pegar a criança no colo.

- Não sabemos. Mas ele me disse que tem um parente que mora em um vilarejo ao Norte e eu estou levando ele para lá.- Disse Yuky.

- É o vilarejo onde o Inuyasha vive.- Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para Rin.

- Podemos ajudá-los a chegar lá Meu Lord. Por favor.- Pediu Rin

Sesshoumaru poderia negar. Mas sabia que se o fizesse no mínimo Rin iria querer ir sozinha com aquele humano e isso ele não permitiria. Havia notado o olhar que tal humano dirigiu a Rin. E não gostou nada daquilo. Parecia que Rin não percebia o modo como ele a olhava.

- Ajudaremos a criança Rin.- Disse Sesshoumaru vendo Rin sorrir.- Humano levaremos a criança até o vilarejo.

- Obrigada Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Disse Sorrindo Rin. Desde a briga de ambos era a primeira vez que ela sorria para seu Lord.- Yuky pode ficar sossegado o levaremos até lá.

- E você acha Rin que eu vou deixar essa criança ficar com esse Youkai? Quem me garante que ele não vai matá-la.- Dizia Yuky.

- Humano é melhor se calar.- Disse Sesshoumaru após um rosnado.

- Yuky! Como pode pensar isso. O senhor Sesshoumaru não faria mal a essa criança e eu também vou junto. Acha que eu permitira que algo de ruim acontecesse?- Perguntava Rin

- Não sei Rin. Como pode conviver com esses Youkais?- Perguntava Yuky

- Olhe como fala Humano - Disse o Lord.

- Issssso messsmo.- Disse Jaken.

- Por favor, Yuky. Se você for sozinho com ela será mais difícil.- Dizia Rin sem tentar pensar no olhar que Sesshoumaru lançava para ela.

- Certo Rin. Mas é pela criança. E eu irei junto.- Disse olhando direto para o Youkai. Vendo este passar por ele como se ele não existisse. Parando mais à frente.

- Vamos Rin. Coloque a criança humana em Ahun.- Disse Sesshoumaru. Que não estava gostando a intromissão daquele humano. Nem da forma pela qual ele olhava para Rin. Mas ela não era nada oficialmente dele então não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser ficar perto impedindo qualquer aproximação. Olhou de relance e viu que colocavam a criança no youkai de duas cabeças e começou a andar sendo seguido pelos demais.

Uma boa parte do caminho eles foram em silêncio. Mas depois começou a ouvir Rin conversar com o Humano. Pareciam falar das pessoas do vilarejo. Rin parecia contente com as notícias.

Pararam para descansar. Sesshoumaru viu como Rin cuidava da criança. _"Seria uma boa mãe"_ Pensou. Admirado pela forma carinhosa com que ela falava e às vezes repreendia a criança. Logo estavam voltando a caminhar.

Já estava entardecendo quando começaram a se aproximar do vilarejo. Não precisaram ir muito longe.

- O que você faz aqui Sesshoumaru! – Rosnou Inuyasha. Enquanto Miroku se aproximava.

- Boa tarde para você também Inuyasha.- Respondeu com ironia Sesshoumaru.- Acho que esses dois humanos estavam procurando você, alias este vilarejo.

Logo Yuky se aproximou. Cumprimentando Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Yuky e sou do vilarejo da sacerdotisa Keiko. E esse menino nos disse que tinha uma parente aqui nesse vilarejo.

- FEH! E o que eu tenho haver com isso!.- Disse Inuyasha recebendo um cutucão de Miroku.

- Ele não tem mais família.- Disse Yuky apontando para a criança que estava agarrada ao kimono de Rin.

- Certo.- Disse Miroku pensativo.- O mais correto é ele ficar aqui mesmo com seu parente.

- Qual seu nome pirralho?- Disse Inuyasha se aproximando do menino. Vendo este se encolher atrás de Rin.

Sesshoumaru só observava a cena. Logo estaria livre o tal de Yuky e ele voltaria o seu caminho até as terras do Oeste. Foi quando a voz de Rin se Fez presente.

- Escute aqui!- Disse Rin apontando o dedo para Inuyasha e este com o susto pulado para trás.- Não fale assim com ele. Ele não é um pirralho e ele tem nome! O nome dele é Thomy!- Disse Rin ainda com o dedo apontado para Inuyasha. Corando ao olhar e ver que todos a encaravam assustados.

Sesshoumaru tinha uma expressão irônica no rosto. _"Coitado do Inuyasha daqui a pouco apanha da Rin. Que os Deuses tenham piedade." _Pensou olhando para o Meio- Irmão que parecia estar se recuperando do susto. _" Ou não"_ Pensou com um certo brilho no olhar.

Jaken estava assustado nunca tinha visto Rin assim_ "Deve ser a convivência com o Lord Sesshoumaru. Espero que ela não fique totalmente igual a Lord"_ Pensava Jaken já imaginado os cascudos que poderia levar desta.

Yuky a olhava admirado. Conhecia esse lado de Rin. Ela era sempre justa ao extremo e não permitia injustiças. Era isso que ele mais admirava nela. No começo ela era tímida e muito calada. Por isso se surpreendeu quando a viu brigando com um garoto que devia ter o dobro de seu tamanho e força.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Estava voltando do rio quando ouviu algumas vozes. Uma delas muito conhecida por ele. Apressou o passo e quando entrou no vilarejo viu uma cena um tanto quando incomum._

_Rin estava gritando com um garoto. Ele não conhecia este bem, mas sabia que era um encrenqueiro e que nunca tinha respeito por ninguém e mal cuidava do irmão mais novo que só tinha ele como família. Já que os pais já haviam morrido._

_Se aproximou vendo que as pessoas em volta nem piscavam espantadas com tudo aquilo. Olhou para a cabana da sacerdotisa e viu esta apenas olhando a cena com muita calma._

_- Escute aqui! Ele é seu irmão! Você infelizmente é a única pessoa que ele pode chamar de família!- Gritava Rin em Plenos pulmões._

_- Garota.. Você não sabe de nada. Então não se meta.- Falava o outro._

_- Não me meter? Ao contrário de muitos aqui não vou fechar os olhos ou apenas ignorar o fato de que você está se comportando como um grande bastardo!- falou Rin – O que eu não sei? Você é que não sabe. Não sabe de nada. Eu cresci sem minha verdadeira família. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha menos de 8 anos- Berrou.- Mas eu tive alguém que cuidou de mim. E que me mostrou muitas coisas. E você? Teve seus pais até agora junto de você. Mas seu irmão não. As lembranças que ele tem não são nem a metade que as suas. Não venha dizer que sua dor é maior que a dele. Pare de querer afastar ele de você! Você é a única família que lhe resta!- Disse Rin olhando dentro dos olhos do garoto._

_Yuky não se movia. Estava estático. Nunca havia conversado profundamente sobre o passado de Rin. Ela parecia incomodada com este então ele simplesmente não perguntava. Mas agora viu esta gritar em plenos pulmões sua história. Ali não estava a Rin tímida, ou apenas doce. Estava a Rin justa que não tinha medo. Sentiu orgulho de tê-la como amiga "Amiga..." pensou amargurado._

_Mas a cena que veio a seguir foi a que fez todos arregalarem os olhos. O garoto simplesmente estava ajoelhado chorando na frente de todos. Viu Rin se aproximar desde e o abraçar. Sentiu um pouco de inveja. No fundo queria estar no lugar dele. E depois viu o irmão mais novo desde abraçá-lo também. Notou que algumas pessoas tinham lágrimas nos olhos. E viu a sacerdotisa sorrir antes de voltar para dentro da cabana._

_Desde esse dia Luk o garoto rebelde e sem limites, passou a ser normal. Cuidava do irmão, ensinava a este e ainda ajudava com as outras crianças que tinham perdido seus pais. _

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Admirava ainda mais Rin desde aquele dia. E agora vendo ela ali defendendo da mesma maneira uma criança que ela nem tinha contado sabia que a amava cada dia mais. Mas ele era apenas o amigo dela_."Amigo.."_ Pensou triste.

Miroku tentava em vão segurar a risada. Mas esta logo saiu. Não havia reconhecido a garota. Era muito bonita tinha certeza. Mas não sabia o que esta fazia ali. Foi quando Inuyasha falou.

- Peraí! Você é aquele pirralha que andava com ele?- apontando o dedo para Sesshoumaru e este só arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu não era **P-I-R-R-A-L-H-A**- Disse Rin entre os dentes. Não tinha nada contra o irmão de seu Lord. Mas não gostava quando este era arrogante ou mal educado. Gostava muito das moças que andavam com ele. Eram boas. Mas _ele_ como uma vez mesmo uma delas disse sabia ser _"IRRITANTE!"._

- Ohhh a senhorita cresceu.- Disse Miroku indo até Rin.- Ficou uma gracinha. Bem que a Sangozinha e a Senhorita Kagome disseram que você ia ficar linda.- Disse sorrindo ia se aproximar mais, mas um rosnado vindo de Sesshoumaru o impediu.

Rin apenas olhou para seu Lord vendo este estreitar os olhos para o Monge que estava pegando nas suas mãos. _" Que Kami-Sama(1) nos ajude"_ Pensou. Olhando e vendo Inuyasha sorrir para ela e para seu Lord.

- Quem diria hein? Disse Inuyasha rindo. Havia percebido que seu Meio Irmão parecia muito aborrecido com a aproximação de Miroku. Isso só podia confirmar o que a própria Kagome havia lhe dito há um tempo atrás.

"_Acho que o Sesshoumaru se tornou mais tolerante graças a Rin. Ela conseguiu esquentar o coração dele Inuyasha. Tanto que ele a deixou num vilarejo. Você mesmo disse que ouviu o jaken falar que seu Irmão havia ido ver de longe a Rin. E olha como ele voltou. Ele a ama Inuyasha. Só não se deu conta disso ainda. - Disse kagome sorrindo"._

Inuyasha podia dizer agora que concordava com essa opinião. Mas será que o temido Lord do Oeste estava preparado para abandonar suas convicções? _"Afinal todos deveriam ter uma pouco de felicidade. Até mesmo seu meio Irmão". _Pensava fazendo uma careta. Não eram amigos. Muito menos se tratava como irmão. Mas não tentavam se matar cada vez que se viam. Era um grande progresso.

Sesshoumaru realmente sentia vontade de tentar tirar aquele sorriso vitorioso dos lábios de seu meio irmão e também daquele monge inútil.

- A criança já está entregue.- Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Por que não fica?- Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Como!- Questionou Sesshoumaru estreitando os olhos.

- Fique essa noite. Vai anoitece em breve.- Disse Inuyasha.

- Agradeço. Mas realmente preferimos continuar.- Disse Sesshoumaru quase sorrindo quando o sorrido de Yuky sumiu.

- Vocês que sabem - Disse Inuyasha dando os ombros.- Kagome e Sango iam gostar de lhe rever Rin.- Disse Sorrindo Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru viu Rin olhar em sua direção. Parecia pedir permissão com o olhar.

- Rin..- Chamou o Lord. Vendo esta o olhar diretamente.- Pode ir com o Inuyasha se quiser. Iremos montar acampamento próximo às termas. Você lembra o caminho não?- Perguntou o Lord. Haviam passado por estas a caminho do vilarejo.Viu esta confirmar com a cabeça.- Então se quiser vá. Estaremos lá. Não volte tarde.- completou olhando para Inuyasha e este apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Hai(2) Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse Rin sorrindo.

- Leve AhUn com você.- Completou o Lord já de costas começando a andar. Ainda pode ouvir as vozes deles enquanto ia se afastando.

Logo chegaram próximo as termas. Sesshoumaru se sentou encostado a um tronco de arvore enquanto Jaken se ocupava de juntar alguns gravetos para mais tarde fazer uma fogueira.

Pensava se fora certo deixar Rin ir ao vilarejo. Mas sabia que esta queria. Ela não era sua propriedade. Ouviu um barulho de algo caindo quando olhou viu que era Jaken que havia tropeçado e caído com os gravetos. Deu um suspiro enquanto via o servo resmungar e se ajeitar_. "Seria uma longa espera"._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vocabulário:**

– Kami-sama Deus.

– Hai – Sim

Iie – Não.

_**FIM DO CAPITULO VII**_

_Agradecimentos:_

_**Raissinha**: que bom que gostou.. é foi interessante a briga deles rsrs..foi td bem de passagem de ano pra ti? Espero que sim.. obrigada por sua review._

_**Kayene: **rsrsrs sim eu sou má(hu hu momento naraku) rsrs..ele vai confessar seus sentimentos.. não da forma como esperamos mais vai...ou como esperamos depende de cada um ...não morra de ansiedade... e obrigada pelo comentário..._

_**Lulu-lilits:** também gostei da atitude de Rin.. ela ta é certa..e quanto a ele perceber.. ele já percebeu.. o problema e agora ele fazer algo com esse sentimento que não é tão novo assim...rsrs..tem coisas a vir rsrs...valeu pela review.. _

_**Dama 9: **Rsrsrsrs Sesshy cretino rsrs.. ele foi um pouco sim.. mas já percebeu que quando gostamos de alguém geralmente magoamos essa pessoa sem querer? É isso infelizmente acontece... e quanto a aceitar os sentimentos.. digamos que não é de hoje que eles começaram a surgir...(mais a frente...) vai dar pra entender...espero ter matado parte de sua ansiedade... obrigada por acompanhar a fic..._

_**Nay-Higurashi: **rsrs.. que bom que gostou.. rsrs o Sesshy é realmente caladão.. Mas de vez em quando ele fala e como fala mesmo que seja apenas em seu pensamento. Quanto o que ele falou.. Realmente ele pegou meio pesado.. como eu já disse ele tem bem o instinto youkai de posse (ciúmes) rsrs .Obrigada pela review..._

_**Cindy-shan: **rsrs.. acho que muitas ficaram com raive dele..rs..mas que bom que foi só um pouquinho rs.. boa pergunta quem ser aquele humano.. será que esse capitulo ajudou a esclarecer algumas coisas? Espero que sim.. ahh o jaken noss tadinho.. ele é legal rsrs obrigada pela review e que bom que esta gostando da fic..._

_**Ana Laura: **que bom que gostou Laura fico feliz... cont.. nem se preocupe isso vai ser uma longfic.. tem muita coisa vai acontecer ainda..rsrs..bem apesar de nem sempre tudo terminar em flores...mas o final ainda está longe fica tranqüila... pode deixar que sempre te aviso quando postar pelo seu e-mail.. continue acompanhando e obrigada pelo comment..._

_**Elendira: **que bom que gostou da fic...eita que estranho...mas o endereço é esse mesmo.. qualquer coisa entra no meu profile e clica no endereço.. se não conseguir me avise, se quiser posso te mandar por e-mail.. se bem que vai sair uma capa nova .. logo logo..rsrs..._

_Continue acompanhando.. obrigada pelo comment._

_**Fernanda Rin**: Que bom que curtiu a historia.. continue acompanhando a fic muita água vai rolar... obrigada pelo comment..._

_**Jô**: demorei muito? Espero que não sabe como é fim de ano essas coisas rsrs...que bom que está gostando da fic... obrigada pelo seu review.._

_**Agatha:** iihhhh vou ter que te desapontar.. vai ser uma longfic.. então muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... Mas continue acompanhando acho que vai gostar..obrigada pela review.._

_**Roberta:** Exatamente... a história precisava de algo para deixar ela mais.. explosiva quem sabe.. Sesshy é ciumento aff.. mas uma hora ele se controla...obrigada por seu comment._

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram.. e os que leram e não comentaram( TÍMIDOS quem sabe!) rsrsrs..._

_Não sejam tímidos.. tia christy é legal e não costuma morder..( Sorrindo inocente)_

_Cof cof_

_Quer dizer as vezes _

_Façam uma autora feliz deixem Comments ) _

_Kisses_

_christy_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. Sou nova por aqui, então até eu me acostumar com esse site tentem não me matar.**_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

_Aee.. agora a FIC tem capa ... eu a hospedei no meu blog. Que vai ser só para capas de fic... dêem uma olhadinha lá e me digam o que acharam. Aqueles que também fizerem capas e quiserem podem me mandar que eu coloco lá para vocês. Até de suas Próprias fics ( lógico que com seus créditos)..._

_Endereço é:_

http/www(PONTO)thebluememory(PONTO)uniblog(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/

**_Coloquei assim pq esse site as vezes come os caracteres ou o endereço não aparece. Então POR FAVOR! Não façam que nem eu nas provas de ditado! NÃO escrevam o ponto.. apenas o coloquem rsrs..._**

__

__

_**No Ultimo Capitulo:**_

- Rin..- Chamou o Lord. Vendo esta o olhar diretamente.- Pode ir com o Inuyasha se quiser. Iremos montar acampamento próximo as termas. Você lembra o caminho não?- Perguntou o Lord. Haviam passado por estas a caminho do vilarejo.Viu esta confirmar com a cabeça.- Então se quiser vá. Estaremos lá. Não volte tarde.- completou olhando para Inuyasha e este apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Hai(2) Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse Rin sorrindo.

- Leve AhUn com você.- Completou o Lord já de costas começando a andar. Ainda pode ouvir as vozes deles enquanto ia se afastando.

Logo chegaram próximo as termas. Sesshoumaru se sentou encostado a um tronco de arvore enquanto Jaken se ocupava de juntar alguns gravetos para mais tarde fazer uma fogueira.

Pensava se fora certo deixar Rin ir no vilarejo. Mas sabia que esta queria. Ela não era sua propriedade. Ouviu um barulho de algo caindo quando olhou viu que era Jaken que havia tropeçado e caído com os gravetos. Deu um suspiro enquanto via o servo resmungar e se ajeitar_. "Seria uma longa espera"._

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

"_**...Só por hoje eu não quero mais chorar**_

_**Só por hoje eu espero conseguir**_

_**Aceitar o que passou o que virá...**_

_**...Só por hoje vou me lembrar que sou feliz**_

_**Aprendi a viver um dia de cada vez... **_

_**...Só por hoje eu não vou me machucar **_

_**É só por hoje, ao menos isso eu aprendi...)**_

_**(Legião Urbana- Só Por Hoje)**_

_**Vilarejo...**_

Rin viu seu Lord virar e começar a andar. Despediu-se de Jaken. Colocou novamente a criança em cima de AhUn e começaram a andar.

- Está animado pra conhecer sua tia Thomy?- Perguntou Rin sorrindo para a criança.

- Hai Senhorita Rin.- Disse Thomy sorrindo.

- Você tem jeito com crianças.- Disse Yuky fazendo Rin corar um pouco.

Miroku e Inuyasha iam um pouco mais à frente. Calados até então.

- Ahh a senhorita seria uma boa mãe.- Disse Miroku num tom sonhador. Rin pode observar Inuyasha rolar os olhos. Mas não esperava o que o "Monge" diria.- Imagina como vai ser os filhos dela com seu irmão Inuyasha.

**_POW!_**

Rin corou como nunca na vida. Na verdade agradeceu pelo Lord não ter ido junto com eles ou há essa hora ao invés de um galo na cabeça o monge estaria morto. Ainda mais que eles nem estavam se falando direito_."Se eles soubessem... o Lord Sesshoumaru nunca teria sentimentos por mim"_ Pensou triste..

- Miroku para de falar besteira!- Disse Inuyasha vendo este massagear a cabeça.

- Aii Inuyasha isso doeu.- Depois se virando para Rin - Falei algo demais senhorita?- Perguntou sorrindo.

Rin corou mais ainda. Mas conseguiu responder tranqüilamente.

- Sim e se o Senhor Sesshoumaru estivesse aqui você estaria com sérios problemas por falar e imaginar tal coisa. – Disse Séria Rin estreitando os olhos.

- Sinceramente eu acho que ela conviveu demais com seu irmão Inuyasha.- Disse Miroku um pouco medroso pelo olhar que lhe foi lançado.

Inuyasha gargalhou com essa afirmação.

- Você acha Miroku? Eu tenho certeza.- Disse Inuyasha rindo. Vendo Rin apenas rolar os olhos.

Yuky que estava calado apenas ouvindo tudo. Notando como Rin corara com tal insinuação. Não pode evitar seus pensamentos. _"Será que eles estavam juntos?"_ Pensou olhando para Rin como se pudesse ver alguma marca ou sinal que lhe confirmasse tal coisa.

-O moço das orelhelhinhas é irmão do moço das manchas?- Perguntou Inocentemente Thomy.

- **QUE!** – Berrou Inuyasha.

Rin apenas fitou o menino ficando em silencio. Antes de Yuky responder.

- Sim eles são irmãos. Meio irmãos na verdade.- Disse rindo baixo.

Mas Miroku não foi tão discreto dando altas gargalhadas. Rin até tentou impedir, mas riu também com os apelidos que Thomy havia dado ao Lord do Oeste e ao seu Meio- Irmão.

- Moço das orelhinhas...- Dizia entre as gargalhadas Miroku.- Inuyasha olha seu conceito..

**_POW!_**

- Cala a boca Miroku! – Disse irritado.

Inuyasha apenas olhava para a criança antes de se aproximar e se preparar para dar um coque nesta. Quando Rin apenas falou.

- Você ainda usa o Kododama(1) não é? – Disse Rin sorrindo

- Feh.. E daí?- Perguntou de mau Humor Inuyasha.

- Daí conclua o que você pensou em fazer e eu falo para a Kagome.- Disse sorrindo irônica. Vendo este arregalar os olhos e passar a mão no colar. E Miroku rir ainda mais. Yuky apenas sorria com aquela cena.

- Feh.. Você realmente está andando muito com ele.- Disse Inuyasha voltando a andar.- E pirralho não repita esse apelido.- falou dando uma pausa.- Apenas para o Lord do Oeste se você quiser. Ele vai adora.- Disse com sarcasmo.

Ouvindo Rin falar em tom baixo para a criança não fazer isso nunca. Entraram no vilarejo vendo algumas pessoas olharem para eles.

- **SENTA!**

**POW!**

Rin apenas olhou para Inuyasha caído no chão e riu. Acompanhando as risadas de Thomy e Miroku.

- Kagome... **TÁ LOUCA**? – Berrou Inuyasha se levantando.

- **I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A** Onde você foi?- Perguntou ainda não reparando em Rin.

- Feh. O que te interessa Bruxa?- Respondeu se virando de costas.

- **SENTA!**

**POW!**

- Como você é estúpido.. Imbecil!- Reclamava Kagome. Miroku assim como Yuky assistia tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

- Er.. Desculpe.- Interferiu Rin antes que Kagome mandasse ele sentar novamente.- Mas a culpa foi nossa Senhorita Kagome.- Disse fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- Desculpe mas..- Tentou Kagome Olhando para a Jovem a sua frente que lhe sorria, conhecia aquele sorriso de algum lugar.

- **_FEH!_** É aquela pirralha que anda com o Sesshoumaru.- Respondeu mal educado e irritado Inuyasha.

- **SENTA!**

**POW.**

- Você quer me matar **BRUXA**?- Perguntou ainda com o rosto no chão.

- Seja mais educado **INUYASHA!**. – Disse Kagome zangada. Alargando o sorriso ao falar com Rin indo abraçar esta.- Ohhh você cresceu.. Está linda Rin. Venha, Sango vai adorar rever você e.. Mas quem é essa criança?- Perguntou vendo um menino montado em AhUn.

- Com licença. Meu nome é Yuky. Sou do vilarejo da sacerdotisa Keiko e essa criança perdeu toda a sua família e até onde fui informado existe um parente dele nesse local.

- Oh.. Sinto muito.- Disse Kagome indo pegar o pequeno.- Miroku leve ele até a senhora Kaede.- Passando o pequeno para Miroku.

- Claro senhorita Kagome. Avise a Sangozinha onde estarei sim.- Disse Sorrindo sonhador. Kagome só riu. Antes de confirmar.

- Venha conosco.- Disse Miroku olhando para Yuky que parecia distraído. Vendo este se recompor e o seguir.

- Irei com ele Rin. Não vá embora sem se despedir certo?- Falou Yuky ao passar por esta.

- Hai Yuky.- vendo Thomy olhar para ela parecendo um pouco triste.- Não vou embora sem me despedir de você também Thomy.- Completou vendo a criança sorrir.

Rin observou estes se afastarem. E sorriu pelo menos aquela criança estaria em um bom local. Olhou Para Kagome que apenas sorria.

- Venha Rin vamos tomar um chá.- Disse Animada.- E nem pense em vir junto Inuyasha!- Completou estreitando os olhos.

- Bah! Porque?

- Porque é conversa de mulher.- Sentenciou. Rin apenas riu, era engraçado o modo como eles agiam um com o outro.

Foi andando com Kagome até a cabana. Ao entrar se deparou com uma pessoa mexendo no fogo. E reconheceu como sendo Sango a exterminadora e irmã de Koharu lembrou ficando triste.

- Sango!- Exclamou Kagome.- Olha quem está aqui! – Rin sorriu, viu Sango olhar para ela e depois abrir um enorme sorriso e vir em sua direção e lhe abraçar.

- Não acredito.- Dizia enquanto a abraçava.- Rin! Como você cresceu, está tão lindinha!- por um breve momento Rin pensou que esta fosse lhe apertar as bochechas.

- Como vai senhorita Sango?

- Ohh Rin é só Sango. Há quanto tempo. A reconheci pelo sorriso.- Disse rindo.- Venha sente vamos tomar um chá.

Rins e sentou e logo pareciam velhas amigas. Eram mais velhas que ela. Mas isso não importava as olhando parecia que continuavam com as mesmas idades de sempre.

- Então você ainda anda com o Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou Sango.

- Sim, ele cumpriu a promessa e voltou para me buscar no vilarejo. Estamos indo para as terras do Oeste.

- O Sesshoumaru mudou muito.- Disse Pensativa Kagome.- Está menos arrogante.

- Como assim?- Perguntou Rin.

- Você sabe que ele e Inuyasha lutaram juntos não é?- Perguntou Sango, vendo Rin apenas afirmar.

- Eles não são melhores amigos, ou tem aqueles laços afetivos, mas, mudaram muito. Por um momento quando me disseram que o Inuyasha tinha saído porque sentiu a presença do irmão eu fiquei um pouco assustada. Não pensando que fossem brigar essa fase já passou, mas pensei que fosse algo grave entende.?- Falou Kagome.

- Sim, foi por isso que você o mandou _sentar_, estava preocupada.- Deduziu Rin.

- Exatamente. Mas como está a convivência com _ele_?- Perguntou Kagome.

- Com _ele_?- Questionou Rin não entendo onde ela queria chegar..

- Com o Sesshoumaru.- Completou Sango.

- Ahh Vai tudo bem. Estamos bem.- Disse suspirando.

- Porque será que isso não me convenceu? – Perguntou Kagome a Sango.

- E nem a mim.- Completou Sango.- O que houve? Vocês brigaram?- Rin apenas a olhou eram de confiança, mas mesmo assim não se sentia à vontade para falar o que sentia.

- Rin..- Chamou Kagome.- Você gosta dele não é? – Rin piscou algumas vezes e corou um pouco.

- Claro que sim, _ele_ sempre cuidou de mim.

- A Kagome não está falando disso Rin. – Falou Sango colocando a mão no ombro dela. – Você não gosta dele como um pai, ou um tutor não mais, dá pra notar isso.

- E acho que sabemos porque nós duas já passamos por isso. Disse Kagome também colocando a mão no ombro de Rin e piscando para Sango.

- Não quero me iludir.- Respondeu Rin.

- Se eu contar uma coisa, vocês juram que nunca comentam com mais ninguém? Seria um segredo de nos três.- Disse vendo as duas confirmarem. – Ok, uma vez o Sesshoumaru foi lhe ver.- Disse vendo as duas olharem para ela com espanto.- É verdade, foi um pouco antes de tudo acabar.. Inuyasha tinha ouvido Jaken falar sozinho sobre isso, e quando o Sesshoumaru voltou deu pra ver que era verdade, ele sentia sua falta Rin. E ele deixou você lá para lhe proteger. Por que ele se importava e se importa com você.- Disse vendo as duas a olharem e sorriu se lembrando daquela noite.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Feh!_

_- O que foi Inuyasha?- Perguntou Kagome ajeitando seu Futon._

_- O baka(2) do Sesshoumaru está mais insuportável que o normal._

_- É melhor você não o incomodar Inuyasha - Disse vendo este a olhar intrigado.- Lembra que mais cedo você ouviu o Jaken resmungar algo de que o Lord tinha indo próximo ao vilarejo? O vilarejo em si é onde a Rin está._

_- Aquela Pirralha?- Perguntou descrente Inuyasha._

_- Ela não é pirralha Inuyasha, e já se passaram um bom tempo deve estar com 18 anos agora._

_- Pirralha..._

_- SENTA!_

_POW!_

_- Hei porque fez isso!_

_- Quando eu te conheci era mais nova do que a Rin.. Por a caso eu era uma pirralha? - perguntou estreitando os olhos vendo Inuyasha engolir seco._

_- Feh!_

_- Certo. Então ele foi vê-la de longe._

_- Sesshoumaru não gosta de humanos Kagome.- Disse Inuyasha passado os braços em volta desta vendo esta se aconchegar nele._

_- Preste atenção Inuyasha.- Disse Olhando nos olhos deste. - Acho que o Sesshoumaru se tornou mais tolerante graças a Rin.- Vendo que este a interromperia colocou um dedo nos lábios dele. Continuando a falar - Ela conseguiu esquentar o coração dele Inuyasha. Tanto que ele a deixou num vilarejo. Você mesmo disse que ouviu o jaken falar que seu Irmão havia ido ver de longe a Rin. E olha como ele voltou. Ele a ama Inuyasha. Só não se deu conta disso ainda. - Disse kagome sorrindo._

_- Feh._

_- Vocês são parecidos até nisso. – Falou sorrindo sentindo este a apertar nos seus braços .- São tão confusos nos seus sentimentos._

_- Eu não sou parecido com aquele Baka!_

_- Realmente, você é meu Inu-Kun - Falou rindo vendo este rosnar.- Que foi Inu-kun?- Perguntou se fazendo de inocente._

_- Você sabe que detesto esse apelido.- Respondeu, vendo esta lhe sorrir. Não resistindo de beijando levemente seus lábios._

_- A única coisa que eu torço, é que eles, Rin e Sesshoumaru se dêem conta desse sentimento. Acho que ele seria menos solitário e feliz.- completou se ajeitando e fechando os olhos. Sentindo Inuyasha a abraçar mais._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

- Então era por isso que ele estava tão mal humorado naquele dia-Disse Sango.

- Eu não sabia disso.- Falou Rin num sussurro. Abaixando a cabeça não notando o sorriso delas, resolveu falar o que havia acontecido.- Ele me beijou. Falou Num sussurro. Mas o mesmo não aconteceu com as duas presentes no momento dessa revelação.

- KAWAII!( 3) – Berraram Juntas. Fazendo com que Rin se assustasse. E duas pessoas entrassem na cabana.

- O que foi?- Perguntou Miroku.

- NADA!- Responderam as três automaticamente.

- Então porque Gritaram?- Perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado.

- Ahh por nada Inuyasha.- Respondeu Kagome.

- Sangozinha, sentiu minha falta?- Perguntou Miroku se aproximando.

- Parado!- Falou Sango.- E os dois... **FORA!**

- Porque? – perguntaram Juntos.

- Estamos conversando aqui em particular.- Respondeu Kagome.

- Ahh, mas porque não podemos participar? Por acaso é sobre a senhorita Rin e o Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou Miroku sorrindo. Vendo Rin corar.

- **COMO!-** Berrou Sango e Kagome.

- Inuyasha... **SENTA**!- Berrou Kagome.

- Miroku...- chamou Sango antes de lhe acerta com sua xícara.

**_POW!_**-

- Ai...- Resmungaram...

- Isso é para vocês não ficarem ouvindo a conversa das pessoas!.- Falou Kagome. Rin observava tudo com vergonha e com uma Gota. Se não estivesse tão envergonhada iria rir de tudo.

- Exatamente. Nunca mais façam isso! - Brigou Sango.

- E quem disse que estávamos ouvindo algo?- Perguntou um pouco ríspido Inuyasha.

- **NANI** (4) !- Questionaram as três.

- Bem nós percebemos algo entre eles quando os vimos.- Respondeu Miroku sorrindo para Rin que corava mais ainda. – E quando eu fui cumprimentar a senhorita Rin,_ Ele, _rosnou. - Terminou rindo.

- Espero que não tenha aprontado nada Miroku.- Falou Sango estreitando os olhos.

- Se tivesse não estaria ele vivo Sango.- Completou Inuyasha.- Parece que o Baka do Sesshoumaru agora gosta de humanos ou Humanas.- Terminou Inuyasha sorrindo cúmplice para Miroku.

- Muito bem. Mas agora... **SAIAM**!- Berraram Kagome e Sango.

Inuyasha e Miroku saíram resmungando algo. Enquanto elas se acomodavam novamente.

- Quer dizer que ele te beijou?- Perguntou Kagome.

- Hai (5) .- Respondeu Rin desanimada.

- Mas porque esse desanimo? Não gosta dele? – Perguntou Sango.

- Gosto e muito.- Respondeu meio sem pensar, quando se deu conta Corou e ainda mais pelos sorrisos triunfantes que as duas exibiam para ela.

- Então? – perguntaram juntas.

- Nós brigamos.- Responde Suspirando.

- Como assim?- Perguntou Kagome. Rin as olhou e resolveu contar tudo, dos humanos, de como seu Lord a defendeu e da discussão que tiveram.

Quando terminou de falar levantou os olhos tristes, e viu as duas sorrirem em compreensão antes de colocarem as mãos sobre a dela.

- Rin...- Começou Kagome. – Eu acho que ele gosta de você, de verdade. Mas ele é como o Inuyasha, não deve ter certeza sobre seus sentimentos.

- Por outro lado ele sempre disse odiava humanos. Veja é bem difícil abandonar todas essas convicções Rin. Lembra o que ele lhe disse? _"Mas você é humana, não é Rin?". _Completou Sango.

- Isso mesmo. Talvez Rin ele nunca consiga demonstrar com palavras o que sente. Mas ele pode demonstrar com meia palavras e gestos.- Falou sorrindo Kagome. – O Inuyasha também é assim.- Rin suspirou. Sabia que no fundo acreditava naquelas palavras. Mas ainda assim tinha medo de se decepcionar.

- Mesmo assim.. Prefiro não criar esperanças Kagome-Chan.- Falou Rin.

- E vai se negar à oportunidade de ser feliz?- Perguntou Sango.- Veja o meu caso. Quem diria que eu estaria junto com aquele monge safado que você conhece como Miroku?- Perguntou Sorrindo.- Ele mudou, tudo bem que ele às vezes ainda é o mesmo Hentai (6), mas se eu negasse tudo, não seria feliz.

- Exatamente Rin. A Sango está certa. Pense nisso. Sei que você já disse que estão indo para as terras do Oeste. Mas se precisar de algo qualquer coisa. Venha até nós. Sabe o caminho e seu dragão de duas cabeças também.- Completou Sorrindo.

- Hai- Disse Rin sorrindo levemente.- Eu tenho que ir, ou o Senhor Sesshoumaru poderá ficar preocupado ou aborrecido.- Disse sorrindo. Vendo as duas rirem.- O que foi?

- Nada.- Falou Sango.

- Mas é que você ainda o chama assim.- Falou kagome e Rin riu.

Levantaram-se e saíram da cabana vendo mais à frente Inuyasha e Miroku conversavam algo com Yuky. Rin sorriu ao ver Thomy entre eles.

- Olá.- Cumprimentaram as três.

- Yuky eu já vou.- Disse Rin.

- Já tia Rin.- Disse Thomy fazendo esta sorrir.

- Venha aqui.- Disse se abaixando e recebendo o pequeno nos braços.- Eu tenho que ir. Mas você vai ficar bem, e qualquer coisa é só falar com a Kagome-Chan ou a Sango-Chan.- Disse sorrindo vendo o menino a abraçar.

- Eu a levo Rin.- Se ofereceu Yuky.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – Falaram Inuyasha e Miroku juntos. Kagome e Sango se entreolharam, perceberam como Yuky olhava para Rin.

- Concordo com eles Yuky. É melhor você ficar, por que se me levar voltará sozinho e não é bom.- Falou Rin.

- Te acompanho então até a saída do vilarejo.- Insistiu Yuky.

- Certo.- Disse resignada.

Despediu-se de todos. Abraçando Kagome e Sango. E prometendo mandar noticias de alguma forma.Logo ela e Yuky começaram a caminhar com o dragão de duas cabeças ao seu lado. Mas quando ia se despedir de Yuky viu este parar e lhe encarar. Não entendeu a principio.

- Rin preciso falar algo com você.- Disse Yuky a olhando nos olhos.- Por favor,...- Pediu.

_**Vocabulário:**_

_**(1) Kotodama - Colar do Inuyasha.**_

_**(2) Baka - Imbecil, Idiota.**_

_**(3) Kawaii - Fofo, Bonitinho.**_

_**(4) Nani - O que? Como?**_

_**(5) Hai - Sim**_

_**(6) Hentai - Safado.**_

_**Fim do capitulo VIII**_

_**N/A:**_

Desculpem a demora em postar esse capitulo (Autora se escondendo), tentarei ao Maximo não ficar tanto tempo sem postar. Bem Haverá Hentai na fic. Será o mais sutil possível, minha única duvida é detalhista ou não. Já tenho tal momento resumido. Se quiserem opinar fiquem a vontade. Colocarei um aviso em negrito quando houver, assim quem não quiser é só pular tal parte ou colocarei tal momento como bônus.

Agradecimentos:

**Vanessa: **_Fico contente em saber que está gostando da fic. Continue acompanhando viu. Kisses._

**Dama 9: **_Sesshy rosnando é lindo..Ai um totó desses eu quero..ops quer dizer youkai..rsrs..Que bom que você está acompanhando e gostando da fic.Espero que goste dessa capitulo. Kisses..Ahh Suas fics são muito boas também..Pena que duas eu não consigo enviar meu comentário ¬¬..fica dando erro, erro..mas tentarei mandar uma mensagem nem que seja via e-mail sobre elas..._

**Lorena: **rsrs procurar fics é o que mais fazemos não! Rs..que bom que encontrou a minha e gostou, parar de escrever! Como diria um amigo meu: "Bibinha isso jamé". Kisses.

**CyberTamis:** rsrs.. dessa vês demorei a atualizar..sinto muito que bom que você está acompanhando e gostando da fic. Espero que curta esse capitulo também. Kisses

**Ágatha Kuchiki:** Olá que bom que está gostando..Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos..bem eu realmente tento maneirar no tamanho destes..mas talvez haja alguns que fiquem um tanto grandinhos..não sei se isso a muitos seria bom ou ruim.. mas veremos ..espero que goste deste. Kisses.

**May33:** Tímida e irritadinha! Rsrsrsrs...que bom que você está gostando dessa fic. Fico feliz com o seu comment. Bem aqui está o novo capitulo, espero que você goste. Kisses SENHORITA Tímida rsrsrs( Qual a probabilidade de eu ser acertada por um bastão! Oo)

**Misao Hotaru( Fernanda Rin): **De Nada, bem aqui está mais uma capitulo, sim muita coisa vai acontecer, afinal ainda tem algumas lacunas a preencher.. Kisses.

**Lhyl:** rsrs Sesshy enciumando anima meu dia também, animaria mais se este ciúmes fossem destinados a minha pessoa.. Mas eu supero isso..rsrs..Bem sua espera acabou aqui está o capitulo, espero que goste. Kisses

**Raissinha:** Sim as cenas de ciúmes nos alegram pelo visto..Para você ver até Inuzito já percebeu, mas o Sesshy já sabe o que sente e como sente. Porém ele custa a demonstrar isso, ainda mais na frente de alguém...A pergunta que fica não é nem se o Sesshy vai ou não demonstrar a Rin o que sente..Mas sim se Rin se contentará com a forma que Sesshy demonstrará tal coisa... Espero que goste do capitulo.. Kisses,.

**Lorena:** Olha você aqui de novo..rsrs..nossa também faço isso..fico lendo várias vezes os capítulos de fics..pior quando o autor demora a postar( Se escondendo) ai eu fico lendo o ultimo capitulo com aquela esperança do autor postar logo..Ahh Sesshy enciumado não é fogo.. é um incêndio..rsrsrrs kisses.

**Mary Sullivan:** AHHHH descontrolada também rsrs..Olhos ainda brilhando? Que maravilha..que bom que você está gostando da fic...Nossa seu apelo me deixou..acho que eu vou começar a fazer a mesma coisa nas fics que eu leio rsrsrs :) Quanto a ver mentalmente as cenas..bem tenho que assumir que também as vejo..na verdade após escrever fico voltando mentalmente a cena e isso causa uma certa mudança as vezes.. outras não..Continua acompanhando senhorita descontrolada.. Kisses

_ Obrigada a todos que comentaram.. e os que leram e não comentaram( TÍMIDOS quem sabe!) rsrsrs..._

_Não sejam tímidos.. tia christy é legal e não costuma morder..( Sorrindo inocente)_

_Cof cof_

_Quer dizer as vezes _

_Façam uma autora feliz deixem Comments ) _

_Kisses_

_christy_

14


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello,**_

_**Meu nome é christiane, mas pode me chamar de Christy ou TheBlueMemory mesmo. **_

**_Bem Inuyasha não me pertence, e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário ._**

_**Essa fic é bem Sesshoumaru e Rin. Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas. **_

**_Resumo_**: **_Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois? Sesshoumaru & Rin M : aconselhável a maiores de 16 anos, fanfic com insinuações._**

_**Explicações: Quando o texto estiver apenas em ITALICO serão apenas lembranças do personagem.**_

Quando estiver sublinhado e em Itálico pensamentos dos personagem momentâneos.

Quando aparecer esse símbolo **_§_** visão distinta dos personagens sobre os momentos vividos.

**Em Negrito. Musicas, poemas, frases... No final dos capitulo direi o nome delas**

__

__

_**No capitulo anterior:**_

- Te acompanho então até a saída do vilarejo.- Insistiu Yuky.

- Certo.- Disse resignada.

Despediu-se de todos. Abraçando Kagome e Sango. E prometendo mandar noticias de alguma forma.Logo ela e Yuky começaram a caminhar com o dragão de duas cabeças ao seu lado. Mas quando ia se despedir de Yuky viu este parar e lhe encarar. Não entendeu a principio.

- Rin preciso falar algo com você.- Disse Yuky a olhando nos olhos.- Por favor,...- Pediu.

_**CAPITULO IX**_

"_**...And now my bitter hands **_

_**E agora minhas amargas mãos **_

_**Chafe beneath the clouds**_

_**Arranham-se para alcançar as nuvens...**_

_**...And twisted thoughts that spin round my head **_

_**E os pensamentos confusos giram minha cabeça...**_

_**...I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, **_

_**Eu sei que algum dia você terá uma linda vida,**_

_**I know you'll be a star, **_

_**Eu sei que você será uma estrela,**_

_**In somebody else's sky,**_

_**No céu de um outro alguém,**_

_**But why, why... **_

_**Mas porque, porque... **_

_**...why can't it be, why can't it be mine? **_

_**...Porque não pode ser, porque não pode ser no meu?..."**_

_(Pearl Jam- Black)_

Rin o olhou alguns segundos antes de concordar. Viu Yuky respirar fundo. _"Porque ele estava nervoso?"._

- Yuky está tudo bem?

- Rin.. porque não fica? – Perguntou Yuky a olhando.

- Como!

- Fica no vilarejo neste ou volta comigo pro da sacerdotisa Keiko, sentem sua falta lá.- Disse vendo esta suspirar. Rin também sentia falta de todos. Mas apesar de tudo queria seguir com seu Lord.

- Não posso. – Respondeu.

- É por causa dele não é? – perguntou com amargura.

- Do Lord Sesshoumaru?- Questionou vendo este lhe afirmar. – Yuky, eu cresci com eles, são minha família desde que eu tinha 8 anos de idade. Se eu ficar aqui ou lá no vilarejo da Senhora Keiko vou sentir falta deles. Mesmo com eles sinto falta das pessoas com quem eu passei aqueles 4 anos. Sinto muita falta das nossas conversas Yuky, ou das aulas com a senhora Keiko, das crianças que me faziam rir e me sentir como elas. Mas meu lugar é ao lado da "minha Família" ou o que eu reconheço como sendo. Sinto muito.

- É só isso Rin?

- Como assim?

- É apenas gratidão que sentes, apenas carinho por aqueles que cuidaram de você? Ou você sente algo mais pelo Youkai?- Perguntou sem rodeios.

- Está falando do Senhor Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou, rezando aos Deuses que não.

- Sim. Eu não sou tolo Rin. Mesmo que você negue, eu sei que no fundo você gosta dele, não como seu tutor ou qualquer coisa do tipo, você gosta dele como homem.

- Yuky eu..- Tentou Rin.

- Shhh, Rin ele não é Humano. É um Youkai, não gosta de humanos e você só vai se machucar ficando com ele.

- Por favor, Yuky não fale assim do Senhor Sesshoumaru, ele nunca me machucaria.

- Sei que ele nunca bateria em você, não estou falando desse tipo de machucado Rin. Mas ele nunca a amaria, porque você quer voltar para ele? Você sempre me disse que queria um dia ter a sua família, seus filhos, acha que com ele você os terá?

Rin sentia as lagrimas querendo sair de seus olhos sabia que em partes Yuky tinha razão, como continuar ao lado do Lord do Oeste. Ela sabia que o amava. Mas e ele?. Lembrou-s e das palavras de Kagome-Chan **_"Talvez Rin ele nunca consiga demonstrar com palavras o que sente. Mas ele pode demonstrar com meia palavras e gestos"_** . Sim talvez.

- Yuky, sinto muito, mas eu já tomei minha decisão no momento no qual eu aceitei voltar a andar e a conviver com eles.- Disse Rin vendo Yuky se aproximar. E acariciar seu rosto.

- Eu nunca a faria chorar ou sofrer Rin.- Disse tentando se aproximar mais. Foi quando sentiu uma mão lhe impedir e viu ser de Rin.

Rin já sabia o que podia vir acontecer com essa aproximação, não que não gostasse dele, o amava.. Como um amigo ou até mesmo um irmão.

"_Como seria mais fácil ter me apaixonado por você Yuky_" Pensou enquanto o impedia de se aproximar com a mão. Vendo este suspirar resignado.

"_Mas eu não escolhi por quem me apaixonar"_ pensou triste.

Talvez Yuky estivesse certo e nunca o lord do Oeste a amasse como ela queria ou talvez Kagome e Sango fossem as certas. Mas no momento só queria voltar para seus companheiros. _"Para meu Lord"._

- Desculpe Yuky.- Disse o abraçando vendo este a acolher nos braços a apertando.

- Tudo bem Rin. Se você precisar de mim ou quiser apenas conversar, você sabe onde pode me encontrar.

- Yuky..- Disse se separando.- Eu queria ter conseguido escolher.- Disse se virando para ir embora.

"_Eu também Rin, Eu também"-_ Pensou vendo esta se afastar com o Dragão de duas cabeças sendo engolida pelas sombras enquanto caminhava. Com isso a lembrança do dia no qual ela foi embora voltou o fazendo fechar os olhos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Viu uma certa movimentação no vilarejo. Foi quando viu uma criança triste e se aproximou desta._

_- O que Houve pequenino? – Perguntou._

_- A tia Rin foi embora...- Respondeu a criança triste._

_Yuky sentiu que parou de respirar. "Rin foi embora? Porque?". Era seu pensamento enquanto se dirigia para a cabana da sacerdotisa. _

" _Ela nem se despediu!". Mas não era isso que o incomodava era o que ele queria ter lhe dito e não pode._

_Ao chegar na cabana viu a sacerdotisa tomando seu chá. "Como ela podia estar tão calma!". Mas antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa ela disse._

_- Rin teve que partir. Ela ficou te esperando, mas como você demorou dessa vez ela teve que ir. E deixou aquela caixa para você._

_Yuky olhou para a caixa que a sacerdotisa apontava e sentiu um aperto no peito era verdade ela se foi.. Caminhou e pegou a caixa a abrindo tinha um recado num pedaço de pergaminho._

" _Yuky,_

_Quando você ler isso já devo estar longe ou talvez não. Eu te esperei, mas não pude esperar mais. Sinto muito ter que me despedir por aqui, mas foi preciso. Quero que saiba que você foi e é muito importante para mim. É meu amigo, como se fosse meu irmão. Obrigada por tudo, por me fazer sorrir, me fazer enfrentar meus medos, e me fazer esquecer minhas angustias. Você foi mais importante até do que imagina. Mas hoje tenho que ir. Tenho que seguir meu caminho junto com a "minha família". Sinto muito. _

_Não! Isso não é um adeus! Nunca vai ser. Espero logo poder voltar ao vilarejo e rever todos. Cuide de todo mundo por mim. E cuide-se. Espero que seja muito feliz e que quando eu retorne já tenha construído a sua família. Lembra? Ambos desejamos a mesma coisa, termos a nossa família._

_Espero que consiga realizar seu sonho._

_Beijos e abraços de sua irmã Rin. _

_Porque é assim que eu lhe considero, meu amigo, meu irmão."_

_Não podia ser ela realmente havia partido. Ele sempre soube dos sentimentos dela. Mas os dele nunca foram iguais, gostava dela não somente como uma amiga ou irmã.._

_- Não se torture Yuky. – A voz da sacerdotisa o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Há certas coisas que não podemos impedir. Vocês ainda vão se reencontrar, até lá seja como a Rin disse que se sentia aqui antes de ir embora. Feliz._

_- Foi o tal Lord que a levou? – Perguntou amargo. Já tinha ouvido Rin falar dele com a sacerdotisa, mas como esta nunca falou nada a ele sempre preferiu ficar calado._

_- Acho que você já tem as suas conclusões.- Disse a sacerdotisa. – Mas posso lhe dizer que ela está bem e feliz, ela sempre esperou por esse momento. E aquele que deveria vir buscá-la cumpriu sua promessa. Rin está junto daqueles que a acolheram quando era pequena ainda. Está "em casa". Descanse meu menino. Ela está bem. E vocês ainda vão se reencontrar. Ela prometeu nos visitar sempre que conseguisse. Não duvide dela Yuky._

_Ele apenas olhou para o pergaminho e levantou caminhando para fora da cabana._

_- Nunca duvidei dela, senhora Keiko, Nunca._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Abriu os olhos e contemplou o céu. Pelo menos dessa vez ele havia tentando e tinha se despedido dela. E retomou seu caminho para o vilarejo de Inuyasha...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin caminhou lentamente com AhUn do seu lado. Sentia-se triste por deixar Yuky daquela forma. Mas não o amava, não podia iludir ele.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru já estava irritado. _"Ela está demorando."_ Pensou. Havia pensado em como se desculpar. Ou no que o levou a dizer palavras tão duras a ela. _"Ciúmes?"_ Mais uma vez sua mente lhe gritou isso_. "Como poderia ter ciúmes de algo que não tinha?"._

O fato é que havia lhe ferido, não fisicamente. Era o Lord do Oeste, e nunca havia pedido desculpas a alguém antes. Não sabia porque tinha aquela necessidade de falar essa palavra a Rin. _"Porque não quer mais ver ou sentir as lagrimas dela!" _Lhe disse sua consciência. Por um lado sabia que era isso, por outro..

Lembrou-se de quando havia ido vê-la de longe no vilarejo no qual a deixara..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estava farto. Até agora se perguntava o que fazia ali. Olhando ao seu redor vendo um Houshi (1) hentai (2) apanhando da Taiji-ya (3) pela 55º vez ele achava, do outro lado seu Irmão e sua humana com um filhote de Youkai raposa que na opinião de Sesshoumaru era irritante. E ele ali com Jaken. Só mesmo o Miuga para lhe convencer de tal ato insano em sua opinião. Certo acabar com Naraku era prioridade de todos ali. A jóia já estava praticamente completa. Só faltava um pedaço. _

_E tudo acabaria de vez. _

_Ele preferia ir sozinho, mas não.. tinha que ouvir Miuga. E também ouvir seu pai. _

_Lembrava-se do dia no qual ele apareceu para ele e Inuyasha. "Vocês entenderam_

_a mensagem" (4). Lembrava-se do dia no qual seu pai lhe perguntara "Você tem alguém para proteger Sesshoumaru?" (5). Não entendeu até o dia no qual as três espadas de seu pai tiveram que lutar. No qual tivera que se juntar a Inuyasha. E ali estava ele novamente. Estava conseguindo conviver respeitosamente com seu Meio -Irmão. Mas preferia manter sempre distancia dele e seu grupo._

_Era tudo monótono demais. Pelo menos podia se divertir vendo seu querido irmão apanhar da humana. Era algo interessante de se ver. Rin iria se divertir vendo aquela cena. "Rin" Pensou. "Como ela estaria?". Havia deixado esta num vilarejo a 3 anos já. Será que estava bem? Não sabia. Podia mandar Jaken lá. Mas não queria dar satisfação ao servo._

_Levantou e começou a andar entrando na mata._

_- Sssssenhorr Sssssesssshoumaru!. Onde o ssssenhor vai? – perguntou a irritante criatura, recebendo um olhar gelado deste._

_- Volto antes do amanhecer. – Foi tudo que disse. Voltando a caminhar. – Rin. – sussurrou desaparecendo na floresta._

_Fez uma longa caminhada. Mas ali estava o vilarejo. Subiu em uma das arvores e observou o local. Nem um sinal dela. Foi quando viu algumas crianças correndo. E atrás destas. Não precisou olhar reconheceu o cheiro. "Rin"._

_Estava surpreso. Tudo bem ela crescera com ele, mas estava mudada, tinha virado mulher? Continuava com seu jeito inocente, reparou no modo como tratava as crianças. _

_De longe se via que não era mais criança. _

_Foi quando percebeu. "O que estava havendo com ele?". Estava ali parado no topo de uma arvore observando uma Humana. Tudo bem essa humana era Rin a garotinha que ele havia salvo muitas vezes. Mas porque se importar tanto com ela? "Ela era como uma filha para ele?". Questionou. Olhando de novo a figura de Rin que agora fazia algo no cabelo de uma das crianças. Notou como ela sorria. _

"_Linda" pensou. Rosnando depois. "Ela era uma simples humana, ele era o Lord do Oeste. Nunca poderia sentir algo por ela" Pensou cravando as garras na mão. _

_Sentiu seu corpo reagir a visão desta ajeitando os cabelos enquanto sentava-se sobre os joelhos. Rosnou novamente. "Era apenas uma humana;". Pensou enquanto voltava._

"_Talvez fosse melhor deixar está lá". Mas então se lembrou da promessa. Ele era um Lord nunca quebraria uma promessa. Rosnou. _

"_Maldição!". _

_Fez o caminho de volta sentindo raiva de si mesmo. como podia sentir tal coisa por uma humana. "Era apenas desejo." Pensou. E pela 1º vez sentiu nojo de si mesmo. "Como posso pensar sentir tal coisa Por ela?". Parou espantando. Quando ela havia feito ele mudar. _

"_Quando ela não temeu você." Disse uma voz em sua mente. Estava perdido._

_Voltou ao acampamento queria ficar só. Quando viu Inuyasha vindo em sua direção._

_- Hey Sesshoumaru, onde esteve? – perguntou mal Humorado. Sesshoumaru o ignorou e continuou andando. – Estou falando com você. – Ouviu o irmão rosnar._

_- Faça um favor a si mesmo Inuyasha, Cale a boca. – Disse andando e lançando um olhar frio ao seu Servo que aprecia querer ir atrás deste, vendo este se encolher. Queria apenas ficar sozinho e pensar._

_Sentou-se num tronco de arvore e fechou os olhos. E a imagem que veio foi a de Rin no vilarejo. Praguejou. "O senhor deve estar se divertindo meu pai". Pensou irônico. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro do pai. Não iria._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Até quando seu orgulho falaria mais alto? Não sabia. Ouviu um barulho e sentiu pelo ar. _"Rin"._ Viu esta entrar calmamente. Parecia não querer acordar ninguém. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. O cheiro desta. Não era o mesmo. Levantou-se e saiu das sombras.

- Rin.. – Chamou baixo, vendo esta se virar surpresa e apenas lhe encarar ante de dizer.

- Me desculpe por chegar tarde.- Disse voltando a ajeitar sas coisas. Sesshoumaru a olhou e inspirou o ar novamente. Fechou suas mãos com força. _"Cheiro daquele humano."_ Concluiu raivoso. _"Ele havia ousado encostar nela?"_

- O que houve Rin?

- Ahn? – Perguntou sem entender. _"O que ele quer saber?"_

- Porque chegou tão tarde? E porque veio sozinha?

- Me distrai com o horário. E não vim sozinha vim o AhUn, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse não contaria o real motivo do seu atraso. Concluiu continuando a arrumar suas coisas.

- Certo. Então porque não olha para mim enquanto fala? – Questionou. Sabia que ela não conseguia mentir para ele. Desde pequena fora assim. Era uma coisa que ele gostava. Da ultima vez que mentira fora para salvar Jaken de apanhar. _Mas agora qual motivo._

- Desculpe... – Murmurou o encarando, vendo este estreitar os olhos_. "Droga!"_ Não conseguia mentir ou omitir algo olhando para ele. – Fiquei conversando com a Kagome-chan e com a Sango-chan, e acabei perdendo a hora. – Disse não estava mentindo.

- Pensei que aquele seu amigo, viria com você. – Disse a olhando, vendo esta desviar o olhar.

- Ele preferiu ficar no vilarejo por essa noite acho. – Disse pensativa.

- E você? – Pergunto vendo esta o encarar sem entender. – não quis ficar lá com ele no vilarejo? – Rin apenas o olhou. _"O que ele quer dizer com isso?"._ Se questionou.

- Desculpe meu Lord, mas não consigo entender. Eu disse que voltava, então eu..- Mas foi Interrompida, vendo Sesshoumaru a olhar diferente. Parecia irritado.

- Voltou porque havia prometido Rin? – Perguntou irritado_. "Maldito Humano!"_

- Não! – Apressou-se em dizer. _"Porque eles está tão chateado?"._ – Voltei porque eu quis meu Lord. Meu Lord está irritado por eu ter voltado?

- Não.

- Está aborrecido por eu ter voltado com o AhUn? – Estava tentando entender o que se passava.

- Não. – Disse Frio se virando para voltar ao seu lugar. Não iria brigar novamente com ela.

- Então eu não entendo! – Exclamou exasperada.

- Você está com o cheiro dele. – Disse Simplesmente sem se virar. Voltando a andar. Rin permaneceu calada. _"Droga!"._ Pensou, tinha se esquecido desse detalhe, o que seu Lord estaria pensando.

- Meu Lord eu.. – Tentou Rin.

- Descanse Rin. – Disse apenas. Voltando a andar. _"Ela não era sua"_ Pensou. _"Porque haveria de querer uma humana?"._

Rin ficou ali vendo ele se afastar. Sentiu-se mal. Pegou suas coisas e resolveu tomar um banho antes de qualquer coisa.

- Aonde vai Menina? – Perguntou Jaken que estava afastado. Havia notado em como seu Lord ficara irritado..E em como Rin havia ficado Triste.

- Vou tomar banho Jaken.- Disse começando a caminhar.

- Há essa hora! – Questionou Jaken. – O Lord não vai gostar de saber...- Mas quando viu Rin já estava distante_.."Humanos.."_ Pensou colocando alguns galhos na fogueira..

Chegando na fonte, parou e admirou esta um pouco antes de se despir e mergulhar na água, e começou a pensar em tudo, enquanto admirava o céu.

- Droga.. – Murmurou. – Agora ele pensa coisas erradas. - Ficou refletindo um bom tempo, até que se vestiu e começou a fazer sue caminho de volta ao acampamento.

Foi quando olhou para um dos lados que o viu sentado. Parecia dormir. Aproximou devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Quando estava já a sua frente.

Lembrou-se de quando o viu pela 1º vez, ainda era uma criança na época. Viu suas marcas, aquelas que mostravam o que ele era: Um Youkai. Quando pensou em tocar sua meia lua levou um susto ao ser erguida e prensada contra a arvore. Quando olhou viu que Seu Lord tinha os olhos vermelhos, esse era o verdadeiro Youkai agindo..

- Se.. Senhor Se.. Sesshoumaru ... – Disse com dificuldade sentindo a mão que estava em seu pescoço afrouxar e vendo os olhos antes vermelhos se tornarem novamente dourados.

- Rin! – Disse Sesshoumaru, estava descansando ou tentando, não imaginava que esta o acharia, quando sentiu a presença de alguém nem se permitiu sentir seu cheiro apenas reagiu, mas quando ouviu a voz temerosa dela, recuperou sua forma..

- Desc.. Desculpe.. – Disse sem jeito ainda encostada ao tronco da arvore, não porque o Seu Lord ainda a segurasse, mas porque estava ainda impressionada para se mexer. Por alguns minutos sentiu medo de seu Lord.

- Nunca mais faça isso Rin. – Disse sério. – Eu podia ter lhe ferido. – Completou.

- Me desculpe. Mas sei que nunca me machucaria meu Lord. – Disse com simplicidade.

- Confia tanto assim neste Sesshoumaru, Rin? – perguntou a encarando, notando que o cheiro do humano havia saído. Controlou um rosnado.

- Sim. Sei que Meu Lord é um Youkai Honrado, e nunca machucaria os que estão do seu lado.

- Eu realmente podia ter lhe ferido Rin. – Disse vendo esta o olhar. – Eu apenas senti a presença de algo ou alguém, não me permitir sentir o cheiro. – Disse e ela entendeu.

- Sinto muito.

- Porque veio até aqui?

- Ahn? Ahh sim fui tomar banho e quando estava voltando vi Meu lord. e... _– "O que diria? Que queria tocar a meia lua? Que lembrou-se de quando o viu pela 1º vez?"_

- E? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E queria dizer ao meu lord, que nada aconteceu quando eu fui ao Vilarejo. – Disse era a única opção que tinha, afinal não queria que este pensasse ou confirmasse as coisas erradas que havia falado para ela. Pensou triste.

- Você não me deve satisfação de sua vida Rin.

- Devo.

- Porque acha isso? – perguntou a encarando, sentia-se mais aliviado pelo que ela disse. Mas o que teria o humano feito para que ele ficasse com seu cheiro.

- Porque não quero que Meu Lord pense mais coisas erradas de mim. – Disse olhando para o lado.- E ele se lembrou _"A Briga"._. Ela ainda estava ressentida com ele. _"Maldição!"..._

- Eu não penso Rin. – Falou, não conseguia pedir desculpas seria demais para ele. – Nunca pensei. – Disse virando o rosto desta. E vendo esta lhe sorrir. _"Ele nunca pediria desculpas"_ Pensou Rin.

- Eu apenas me despedi do Yuky er.. nós.. bem nos abraçamos como despedida. – Disse Corando, não diria o que conversaram. – Sesshoumaru a olhou. _"Por isso o cheiro"_ concluiu.

- Entendo...Você gosta muito desse humano.. – Disse mais para si mesmo.

- Sim. Ele sempre me ajudava no vilarejo, é como um irmão para mim Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Respondeu Sorrindo. Vendo este lhe encarar. Corando um pouco. "_Melhor eu voltar."_ Pensou. – Er.. vou para o acampamento antes que o Jaken fique preocupado e..

- Jaken não vai acordar tão cedo Rin. – Disse o Lord. Notou que esta corara com seu olhar.

- Er.. mesmo assim eu.. – Disse desencostando da arvore, mas não fora longe pois Sesshoumaru lhe segurou delicadamente o braço.

- Porque Foges Rin?

- Como? – Perguntou querendo fugir o mais rápido dali. Lembrava-se das palavras de Kagome e de Sango. Mas tinha medo de se machucar ou de ter esperanças tolas.

- Porque foges quando estamos conversando? – Perguntou vendo esta olhar para o chão.

- Eu não fujo meu Lord. – Disse Rin, sentindo este se aproximar mais. _"Vamos saia daí!" _Pensava. Foi quando sentiu este lhe tocar o rosto. O Virando para ele.

- Mesmo? Assustada Rin? – Questionou vendo o olhar dela. Enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Iie Senhor Sesshoumaru.- Respondeu rápido corando, mas não desviando do olhar deste.

- Bom.. – Disse se aproximando, vendo esta prender a respiração, mas controlando seu instinto apenas beijou sua testa e se afastou. Vendo esta abrir os olhos sem entender.

Rin quando o viu se aproximar prendeu a respiração prevendo o que talvez acontecesse e fechou os olhos quando o viu fazer o mesmo, mas o que aconteceu a surpreendeu ele não havia beijado ela, quer dizer havia, mas não..

- Senhor Sesshoumaru..

- Temos que conversar Rin. _Antes de mais nada_. – Disse olhando para esta vendo ela corar. – Temos que conversar. Sem brigas e desculpas. – Disse sério.

Havia decidido ter essa conversa com ela. E dessa vez ninguém iria interromper. Não iria fazer nada mais antes de conversar com ela. Por isso controlou sua vontade de lhe beijar. Apenas lhe dando um suave beijo na testa. A respeitava e não iria ou queria apenas ficar com esta nesses momentos. Queria uma decisão dela e dele.

- Hai, Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse Conformada. Não havia como escapar havia? Na verdade sentiu-se feliz ao ver que ele não a beijara de verdade, era como se ele quisesse dizer que a respeitava. _"Ele pode não dizer com palavras, mas com gestos"_ Lembrou-se do que lhe falaram. _"Talvez então.."_ Pensou controlando um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru a olhava. Agora sim iriam conversar. Viu esta respirar fundo, parecendo nervosa.

- Rin.. – A chamou tirando esta de seus pensamentos. E vendo ela lhe olhar e dar um sorriso doce.

- Vamos conversar então Meu Lord. – Disse sorrindo, não havia ironia que ela usara com ele da outra vez. Havia apenas a Rin, aquela que ele cuidou desde pequena. _"Sua Rin"_

**FIM DO CAPITULO IX**

_**Dicionário:**_

_Houshi(1) Monge_

_Hentai (2) Safado_

_Taiji-ya(3) Caçadora de Youkai_

"_Vocês entenderam a mensagem"(4) Quase final do 3º filme da série Inuyasha. Frase dita pelo pai de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha._

"_Você tem alguém para proteger Sesshoumaru?"(5) Frase dita pelo Pai de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru no começo do 3º Filme._

_**N/A:**_

_Peço desculpas pela demora do capitulo..Mas aconteceram, uma série de coisas que me impediram de postar..No meu profile explico melhor os motivos, com uma nota deixada lá._

_Mas finalmente o capitulo está aqui..espero que gostem e que se divirtam.._

_Obrigada por todas as Reviews..Até o Próximo._

_Kisses_

_Chris_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Lhyl**: Tenho que concordar..Inu, Miroku e Shippou, me fazem rir muito com suas trapalhadas e lógico o Jaken também rs..Que bom que você gostou do cap..Bem quanto ao Sesshy e a Rin..acho que tudo uma hora de resolve rs..boa leitura ..Kisses_

**Ágatha Kuchiki:** Olá, bem infelizmente eu demorei a atualizar..mas tive motivos rs..mas agora a fic ta de volta \o/. Não.. pode ficar tranqüila, no hentai não haverá termos pesados..e aqueles que não gostarem é só pular vou colocar um aviso em negrito ou algo que chame a atenção..

Nossa você é a 3º pessoa que me fala que curtiu o momento Sesshy e Rin na parte dos ferimentos rsrs..Haverá mais momentos deles, pode apostar. boa leitura! Kisses.

_**CyberTami: **my god.. Tive leitoras, desesperadas e tudo mais.. e agora temos uma Lider de Torcida por Hentai rsrsrs, Mas pode ficar tranqüila vai rolar Hentai sim senhora. Que bom que gostou do Yuki, também gostei desse personagem, vamos ver o que o futuro reserva a ele né! Espero que goste desse cap tanto quanto gostou do anterior..Boa Leitura! Kisses._

**Marcella**: Bem aqui está o cap. Infelizmente demorei a postar..mas tentarei dar uma adiantada na fic.. enfim espero que goste tanto desse quanto do anterior. Boa Leitura! Kisses.

**Lorena**: (Se escondendo..) infelizmente demorei a postar..mas tentarei adiantar a fic pra compensar vc's pela espera rsrs.."Não Iria mais Atualizar?" NADA.. não vou abandonar a fic.. podem ficar tranqüilas..espero que curta esse cap.. boa Leitura! Kisses.

**Mitzrael Girl:** Sabe somos parecidas nisso, as vezes olho pra uma fic.. pro nome e pro numero de cap, e fico na duvida se leio ou não..mas por incrível que pareça acabo lendo e amando, quanto ao nome..é que fiz o resumo de todos os cap, ouvindo uma musica do Within Temptation..e curti a batida dessa que acabou sendo colocada como nome da fic. Ohh vc não curtiu o Yuki rsrs..tadinho ele só é um menino apaixonado rsrs..Sesshy e Rin uma hora vão se acertar..mas algo Sesshy e Inu tinham que ter incomum não? A TEIMOSIA...eita cabeças duras.

Espero que goste desse cap..e que se divirta. Boa Leitura! Kisses.

**Crystal Tsukino:** Menina não chore não! BitterSweet é linda mesmo(suspirando), as vezes lendo o cap dá uma emoçãozinha em mim também. Mas..aqui está a continuação! \o/.. demorou um pouco mais chegou enfim..espero que goste desse capitulo..e bem..prometo que o final da fic..vai ser "kawaii". Boa Leitura! Kisses.

**Clarice Bloom:** rsrsrs Menina.. tenha calma.. nenhum gato,cachorro ou vc vão morrer de curiosidade..pois aqui está o cap.

Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic, fico feliz com isso. E espero que goste desse capitulo também...boa leitura! Kisses.

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic..e comentando._

_Aos que são tímidos Obrigada também.._

_Façam uma autora feliz! Deixem Reviews! \o/_

_Kisses!_

_chris_

15


	11. Chapter 10

_Fanfic: _Never Ending Story

_Tipo: Romance_

_Shipper: Sesshoumaru e Rin_

_Anime: Inuyasha._

_Fic sem fins lucrativos._

_**Inuyasha não me pertence** e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário._

_Aconselhado a maiores de** 16 anos **para não haver problemas._

**_Resumo_**: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois?

_Boa Leitura..._

_**No capitulo anterior:**_

Sesshoumaru a olhava. Agora sim iriam conversar. Viu esta respirar fundo, parecendo nervosa.

- Rin.. – A chamou tirando esta de seus pensamentos. E vendo ela lhe olhar e dar um sorriso doce.

- Vamos conversar então Meu lord. – Disse sorrindo, não havia ironia que ela usara com ele da outra vez. Havia apenas a Rin, aquela que ele cuidou desde pequena. _"Sua Rin"_

**N/A: Cap com cena imprópria a menores de idade, está em NEGRITO. Caso não queira ler.. Apenas pule.. Não fará diferença na história.**

**Capitulo X**

_**"...O segredo não é correr atrás das borboletas**_

_**É cuidar do jardim para que elas venham até você...**_

_**No final das contas**_

_**Você vai achar não quem você estava procurando**_

_**Mas quem estava procurando por você!"**_

_(Mario Quitanda)_

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela durante um certo tempo. Pensando no que lhe dizer. Era mais difícil do que ele imaginava

"_Maldição!"._

Percebeu que Rin o olhava de lado, pois agora esta admirava o balançar das folhas e galhos que deixavam um pouco da luz da lua passar os iluminando parcialmente.

- Rin..- Chamou. Vendo esta o olhar.

Rin até então olhava para o alto não deixando de fitar seu Lord disfarçadamente. Tinham que conversar. Ela sabia disso, mas como seria tal conversa ela tinha seus receios.

- Hai Meu Lord.- Disse Rin o olhando dessa vez. Notando em como seus cabelos de prata refletiam a luz também um pouco prateada e azulada da lua. Permitindo pensar em como seria passar a mão pelos cabelos deste.

"_Pare com esses pensamentos!"._ Brigou mentalmente consigo.

- Acho que está na hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas.- Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para frente e acompanhando todos os movimentos e expressões de Rin com o canto dos olhos. – Como você sabe Rin eu sou um Youkai e você uma humana. – Disse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Rin suspirou. Já sabia o que veria a seguir. Ele no mínimo diria que tudo fora um erro. E que ele nunca ficaria com ela. Uma simples humana.

"_Garota tola..."_ Pensou se irritando por sentir coisas que não deveria, não com ele. Não com o Lord.

Sesshoumaru viu que esta não falou nada então resolveu continuar. Tinha muito que explicar para ela.

"_Não mais do que a mim mesmo.."._ Concluiu

"_Será uma longa noite...". – _Foi o pensamento de ambos sem se darem conta que suspiraram da mesma forma juntos..

_**Vilarejo...**_

- Inuyasha, como você acha que está o relacionamento da Rin com o seu irmão?- Perguntou Kagome enquanto estendia o futon na cabana.

- Feh.. Meio-Irmão! – Exclamou este rosnando. – Como você quer que eu saiba?

Kagome revirou os olhos indo roçar de roupa, suspirando. Era sempre assim, havia uma trégua entre eles, mas nunca uma relação de total passividade.

"_Como é teimoso.."_ pensou dando um sorriso.

- Você parece um cachorrinho agindo assim Inuyasha...

- Feh! E você parece uma bruxa...

- Inuyasha... SENTA!

**POGHT!**

- Ta louca! – Perguntou este com a face ainda enterrada no chão.

- Você que é um estúpido isso sim! – Reclamou esta enquanto trocava de roupa atrás de um pequeno biombo de bambu.

- Ninguém lhe obrigou a querer ficar aqui bruxa!

- Você sabe porque eu fiquei, como pode ser tão..

- Eu não pedi pra você ficar, ficou porque quis e porque é idiota...- Disse sem pensar olhando para fora da cabana pela porta desta, mas na mesma hora arregalou os olhos pro que tinha dito, já esperava ouvir o tão conhecido "Senta" quando se virou para se justificar. Se deparando com ela o olhando decepcionada, foi quando olhou sua camisola e logo se lembrou..

"_Foi a mesma que ela estava usando quando.."._ Sentou o rosto corar um pouco.

- Eu realmente sou uma idiota. – Falou Kagome triste suspirando e abaixando a cabeça. Pegou um hobby que ganhara de sua mãe, colocando por cima da camisola e calçou uma sandália baixa andando sem pressa até a porta da cabana.

Inuyasha apenas olhava para esta espantando, nenhum "Senta" nenhuma replica apenas uma frase que soava tão triste e decepcionada que o fez sentir vontade de abraçar esta e pedir desculpas na mesma hora. Olhou sem entender esta colocando aquele pano estranho na opinião dele por cima da camisola e calçar uma sandália.

"_O que ela está fazendo!" _

- Kagome.. o que? – Perguntou sem entender ao ver esta passar do seu lado e segurou o braço dela, mas viu esta o puxar de volta.

- Apenas me deixe..- Falou sem levantar a cabeça saindo da cabana sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Ficou parado vendo ela andar cabisbaixa até sair de sua vista e se sentiu mal, por tê-la tratado daquela forma. Não importava o tempo que estavam junto ou que conviviam, sempre haviam as brigas idiotas para atrapalhar tudo.

"_Baka!"_ Deu um soco na parede da cabana com raiva de si mesmo.

Às vezes pensava que o melhor para ela era ficar na sua era junto com ele a protegendo e tudo, mas em outras pensava que era melhor ela voltar a era dela. Onde poderia encontrar alguém e...

"_Não... ela é minha.. minha Kagome.."_ Pensou sorrindo triste.

Saiu da cabana seguido o cheiro dela, não importa o que tivesse que fazer. Sabia que precisava dela ao seu lado. Sabia que tinha que pedir perdão. E ao mesmo tempo sentia que não merecia isso, nem esta estar ao seu lado.

_"Kagome..."_

Foi seu ultimo pensamento ao começar a ser engolido pela escuridão da noite e entrando pelo mesmo caminho que esta deveria ter feito...

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- O mesmo de sempre. Ele não tem jeito..- Completou Shippou balançando a cabeça inconformado.

- Mas o que vocês dois estão fazendo?

- **SANGO!** – Exclamou Miroku e Shippou pulando.

- Não acredito que estavam espionando de novo o inuyasha. Não irei defender nenhum dos dois quando ele for bater em ambos. – Completou apontando o dedo indicador os acusando.

- Sangozinha.. Não é nada disso.. Ouvimos o Inuyasha "Sentando" e..

- Toda vez que isso acontece é porque ele magoou a Kagome.- Completou Shippou suspirando.

- Realmente essa parte nunca muda. Mas isso não é motivo eles têm que se entender sozinhos. Por tanto... Shippou...- Falou olhando sério para este que sorriu sem graça saindo rapidamente dali. – E você Miroku...

- Sangozinha.. que tal nos irmos dormir..- Falou a abraçando e passando a mão...

**PAFT!**

- Pervertido! Você também não muda! – Falou corada.

- Sangozinha... Nos estamos casados... Não há nada demais em...- Tentou argumentar passando a mão no rosto.

- Não complete a frase..- Falou corada e sorrindo tímida enquanto andava e entrava na sua cabana parando na porta desta e se virando sorrindo para este que logo sorria andando rápido até a cabana e entrando nesta abraçado a sua Sango.

Caminhou sem pressa e cabisbaixa até chegar perto do lago que havia próximo a vila. Sentou-se na beirada deste abraçando as pernas e descansando a cabeça nos joelhos. Se perguntassem quando começou a gostar dele ela saberia dizer. Quando o viu pela primeira vez preso naquela arvore. Sorriu triste.

Naquela época ainda havia Kikyo como uma sombra entre eles. Mas agora não havia nada, nem a jóia. Nem ninguém.

Mas algumas coisas não mudam e ela sabia disso. A relação deles havia mudado para melhor ela diria em algumas partes. Corou involuntariamente e sorriu. Mas em outras continuava a mesma coisa.

_"Certas coisas nunca mudam.."_

Olhou a lua, foi quando olhou a roupa que vestia e sentiu seu rosto corar ao se lembrar em qual ocasião havia usado tal peça. Sorriu tristonha e ao mesmo tempo saudosa. Nunca esperou que tal coisa acontecesse, nunca esperou escolher ficar naquela época. Mas havia feito suas escolhas naquela noite. Na ultima noite que ela possivelmente passaria naquela época...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sabia como seria duro se despedir de todo mundo. Principalmente dele. Olhou para o grupo que já dormia. Sentiu algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos e olhou para arvore onde "ele" dormia. Levantou-se com calma e em silencio cobrindo carinhosamente Shippou que dormia abraçado a ela antes. E se levantou sem se importar com a roupa que usara para dormir naquele lugar. _

_Olhou ao redor, pensar que aquilo um dia era a vila de Sango e sua família era doloroso. Mas agora tudo acabara. E ao que parecia Sango começaria do Zero naquela vila. Sorriu olhando para amiga que inconscientemente dormia abraçada a miroku. Finalmente tudo acabara. Olhou para o céu._

_"Sim tudo acabou é hora de voltar..." Pensou começando a andar. Precisava pensar. Precisava se preparar par ao dia que chegaria com o amanhecer._

_Andou até chegar perto de uma fonte termal e sentou-se ao lado desta apoiando as costas em uma pedra. Suspirou. Pensando em como seria voltar de vez para sua época. Afinal não havia mais nada que a prendesse ali._

_"Mentirosa!" Sua mente lhe gritou e ela sorriu._

_Era melhor mentir para si mesma. Era melhor se enganar a ficar ali e sofrer mais. Ele não havia dito nada, desde que tudo acabara, parecia ignorar a presença dela o que tornava tudo mais doloroso. E foi com isso que tomou a decisão de voltar e esquecer de tudo. Sentiu um aperto no peito e colocou a mão na boca para reprimir um soluço, mas acabou reprimindo um grito ao sentir alguém levantar carinhosamente o seu rosto._

_- Inu... Inuyasha.. o .. o que..você.. ta.. er.._

_- Shhhh. – Falou este colocando o dedo que limpava delicadamente a lagrima dos olhos desta nos seus lábios sorrindo triste. – Não gosto de lhe ver chorar.- Não pode responder pois sentiu este lhe puxar para um abraço apertado._

_- Inu.._

_- Acho que não vou conseguir seguir sem você..- Disse numa confissão espontânea. Tão sincera que a fez soluçar nos braços dele o abraçando mais forte...Foi quando sentiu este a afastar e logo depois quando percebeu este a beijava com força, como se a vida dele dependesse disso._

_Sentiu ser deitada na grama e tremeu com a frieza desta tocando sua pele. Viu que ele parou o beijo e a olhava sorrindo, retribuiu o mesmo sorriso. Tocando de leve o rosto deste e depois as orelhinhas que este sempre a impedia de fazer. Alargou mais ainda o sorriso ao ouvir um suspiro e sentir este a abraçar com força enterrando seu rosto no pescoço desta._

_- Pensei que não gostasse que eu mexesse nas suas orelhas. – Falou num sussurro sorrindo ou ouvir um rosnado deste. – Assim você parece um cachorrinho.._

_- Não gosto que mexa nelas perto de outras pessoas.._

_- Porque? – Viu este se afastar e sorrir corado. E a beijar mais devagar. Sentiu as mãos dele a acariciarem temerosas. Sentiu este beijar o pescoço delicadamente foi quando abriu o olhos e se deu conta da situação. E corou como nunca e este parou a olhando sorrindo também corado._

_- Eu...- Tentou dizer, viu este a olhar e depois desviar os olhos fazendo menção de sair de cima dela, quando esta o abraçou com força._

_- Não...- Disse vendo este a olhar confuso e sorriu para ele. – Fica comigo...- Pediu sussurrando e abaixando os olhos. Sentiu seu queixo ser erguido e este a beijar._

_- Sempre me perguntei como seria estar assim com você..- Confessou fechando os olhos e a beijando de novo. Naquele momento ela sabia que talvez não fosse ter volta, mas era isso que ela queria. Fechou os olhos sentindo os toques dele. Sentindo a alça da camisola ser abaixada. E os abriu de deparando com ele sorrindo da forma mais doce que ela se lembrava. – Te amo...- Sussurrou antes de a beijar._

_- Inuyasha...- Tentou falar em vão._

_- Minha Kagome...- Completou. E nada importava. Era como se o amanhã não existisse mais. Não houve duvidas, me receio. Havia apenas.. Amor.._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Abriu os olhos corada se lembrando daquela noite. Tudo fora tão especial, a forma como ele a tratara. Tudo. Suspirou. Foi quando sentiu ser abraçada pelas costas.

- Não é a primeira vez que te encontro na beira de um lago. – Falou Inuyasha a abraçando, quando chegou notou que esta estava pensativa e de olhos fechados e assim que olhou o local se lembrou da primeira noite deles, na certa ela também se lembrara.

- Não é um lago, é uma fonte termal. – Respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, ouvindo um suspiro deste.

- Eu sou um idiota por fazer você chorar...

- Eu não estava chorando Inuyasha. – Tentou disfarçar ouvindo um resmungo deste. Que agora cheirava seu cabelo e a apertava mais no abraço.

- Eu sei quando você chora, e você sabe disso. – Beijou delicadamente a cabeça desta. – Me desculpe..

- Inuyasha..- Falou surpresa se virando e deparando com os olhos âmbar deste a fitando receosos. E sorriu acariciando o rosto dele. – Eu nunca consegui ficar realmente zangada com você.

Sorriu com esta frase dela, a beijando delicadamente, aprofundando aos poucos aquele contato. Não sabia como seria imaginar aquela época, aquela vida sem ela. Sem que ela esperasse rompeu o beijo se levantando sob o olhar surpreso desta.

- Acho que já vivi esses momentos antes, e prefiro viver outros agora. – Falou a pegando no colo e vendo sua face rosada.

- Porque? – Perguntou receosa.

_"Será que ele se arrependia ..."_

- Porque desde aquele dia cometi erros, e quero agora começar como deveria ter sido naquela vez. – Falou começando a correr por entre as arvores ouvindo a risada dela. Como sempre ocorria naqueles momentos entre eles. Diminuiu a velocidade e entrou silencioso na vila com ela nos braços.

- Parece que todos já foram dormir.

**-Menos nós..- Completou Inuyasha sorrindo ao ver a face corada dela se intensificar. Entrou na cabana com ela nos braços fechando a porta desta, colocou esta em pé no meio da cabana enquanto ele apagava a brasa que ainda estava acesa no canto desta deixando ela escura, sendo apenas iluminada pela fraca luz da lua que entreva pelas janelas.**

**Admirou a figura desta parada no meio da cabana. Na certa receosa do que ele estava fazendo. Era sempre assim nos momentos deles. Sempre tão frágil...**

"_Só nesses momentos também. Porque nos demais..."_** Pensou quase rosnando ao se lembrar dos diversos "Sentas". Pronunciados por esta.**

**- Inuyasha cadê você?**

**Sorriu ao ver esta tatear o ar,despiu-se sem fazer o menor barulho ante de se aproximar em silencio, parando as costas desta e deslizando sua mão no braço desta sorrindo ao ver o efeito que sempre causava com tal aproximação. Nunca mudava, na certa esta estaria com as faces rosadas. A tornando torturantemente encantadora. **

"_Como a amo..."_** pensou beijando delicadamente o pescoço desta e mordendo de leve no mesmo local que havia deixado sua marca. Antes de a virar para ele.**

**Calou-se ao sentir as mãos desde deslizarem pelo seu braço, deu um suspiro involuntário encostando a cabeça no peito deste e sentindo uma mão dele a apertar na cintura a virando para ele não sem antes depositar um suave beijo na nuca desta e morder de leve a marca que deixara.**

_"Sua marca..."_** pensou sorrindo sabendo o que esta significava.**

**- Pensei que só podia me marcar uma vez.- Falou o abraçando e depositando sua cabeça no peito deste.**

**- Sim...Mas gosto de conferir esta.**

**- Com medo que outro youkai se confunda? – Ouviu um rosnado desde que a apertava com força. Foi quando percebeu que este estava completamente despido. E suspirou ao sentir que ele deslizara devagar as mãos pelas suas costas.**

**- Não ouse nem pensar em tal hipótese. – Disse a beijando fortemente desfazendo o coque que esta tinha no cabelo. Ouvindo no meio do beijo um protesto que ele classificaria como inútil. **

**Começou em meio ao beijo a deslizar para baixo as alças da camisola. Sentindo esta tremer enquanto ele a única peça que faltava.. Separou-se dela a admirando na penumbra. Acariciou o rosto dela vendo esta abrir os olhos que o fitavam brilhando.**

**Beijou-lhe o pescoço ouvindo uma risadinha tímida,e vendo a pele desta se arrepiar.**

**- Faz Cócegas...**

**- Em certos momentos não ouço reclamações. **

**Afastou-se vendo o sorriso travesso e ao mesmo tempo tímido brotar dos lábios desta. A segurou no colo para depositar suavemente no futon. Se deitando ao lado desta depois fazendo carinhos na cintura dela. Debruçou sobre ela, vendo ela abrir os olhos e delicadamente afastar uma mexa de cabelo prateado dele que caíra, contornando com os dedos hesitantes o rosto dele. Os pegou e beijou a mão tão delicada que muitas vezes fazia carinho nele.**

**Começou a beijar o pescoço dela novamente, enquanto se ajeitava melhor sob ela, sentindo as mãos tímidas lhe fazerem carinhos na orelha enquanto outra mexia em seu cabelo. Rosnou.**

_"Ela sabe como me provocar.."_ **Pensou sorrindo enquanto descia os beijos para o colo desta.**

**Ouvindo lamurias pronunciada por esta. Mordeu com mais força a cintura dela, ouvindo esta pronunciar um "Ai" vago, a olhou vendo os olhos cerrados. Numa expressão que sempre o encantava e o mesmo tempo o provocara de maneira arrebatadora.**

**Acomodou-se melhor, voltando a beijar sua boca, sentia ela arranhar suas costas, continuava a tocar esta enquanto a beijava. Sentiu seu lábio ser mordido quando a tocou num ponto mais intimo. A olhou encantado como sempre fazia. **

"_Tão linda. Tão inocente. Tão.."_** Não completou o pensamento ao sentir esta arquear o corpo na direção do seu. **

**Sorriu a beijando, enquanto parava de acariciar tal ponto. Separou o rosto enterrando este no pescoço dela enquanto dizia num gemido fraco o nome desta.**

**- Minha Kagome.- Falou num sussurro enquanto se unia a ela, ouvindo um fraco gemido e sentindo esta lhe arranhar as costas.**

**- Inu...- Gemeu, o abraçando com força sentindo ele acariciar seu rosto abrindo os olhos. E vendo este lhe olhar carinhoso como sempre era naqueles momentos.**

_"Sempre tão carinhoso"_** Pensou sorrindo emocionada, sempre parecia a primeira vez deles, parecia que ele fazia questão que ela sentisse isso também.**

**- Eu nunca conseguiria, me afastar de você.- Falou a olhando e se controlando, precisava dizer antes de continuar...- Nunca ouse me deixar..Por favor..- Completou num sussurro antes de começar a se movimentar contra esta.**

**Kagome o olhava surpresa sentindo os olhos marejarem. Ouvindo cada palavra que ele dizia. E até mesmo as ultima que foram ditas num sussurro sôfrego antes dele a abraçar com mais força..**

_"Ele está pedindo para eu..."_** Não conseguiu concluir o pensamento ao sentir o corpo deste se movimentar conta o dela.**

**Esqueceram-se de tudo, das brigas, palavras. Nada mais importava. Como da primeira vez. Eles apenas queriam demonstrar da melhor maneira como se amavam, e como nada nem ninguém os separariam.**

**- Eu te amo , meu Inuyasha.- Conseguiu sussurrar quando percebia que o ápice chegava para ambos, sentiu ele a aperta com mais força, como se temesse que esta saísse de perto dele.**

**- Te Amo..- Disse enquanto sentia as forças irem embora, desabando sobre ela, para logo deitar ao seu lado puxado esta para junto de si. Ouvindo o coração de ambos baterem fortes. – Não me importaria de ter um filho seu.**

**Levantou a cabeça como se tivesse levado um choque, se deparando com os olhos calmos âmbar a fitando. Foi quando arregalou os olhos.**

_"Eu não estava..."_** pensou colocando a mão na boca e olhando culpada para este como se tivesse feito algo errado.**

**- Tínhamos combinado inuyasha...eu..não tava er...**

**- Eu sei...- Falou a puxando para deitar novamente no peito deste.- você não tava tomando aquelas coisas estranhas.**

**- Nos esquecemos.. me desculpa.- Pediu num sussurro ouvindo uma risada deste. Não sarcástica, mas alegre como quase nunca ouvia.**

**- Você prestou atenção no que eu disse? – Perguntou a olhando. Vendo esta confirmar hesitante.- Eu gostaria de ter um filho...- Falou e depois soltou um rosnado. – Estou parecendo o Miroku. – Completou ouvindo uma risada cristalina desta e sentindo esta o abraçar mais forte, se aconchegando melhor.**

**- Acho que está andando muito com o Miroku...- Falou beijando o peito deste. – Eu também gostaria de ter um filho seu..- Completou sentindo o rosto aquecido. E sentindo este a deitar de novo de costas e sorrindo.**

**- Temos o resto da noite para providenciar..- Falou a beijando sentindo esta rir no meio do beijo.**

Voltando assim a se amarem, como deveria ser. Voltando a se tornarem um. Realmente tinham a noite toda...

Pertenciam um ao outro, e sabiam disso...Não importava ser ele um meio youkai, ou ela uma humana...Nada importava. Pois estavam juntos. A noite parecia proteger tal casal enquanto eles apenas se amavam...

Olhava para ela, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos. Tentando prever suas reações. Viu que ela olhava par ao lado antes de voltar a lhe encarar e com isso decidiu que já era hora de continuar.

- Quando um Youkai escolhe uma companheira, esta é por toda a eternidade dele. As únicas formas de separação deste seriam um duelo entre ambos ou se fosse o caso entre um outro pretendente desta ou a morte de um dos dois.

Rin olhava para seu lord. Não sabia disso, mas por que este lhe dizia tais coisas. E se lembrou de quando ainda era uma criança e perguntara a ele se quando ela partisse se seu Lord se recordaria dela. Nunca teve essa resposta. Apenas um olhar significativo deste.

"_Eu nunca poderei passar os anos com ele, morrerei bem antes." _Concluiu triste.

- Por tanto, a fêmea no caso tem que aceitar seu pretendente ou o recusar. Se o recusar este não mais a importunara. Mas se vir a aceitar este cuidará dela, até que esta aceite ser marcada Por ele. – Falou sob o olhar curioso de Rin.

- Marcada? – perguntou sem entender.

- Sim marcada. O pretendente a marca como dele. Assim nenhum outro Youkai pode se aproximar desta e caso aconteça pagará com a vida. – Não iria explicar em que condições isso acontecia. Não para ela. Isso viria de qualquer forma depois

"_Se ela aceitar.."_

- Meu Lord desculpa, mas porque me explica tudo isso?- Perguntou Rin.

Ainda não entendia o sentido de tal conversa, seria para ela se sentir melhor? Mas de qualquer forma ele não iria querer ela?

- Será mesmo que não entende Rin? – perguntou Sério a encarando.

Vendo esta o olhar alguns minutos antes de seu olhar mudar para uma forma surpresa e esta olhar para os próprios pés. Rin não o respondeu.

_"Por acaso ele?"_ Perguntava-se.

"_Não.. Ou será que sim?"_ Não tinha coragem de o encarar.

Lembrava-se da conversa no vilarejo. Sim ele nunca se declararia para ela. Afinal ele era o Lord, um Youkai.

- Creio que você se lembre do que ocorreu antes do Jaken aparecer. – Disse mais sério ainda.

"_O que ela queria uma declaração?"_

Isso ele não poderia oferecer. Já estava difícil e complicado demais estar ali naquela posição. Rin apenas sacudiu a cabeça confirmando ainda não o olhando.

– Como lhe disse pode haver a recusa antes de se tornar oficialmente uma pretendente ou durante mas não depois de ser marcada. – Disse finalizando.

Rin levantou o rosto e viu Seu Lord a olhando sério talvez esperando alguma reação.

O que diria? Ele estava ali querendo tornar ela a sua pretendente? Era isso? Refletia sentindo uma alegria interna.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru.. – Disse Incerta, se tivesse entendido tudo errado nunca teria coragem de olhar para este. – Por acaso o senhor er...Quer..hmm.. Que eu..- Não conseguindo completar vendo este se aproximar.

A olhou, tão incerta, tão tímida, tão delicada. Isso fazia a querer ainda mais, mas sempre a respeitara e não seria diferente naquele momento. A decisão era dela, apenas dela. Olhou para as folhas da arvore acima deles antes de a olhar sério de novo e se aproximar.

"_O que você está fazendo comigo Rin..."_

Notou a aproximação dele mas nada fez para fugir ou desviar do olhar dele. Estava ainda surpresa. Com tudo aquilo. Não que não desejasse quer tudo fosse verdade. Ou que nunca tivesse sonhado com tal momento.

Mas simplesmente nunca imaginou este se realizando.

_"Você também nunca imaginou que ele lhe beijaria.."_ Sua mente lhe gritou a fazendo corar.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver esta corar, aprecia que ela estava tendo um conflito interno ou pensando em algo que já acontecera. Sorriu. O jeito confuso dela e inocente, o cativava ainda mais como se isso fosse possível.

_"Você me mudou..."_ Concluiu suspirando.

Sabia no momento que a "adotou" que algo dentro dele murada, mas nunca admitira a si mesmo, quando via esta correr perigo sempre acabava sem querer ou demonstrar se preocupando. A deixava fazer coisas que nunca imaginara deixar um humano fazer. Como mudar um pouco a decoração do castelo dele. Deixou que um breve sorriso brincasse nos lábios antes de voltar à expressão séria. E voltando a questão principal de tal conversa.

- Por acaso este Sesshoumaru esta lhe explicando o que acontece caso você aceite se tornar minha pretendente. - Aproximando-se mais desta. Que parecia muda. Apenas o olhando.

Estaria pronto para uma rejeição. Talvez ela preferisse um humano. E logo a imagem do humano que Rin dizia ser um amigo lhe veio à mente. Fazendo este ter que segurar um rosnado.

"_Mentiroso..Não estaria pronto caso fosse rejeitado. Não estaria pronto para abrir mão dela..."_

E ele sabia e sentia que tal pensamento que lhe fora gritado por sua mente era correto. Nunca imaginou abrir mão dela. Quando a deixou no vilarejo imaginou se podia realmente não voltar para buscar esta. Mas toda vez que pensava tal coisa, vinha a sua mente a imagem dela pedindo para ele voltar.

Balançou a cabeça disfarçadamente vendo o olhar dela sob si. O olhando sem nada falar. Apenas o olhando, como se ainda tivesse assimilando as idéias e palavras ditas.

Rin sentia que seu coração ou iria parar ou explodir de felicidade. Ouviu tudo com tanta atenção que respirou fundo, como se antes estivesse prendendo a respiração. Olhou para este que a fitava com aqueles olhos sempre tão misteriosos, que nenhum sentimento deixavam passar, que sempre pareciam analisar tudo.

"_Ele me quer!"_ Pensou feliz se controlando para não pular e comemorar.

Mas não sabia como agir. Diria eu aceito? Ou teria que esperar ele tomar alguma atitude? Como teria que agir quando se tornasse sua pretendente?

Sesshoumaru se aproximara mais ainda tocando levemente à curva do pescoço desta, onde talvez futuramente deixasse sua marca. Mas ela ainda podia o rejeitar. Era seu direito e ele respeitaria. Teria que respeitar. E abriria mão dela. A deixaria livre. Precisava ouvir a resposta dela.

"_Dê a ela a chance de rejeitar!"_ Sua mente lhe gritou.

- Rin Você pode rejeitar. – Disse aproximando seu rosto de seu pescoço e sentindo o aroma deste ante de roçar levemente os caninos. Mas Rin não fizera nada para o impedir. – Rin.. – A chamou numa ultima tentativa. A olhando nos olhos e viu esta sorrir para ele.

Sentiu a aproximação dele, tremeu sem querer ao sentir os caninos dele roçarem de leve na sua pele. Por um momento pensou que este a morderia. Mas ele apenas roçou e parecia respirar o perfume dela. Sentiu o rosto aquecido. Fechou os olhos e só os abriu quando ouviu ele pronunciar seu nome. E sorriu para ele.

- Sem rejeições Meu Lord. – Disse num sussurro e corando um pouco. Abaixando sem querer o rosto olhando para os pés.

Sesshoumaru deslizou mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto, o levantando com carinho, um carinho que ele nunca soubera que existia dentro dele até começara se sentir daquela forma perto dela.

Ainda segurando o rosto dela aproximou mais o seu, sentindo já sua respiração se misturar com a dela. Viu esta fechar os olhos e quebrou o resto da distancia que ainda os separava, sentindo novamente o sabor dela e seu calor.

"_Rin..."_

Rin não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Era aquilo que desejará, ter ele, ser dele. Sentiu ele deslizar novamente a língua sob seus lábios, mas dessa vez já sabia o que fazer. Deu passagem a esta, retribuindo assim na mesma intensidade o beijo que este lhe dava.

Colocou as mãos no ombro deste como em busca de apoio. E em resposta sentiu ele a apertar contra o seu corpo. Segurando suas costas enquanto uma mão parecia brincar com os fios de seus cabelos. Sentiu como se a temperatura tivesse aumentando, era um beijo diferente que eles davam. Não tão tímido como o anterior.

"_Deuses..."._ Pensou Rin.

Nunca imaginara que um dia estaria assim com seu Lord. Nem que este a beijaria de tal forma, a segurando de forma protetora e ao mesmo tempo..

Foi quando o beijo foi parando até cessar de vez. Abriu os olhos se deparando com seu Lord a olhando.

- Meu.. Lord..- Falou tímida.

- Achei que sua resposta havia sido sim, Rin. – Disse a olhando se esta não tivesse abaixado a cabeça teria visto uma sombra de diversão passar pelos olhos deste. – Olhe para Mim.

Levantou a cabeça o olhando. Sentiu seu rosto aquecer mais. Sempre ficava tímida perto dele. Ainda mais quando ele a fitava de maneira tão intensa.

- Não precisa me chamar de Lord..- Falou acariciando o rosto desta notando a tonalidade avermelhada que se intensificava ainda mais.

- Como...!

- Você se tornou pretendente deste Sesshoumaru, não precisa ser tão formal ao falar comigo. Quando for falar comigo pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru.

- Ahhh.. han.. er.. tudo bem.. Lor..Sesshoumaru.- Falou sorrindo encabulada.

- Muito bom.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de se aproximar para beijar esta novamente. Tinham mais coisa a conversar e outras a explicar. Mas não naquele momento. Não agora. Sentiu um rosnado sair de sua garganta ao sentir os braços tímidos de Rin circularem seu pescoço. A abraçou mais forte.

"_Mais tarde...Temos tempo.."_ Concluiu deixando pela primeira vez aquele sentimento que ele sentia o guiar.

**FIM DO CAPITULO X**

_**N/A:**_

_Desculpem a demora (se escondendo), bem como notaram houve um momento mais caliente apenas entre Kagome e Inuyasha? Sim foi minha tentativa em Hentai. Minha segunda tentativa para ser honesta a primeira foi na fic (Aioria e Marin) rs. Estou treinado um pouco...(porque será..). Sim a fic é Sesshy e Rin, mas porque não colocar momentos Inu e Kag? Rsrsrs._

_Espero que tenham gostado do cap. E mais uma vez desculpem a demora. O capitulo estava pronto a um certo tempo. Mas eu olhava para ele e havia algo a ser mudado e eu simplesmente deletei ele todo e comecei do zero novamente. E ai está o resultado. _

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Pryscilla:** Olá... que bom que você está adorando. Sim eu realmente demorei a postar esse cap. Mas sabe quando você olha.olha e fica com a sensação de que algo falta.. era isso que tava sentindo. Mas enfim o capitulo chegou. Espero que goste dele. Kisses e Boa Leitura!

**Raissinha:** Olá menina; que bom que vc está acompanhando e gostando da fic. Não, juro que não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade.(olhar inocente) mas vou e contar uma coisa, eu ia postar a conversa deles.. mas... quando eu olhei na hora resolvi não postar. Porque a achei muito simples. E sem alguns detalhes que acrescentei depois. Como a cena do beijinho deles rsrs. Espero que goste desse cap. Kisses e Boa Leitura!

**Nanninha Sama:** Não não... parar de escrever Jamé..rsrs pode ficar tranqüila não abandonarei a fic. Posso demorar a postar. Mas sem final ninguém nem eu nem vc's vamos ficar : e AHÁ.. achei mais uma tímida.. lia e não mandava comment a titia aqui né mocinha.. que feio..(tesc tesc sacudindo a cabeça desapontada (zoação) Antigamente eu fazia isso as vezes., mas agora sempre que gosto comento. Sei como é legal receber e tbm serve pra vc avaliar se ta bom ou há algo a mudar. Espero que goste desse cap. Kisses e Boa leitura!

**Ágatha Kuchiki:** Olá mocinha... nossa a senhorita esqueceu da fic (OO) (Pegando um lencinho...enxugando as lágrimas e pegando um bastão.. não vá esquecer mais viu ¬¬) rsrs voltando. Que bom que está gostando. E sim mais uma vez demorei a atualizar. É que a fic sofrerá algumas mudanças.. pode ficar tranqüila não vou matar o Sesshy rsrsrs. Kisses e Boa leitura!

_**CyberTami: **Lider de Torcida(tem certeza que vc não é líder de torcida? Faz ginástica olímpica?) como essa menina saltita.. my god. Rsrsrsrs Que bom que amou o cap . Enfim postei a conversa deles.. demorou mais saiu.Sim vai ter Hentai rs. Até dei uma treinada em fazer um quase Hentai numa fic dos CAV. Mas a dessa fic. Será feita com muito cuidado.(Alisando a fic como um bichinho de pelúcia..rsrs). Espero que curta esse cap. Kisses. Boa leitura! _

**mah-chan (marcella):** Olá.. que bom que está curtindo a fic. Bem no começo eu pensava num determinado numero de cap. Mas fiz umas mudanças na história. E agora até finalizar e colocar algumas coisas em ordem não sei. Mas ainda tem algumas lacunas a preencher e muita água a rolar. Sim tenho orkut: Profile de orkut. Está no meu profile do ff(ponto)net, pode me add fique a vontade. Geralmente não costumo morder...rsrs espero que goste desse cap. Kisses e Boa leitura!

**Clarice Bloom:** Sei como é o quase surtando de curiosidade. Muitas autoras me deixam assim ¬¬ . mas agora as entendo rsrsrs(retirando todas as pragas já lançadas a estas..quer dizer.. nem todas.. rsrs) e sim é lindo o modo que ele cuida dela. Até mesmo no anime. Aiai.. não me pergunte como criaram um youkai tão perfeito, mas deve estar no dna deles.. pq cá entre nós senhor taishito(apelido carinho ao sogrão..desviando de uma espada..) também é lindo, e o inuyasha fofo. Mas nada substitui o Sesshy rsrs. ( _comentando a 2º comment_) acalme-se nada de colapso..eu nem ainda matei ninguém na fic(olhar travesso..) mas está aqui o cap. Mocinha. Que bom que gostou do cap. Anterior. Espero que goste mais ainda desse. Kisses e Boa leitura!

**May33:**_ Que bom que achou lindo ... eu tbm achei(autora olhando a fic ..) rsrsrs espero que também goste deste cap. Kisses e Boa Leitura! _

**Sra.Taisho:** Olá.. que bom que está gostando. OPA.. mais uma líder de torcida? Será que se eu der pompons vc e a Cyber fazem uma equipe de lideres? Rsrsrs(referindo-se a parte do: mais um cap!) Bem ai está o cap. Espero que você goste. Kisses e Boa Leitura!

**Nanda Yukimura:** olá.. HÁ.. se eu vi o filme... eu nem esperei sair pra comprar peguei pela net rsrsrsrsrs num site só de inu. LINDO.. vi os 3 filmes já. O 2 é perfeito. Muito...e o 3.. eu achei lindo a luta em dupla do inu e sesshy. Principalmente a parte da luta que o Sesshy se lembra das palavras do pai: "vc tem alguém para proteger?" e vem a imagem de Rin e Depois de Jaken. E ele volta a ter aquele olhar frio. É LINDA ESSA PARTE! . rsrsrs... e que nada pelo texto que isso.. é legal trocar idéias com quem lê a fic : e que bom que está gostando. Espero que também goste deste cap. Kisses e Boa Leitura!

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic..e comentando._

_Aos que são tímidos Obrigada também.._

_Façam uma autora feliz! Deixem Reviews! \o/_

_Kisses!_

_Chris_

_ Aquele botão ali(apontando para este..) não costuma morder.. Mas acaso aconteça não se preocupe.. É vacinado! ._

21


	12. Chapter 11

_Fanfic: _Never Ending Story

_Tipo: Romance_

_Shipper: Sesshoumaru e Rin_

_Anime: Inuyasha._

_Fic sem fins lucrativos._

_**Inuyasha não me pertence** e vc ou eu estaríamos loucos se achássemos o contrário._

_Aconselhado a maiores de** 16 anos **para não haver problemas._

**_Resumo_**: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois?

_Boa Leitura..._

**Capitulo XI**

"_**Is it love tonight? **_

_**Isso é uma noite de amor? **_

_**When everyone's dreaming **_

_**Quando todo o mundo está sonhando **_

_**Of a better life **_

_**Com uma vida melhor **_

_**In this world divided by fear **_

_**Neste mundo dividido pelo medo **_

_**We've gotta believe that **_

_**Nós temos que acreditar que **_

_**There's a reason we're here... **_

_**Há uma razão para nós estarmos aqui..." **_

_(Our Live –The Calling)_

Jaken andava de um lado ao outro do acampamento.

"_Essa menina vai me meter em encrencas.." _Pensava notando o tempo que esta demorava a voltar..

"_Se o Lord chegar antes dela.."_ Fechou os olhos, não querendo pensar em tal coisa.

Ouviu uma movimentação na relva a sua volta e se levantou apontando seu bastão de duas cabeças na direção de tal barulho, quando viu o barulho ganhar formas de vulto e tal vulto ganhar as formas de Rin. Suspirou aliviado.

- Menina! – Disse Jaken sacudindo o bastão nervoso e caminhando até esta.- Por que demorou tanto? Se o Lord voltasse antes o que diria?- Perguntou exasperado a esta que apenas sorria

"_Divertida?!"_

- Jaken não há motivos para tanta preocupação.- Falou sorrindo Rin. Mas quando Jaken já ia protestar, acabou se calando ao ver a figura imponente de seu Lord saindo das sombras logo atrás de Rin.

- Não a Ouviu Jaken?- Falou Sesshoumaru parando um pouco atrás de Rin. Vendo esta o olhar e sorrir para este antes de caminhar até Jaken murmurando um:_"Boa Noite",_ e indo se deitar ao lado de AhUn.

Jaken corria os olhos de seu Lord a Rin tentando entender..

"_Rin sorrindo corada para o Lord, esse a cumprimentando em silencio..DEUSES!"_ Foi quando este arregalou os olhos e parecia ter compreendido.

Tal coisa não passou despercebida por Sesshoumaru, que apenas estreitou os olhos na direção do servo, como um aviso silencioso de que não queria ouvir comentários a respeito.

Viu seu Lord caminhar até o tronco de uma arvore do lado oposto da onde estava a fogueira e Rin e se sentar encostado nesta fechando os olhos.

Olhou de um lado para o outro fitando as feições de ambos

"_Será?!"_ Se perguntava enquanto se sentava próximo ao fogo e a Rin. Era um pouco difícil de acreditar que houvesse ocorrido algo.

Afinal do Lord não gostava de humanos, Mas isso não impediria deste..

"_Gostar de Rin..."_ Conclui Jaken suspirando a abraçando seu bastão de duas cabeças.

Isso ainda daria muita confusão se fosse verdade, mas iria ficar ao lado de seu Lord sempre e lógico ao lado da menina humana que agora sabia que já deixara de ser tão menina pelo menos ao que parecia aos olhos de seu Lord

_Flashback_

_Tomar conta de alguém nunca fora sua função, mas acabara por se tornando desde que aquela pequena humana aparecera em sua vida e na vida do grande Lord das terras do Oeste. E este para a surpresa ou espanto de todos acabou por adotá-la e cuidar da segurança desta. _

_Quem fizesse mal a pequena humana, teria praticamente assinado ali a sua sentença de morte. E lógico ele servo leal daria se fosse preciso sua vida para proteger tal humana._

"_Os castigos do Lord podem ser terríveis"_

_Pensava enquanto olhava a humana que brincava nas águas calmas do rio. Até quando faria isso? Não sabia, mas de qualquer forma, apreciava a menina. Era alegre tinha um jeito inocente de ver tudo e todos._

_Era uma criança esperta, que antes não falava, mas quando aprendeu..._

"_Agora não para mais.."Pensou contrariado ao se lembrar de como esta implicava com ele, mas também da forma como se arriscava a proteger esse se fosse preciso._

_-Senhor Jaken!-Gritava uma garotinha que pulava nas águas límpidas de um riacho com um peixe na mão.-Vem..Têm muitos..._

_Balançou a cabeça se levantando e caminhando até esta com seu bastão, olhando pros lados. Fazia alguns dias que o Lord saira sem comunicar nada e sumira sem deixar rastro. Abaixando a cabeça tentando entender onde este poderia ter ido sem ele. Começou a ajudar a pequena Rin a pescar os peixes, sendo alvo de suas risadas por cair na água. Estava começando a se irritar quando ouviu a voz alegre desta.._

_-Senhor Sesshoumaru!-Exclamou Rin que vira a figura elegante de tal Lord surgir nas matas e caminhar até eles._

_Jaken se virou notando que seu Lord tinha um brilho diferente no olhar se aproximando cauteloso vendo que Rin já esta conversando com este._

_-Meu Lord..._

_-Rin, sua roupa está molhada..-Observou o Lord a fitando.- Vá se arrumar para jantar.-Disse simplesmente._

_Com alguns resmungos Jaken viu esta se afastar era impressionante como ao Lord Rin atendia de primeiro suas ordens, enquanto que com ele, o pobre servo..._

_-Iremos deixá-la em um vilarejo ao amanhecer.-Disse simplesmente o Lord se afastando para se sentar à sombra de uma arvore._

_Olhou para este e depois para a criança humana que agora voltava já arrumada e que se sentava próximo à fogueira que haviam feito. Iriam deixar esta no vilarejo? Iriam deixar permanentemente ela em um vilarejo? Tinha perguntas, mas o receio de levar uma surra por tais perguntas o fez ficar quieto. Se fosse a um certo tempo atrás tal anuncio talvez o deixasse animado, mas por incrível que parece aquele velho servo havia realmente se apegado à pequena humana..._

"_Estou ficando velho só pode..."_

_Fim do flashback_

Abriu os olhos fitando o fogo e olhando novamente os que ali estavam. Correndo os olhos de seu servo até Rin. Que dormia tranqüilamente ao lado de AhUh. Tentando se lembrar quando começara a ter tais sentimentos por ela. Que no começo era apenas uma humana na qual ele testara o poder de sua espada. Mas que agora usaria tal espada sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, mas não para testá-la e sim para salvar tal humana. Para salvar a sua humana...

Fitou a noite que fazia, sentindo o vendo que lhe trazia diversos cheiros diferentes, porém nenhum se preocupar ou ficar em alerta. Fechou os olhos sentindo a noite se esvair aos poucos e logo o vento gélido, porém mais aquecido da manhã começar a chegar até aqueles que descasavam. Levantando-se calmamente passando do Jaken lhe dando instruções antes de se aproximar um pouco de Rin a olhar por um tempo, mas sem a tocar ou a acordar sair de tal recinto para se alimentar e caminhar um pouco.

Olhou o caminho que seu Lord seguira, depois voltando os olhos a Menina Rin que ainda estava adormecida próximo agora a cauda de AhUh. Começando a preparar um chá para logo que esta acordasse estivesse já pronto.

-Será que o Lord ainda tem duvidas?-Se perguntava em tom baixo indo pegar mais gravetos para a fogueira...

Acordou sentindo um vento mais frio bater em seu rosto. O que a fez se encolher um pouco antes de abrir os olhos parecia que o tempo mudara. Levantou-se se espreguiçando e não encontrando AhUh ao seu lado como dormira, se sentando e vendo que este estava junto de Jaken que já arrumava as coisas utilizadas para a noite sob este. Procurou com os olhos algum sinal de seu Lord não encontrando nenhum.

Deu um suspiro como se fosse novidade que ele nunca estivera presente pelas manhãs...Sentindo o vento bagunçar seu cabelo, e olhou o céu se levantando depois vendo o tempo nublado.

"Será que vai chover?" Se perguntava.

- Coma algo e se agasalhe vamos partir logo menina.- Disse Jaken que enquanto recolhia as coisas do "acampamento" reparou que esta já acordara e fitava o céu, olhou também notando o tom acinzentado deste. Saia que era melhor fazer logo as ordens de seu Lord serem cumpridas.

Observou que Jaken continuava a fazer seu trabalho, enquanto reclamava como sempre ou conversava com ele mesmo. Riu de leve enquanto prendia seu cabelo e caminhava até a fogueira pegando o chá já pronto. De fato gostava de Jaken, mesmo com o mau humor matinal que este tinha...

- Bom dia senhor Jaken. – Disse Rin rindo dos resmungos deste e bebendo um pouco de chá. Era sempre assim. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos.– Não estou com frio senhor Jaken.- Disse lhe entregando o agasalho que parecia ter sido escolhido para ser guardado juntamente com as demais roupas e utensílios Vendo o olhar deste. Bebendo mais um pouco de chá.

- Já disse para vestir..Quer ficar doente?!- Falou Jaken lhe entregando novamente o casaco, se lembrando das ordens de seu Lord. Ordens que foram claras e que teriam que ser cumpridas.

Mas a Rin era uma Garota teimosa, humana teimosa, Isso nunca mudaria desde pequena era assim. Só fazia o que achava ser certo. Nunca ouvia o que aquele pobre servo falava. E o pobre servo sempre levava a culpa por tais coisas..

"E este Jaken pega as sobras..."Refletiu se lembrando dos famosos cascudos que levava.

_**Mini-FlashBack.**_

_-Jaken..- falou enquanto se levantava e via o servo preparar chá. – Quando Rin acordar faça-a comer algo e se agasalhar, quando eu retornar iremos partir._

_- Mas..- Parou no meio do caminho sua pergunta ao ver o olhar estreito que este lhe lançara.._

_**Fim do Mini-FlashBack.**_

Estremeceu e olhou para Rin que ainda não colocara o casaco. Praguejando baixinho e já fincando seu bastão na terra.

"_Essa menina quer me arranjar confusão.."_ Pensou irritado.

- Já disse para se agasalhar Menina!- Falou olhando irritado para Rin que apenas Sorriu.

"_Como ela conseguia sorrir tanto?"_ Sempre se questionara sobre isso, como uma humana que havia perdido tudo podia ser tão alegre. Ou seria tão conformada? Não sabia ao certo. Mas de certa forma a alegria dela era contagiante.

Olhava para este sorrindo vendo que ele parecia ter se desligado ou apenas estar perdido em pensamentos. Conhecia Jaken para saber que no fundo se preocupava com ela. Mas às vezes tal preocupação com ela ou em cumprir as ordens do Lord, era irritante. Afinal já não era tão pequena assim, sabia se cuidar..Nem sempre. Mas...

"_Lord?...Sesshoumaru..."_ Pensou se lembrando de como deveria começar a se acostumar a chamar este. E tocando de leve os lábios com os dedos deixando a xícara que tomava seu chá junto a sua perna. Voltando logo a realidade ao ouvir mais resmungos de Jaken que agora sim conversava sozinho. Levantou-se caminhando sem fazer barulho até este.

- Senhor Jaken..- Disse Rin tocando na cabeça deste e vendo este dar um pulo, riu.- Desculpe, mas depois coloco o agasalho.

Sesshoumaru chegara a um tempo porem observava a relação de seu Servo e sua...

"_Pretendente.."_ Refletiu vendo esta colocar os dedos nos lábios, observando tal cena e se perguntando o motivo. Começando a caminhar notando o divertimento na voz de Rin ao assustar Jaken.

Tudo parecia como desejara, menos uma coisa. Olhou para Jaken vendo este o olhar assustado notando enfim sua presença.

–Rin...-Chamou esta, notando a surpresa dela ao ver ele já ali. Em breve ela poderia sentir sua presença. Sabia disso, vendo esta tentar em vão ajeitar os cabelos presos que o vento ainda assim bagunçava.- Faça o que Jaken lhe pediu.- Disse passando por este, que se encolhera.

Parando mais a frente de Rin a fitando sério, sendo respondido com um sorriso antes de começar a caminhar. Não vendo o olhar de espanto de seu servo quando esta realmente colocara o agasalho que há tempos ele insistia para esta o fazer..

"_Não sei porque ele me pede essas coisas..ela só obedece a ele.."_ pensava Jaken puxando AhUn. Logo atrás de seu Lord, vendo com o canto dos olhos que Rin os seguia.

Logo caminhavam rumo ao castelo, das Terras do Oeste. Uma caminhada silenciosa. Na qual cada um parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

Rin por mais que tentasse ainda estava surpresa com o que havia ocorrido nessa ida dela para o castelo, lembrou-se do beijo que este lhe dera e tocou com os dedos o lábio de deu um sorriso, olhando a figura do Lord que andava elegantemente na frente do grupo. Sempre tão silencioso...Sempre tão

"_Frio?"_ Pensou Rin o olhando e lembrando –se de quando entrara no castelo pela primeira vez.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Conhecia a existência do castelo das terras do Oeste, mas nunca haviam ido até lá desde que ela andava com sua "Família" , na verdade nunca pesara que um dia fosse até lá. Mas pelo visto e pelo que lhe foi explicado por Jaken eles iriam, pois o Lord teria assuntos a resolver._

_Assuntos esses que não eram do interesse dela como Jaken lhe dissera, vendo este com um sorriso triunfante que logo morreu ao esta lhe responder que: "Senhor Jaken o senhor também não sabe os assuntos né?". Riu baixo tampando a boca com a mão lembrando-se da expressão deste._

"_Podre senhor Jaken..."_

_Não podia negar estava um pouco ansiosa por ver onde seu Lord morava, teriam mais iguais a ele? Seriam todos tão calados como ele? _

"_Eram tantas duvidas..."_

_Deu um suspiro sentada em AhUh, que fora notado pelo Lord já que este apenas olhou em sua direção com o canto dos olhos, indicando que ouvira tal suspiro. Em um questionamento silencioso como tudo que este fazia sobre o porque de tal reação...Mas a resposta como sempre Rin não deu com palavras, mas apenas com um sorriso. Que como os demais não foram respondidos, mas quem poderia negar que não foram gravados na memória daquele Lord ou percebido?_

"_Era sempre assim.." Pensou sem se entristecer. Afinal não era porque o Lord não sorria que ele não era feliz, ou que não gostasse de estar na companhia dela e de Jaken. Sorriu confiante com esse pensamento começando a cantarolar. Era sempre assim não conseguia ficar quieta por muito tempo. e o silencio era algo que as vezes a incomodava..._

_**...Haru no hanareru no yoru ni mukare ni kite **_

_**Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite **_

_**Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de **_

_**Atatamete hoshii **_

_**Four seasons with your love yume no naka... **_

_- Onde aprendeu essa musica Menina? –Perguntou Jaken. Que parara de puxar AhUh ao ouvir Rin começar a cantarolar. Este já estava acostumado afinal quantas vezes ele mesmo caira na armadilha de competir com ela no canto..._

_- Uma moça naquele vilarejo que fomos comprar kimonos tava cantando. – Respondeu com simplicidade Rin dando um sorriso a Jaken. Quando iria recomeçar a cantar, ouviu a voz imponente de seu Lord que parara mais a frente e os olhava._

_- Jaken! – Chamou o Lord, vendo o servo lhe o olhar e acenar confirmando e entendendo. Rin apenas olhava de seu Lord a Jaken que começava a ajudar ela a sair de cima de AhuH._

_- Venha Menina, AhUh irá ficar do lado de fora.- Falou Jaken soltando as rédeas de AhUh. E segurando Rin pela Mão, recebendo um olhar confuso desta. – Não saia de perto do Lord nem de Mim, Estamos nas Terras do Oeste e os Youkais ainda não sabem quem você é. – Falou a puxando pela mão. _

_Não notando o olhar surpreso dela com sua frase, muito menos em quais direções que eram muitas esta olhava._

"_Então tem mais como o Senhor Sesshoumaru..." Apesar de tal constatação, tinha uma duvida dentro de seu peito e não conseguia saber ao certe se ficava feliz ou não. Olhava curiosa e confusa para os lados. _

"_Não sabem quem eu sou?" _

_Mas o que ela era? Perguntou-se mentalmente de repente. Era amiga de Jaken e AhUh..Mas e do Lord? Questionou-se o olhando este andando elegantemente a frente do grupo e entrando em um sério castelo. Olhou para o alto reparando nas rochas que o cercavam e nos campos envolta deste, algumas partes verdes outras desmatadas apenas em terra._

_Não pode continuar admirando suas descobertas, pois Logo esta foi puxada para dentro deste, sentindo alguns olhares sobre si o que a fez segurar com mais força a mão de Jaken. Que estufava o peito entrando como se ele próprio fosse o Lord. No fundo Rin queria se sentir tão confiante como o Senhor Jaken._

_Ao entrar no castelo percebeu como este era parecido com seu dono, tão serio, tão frio. Não havia colorido, era tudo sóbrio, frio. Pode notar apenas algumas armas antigas penduradas nas paredes, outras coisas que pareciam ser peles de animais, mas tudo muito vazio. Parecendo sem vida._

"_Parecendo morto..."Pensou vendo alguns Youkais fazerem uma reverencia ao Lord e a fitarem em duvida, mas logo fazendo a mesma reverencia a ela e Jaken._

_- Taken. – Falou Sesshoumaru atraindo a atenção de Rin, e esta apenas olhou uma figura imponente como seu Lord, mas sem a famosa meia lua, se aproximava junto com uma mulher parecida com ele. "Youkais.." Pensou Rin vendo o olhar deles sobre ela. E se encolhendo levemente para perto de Jaken, que a olhou sem entender._

_- Lord Sesshoumaru! – Saudaram ambos a mulher dando um sorriso um pouco materno a este que assim como os de Rin não foram respondidos._

_- Reiko, cuide de um aposento para Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru e completou olhando para Taken que olhava ainda menina Rin que apenas olhava curiosa toda a situação. Ou apenas sem entender. – Avise a todos os youkais que Rin é minha protegida e separe Youkais de confiança para ficarem próximos dela. Aqueles que desobedecerem as ordens, expulse.-Completou Frio. Pois jamais permitiria que suas ordens não fossem cumpridas. E também que..._

_- Olá..- Falou Reiko se aproximando de Rin vendo esta lhe sorrir. – Vamos arrumar seu quarto Rin? Já que é a protegida do Lord terá um quarto de princesa..- Falou sorrindo e pegando Rin pela mão. Que soltava a mão de Jaken não sem antes olhar para o Lord que observava tudo acenando a esta apenas, como que autorizando que ela fosse e obedecesse aquela Youkai. – Eu cuido Dela. – Falou sob o olhar atento do Lord._

_- Jaken vá com elas...- Falou Sesshoumaru._

_- Já disse que cuido Dela, Sesshoumaru. – Respondeu a Youkai lançando um olhar mais frio ao Lord. – Afinal quem foi que cuidou de você? Ela não pode ser mais aventureira que você quando mais novo. – Falou não se importando com o rosnado que este deu e ouvindo seu companheiro soltar um risinho quando esta passou por ele._

– _Sabe o Sesshoumaru não é tão assustador assim..- Cochichou para Rin que riu com a Youkai. – Ahhh agora sim ficou mais bonita sorrindo.-Falou suave subindo as escadas com a pequena humana.- Você é a primeira humana que o Lord se aproxima..Você deve ser especial Rin.._

_Tal fala de tal pessoa causou um olhar mais do que espantado na pequena Rin. "Especial?" Desde quando era especial? Ela era apenas a Rin..a Menina Rin. Não era especial, não tinha nada de especial. "Ou tinha?"._

_Sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo e entrando junto com a youkai no que seriam seus aposentos.._

_- Gostou? – Perguntou a Youkai vendo a criança Humana olhar tudo com atenção. Analisando cada parte daquele local._

_- Porque não tem flores pelo castelo?-Fez a primeira pergunta ao notar o quarto to sério, tão diferente dos aposentos que já vira em vilarejos..._

_- Flores?_

_- Sim..Durante a nossa viagem, passamos por vários castelos e esses tinham flores..Aqui é tudo tão.._

_- Triste? Frio? – Falou pegando algumas roupas da sacola que Rin levara.- Geralmente Youkais não demonstram sentimentos..Sesshoumaru principalmente. O pai dele era menos frio, ele..- Disse suspirando. – Mas posso pedir para algum youkai pegar flores para você por no seu quarto. – Falou vendo o sorriso da menina aumentar. E pensando em qual seria a reação do Youkai ao qual ela passasse tal missão._

_- Mas eles vão colher elas? O Senhor Jaken e o Senhor Sesshoumaru nunca as colhem..Eu sempre colho algumas e faço uma coroa e dou ao Jaken.- Falou inocentemente Rin. Não reparando no divertimento que passou pelos olhos da Youkai._

_- Pedirei que colham mais então..Assim você pode fazer coroas..- Falou começando a sair dos aposentos. – Você pode fazer sua higiene ali. – Disse apontando para uma porta. – Logo venho lhe buscar._

_Rin apenas observou a Youkai sair e caminhou até a janela que havia no aposento, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver algo. _

"_Como é Grande.." Pensou olhando as terras que cercavam o castelo. "Será que todos serão como à senhora Reiko?" Notando alguns Youkais andando por estas e um ou outro, olhando em sua direção, alguns com expressões nada agradáveis. Encolheu-se fechando a cortina desta janela._

"_Acho que não..." Pensou caminhando para fazer sua higiene e trocar de roupa.._

"_Ela é minha protegida.." Se lembrou das palavras de seu Lord e sentiu um pouco da ansiedade ir embora. Afinal o Lord a protegeria. Sempre...Então talvez ela fosse realmente especial..._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Logo olhou mais à frente podendo já ver parte do castelo, suspirou. Podia dizer que ali era sua casa. Sorriu. Não notando que AhUh diminuía os passos assim como os demais, pois estava olhando para os lados vendo o que poderia ter mudado, e não foi com nenhuma surpresa que percebeu que nada, exatamente nada havia mudado naquele local.

"_Senhora Reiko"_ Sentia falta das conversas com a youkai que praticamente cuidava dela nas saídas do Lord com Jaken, talvez ela tenha sido a primeira a aceitá-la sem estranhar o fato dela ser humana. Não só aceitá-la como gostar dela. Havia outros Youkais que pareciam aceitar ela ou apenas tinham medo de desobedecer ao Lord.

- Menina..**MENINA!** – Berrou Jaken vendo Rin pular em cima de AhUn e quase caindo, recebendo um olhar de repreensão de Sesshoumaru que parara mais a frente. E apenas fitava ambos.

Podia sentir pela expressão do rosto de Rin que esta estava ansiosa ou nervosa com algo. E esperava que tal algo não fosse ela. Talvez esta estranhasse muitas coisas.. A principal delas ele provavelmente não teria logo tempo para ela...

– Já estamos chegando.- Falou Jaken, ajudando Rin a Descer, mas esta simplesmente pulou como uma menina ainda de AhUh. Vendo Rin dar um sorriso sem graça descendo do dragão de duas cabeças.

Não percebendo o olhar zeloso de Sesshoumaru lhe lançara quando esta pulou de AhUh sem o menor Cuidado, Sentia que mais do que nunca deveria cuidar dela. Continuou acompanhando disfarçadamente o que esta fazia com o canto dos olhos.

- Desculpe, Senhor Jaken.- Falou pegando sua sacola com seus pertences.- Nos vemos depois AhUn, Tome cuidado ta.- Disse acariciando o animal ouvindo os resmungos de Jaken, que achava aquilo bobeira.

- Vamos.- Disse Sesshoumaru já caminhando à frente. Voltando a ter o olhar frio e o rosto sem nenhuma expressão aparente.

O servo logo começara a seguir o Lord, dessa vez não segurando a mão de Rin afinal o cheiro desta não mudara tanto, os demais saberia que o Lord e sua Protegida haviam retornado. Porem mesmo assim procurou ficar próximo a humana. Afinal se algo ocorresse com esta o Lord seria capaz de matá-lo e ressuscitá-lo varias vezes seguidas.

Já Rin apenas seguia este em silencio. Desde que acordara o Lord nada falara com ela demais. A tratava como se nada houvesse ocorrido

"_Será que este havia se arrependido?"_. Olhou mais uma vez para o Lord, Que entrava no castelo.

- Vamos logo menina! – Exclamou Jaken que esperava que Rin entrasse e esta apenas deu um sorriso quase forçado que fora notado por Sesshoumaru que mais a frente a observava. Este apenas estreitou os olhos. Mais tarde conversaria com Rin...Mas agora não era local nem momento para isso.

**FIM DO CAPITULO XI**

_**N/A:**_

_Mais um capitulo concluído, um poço demorado tenho que assumir. Porem fiquei totalmente sem tempo para poder escrever. Obrigada a todos os comentários que recebi, cada um teve sua importância a minha pessoa e na construção deste capitulo e de alguma novas idéias que surgiram._

_Mas uma vez sinto muito pela demora. Mas o cap 11° está no ar. Preenchendo algumas lacunas que foram deixadas para trás. E começando amoldar a nova etapa que a historia irá entrar. Espero não demorar com o 12°._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Lorena Kuchiki_: Não! não Sumi, nem vou sumir. E sim a fics será terminada

_Caroline:_ Como pode ver demorou a ser atualizado, demorou mesmo. infelizmente. Sei o quanto a demora é ruim. Mas enfim o cap novo esta ai.

_N1Cky-chan_ Sim é uma longfic então ainda temos muitos cap, muitos momentos. Pode aguardar que muitas coisas virão.

_HIME RIN_ Olá docinho.. vou te chamar assim adorei a parte dos olhinhos brilhando rsrsrs. Sim sim melhorei do joelho já estou ótima, obrigada pelas melhoras mocinha. O cap novo demorou mas enfim saiu espero que seus olhinhos brilhem ainda mais por este.

_naty Trajano: _Não acabou não, ainda tem muita coisa a ocorrer. Que bom que gostou espero que goste desse cap novo também.

_Tainan: _Que bom que gostou do momento do Inu e Kag, como pode ver teremos NC'S sim na fics rsrsrs, espero poder fazer todas ao agrado de quem gostar. Mas sempre no começo do cap ao ter tais momento haverá um aviso para evitar qualquer problema. E sim mais um cap.

_Lady rin-sama: _Lady... cuidado a Rin pode ficar enciumada com o seu Lady rsrs brincadeira. Que bom que achou 10, espero que esse seja 11. rsrs

_Lillyth_ OMG vc também se confunde com os comments, sou a mesma coisa já comentei 2 veze sou mais em fics sem querer rsrs, não opiniões nunca são demais.

_Mah-Sama_Que bom que gostou da fic mocinha, aqui está mais um cap desta.

_RafaCarol_que isso chora não. Rsrsrsrs que bom que vc adorou e ficou emocionada ) Pode ficar tranqüila não irei para de escrever. Posso demora rum pouco mas a fics alias todas as fics serão completadas.

_Pryscilla_: Como eu não leria sua review mocinha? Obrigada pelo seu comment, momento inu e kag foi algo que já tava planejado mas não iria ser agora, mas resolvi testar e ver como ficaria que bom que a aceitação foi ótima de tal coisa.

_Belinha chan:_ Obrigada pelos elogios, sim Sesshy e Rin são muito fofos juntos, acho a coisa mais linda os momentos deles. Bem o cap novo aqui esta mate sua curiosidade )

_Relena-chan: _Não se preocupe moça, é normal eu também muitas vezes nem mais sei quais li ou quais deixei comment. Mas que bom que esta acompanhando a hist. E curtindo isso é ótimo.

_Ilziane: _calma , calma não tenha um treco ainda, senão como saberás o que via ocorrer nos próximos cap? Rsrs brincadeira que bom que estas adorando.

_Mystical Higurashi_Encher o saco? Que isso. Nunca. Opa opa add aos favoritos? Que honra fico contente com tal noticia.

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic..e comentando._

_Aos que são tímidos Obrigada também.._

_Façam uma autora feliz! Deixem Reviews! \o/_

_Kisses!_

_Chris_

_ Aquele botão ali(apontando para este..) não costuma morder.. Mas acaso aconteça não se preocupe.. É vacinado! ._

15


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

"_**So, carry on,**_

_**Então, siga em frente,**_

_**There's a meaning to life**_

_**A vida tem um sentido**_

_**Which someday we may find...**_

_**Que algum dia poderemos descobrir...**_

_**Carry on, it's time to forget**_

_**Siga em frente, é hora de esquecer**_

_**The remains from the past**_

_**Os restos do passado para seguir em frente**_

_**Follow your steps and you will find**_

_**Siga os seus passos e você descobrirá **_

_**The unknown ways are in your mind**_

_**Os caminhos desconhecidos estão na sua cabeça **_

_**So, carry On...**_

_**Então, Siga em frente..."**_

_(Angra – Carry On )_

Era o que mais fazia. Sempre a observar e analisar tudo a sua volta. Porem desde que Rin entrara em sua vida, ou desde que lhe dera novamente a vida. Parecia reparar também nesta. Discretamente é claro e pouco a pouco notando o que ela se tornara. Uma quase mulher, mas que continuava com a ingenuidade e delicadeza de sempre. Sem tirar a doçura. Principalmente com aqueles que precisavam de alguma ajuda.

Tão distante do que ele era. Mas que com ela se tornava quase igual. Porem apenas com ela. Acompanhou com os olhos esta entrar passando por ele, e desviando os olhos. Vendo os outros Youkais a saudarem de forma respeitosa. O que era bom para eles, afinal muito em breve ele tornaria Rin senhora daquelas terras, e também senhora daqueles servos.

- Avisem de meu retorno. -Comunicou assim que passou por este que apenas fizeram uma respeitosa reverencia, que não foi retribuída nem com um olhar. - E comuniquem que Rin continua sendo minha protegida. -Disse de modo frio, antes de entrar no castelo. E se deparando com uma cena um tanto... Corriqueira. Rin e Jaken ao que parecia discutindo ou seria conversando? Massageou a cabeça. Aquilo nunca teria fim? Como falavam...

Aos olhos de Rin o castelo continuava o mesmo. As mesmas paredes frias e que estampavam parte da história e passado do clã de seu Lord. Voltar naquele local novamente lhe trazia recordações, mas também ansiedade. Como seria voltar ali não mais como à menina humana do Lord? Ela não sabia. Mas tinha certeza de que não correria perigo se estivesse com aquele que desde sempre fora mais que um Youkai.

Estava já começando a subir as escadas para ver como estava seu antigo quarto, quando uma mãozinha segurou seu pulso virou-se e se deparou com Jaken lhe olhando com repreensão.

"_O que fiz agora...?"_-Se perguntou, mas não fora preciso colocar tal pergunta em voz alta.

-Aonde pensa que vai, menina?

-Pro meu quarto?-Disse a coisa mais obvia que poderia falar.

-Não deve sair entrando sem saber onde é seu quarto, ou espera que o que você usava antigamente ainda existe?-Começou Jaken com um sermão.

-O senhor acha que mudaram de lugar?-Perguntou um tanto decepcionada.

-Não sssei...-Falou o Servo. Agora assumindo certa pose. - Apenas o Lord pode ordenar que arrumem um local para você deitar ou não. E não você sair mexendo em tudo.

-Oras! Não me trate como uma criancinha curiosa Jaken ou acha que ainda sou uma? – Questionou Rin séria e com as mãos na cintura e ao ver a expressão de Jaken assim como a não resposta dele, sorriu sem graça. - Você é implicante...

Mas quando este fora retrucar a voz de Sesshoumaru se fez presente, que apesar de achar um tanto engraçado até aquela discussão, sabia muito bem em como ela terminaria. E em parte o pobre servo tinha razões. Rin apesar de tudo mantinha uma característica que sempre a marcara: Sua curiosidade.

-O que está havendo?-Questionou o Lord após um breve tempo os observando. Vendo um sorriso amarelado na face de Rin e Jaken que parecia mudo. Estreitou os olhos. - Creio que eu fiz uma pergunta...

-Já com perguntas, Lord Sesshoumaru?- Questionou uma voz no topo da escada atraindo olhares e um sorriso verdadeiro de felicidade de Rin.

-Senhora Reiko!-Exclamou Rin indo de encontro a Youkai e a abraçando, e esta apenas olhava para o Lord ainda não sabia como agir com as reações daquela menina.

-Como cresceu Rin. -Disse de forma amena Reiko a abraçando de leve. Tendo como retribuição agora um sorriso desta. E como aqueles sorrisos tão ingênuos ou espontâneos fizeram falta naquelas terras. -Mas se tornou uma linda mulher!-Exclamou ouvindo um rosnado de Sesshoumaru. -Não concordas Lord Sesshoumaru?

Questionou esta, não se importando com o olhar irritado e estreito que o Lord lhe lançava. E notando no olhar de Rin para este, como se esperasse um elogio ou algo do tipo. Estreitou os olhos para ver se ele falava algo. Porem se tratando de Sesshoumaru, certas coisas realmente não funcionavam.

- Onde está Takeda?-Foram às únicas palavras que saíram de seus lábios, não iria elogiar Rin na frente dos demais servos. Porém se arrependeu ao ver o olhar desta, decepcionado e logo desviado de si.

"_Malditos ressentimentos humanos"_-praguejou a si próprio.

-Já estou aqui, Lord Sesshoumaru. -Se apresentou este e notando a presença de Rin em tal recinto voltou-se para ela com a mesma pose altiva e séria de Sesshoumaru, porem com um olhar mais amável. - Bem vinda de volta pequena Rin.-Falou fazendo uma breve reverencia e ficando sem reação quando esta o abraçara.

-Que saudade, senhor Takeda.

-Menina Pare com essa sessão de abraçossss.-Importunou Jaken, porem recuando diante do Olhar frio de Sesshoumaru.

-Que bom que voltou, Rin.-Disse o Youkai afagando de leve o topo da cabeça desta que sorriu de volta.-Fez bom retorno imagino.-Afirmou Takeda a Sesshoumaru se aproximando deste e pondo a mão em seu ombro num cumprimento menos formal que fora retribuído por este.

-Poucos empecilhos. -Falou sem dar muita importância aos fatos que ocorreram. - Reiko, mostre os aposentos a Rin. E avisem para prepararem o jantar dela. -Determinou, começando a caminhar para a biblioteca sem nem ao menos se despedir, daquela que havia se tornado sua pretendente. - Vamos Jaken!

Logo, o servo saia atrás do Lord com seu bastão de duas cabeças a balançar, durante a corrida. Deixando assim para trás, uma não mais pequena Rin que olhava o caminho que os Youkais fizeram e entre eles seu Lord. Reiko nunca fora tola, a mais próxima Youkai daquele clã aos descendentes de príncipes que surgiram através dos tempos. Não pode deixar de notar uma troca discreta de olhares, mais discreta ainda da parte de Sesshoumaru.

-Venha Rin, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. -Falou esta colocando um braço sobre os delicados ombros dela que sorrira aceitando tal convite. Afinal precisava apenas de um banho e um pouco de descanso.

Era melhor do que esperar palavras ou despedidas da forma que gostaria de ter ou sonhava. Mas não vindas daquele Lord ou daquele youkai. O conhecia e sabia que seus sentimentos não seriam postos em palavras, mas sim em gestos.

-Inuyasha...-Chamou o pequeno Shippou acomodado confortavelmente no colo de Kagome e digamos que protegido dos prováveis cascudos que poderia levar.

- O que é agora pirralho?!

-Inuyasha, é por isso que a senhorita Kagome briga com voe. Tem que aprender a controlar seu humor.. Sabia que há um tipo de meditação que ajuda a equilibrar o emocional..

-Miroku, se não ficar quieto aprenderá a meditar enterrado. -Avisou com os olhos em fendas para o monge. - E saia de perto da Kagome. -Disse por fim.

-Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!-Chamou Shippou puxando a manga deste que rosnou se virando par aja dar um cascudo, porém parando o movimento ao ver a expressão angelical demais que Kagome tinha no rosto.

-Feh! Fala logo...

-Eu pensei hoje sabe Inuyasha... -Começou o pequeno Shippou. –Será que se, seu irmão se casar, ele vai nos convidar? Deve ser uma festa bonita, com comidas, gostosas..-Falou fazendo uma carinha sonhadora ao pensar nas guloseimas.

-Meio-Irmão. E como vou saber pirralho?

-Inuyasha..-Avisou Kagome.-Miroku, aonde a Sango foi?

-Ahh senhorita Kagome, ela foi ver a dona Kaede, já deve estar voltando.

-Tira esse sorriso pervertido do rosto, seu monge safado!-Falou de forma um tanto delicada para não dizermos o oposto Inuyasha que dava um tapa na cabeça deste desfazendo por total o sorriso que habitava a face deste.

-Olha é a sango!-Avisou Shippou pulando do colo de Kagome e indo para os braços da caçadora que chegava. -Trouxe algo gostoso Sango?-perguntou assim que esta o pegou no colo.

-Na verdade tem umas raízes em gostosas na bolsa. -Falou fazendo carinho no pequeno Kitsume que pulava e ia revirar a bolsa.- Que cara mal humorada é essa inuyasha? Andou o mandando sentar, Kagome?

A resposta foi uma risada de Kagome e um rosnado de Inuyasha, que a fez sorrir. Não era a toa que mesmo depois de perder toda sua família considerava aqueles que antes foram companheiros de uma jornada e de lutas, em sua nova família.

_**PAFT!**_

-Miroku!-Disseram junto, o que causou risinhos nas garotas enquanto Kirara cobria o focinho com as patinhas.

-Esse monge não aprende. -Falou Inuyasha em sinal de conformismo.

-Sangozinha, eu não ia fazer nada... -Começou a se explicar o pobre monge com uma das faces marcadas por um tapa.-Quer dizer não aqui e...

-Não termine sua frase Miroku..-Avisou Sango com as faces rubras.

-Aconteceu algo Sango? –Perguntou Kagome olhando a amiga e vendo esta lhe dar um sorriso. - O que...?

-Na verdade tenho uma noticia... -Começou respirando fundo.

Sentando em uma cadeira confortável o Grande Lord das terras do Oeste ouvia atentamente as noticias e o que se sucedera naquelas terras e em suas redondezas em sua ausência. Seus ouvidos atentos a cada informação, e seus olhos presos em uma só imagem. A arvore de descendentes de seu clã. Até que finalmente Takeda parou de falar. Dando por encerrado os comunicados ou assuntos que tinham para tratar.

-Somente isso, Meu Lord.

-Quero que avisem aos demais sobre Rin, aqueles que não aceitarem os exclua ou os elimine.

-Sabemos que poucos são novatos em seu reinado, Meu Lord. E muitos em sua grande maioria, já conhecem a Pequena Rin.-Comunicou o Youkai que regia o clã na ausência de Sesshoumaru.

-Ninguém deve ir contra o Lord Sesssshoumaru.-Começou Jaken a sacudir o bastão.

-Qual parte do que eu disse, você sapo não entendeu?-Questionou Takeda se voltando para Jaken com seu olhar mais frio.

-Quero que transfiram o quarto de Rin, e a coloquem no quarto ao lado do meu.-Continuou a falar Sesshoumaru ignorando o clima existente entre Takeda e Jaken.

-Massss ela só poderia... -Começou Jaken e parou arregalando os olhos, quase os transformando em pires de espanto e afirmação. Então suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras?- Meu Lord por acaso...?

-Por acaso, quero que Você Jaken cuide disso. Agora. -Sentenciou o Lord. Vendo o servo parado fitando ele. - Algum problema?

-N..Não, lógico que não, agora messssmo meu Lord.-Saia da sala um apavorado Jaken fazendo enumeras reverencias. Parando no corredor e limpando a testa. Começando a caminha em direção ao quarto de Rin.

-Então tomou essa resolução quando foi buscá-la?

-Quero que avise a todos, que Rin é minha pretendente. Qualquer um que a tratar sem o devido respeito, castigue como exemplo.

-Ela já sabe que papel deve desenvolver como sua pretendente?

-Não totalmente, Mas em breve saberá. Conto com sua companheira para qualquer assunto, mais pessoal que Rin queira tratar. -Falou não entrando em detalhes do que poderia ser.

-Irá marcá-la?

-Ela é minha pretendente, Takeda. -Falou novamente como se tal titulo, já explicasse qualquer coisa.

-Então em breve teremos uma Lady..-Falou mais para si do que para o Lord. Que agora observava as terras que lhe pertenciam pela janela que ali havia.

-Sim, ela será minha Lady. Providencie Tudo.

-Logicamente meu Lord.-Fez uma breve reverencia, e antes de deixar Sesshoumaru a sós com seus pensamentos.- Meus cumprimentos por tal decisão, e tenho certeza que Rin será uma honrada Lady. Para essas terras.

Sesshoumaru nada comentou ou acrescentou, deixando que este saísse daquele recinto. Enquanto olhava o movimento e a rotina do seu clã.

-Deve agora, estar contente. -Falou ao nada. -Meu pai. -E sentiu os longos cabelos balançarem com a brisa fresca que entrava pela janela antes de sair de tal local. Vendo Jaken passar por ele.-Fez o que mandei?

-SSSSim meu Lord...

-Bom...

Continuou a andar subindo as escadas deixando para trás seu servo que olhava espantado a direção que este tomara. Andou elegantemente pelos corredores até passar pela porta onde Rin naquele momento deveria estar. Erguendo uma sobrancelha quando esta foi aberta de repente.

-Ohhh, Lord eu..

-O que conversamos, Rin?

-Er.. Sesshoumaru.-Falou sorrindo sem graça.- Pensei que era Jaken.-Falou de forma tranqüila vendo o Lord a olhar sem entender.- Não, quer dizer.. bem pensei que era ele voltando com algum recado ou para me mudar de quarto de novo...

-Não gostou do seu quarto novo?

-Sim, é muito bonito e a vista dele melhor ainda.-Falou com um sorriso sincero ainda sem entender o porque de a terem tirando de sue quarto antigo do nada.

Estava já deitada quando Jaken aparecera e falara para ela arrumar suas coisas que iria para outros aposentos. E até agora não entendera o porquê daquela mudança. Porem como se lesse sua mente, Sesshoumaru começou a dar uma curta explicação.

-Meus aposentos são ao lado do seu, agora.

-Ahhhh.-Falou sem saber se perguntava ou não.-Hmm porque?

-Porque é minha pretendente. Seu lugar é ocupar este quarto, até se tornar a Lady dessas terras.-Comunicou.

-Ahhh, sim.-Falou notando ele parado na sua frente e a olhando, ficando sem graça.- Er.. quer entrar? perguntou sem jeito, vendo a sobrancelha de Sesshoumaru Arquear.-Quer dizer.. continuar conversando aqui na porta ou aqui dentro...

-Descanse até o jantar, Rin. Depois iremos conversar. -Falou não entrando nem passado da porta do quarto desta. Reparando em como esta ficara sem jeito com ele. Algumas coisas tinham que mudar.

-Porque eu ainda tento entender..-Falou consigo mesma balançando a cabeça e fechando a porta de seu novo quarto, até se jogar na cama que lá havia e se deitar.-Até eu me tornar a Lady...-Repetiu suave dando um suspiro.- E quando isso acontecerá.?

O anoitecer pouco a pouco chegava, não tirando as duvidas ou pensamentos que naquele local existiam ainda. E talvez nunca deixassem de existir. Afinal haviam coisas que não podiam ser explicadas, e apenas mostradas...

-Em breve, Rin...-Falou Sesshoumaru de seus aposentos, sabendo mais do que nunca que tudo teria que ir ao seu tempo. E a noite cobria agora as terras do Oeste.

-Aconteceu algo, Sangozinha?-Começou Miroku com uma expressão preocupada.

-Espero que você não tenha aprontado algo, seu monge safado. Me de um motivo e..-Estalou as garras Inuyasha demonstrando o que faria com ele.

-Hey! Eu sou inocente, tava aqui quietinho esperando a Sango,ta!

-Você mesmo quieto, ta fazendo algo pervertido!

-Não me confunda com você, Inu-kun.-debochou o Monge, literalmente não tendo a noção do perigo.

-Do que me chamou..?-Disse em meio a um rosnado Inuyasha já se levantando..

-SENTA!!!

_**POFT...POFT!**_

-Eles não aprendem... -resmungou Shippou para Kirara que apenas Miou concordando com o que ele falara.

-Porque fez isso Kagome?!

-Fica calado, a Sango quer falar...

-Sangozinha...-Falou massageando a cabeça onde a pouco tempo levara com o osso voador desta na cabeça.

-Quietos!-Disseram Juntas Sango e Kagome com o dedo em risque.

- O que tenho a comunicar é que... Eu serei mãe!-Falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abrindo os olhos e vendo os amigos parados a olhando, e até mesmo Shippou com uma raiz parada no ar entre sua boca e a mão que segurava esta. -Vocês estão bem?

- QUE KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!-comemorou Kagome saindo do estado estupefato e indo abraçar a amiga, e fazendo carinho na barriga ainda inexistente de sango.

-Parabéns, Sango...apesar de ser prole desse pervertido.-Falou com sinceridade Inuyasha, recebendo um olhar feio de Kagome.-Estou sendo sincero.

-Miroku...-Chamou Sango vendo que este não tivera nenhuma reação.

-Nem pense em fugir da ria Monge Safado...-Começou Inuyasha, mas quando este ia segurar pelo colarinho tal monge este pulara em seus braços o abraçando e rodopiando com isso.- TÁ MALUCO?!

-EU VOU SER PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.. SEREIII PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Começou este se soltando de Inuyasha e pegando Kagome e girando esta que riu da reação do amigo.

-Tire as mãos dela..-Inuyasha logo tirava Kagome dos braços de Miroku que agora se ajoelhava e beijava de forma carinhosa a barriga de Sango que chorava emocionada com a reação que este tivera.

-Prometo ser o melhor pai e marido do mundo sangozinha...

-Não acredita nele e AIIIIIIIIIIII.. Porque me beliscou Kagome?

-Fica calado, Inuyasha!-Falou começando a arrastar este dali assim como Shippou e Kirara.-Deixa eles, o momento é deles dois. Será que eu tenho que ver tudo?

Uma gota enorme surgiu na testa de Inuyasha, conhecendo bem como a conhecia ela faria questão de falar bastante sobre a falta de sensibilidade dele, até suas orelhas doerem com seus gritos ou sua cabeça ficar enterrado após muitos "Sentas".

-Miroku-kun eu..

-Eu realmente prometo, sango.-Falou suave lhe beijando de forma carinhosa nos lábios. Tirando o osso voador das mãos dela.- Mas você agora tem que se cuidar, não pode fazer esforços...

- Miroku eu não to doente..

-Sim e não queremos que fique não é?-falou a pegando no colo e a carregando até a cabana deles. O que podia ser ouvido ao longe era o som de risadas, o som mais cristalino da total alegria e talvez da paz que finalmente chegava a todos aqueles que juntos permaneciam, acima de tudo.

**N/A**

**Sei que houve uma grande demora para este capitulo enfim sair.**

**Li cada um d seus comentários, e agradeço a todos. É maravilhoso saber que lêem e que aprovam o que escrevemos.**

**Fiquei afastada da net por alguns meses devido a alguns problemas, que só agora parecem ter se resolvido (Minha casa pegou fogo, (para aqueles q não viram em meu orkut) E estou recomeçando uma nova vida again, afinal ela não para né? Todos bem, todos vivos. É isso que conta no final. Já estou em minha casa nova e começando a reorganizar tudo novamente.). **

**Enfim se sacode a poeira e volta-se a caminhar.**

**Em minha concepção agora revisarei toda a fic. Infelizmente perdi todo meu resumo de capítulos assim como os das demais fics que coloco para vc's.**

**Estou recomeçando em todas elas. Esse capitulo era algo, ou algumas partes dele a ser colocada mais a frente. Porém resolvi já adiantar certas partes. Talvez mude algumas coisas que aconteceriam e outras que não aconteceriam.**

**Espero que todas as possíveis mudanças que farei, apenas proporcione ainda mais entretenimento a todos aqueles que lêem esta história.**

**Obrigada por cada comentário ou critica. São vocês que motivam os autores a continuar.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_**carlinha-higurashi;**_

_**Gesi;**_

_**Mitzrael Girl; **_

_**Raissinha; **_

_**Queenrj,**_

_**Relena-Chan;**_

_**Clarice; **_

_**Ilziane; **_

_**Macah Potter; **_

_**HIME RIN,**_

_**Ryoto Hitsugaya; **_

_**Caroline; **_

_**Danda; **_

_**Mai Amekan.**_

_**Obrigada por cada comentário. Infelizmente para poder colocar esse capitulo on hoje, n**__**ão pude responder a cada um, mas pretendo fazer.**_

** Andei reparando que minha campanha autora feliz anda ganhando asas... Mas tudo bem. Vamos a uma campanha:**

**Clique no botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz!**

**Beijocas a todos!**

**Christy or TheBlueMemory**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO **_**XIII**_

_**"...Never thought that I could love...**_

_**Nu**__**nca pensei que eu poderia amar.**_

_**...A mask of silence, we'll put away... **_

_**Nossa**__**s máscaras de silêncio, Nós guardaremos.**_

_**...Within the darkness, you are the light...**_

_**Dentro da escuridão, Você é a luz**___

_**...I'm there for you...**_

"_**Eu estou aqui por você."**_

_(The Calling - For You)_

- E o que aquela humana faz aqui?

-Veja como fala, Ela se chama Rin e ssssserá sssua futura Lady!-Falava Jaken com uma pose protetora enquanto sacudia o bastão de duas cabeças na frente do Youkai que observava Rin de longe.

-Uma humana?-Falou em tom de deboche.

-Takeda, me informou sobre seu caso..-Uma voz fria se fez presente, fazendo com que Jaken recuasse assombrado.

-Eu lhe avisei..-Murmurou o servo com um sorriso irônico.

-Deve ser o Lord..

-Como eu dizia.. Só foi aceito neste clã pelo que seu pai representou a nós como aliado. Nada mais. -Dizia Sesshoumaru fitando o Youkai com seus olhos frios. -Por tanto Use qualquer palavra de ofensas ao se referir a **minha pretendente**. -Disse frisando o que Rin era dele. - E você se tornara apenas o **nada**.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru?-Chamou Rin fazendo uma breve reverencia discreta. Notou de longe que seu Lord conversava algo com aquele Youkai, porém como Reiko dera o recado que este queria conversar com ela, resolveu se aproximar, um pouco tímida. Com receio de ter interrompido algo. – Desculpe se eu..

-Meu assunto já foi encerrado, Vamos Rin.-Sentenciou Sesshoumaru sem tirar os olhos do Youkai que parecia analisar Rin. E que muito contrariado fez uma breve reverencia a Rin.

-Oh, Não precisa er..-Falou sem graça ao ver Até mesmo Jaken a cumprimentar tão formalmente.

-Vamos, Rin. -Interrompeu o que Rin iria falar a guiando para seu escritório.

Olhou para Jaken que ficara parado no mesmo lugar, e sentiu-se incomodada com o olhar que o tal desconhecido Youkai lhe lançava. Tentou afastar os pensamentos. Afinal não deveria ser fácil ver uma humana naquele castelo.

-Não vai entrar?-Questionou Sesshoumaru que abrira a porta e esperava que ela entrasse, vendo um sorriso sem graça surgir no rosto de Rin antes dela entrar em seu escritório. Olhando para Jaken que acenou com a cabeça, sabendo já das ordens que Sesshoumaru deixara.

- Ninguém deve interromper o Lord.-Avisou Jaken.-Voltem aos seus afazeres!

- Uma reles humana... -Murmurou para si mesmo olhando a direção que estes seguiram. Olhando na direção de Jaken que parecia pronto a dar uma nova ordem. - Sei o que devo fazer, não ouse ficar me dando ordens, ou faço você ir visitar algum brejo..Sapo.-Frisou de forma irônica e fria, saindo dali como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-Oras.. Seu...!

-Está tudo bem Jaken...-Começou Takeda que assistia a tudo calmamente.- Irei ter uma conversa com ele depois.-Avisou antes de começar a andar.

-Issso não irá dar certo..-Falava Jaken a si mesmo, aquele Youkai estava assinando sua sentença se continuasse com tais modos, ainda mais se estes forem referidos a futura Lady de tais terras.

Reparava em cada gesto, atendo a qualquer movimento dela, que ainda olhava curiosa para o escritório dele, não que esta não estivesse ali antes, porém talvez ela antes fosse pequena demais para reparar em certos detalhes que ali existiam.

Como naquele momento ela olhava espantada para a imagem de seu pai em uma das paredes e na outra para a arvore genealógica daquele clã. Parou atrás dela vendo o sobre-salto desta quando começou a falar.

-Todos do clã entram na arvore genealógica, assim como suas companheiras...-Falou vendo Rin o olhar e depois para tal mapa.

-Porque seu irmão não está nela? –perguntou curiosa ouvindo um quase rosnado de Sesshoumaru que a fez se virar para observá-lo. Notando as feições dele, ou a forma como se sentia aquecida por estar sendo fitada por aqueles olhos âmbares.

-Porque ele é meu meio-irmão.-Explicou a olhando fixamente.

-Mesmo assim, do clã não é?

Se fosse outra a ficar lhe questionando talvez já tivesse perdido a pouca paciência que tinha quando se tratava de certos assuntos. Porem com Rin esta parecia nunca se esgotar ao olhar dentro daqueles olhos chocolates.

-Porque o próprio não se importa em pertencer ao clã.- Logicamente nunca convidara o irmão, porém se este quisesse sabia que poderia ir até as terras do oeste e teria sua parte na herança que lhe fora deixada.

-Ahhh...-Falou Rin pensativa a olhar o resto do escritório. Talvez uma forma de espantar o nervosismo que sentia, desde que se espalhara pelo castelo que ela era a pretendente do Lord, começara anotar olhares a mais em sua direção e cumprimentos formais que a deixavam totalmente sem graça.- Porque todos não me cumprimentam como antigamente?

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueara a sobrancelha tentando entender o sentindo daquela pergunta, e viu Rin o olhar sem graça coçando um lado do rosto. Uma das características que pareciam não mudar nela,era sua curiosidade.

-Acho que se refere a eles lhe tratarem com o respeito que merece.

-Ahh, mas não é preciso, até mesmo Jaken, agora fica fazendo aquelas reverencias estranhas.

-Jaken é um servo como todos os outros.

-Jaken é amigo de Rin.- Afirmou esta olhando séria para um Sesshoumaru que a olhava num misto de surpresa.- Assim como a senhora Reiko-Chan, e o senhor Takeda...

-Eles tem que dar o exemplo maior ainda se você os considera seus "amigos", e mostrarem aos demais o modo como a devem tratar.

-Eu não gosto disso...-Disse Rin olhando para as mãos e mexendo os pés de forma quase infantil.-Não gosto que fiquem me olhando, ou me cumprimentando daquela forma, eu sei que eles não me acham tão importante e...

-Alguém disse isto a você? –Quis saber o Lord a fitando.

-Oh, não, meu Lord.

-Rin...

-Quer dizer, não Sesshoumaru..

-Quero ser informado, por você se algum youkai de minhas terras ou qualquer outra lhe tratar de forma inadequada. -Falou ouvindo um suspiro desta.- Está me entendendo?

-Claro, Lord.. Quer dizer Sesshoumaru.-Falou fazendo uma pequena reverencia. E ao olhar para este viu que aquilo não era mais necessário corou de leve. - Eu ainda não me acostumei... -Completou sem graça.

Logo caíram em silencio ela ainda olhando para as feições deste que parecia pensativo, não entendia o motivo dele a chamar ali, será que só queria saber como estavam se comportando os outros Youkais do clã? Por outro lado Sesshoumaru pensava no que falar a ela, ou sobre o que lhe adiantar.

Não deixando de acompanhar o que ela fazia com o olhar, a forma inocente ou curiosa com que andava pelo escritório, com seus modos de menina. Algo que ela já não era a tempo. Porém aquele jeito para ele não era preciso mudar. Talvez fosse isso que o fez se abrir para ela, que fez aquele Youkai baixar totalmente suas defesas.

Com passos lentos e sem nenhum ruído fazer se aproximou novamente de Rin, parando as suas costas. Notando que ela não percebera sua presença. Olhou de forma enigmática a figura feminina a sua frente, passando a mão e ao mesmo tempo a garra nos cabelos dela. Notando o susto que ela levara.

-Com o que mais, você não se acostumou?-Indagou este vendo ela se virar e ficando com a mão parada no ar que tocava os fios negros brilhantes dos cabelos dela.

Piscou uma, duas, três vezes ainda a fitar aqueles olhos que tantas coisas camuflavam.

-Com.. Com mais nada.-Disse incerta notando um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

Era um teste, desde o inicio. Sabia que Rin teria duvidas, receios ou até mesmo qualquer tipo de sentimento tolo de humanos que ele tentava entender e ao mesmo tempo ignorar. Porém precisava saber como ela se sentiria próxima dele e dentro de suas terras.

-Mesmo?-perguntou se aproximando mais dela, e vendo esta dar um passo para trás. Parou percebendo então: precisaria dar tempo a ela.

-Eu..-Tentou começar Rin ao ver que este parara a uma certa distancia, e agora se afastava.

-Creio que existam ainda "coisas", que você ainda tenha que se acostumar. -Falou sério.

-Não.. Eu..-Tentou argumentar, respirando fundo. Porque tinha que ficar daquela forma? –Eu não preciso me acostumar com o senhor.. Com você Sesshoumaru.

- Rin..

- Como você quer que eu me acostume com algo, se me deixa sozinha? Eu nem sabia que mudaria de quarto! E porque um ao lado do seu? Se eu teria que mudar porque não mudei de uma vez pro ...-Porem não terminou a frase ao ver a sobrancelha arqueada de Sesshoumaru e viu que alterara a voz para ele.

-Para meus aposentos..-Completou a frase que esta deixara incompleta a fitando. Quisera dar espaço a ela para se acostumar com certas idéias. Porém era realmente difícil entender a mentalidade dos humanos.

–Eu só não queria..na floresta éramos mais próximos...-Completou baixo.

-Você só irá se mudar para meus aposentos quando consumarmos nossa união.-Informou vendo a duvida nos olhos castanhos de Sua Rin.

O olhava incerta, tentando assimilar de forma correta o que seu Lord dizia. De repente seus olhos arregalaram instintivamente, e tampou a boca com a mão, sentindo o rosto em brasas. Como fora tola.!! O que ela queria? Que o Lord a levasse direto pros aposentos dele e... Balançou a cabeça diversas vezes tentando espantar imagens que teimavam em aparecer.

-Eu..

-Até lá, ficará naquele quarto, e nenhum youkai deve ultrapassar sua porta.-Avisou se aproximando dela e erguendo a face rubra desta.- Nunca mais, diga que eu a deixei sozinha.-Disse em um tom que Rin não soube definir.

-Eu sinto muito..-Tentou argumentar enquanto sentia este a analisar. Vendo a face deste ficar na altura da sua.

-Próximos o suficiente agora?-Perguntou vendo um misto de vergonha e surpresa no olhar dela.

Porém antes que houvessem palavras ditas naquele local e naquele momento, Sesshoumaru colou seus lábios aos de Rin, enquanto puxava o corpo feminino e delicado em direção ao seu, sentindo as mãos tímidas lhe envolverem o pescoço, arranhou com suas garras de forma lenta as costas dela sobre seu kimono, e quando Rin entreabriu os lábios, mais uma vez provava o sabor que ali havia.

Lento, longo, ritmado. Era assim o beijo deles. Sentia que seu lábio ficaria inchado e avermelhado depois, porém era a ultima coisa que agora tinha em mente. Estava lânguida nos braços daquele Youkai, deixando sua língua brincar com a dele, fazendo uma dança sensual e provocante.

Um gemido que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru escapou por entre os lábios de Rin, quando este a puxara ainda mais para si a encostando na mesa que ali havia. Então percebeu, que aquele som o enlouquecia mais, lentamente foi parando o beijo. Precisava se controlar ou Rin não teria lembrança apenas de um beijo naquela noite. A face afogueada dela, a respiração ofegante e a forma delicada com que voltou a abrir os olhos. O fez instintivamente lhe acariciar a face.

-Vou lhe acompanhar aos seus aposentos. -Informou.

-Hai...-Foi a única coisa que Rin se sentiu segura em dizer naquele instante. Sentia ainda as sensações que aquele beijo lhe causara em seu corpo.

Depois de tal conversa parecia que algumas "coisas" haviam sido explicadas, talvez não por palavras, mas por gestos. Gestos muitas vezes discretos, porém aos olhos de Rin eles significavam outra coisa. Como a permissão do Lord para que ela voltasse a fazer um jardim no terreno atrás do castelo perto da antiga arvore de Sakuras. Ou este sempre a acompanhar até a porta de seus aposentos lhe beijando suave nos lábios, porém nunca passando da porta.

Por muitas vezes teve vontade de convidá-lo, mas não sabia se era o certo a fazer. E este também nunca dera a entender que "queria" ser convidado já que apenas a fitava até que esta fechasse a porta. No fundo ainda havia mistérios nos olhares dele, ou em seus tons de voz que ela ainda pretendia decifrar ou entender...

Naquele entardecer olhava as flores já plantadas e algumas que ainda restavam para serem plantadas. Havia algo que a incomodava. Horário a cumprir, pois teoricamente o Lord não a queria ao anoitecer andando sozinhas pelas suas terras. Entendia a preocupação dele, mas aquilo a irritava levemente. Afinal já não bastava ser a humana naquelas terras ainda era vigiada de longe por uma guarda só dela...

Suspirou ajeitando o chapéu de palha que usava para logo o retirar, prendendo os longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Sabia que o Lord havia saído, ele próprio a avisara. E até agora...

-Nada... -Disse a si mesma, se abaixando para ajeitar a planta que havia plantando e a regando. Foi quando ouviu um barulho e ergueu os olhos vendo o gramado ao fundo se mover suavemente. Franziu a sobrancelha.

"-Não está ventando."-Pensou.

Deixando o regador no chão e caminhado silenciosamente ou quase na direção deste. E pra sua surpresa e susto deste saira um animal, Na verdade um lobo branco como a neve. Com o susto Rin caira com tudo pra trás dando um grito.

Como era de se esperar Logo alguns Youkais vieram correndo em direção a lady e prontos para literalmente acabar com a raça do filhote de lobo se não fosse por outro grito.

-NÃO!!- exclamou se levantando e sentindo o ombro latejar de leve e a cabeça. - É só um filhotinho. - Explicou vendo os olhares descrentes dos demais. E o filhotinho assombrado se aproximar dela. Que o pegou sorrindo.

-Somos um clã de Youkais cachorros, não lobos. - Uma voz fria falou fazendo com que Rin se virasse, vendo o mesmo Youkai que da outra vez Sesshoumaru conversava.

-Creio que isso eu saiba. -Respondeu acariciando o filhotinho em seu colo, olhando para o Youkai que dera um sorriso de deboche. Os demais olharam para sua Futura Lady e para o outro Youkai. Até que esta deu um sorriso doce. - Podem ir, eu cuido do filhotinho. - Falou voltando a caminhar até sua arvore.

Ouvindo leves resmungos, mas não ligou para estes estava prestando atenção do pequeno filhote. Imaginando se Sesshoumaru a deixaria cuidar dele até que fosse maior.

-Soube que você fora atacada por Lobos e que o Lord a ressuscitou... -Dizia calmamente porem da mesma forma fria de antes, tal Youkai.

-Pensei que já tinha ido. - Falou sem se virar, definitivamente não havia gostado dele. - Mas a resposta é sim. Qual seu nome?

- Porque o interesse? Acredite não faço a menor questão que tente ser simpática comigo. Ao contrario dos demais, continuo achando humanos idiotas. - Falou simplesmente vendo a Lady o olhar e estreitar de leve os olhos. Queria realmente saber o que aquela humana tinha de especial para ganhar tal patamar no clã.

-Na verdade o idiota aqui é você. -Falou de uma forma baixa tentando conter a vontade de estapear tal ser.

-Lógico, me esqueci que o Lord a defende. -Falou com total sarcasmo. O que havia já percebido, tal humana não era de comentar certas coisas com o grande Lord. O que ao ver dele era algo interessante e de se aproveitar.

-Eu posso me defender sozinha, acredite. - Falou pegando o cesto e chamando o filhote de lobo. Começando a caminhar passando por tal youkai.

-Não é o que parece... Ao ver de muito você é só a humana, boneca do Lord. -Viu esta parar de caminhar e deu um sorriso enigmático. - Porque acha que tem uma guarda só sua? O próprio Lord não acredita em você humana... Nem ninguém.

Parara de caminhar ouvindo aquelas palavras tão frias e cruéis e quando se virou para responder, ele já caminhava pra longe, sentiu o corpo tremer levemente. Por que no fundo aquelas palavras pareciam ter sua porcentagem de verdade.

Saiu do estupor quando sentiu o filhote lhe puxar o quimono. Suspirou voltando a caminhar entrando no castelo e seguindo direto para seus aposentos. Juntamente com o pequeno e seu mais novo companheiro. Vendo o olhar de espanto e até mesmo alguns rosnados dos Youkais que encontrara pelo caminho.

Ao chegar neste deixou a cesta em um canto na varanda e trancou a porta, se sentando no chão e deixando que o felpudo e dócil lobo deitasse em suas pernas lhe afagando a cabeça.

-Tenho que deixar de ser apenas a humana... -Murmurou. - Né, Yuki?-Falou vendo o lobo dar um pequeno uivo. - Bem acho que você aprovou não?

Do outro lado daquelas mesmas terras do Oeste um Youkai sorria. Observnado certa varanda a distancia.

- Vamos ver um castelo desmoronar... -Disse ao vento que na verdade não era só este. Havia mais ali que um simples vento. Ou uma simples memória.

-Apenas cumpra com sua parte. - Uma voz baixa disse.

- Isso é fácil... Fácil demais. -Completou sentindo um vento mais forte passar por ele e sabia, ela havia partido. - Isso que é falar com o vento. –Disse a si próprio vendo o Lord daquelas terras retornar acompanhado do irritante sapo verde. Aquilo realmente seria interessante.

**N/A:**

**Opa opa opa... Cheguei pessoas. Bem mais um cap saindo do forno. Finalizado, revisado. E com certeza com erros que passaram. XD**

**Peço desculpas pela demora, mas como já disse antes: NENHUMA DAS FICS, será abandonada. No Maximo colocadas em Hiatus se houve necessidade.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_HIME RIN__; Na verdade nesse cap coloco mais um pouco da possível trama que em breve vai estar mais presente na fics. Mas no próximo algumas coisas devem esquentar ou não XD. Que bom q está gostando da fics beijocas lindinha._

_Cris;Que bom q está gostando da fics, espero que os cap continuem lhe agradando, beijocas._

_Lola-sama; Hentaizera de plantão? Uiaaa mais uma.. e sim sim vai ter hentai desse casal fofo e lindo. Pode notar amo Sesshy e Rin ) beijocas._

_ryoko hitsugaya; Ohh sou uma das suas escritoras favoritas? gostei disso rsrsrsrs que bom q aprovou esse cap. Espero que este também tenha a aprovação de vc. Beijocas fofinha._

_Danda__; Ta ai mais um cap para a fics espero que curta esse também. Beijocas_

_Pammy; Que bom que vc agora está curtindo o e tbm minha fics, fico contente com isso. E bem continuar sempre, força na peruca e potencia no laquê rsrsrs. Beijocas_

_carlinha-higurashi__; Dona carla, como vai moça? Espero que tenha concluído aquelas idéias da sua fics. Bem que bom que vc está gostando e acompanhando a minha fico contente com isso. Espero que curta esse cap tbm. Beijocas lindinha nos vemos no msn em breve _

_Luna; Ta viva moça ou teve um ataque? Rsrsrsrsrs espero que curta tanto esse cap quanto os anteriores. Beijocas lindinha._

_inuhanyouYukiko-__; Bem aqui está mais um cap. Não fique ansiosa o cap chegou ho ho ho.. ( parecendo quase uma mamis noel) rsrsrs espero que goste desse. Beijocas_

_tsuki; Deixar de postar? JAMAIS. Eu realmente gosto de escrever, seja fics, historias próprias, poemas. Escrever é ótimo. Posso demorar a postar mas deixar a fic incompleta não. Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijocas_

_Carolmolly__: Ainda ansiosa? Não fique o cap. Chegou!!! E espeor que lhe agrade tanto quanto os demais. Beijocas._

**Agradeço a todos que comentaram e também aos que não comentaram.**

**E lógico campanha: Faça uma autora feliz continua firme forte.**

**Lembrando: o botão roxinho NÃO morde.**

**Beijocas até breve.**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO **_**XIV**_

"…_**Feel so warm when you are near**_

_Sinto-me tão quente quando você está perto_

_**You are all I want to feel**_

_Você é tudo que quero sentir_

_**Tell me now: is this for real?**_

_Diga-me agora: isso é real?..."_

_(Epica –Linger)_

Problemas que poderiam ter esperado, em outra ocasião. Porém naquela mais do que nunca quis mostrar que estava de volta em seu território. As suas terras e fortalecer antigas alianças, que durante a caçada pela cabeça de Naraku foram feitas. E acima de tudo. Analisar quais poderiam ser desfeitas por seus atos ou suas escolhas. E naquele dia viu que as que realmente tinham mais poder ou mais lucro estariam com ele. Por seus próprios motivos particulares, os quais ele não perderia tempo a entender ou decifrar.

Saíra quando o sol nem havia nascido totalmente, já tinha avisado Rin sobre sua saída e esperava encontrar tudo como fora deixado, e principalmente suas ordens cumpridas. Porém conforme se aproximava de seu castelo, já em suas terras, podia notar olhares mal disfarçados lançados em sua direção.

Tentava entender o que poderia ter acontecido. Olhou para o terreno que envolvia o castelo e não sentiu cheiro dela ali. Notando que o anoitecer logo chegaria, percebeu que talvez ela enfim tivesse entendido o porquê dele não a querer passeando tarde por ali. Podia recordar da expressão de desagrado dela quando estipulou tal coisa. Mas Rin teria que aprender algumas coisas para poder viver bem ali.

_**Flashback.**_

_- Mas por quê?-Perguntava Rin à porta de seu quarto, ainda nem havia amanhecido e o Lord bateu nesta para lhe comunicar que iria sair e só voltaria ao fim do dia. E a parte que mais lhe desagradou: agora ela teria horários específicos para andar pelas terras do Oeste._

_- É para a sua segurança. -Falou sério encerrando ou tentando encerrar a conversa brevemente._

_- Mas o senhor, digo você Sesshoumaru disse que não haveria problemas, e que nenhum deles faria nada e.._

_- Eu sei o que disse. -Interrompeu a olhando. E vendo esta cruzar os braços a frente do corpo. Parecia que ele vivia ali uma lembrança de uma das discussões que ele muito assistira dela com Jaken._

_-Então?- Quis saber batendo de leve o pé no chão._

_-Você pode andar livremente por minhas terras..-Começou vendo um sorriso aparecer nos lábios dela.- Com sua guarda particular...- Continuou vendo o sorriso diminuir. – E deve estar dentro do castelo antes do anoitecer. - Finalizou vendo que ela queria contestar. – Não se comporte como uma menina mimada, você sabe que não gosto que me desobedeçam. - Completou mais frio e viu esta desviar os olhos._

_-Como quiser meu Lord. - Disse irritada se afastando da porta para fechar esta. Se não fosse a mão dele a impedir. _

_-Não use esse tom comigo, Rin. - Avisou sesshoumaru puxando ela e erguendo seu queixo antes de fitar os olhos chocolates dela. – Nos vemos quando eu voltar e conversaremos sobre algumas coisas. - Avisou vendo esta apenas balançar a cabeça e aproximou os lábios lhe beijando a testa. Caminhando elegantemente pelo corredor para começar sua pequena viagem pelas terras próximas._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Mas algo o intrigava, e aquele youkai raramente se equivocava. Ao entrar no seu castelo, deixou Jaken seguir a frente falando com os demais servos. E sentiu um cheiro diferente naquele local. Arqueou de leve a sobrancelha. E olhou para um youkai que estava próximo a porta de entrada por onde ele havia passado. E este desviou os olhos.

- Pensei que havia dito que gostaria de ser avisado de qualquer "novidade" em meu castelo. - Disse em um tom que deixaria qualquer uma suar frio.

- Me perdoe Lord... -Disse se desculpando o Servo. - A Lady ela..- Começou o Youkai atraindo agora toda a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

- O que houve com minha Rin?- Questionou analisando as feições de tal youkai de seu clã.

- A nossa futura Lady, arranjou um bichinho de estimação. - Falou Ryuu vendo o Lord se virar e o encarar. E ao contrario do outro Youkai em nenhum momento se amedrontou com tal olhar.

Sesshoumaru olhava para o Youkai de forma séria. Havia algo nele que ele não gostava. E se ele ainda permanecia ali era por digamos "uma troca de favor" a ser respondida.

-Era somente isso...?-Questionou, mas não para o youkai que olhava e ele soube disso. E se calou vendo o outro youkai voltar a falar.

-Ela se assustou com o filhote de lobo. -Disse vendo o Lord o olhar.- E bem, ela o trouxe para dentro do castelo.

-Eu tentei avisar a ela, até mesmo lembrei sobre o medo que ela deveria ter de lobos. Mas parece que a Lady é um pouco teimosa e..-Não pode terminar a frase pois uma espada fora posta em sua garganta. – Algum problema meu Lord? –Disse sem demonstrar que agora ele se abalara.

-Sssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru...-Disse Jaken que vinha correndo em sua direção com seu bastão a sacudir.

- Acho que você não entendeu meu aviso..-Começou de modo frio.- Você não faz parte da guarda de Minha Rin, por tanto não deve conversar com ela. Não me de motivos para esquecer dos favores de seu pai, e lhe eliminar de uma forma vergonhosa até para um ser como você.- Finalizou guardando a espada e se afastando com passos elegantes passando por Jaken. E lhe dizendo baixo.

- Fique de olho nele. -Falou sem nem ao menos mover os lábios e vendo o servo afirmar com a cabeça e tendo um sorriso quase cruel nos lábios.

Subiu as escadas com toda a elegância, e teve a certeza que teria que repensar sobre algumas coisas. E ele não iria cometer os mesmos erros do pai. Talvez ele devesse permanecer mais no castelo até tomar sua decisão sobre seus servos leais ou não.

-Miroku eu já disse que estou bem..

-Mesmo assim, você não deve se esforçar. Quer alguma fruta Sangozinha? Um peixe assado? Um...

-Miroku... -Começou sango passando a mão pela face do esposo vendo um sorriso bobo surgir nos lábios dele.

-Sim Sangozinha?

- **SE CONTROLE!**- Berrou fazendo o monge dar um pulo e quase cair sentando e Shippou rir com a cena.

-Será que o Inuyasha vai ficar tão bobão quanto o miroku, Kagome?-Perguntava de forma inocente o pequeno Youkai Raposa.

- Ele já é, Shippou... -Disse Kagome com uma gota a lhe escorrer do lado da face. E vendo novamente Sango e Miroku discutirem por alguma coisa. Sacudiu a cabeça. E se perguntou se Miroku realmente iria sobreviver os nove meses de gestação de Sango.

-Feh, Miroku continua idiota... -Resmungou o Meio-Youkai que acabara de chegar com peixes frescos pescados.

-Você também é Inuyasha... - Falou desenhando algo em um papel Shippou.

-Como é que é pirralho?!- Questionou Inuyasha já indo para cima do pequeno Kitsune. Que se encolhera atrás de Kagome que olhava feio para o meio youkai.

- Se comporte Inuyasha. - Disse séria. - E Shippou não se deve falar isso para as pessoas.- Recriminou.

-Ué, mas você vive o chamando de Baka, kagome..-Disse sem entender não vendo as faces da mesma corarem e um sorriso amarelo aparecer em seus lábios.

-Mas é porque ele merece às vezes, Shippou. - Contestou Kagome erguendo o dedo como se explicasse algo sério e obvio.

-Então porque eu não posso? Eu ainda acho que ele mereça sempre, Kagome..-Rebateu o pequeno Kitsune.

-Mas Shippou o Inuyasha..-Porém não pode terminar pois um rosnado a fez parar e olhar sem graça par ao meio Youkai que estava parado olhando para os dois com uma expressão nada contente. – Inuyasha...

- Eu ainda estou aqui. -Disse sério.

-**ITAI!!** – Berrou Miroku fazendo todos olharem e verem a cena de um monge caído no chão com uma fruta esmagada na cabeça e uma caçadora de Youkais grávida e um tanto alterada sair batendo o pé.

-Vou falar com a sango... -Disse Kagome se levantando e passando por Inuyasha e fazendo de leve um carinho na sua cabeça como se este fosse realmente um pequeno bichinho de estimação, ou melhor, dizendo: Cachorro de estimação

Inuyasha olhou a figura de sua humana caminhar até a cabana de Sango, e olhou para o pequeno filhote de youkai raposa que parecia distraído e um sorriso quase maligno lhe surgiu na face.

-Quem é baka aqui, Pirralho?-Falou pisando no rabo da pequena raposa que pulou de susto e dor.

-Inuyasha a Senhorita Kagome irá..

-Não antes de eu dar uns cascudos nesse pirralho... -Disse dando um soco na cabeça deste que berrou.

-**KAGOME!!!!!**- Berrou Shippou em plenos pulmões, enquanto massageava o local atingindo. E Inuyasha preparava para dar outro cascudo.

-**SENTA!**

_**POW.**_

- Eu tentei avisar, Inuyasha. – Disse de forma solidária Miroku. Enquanto via o meio Youkai se sentar totalmente irritado e puxar o cordão que ainda carregava no pescoço.

-Maldito cordão. -Disse entre os dentes e viu de longe Shippou lhe dar a língua antes de entrar na mesma cabana que agora estavam Sango e Kagome. – Feh!-Resmungou se levantando e caminhando com os peixes que havia pescado para poder os preparar.

-Hey me espera Inuyasha, quero cuidar pessoalmente do almoço da sangozinha... - Disse o monge pegando alguns peixes da mão dele e saindo cantarolando algo totalmente estranho e deixando um meio youkai a olhar espantando.

- Além de pervertido ele ficou louco. -Concluiu balançando a cabeça. E seguindo o mesmo caminho de seu amigo Monge.

_**E em um**__**a cabana...**_

- Ele só está sendo preocupado demais, Sango.

-Kagome, eu amo aquele monge pervertido. Mas não sei o que era pior: ele totalmente pervertido ou totalmente preocupado. - Disse Sango.

- Ele mudou muito... -Falou Kagome pensativa.

-E você nem sabe o quanto. -Completou Sango fazendo uma expressão irritada. –Ele nem mesmo quer... -E parou a frase corando ao ver o olhar de Shippou sobre ela.- Er,, Shippou...

-Já sei tenho que dar uma volta... Não sei por que sempre me expulsam... -Reclamou o pequeno filhote saindo da cabana.

- Porque ele não quer.. er..-Disse Kagome vendo a amiga ficar encabulada.

-Porque pode ferir... O bebê. -Acrescentou. – Mas eu também tenho receio, mas ele evita até mesmo me beijar... -Falou dando um soco na mão.

-Er.. Bem não machuca o bebê. - Falou Kagome um tanto corada e viu a amiga a olhar curiosa.

-Como você sabe? Você aprendeu isso na sua era?

-Er bem, existem livros que explicam, e bem. Não faz mal ao bebe. Só tem que ir com mais calma. - E a cada palavra esta corava mais.

-Você poderia explicar isso ao Miroku? –Perguntou esperançosa a amiga.

-Sango...

-Eu ficaria perto, lógico. Mas ouvindo de você que é de outra era...

-Sango, acho que o Inuyasha não iria gostar de me ouvir ou saber que tivesse esse tipo de conversa com o Miroku..-Disse quase fugindo da barraca.

-Kagome.. Eu converso com o Inuyasha... e farei isso agora mesmo.- Falou decidida se erguendo e saindo da barraca.

Ficou parada no mesmo local, ouvindo os passos da amiga se distanciar, e tampou o rosto. Porque ela fora se meter em tal assunto...

- **O QUE??!?!**

-Kami-Sama me ajude... -Pediu após ouvir uma exclamação de Inuyasha e sacudiu a cabeça. Se levantando e saindo da cabana viu ao longe Miroku levando um tapa de Sango e depois sendo perseguido por Inuyasha.

-Eles nunca vão ter jeito... -Murmurou Shippou com uma folha desenhada e entregando ela a Kagome. - Somos nós...

Olhou o desenho e um sorriso doce escapou por seus lábios antes de dar um beijo na cabeça do youkai raposa. E no desenho havia ima imagem distorcida pelo imaginário infantil deles, todos juntos como uma grande família, e isso eles eram.

-Ficou muito bonito Shippou. – Elogiou dando a mão e caminhando na direção do grupo que ainda discutia próximo a uma fogueira.

Não queria ser incomodada, continuava sentada no chão com o pequeno filhote agora dormindo encolhido em um canto do aposento em uma manta antiga. Olhou pela janela de seu quarto e viu que a noite já caíra e se perguntou se ele já havia retornado. E se a resposta fosse sim, o porquê de não ter ido falar com ela. Já que quando saiu ele a acordou para avisar.

-Tola Rin..-Murmurou a si mesma. Estava agindo como uma menina boba e insegura coisa que ela nunca fora.

-Rin? – Chamou Reiko, enquanto batia na porta do quarto dela.

Suspirou pelo visto não a esqueceriam. Se levantou ajeitando sua roupa e seus cabelos e abriu a porta se deparando com a tão conhecida Youkai a fitando.

-Andou chorando? –Fora o que de imediato perguntou e Rin se lembrou: O faro youkai nunca falha.

- Apenas me machuquei..-Falou amostrando a mão que ralara de leve quando caiu. – O lord ele já..

A youkai estudava a fisionomia dela e a olhou séria, sabia que Rin estava mentindo. Soube do pequeno equivoco que ocorrera no jardim e viu tal parte deste dormindo confortável no quarto dela.

-O Lord já retornou e pediu que eu lhe chamasse pra jantar. -Avisou. – Sugiro que lave seus rosto bem ou invente uma desculpa melhor para o Lord Sesshoumaru, que um leve arranhado que a Rin, não choraria por tal.- Disse dando um breve sorriso. – Se quiser conversar sabe onde estou.

Ficou parada no mesmo local, olhando a figura alta, porém mais robusta podia assim dizer que Sesshoumaru se afastando. Será que ela mentia tão mal ao ponto de perceberem tão rápido? Questionou-se entrando novamente em seu quarto e pegando um kimono e indo em direção ao seu banheiro para se banhar.

Ficou muito tempo mergulhada naquela água morna e relaxante e quando saiu e estava terminando de prender seus cabelos em um frouxo rabo de cavalo ouviu batidas na porta de novo e pensou ser Jaken, pois essa era a ordem normalmente: Primeiro vinha Reiko, e depois Jaken quando ela se atrasava ou não cumpria algo.Abriu a porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto ainda prendia os cabelos.

-Senhor Jaken eu já..-Parou a frase ao se deparar com o Próprio Lord a fitando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.- Sesshoumaru eu.. er.. Tava terminando de me vestir..-Disse sentindo a face aquecer.

Porém o olhar dele estava preso em uma figura peluda que dormia enrolada na manta que Rin lhe dera. Torceu os dedos nervosos. Já teriam falado para ele...

- Vamos jantar..-Disse se afastando da porta para ela passar. E viu como esta torcia as mãos. Fechou a porta do quarto dela e começou a caminhar do seu lado. E quando viu que ela iria falar algo. – Falaremos sobre o "Lobo" depois. - Avisou. E Rin teve certeza: ele já sabia da historia toda.

Nunca comer pareceu tão estranho para Rin, do outro lado da mesa em que estava sentada estava o Youkai sentado confortável tomando uma xícara de chá, enquanto ela comia. Porém parecia que o apetite dela tinha desaparecido. Já fazia algum tempo que jogava de um canto a outro um pedaço de peixe assado em seu prato.

-Rin? –Chamou o Lord que a fitava tranquilamente e vendo a comida ainda no prato desta e esta parecendo verificar se estava ou não morta, de tanto que mexia. E não pode deixar e arquear a sobrancelha quando viu esta dar um pulo e seu Hashi cair no chão.

-Ohh. -Disse se abaixando para pegar e vendo algumas Youkais se aproximarem. Afinal ela era a futura Lady não deveria se preocupar. – Me desculpe eu.. Foi sem querer. - Se desculpava totalmente sem jeito vendo alguns grãos de arroz espalhados no chão e corou de leve.

Ficou parado ainda bebendo seu chá enquanto ouvia as desculpas de Rin. E entendeu o porquê de sua admiração por ela. Sempre educada, gentil. E ficou espantando que em tanto tempo não houvesse surgido pretendentes humanos para ela. E um leve estreitar de olhos se lembrou do amigo humano dela: Yuky. Sim da parte de Rin poderia ser só amizade, mas da do humano não.

Terminou de tomar seu chá e se levantou se aproximando de onde Rin estava ajudando as Youkais com seu pequeno deslize.

-Já terminou de jantar, presumo. -Falou com sua normal frieza vendo esta levantar seus olhos e apenas balançar a cabeça. – Vamos então. - Disse estendo a mão para ela se erguer.

-Eu posso terminar de ajudar a limpar e...

-Elas cuidaram disso, Rin. - Sentenciou olhando paras as Youkais que fizeram uma breve reverencia.

-Me desculpem... -Disse novamente sem jeito antes de andar atrás de Sesshoumaru que caminhava com elegância para sair daquela saleta.

Notou que andavam por um corredor e se perguntou para onde realmente iam. Até Sesshoumaru parar e abrir uma porta, e fazendo um sinal para que ela entrasse. O que fora feito a seguir. Olhou ao redor notando que a sala em questão era como uma grande varanda, com alguns pilares e apenas com a iluminação noturna da lua ainda cheia. Aproximou-se do parapeito desta olhando toda terra do oeste iluminada por tal lua e viu que aquela imagem era realmente linda.

- O domínio das terras do Oeste, vem passando a cada geração para um Líder. E este a governa como quer. Mas nunca se esquecendo de certos princípios de nosso clã. -Falou fitando de forma imparcial a vista que aquele local dava. – Sempre existem regras, para que tudo seja mantido em ordem. E estas não devem ser desrespeitadas.

-Sesshoumaru eu.. Eu só não quis que matassem o filhote por que.. -Começou sem jeito Rin o olhando e vendo que este continuava olhando as terras. Até que viu que com o canto dos olhos ele agora a fitava.

- Levando em conta que se trata de um animal perigoso, e que se os pais deste estivessem perto sua teimosia podia ter custado caro, o que mais quer acrescentar?

-Eu só... Só fiquei com pena. Eu sei o que é ser sozinha. E ele tava sozinho. -Argumentou olhando pros próprios pés. – Eu queria poder cuidar dele, assim como você e o senhor Jaken cuidaram de mim.

-Existem diferenças...

-Não existe... Pra mim ele é um animal selvagem, pro senhor um animal perigoso. Mas quando o senhor Jaken e o Senhor me deixaram ficar, eu também deveria ser assim. Afinal Youkais e Humanos... -Falou se calando em seguida.

Voltou a olhar para suas terras, ouvindo um suspiro de Rin. Aquela conversa. O jeito como ela evitava o olhar.

- O que lhe perturba? – Questionou certo. Notando o olhar dele surpreso. – Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

-Nada. -Disse baixo.

- Então devo interrogar ao meu modo cada servo desde castelo pra descobrir? Ou você irá me responder de outra forma mais completa?

-Não! –Disse rapidamente. A ultima coisa que queria era que fosse culpada pelo desentendimento de Sesshoumaru com sua guarda ou Youkais daquele castelo. Um leve arquear de sobrancelha foi a resposta ao "não" dela. – Eu só.. Só não me sinto tão a vontade. – Falou e de fato não era mentira.

- Alguém a incomodou?

-Não.

-A trataram com falta de respeito? –Quis saber a vendo demorar a responder.

-Não. - Disse sem o encarar. – Eu só. Na floresta era mais fácil. Apenas eu e o Senhor Jaken. Mas aqui, cada passo que dou alguém faz reverencia, cada local que ando la fora tem alguém me acompanhando.

- Eles têm respeito por você. Eu ordenei tal comportamento. E não irei retirar minhas ordens. - Avisou sério.

-Mas de que adianta isso tudo?

- O que, quer dizer?

- Eu sempre serei a humana, do Lord. - Falou baixo e levou um susto quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado e ele a virar para si, a olhando de forma penetrante que por alguns segundos se perguntou se ele poderia ler sua mente. Pois naquele olhar ela sentiu como se ele lesse sua alma.

- Você é minha pretendente. Uma humana que eu escolhi e que terá de ser aceita por aqueles que me respeitam ou me temem. - Disse sério. – De agora em diante tem que se comportar como a Lady dessas terras. Não têm que temer ninguém, eles que tem que lhe temer, seu poder, seu posto.

- Mas...

-Sem mas, Não quero que abaixe a cabeça para ninguém. Como também não a quero sozinha de noite fora do castelo. É uma humana e isso não irá mudar. Não quero que seja um alvo ou uma presa. Está me entendendo?

-Sim...-Respondeu tremendo de leve.

-Se der uma ordem e alguém não a cumprir. Este será punido. E não quero que me esconda nada. -Falou segurando firme o queixo dela e aproximando o rosto. – E nunca mais diga que é apenas uma humana. - Completou baixo antes de colar seus lábios aos dela, sentindo o delicado corpo estremecer.

Estava claro que ele ainda desconfiava de algo. Mas não queria discutir com ela naquela noite. Pelo contrario, desde que ela abrira a porta do quarto tivera vontade de a tocar. E estava se controlando. Porém algumas coisas precisavam ser explicadas. E principalmente ele tinha que descobrir "quem" deixara ela daquela forma. E ele descobriria.

Porém naquele momento queria apenas estar com "ela". Sentiu as mãos suaves de delicadas dela passarem suaves por seu tórax e um leve rosnado escapou por sua garganta.

Ainda tinha que se acostumar com aqueles repentes dele. Ou da forma quase possessiva que ele a beijava, e tocava. Porém apesar de tudo não o temia. Apesar de sentir suas mãos apertarem com certa força de fato controlada seus quadris, ou suas garras lhe arranharem as costas por cima do Kimono que usava. Não a fazia querer recuar, pois confiava nele.

Acariciou seu tórax lentamente, até suas mãos alcançarem os fios platinados dele e ouviu o rosnado dele.enquanto sentia seu corpo ser puxado ainda mais de encontro ao dele e este a empurrar de leve para trás. Até sua perna bater em algo e ela sentir seu corpo ser segurado pelo Lord e este a deitar lentamente ficando por cima.

-Ses...Sesshoum..Sesshoumaru..-Disse fechando os olhos quando sentiu este lhe beijar o pescoço e seus caninos lhe roçarem a pele delicada. Agarrou-se firme nele como se tivesse medo de cair. E um gemido rouco escapou por sua garganta quando as mãos dele roçaram pela lateral de seu corpo.

"_Pelos Deuses!"_-Pensou sentindo o corpo tremer de leve enquanto sua boca era novamente atacada por ele.

Naquele momento, queria sentir o gosto dela. Provar. Testar. E ouvia as pequenas lamurias que Rin soltava e que o instigavam apenas a continuar cada vez mais e mais. Sentia a pele dela se arrepiar quando a tocava. Abriu os olhos vendo a face rosada dela, que mantinha os olhos fechado e a boca semi-aberta. Até que os olhos dela se abriram e o fitaram. Num misto de curiosidade, inocência e desejo. Acariciou lentamente a face dela passando de forma suave seus dedos. Antes de segurar sua nunca e a beijar de forma lenta.

Passou sua mão de forma lenta sobre a perna de Rin enquanto com esta trazia o tecido do Kimono que ela usava e só parou quando sentiu sua mão tocar por baixo do mesmo tecido a coxa dela. E ele sentir os instintos dele aflorarem ainda mais. Podia sentir, e sabia que ela o desejava e queria.

No seu intimo mais selvagem era como se Rin fosse à fêmea que o desejava e que ele teria que possuir. Porém sua parte ainda racional sabia que para ela não era apenas isso. Ela não era uma Youkai que ele copularia apenas para seguir seus instintos. Apertou de leve sua coxa ouvindo uma lamuria dela enquanto sentia ela se segurar nele, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços. Rosnou mais alto e a olhou vendo esta abrir os olhos e o fitar. E se sentou se afastando dela.

- Se arrume, para que eu possa lhe levar ao seu quarto. -Disse frio se erguendo sema olhar e tentando controlar seu instinto.

-Que? –Perguntou se sentando sem entender. Eles estavam se beijando, se tocando e ele do nada a rejeitava? – Eu...

-Estou esperando, Rin.

Ergueu-se abaixando o kimono e se ajeitando e passou por ele sem o fitar. Indo até a porta e ouvindo seus passos logo atrás dela enquanto ela andava rapidamente pelos corredores. Até chegar a porta de seus aposentos e tentar se refugiar nele. Mas quando tentou o fazer viu a mão dele a segurar a porta.

- Descanse, não saia a noite pelas terras. E se banhe antes de deitar. -Disse sério a olhando e viu esta o olhar parecendo triste.

-Por quê?- Questionou vendo este arquear a sobrancelha a encarando. – Porque me rejeitou? – Quis saber.

- Não a rejeitei. -Disse simplesmente. – Apenas não era para chegarmos a tal estagio naquela saleta. - Disse a olhando e vendo o rubor em sua face. - Vá descansar Rin.- Falou se aproximando e depositando um beijo em seus cabelos, aproveitando para sentir pela ultima vez naquela noite o aroma que eles exalavam.

Afastou-se para ela fechar a porta. Ainda vendo confusão nos olhos chocolates. E tomou uma decisão de quem talvez amanhã fosse necessário pedir que certa Youkai conversasse com sua pretendente.

-Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.- Disse baixo antes de fechar a porta e se encostar nela. Ainda podia sentir a sensação que era as caricias dele em seu corpo. Ela não entendia desses estágios, ou do que podiam ou não fazer antes dela se tornar a Lady daquelas terras, e a Companheira dele.

Andou lentamente pelo quarto até chegar a casa de banho para se banhar e quando entrou nesta sentiu como se a observassem e olhou par ao quarto na penumbra e viu em meio a esta dois olhos ambas brilharem, deu um passo para trás e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o filhote de Lobo apenas a olhar. Franziu o cenho. Vendo próximo dele uma pequena vasilha onde provavelmente lhe serviram algo para comer. Sacudindo a cabeça entrou no banho. Não vendo que tais olhos âmbar ainda a fitavam até ela desaparecer na casa de banho de seu quarto.

_**N/A**_

_**Após algum tempo eis que surge a autora desalmada da fics. Ehehehe.**_

_**Brincadeiras a parte, sinto muito pela demora. Mas ai está mais um cap da fics. Um tanto longo. Pensei em dividir ele, porém após minha demora em postar ele. Achei que era quase um pequeno presentinho ou desculpas pelo atraso.**_

_**Houve um momento mais "sensual". Mas conforme já havia dito. Haverá sim um Hentai(ou vários) nessa fics. Porém quando estes ocorrerem eu colocarei um aviso no inicio do Cap e estes estarão em negrito. Assim quem se sentir "ofendido" com tal conteúdo poderá apenas pular tal parte. Apesar de eu tentar ao Maximo que tais momentos fiquei sensuais, sutis e belos. But...**_

_**Acho que esse cap abre um pouco a brecha para algumas coisas que podem vir a ocorrer no decorrer da historia em si. Afinal quando se derrota um inimigo sempre resta alguns. Nunca se vence por total algo, sem haver grandes perdas no fim.**_

_**Tentarei postar o próximo cap em breve... espero que tenham apreciado essa leitura.**_

_**Até o próximo cap.**_

_**Beijocas.**_

Agradecimentos:

**carlinha-higurashi:**_ Ihh acho que demorei né? (risadinha). Bem o Youkai é bem atrevido sim, mas nesse cap ele tomou um pequeno susto já. Não que isso o faça mudar é claro. Mas Sesshy dará um jeitinho nele...Obrigada por acompanhar a fics. Beijocas_

**queenrj**_Rin não é de abaixar a cabeça. O problema é que pela primeira vez ela se sente incerta. Não é mais apenas uma menininha curiosa. Ela sabe e sente mais o peso dos olhares nela. Sesshoumaru é um totó bem adestrado vamos dizer assim. E olhe que coincidência: estou lendo uma fics sua: Destino. Estou gostando dela(ainda não comentei pq vou comentar quando chegar no ultimo cap da atualização dela XD.)_

_Espero que também goste deste cap. Beijocas._

**Valeriachan**_Alguém para atrapalhar sempre existe. Pra ajudar é sempre mais complciado. Acho que a vida nunca é um "mar de rosas". E a deles infelizmente ou não. Também não vai ser. Obrigada por seu Comment. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap._

**Cris**_Minha xará, só que eu tenho "H"ante do "R" XD. Acho que esse lobo pode ser apenas o começo dos problemas. Rin é boa. Mas depois de um certo tempo as pessoas tendem a mudar ou não. Quanto ao Hentai: em breve ele estará na fics. Obrigada por seu comment, beijocas._

**Lola Sama**_hehe sim vai ter Hentai. Digamos que estou tentando criar um clima a mais nos cap. Para chegar ao hentai. Tbm curti o lobinho vou pedir um de presente XD. Beijocas._

**Naty Sama**_Não vou interromper a fics. Posso demorar a postar. Porque as vezes a vida fica corrida. Mas ela vai ser concluída sim. Obrigada pelo elogio. Beijocas._

**Iodes Malfoy**_Primeiramente: - td curte família Malfoy, draquinho? Tio Severus?(Autora é uma sonserina de carteirinha não reparem)Rin é bem forte. Ela só precisa se impor mais talvez. Eu também sou assim, quando acho algo que me agrade fico que nem doida lendo até chegar ao fim. Tds queremos um Sesshy -. Beijocas obrigada por seu comentário._

**Mai Amekan**_Nosso grupinho do Inuyasha irá aparecer mais. Miroku é um tanto empolgado..Bem Ryuu(O youkai Chato) é um caso bem complicado. E eu acredito que mais pra frente ele se torne mais do que apenas"chato". Espero que curta esse cap. Beijocas._

**-inuhanyouYukiko-**_Obrigada pelos elogios. Bem acho que nesse cap esse Youkai já levou um pequeno susto. Mas algumas pessoas tendem a aprender sempre da pior forma. Isso também vale ao nosso querido Sesshy. E Rin não é tão inocente. Ela é apenas inexperiente em alguns assuntos. Tbm adoro lobos.. meu namorado diz que sou o Hagrid versão feminina: só gosta de animais fofinhos, com dentes enormes, carnívoros. Rsrsrs. Obrigada por seu comentário. Beijocas._

**Tsuki no megami**_Ai que bom que estás curtindo a fics. Continuar? Oh yes sempre. Quando você escreve algo você acaba se apegando a historia e personagens e acaba querendo mais do que nunca ver esta concluída. Obrigada pelo Commnet. Beijocas._

**julliet disappear: **_Erros sempre tem. Infelizmente alguns sempre passam. Tento revisar ao maximo, mas... Quanto ao filhote de lobo. Bem posso adiantar que ele é uma das causas de problemas no castelo. Obrigada por seu comment. Beijocas._

**Susan**_Obrigada, estou feliz por estarem gostando de minha Fics. Isso motiva sempre o autor a continuar ela. Infelizmente demorei a postar o novo cap. Mas eis que ele surge. Espero que goste deste tanto quanto dos outros. Beijocas._

**Grazi**_Não.. que abandonei o que moça. Eis aqui o novo cap. Espero que goste dele. Tanto quanto dos outros. Beijocas._

_**Agradeço a todos que comentaram nesta fics. E também aos que não comentaram mas acompanham.**_

_**Espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo inicio de 2008. e que este ano traga ótimas energias.**_

_**E agora... uma campanha já conhecida:**_

_**Faça a autora feliz!!! Comente...**_

_**Aquele botãozinho roxo ali. Juro que ele não morde. Nem arranca pedaços.**_

_**Beijos a todos.**_

_**Christy(TheBlueMemory)**_

_**Querendo contato: profile de orkut e MSN no meu perfil do **_


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo XII

**N/A:**

_**Aviso: **_Este cap. Contém** HENTAI. **Aqueles que não quiserem ler por favor pular a parte em** NEGRITO.**

Boa leitura )

_FanFic: Never Ending Story_

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_Shipper: Rin & Sesshoumaru_

_Sem fins lucrativos._

_**Resumo**_: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois?

**CAPÍTULO XV**

"**Ce n'est pas que je crains pour l'amour**

**Mais qu'à force de moi**

**Tu te lasses un beau jour**

**Je sais ton amour est discret**

**Il fantasme en secret**

**Mais l'amour c'est l'amour"**

_**(Lara Fabian - Le jour où tu partiras)**_

Penteava os longos cabelos lentamente a espera de seu companheiro que fora verificar a guarda que ficaria de vigia aquela noite nas terras do Oeste. Não mais sabia calcular a quantos anos estava ao lado de Takeda. O youkai que conhecera na plena juventude e com quem aprendera tantas coisas. Um leve sorriso passou pelos lábios dela. Ouvindo a porta ser aberta e por essa o dono de seus pensamentos passar retirando a espada que tinha à cintura e a colocando em pé ao lado da porta.

- Pensei que já estaria deitada... - Comentou Takeda a observar a companheira banhada pela luz do luar que entrava pela janela.

- Raramente me deito antes de você retornar de uma ronda. - Esclareceu não desviando os olhos enquanto via este trocar de roupa e caminhar em sua direção e acariciar sua face.

- Está tudo bem? –Perguntou conhecia por demais Reiko e desde cedo percebia que havia algo de errado. Mas preferiu apenas questionar esta em seus aposentos.

- Apenas preocupações do dia-a-dia. – Disse beijando os lábios do Youkai a sua frente ouvindo dele um rosnado enquanto suas garras arranhavam sua cintura.

- Então é hora de eu fazer você as esquecer... -Murmurou antes de beijar os lábios dela. Em anos o desejo por aquela fêmea só aumentava, e realmente soube ali da sorte que havia dado ao poder compartilhar sua eternidade Youkai com ela. Logo eram as unhas dela que lhe arranhavam a pele e seus caninos que roçavam.

Tomou-a para si como em tantas noites e dias fizera. Sentindo o corpo de sua fêmea o receber e lânguida em seus braços ela ficar. A noite sempre tinha mais mistério que poderia ser desvendado um dia. Enquanto casais de amante se amavam a celebrar a eternidade. Outros apenas refletiam seus medos e angustias.

Porém o maior mistério da noite é o que ela esconde em suas sombras. E nessas sombras os piores sentimentos habitam e vivem de maneira plena. Na sombra os piores pesadelos são construídos...

- Está demorando demais.

- Não quero perder meu pescoço, nem ter a ira do Lord a me seguir.. Ainda, é claro. - Acrescentou o Youkai com um sorriso nos lábios olhando as terras parcialmente iluminadas do Oeste.

- Tome cuidado, a humana tem poderes de Miko, ela só precisa ser mais descuidada.

- Ela tem uma guarda só pra si. Fica difícil dessa forma.

Um sorriso sádico se formou na face da Youkai que conversava com aquele servo da guarda de Sesshoumaru. Ainda encoberta pela sombra.

- Mexa com os sentimentos da humana. Preciso dela fora dos domínios do Lord.- Avisou mais uma vez antes de partir.

- E fuja da ira do Lord...-Resmungou caminhando em direção as terras do Oeste. – Como se fosse simples...

Já havia deitado, se revirando de um lado para o outro e nada acontecia. O sono teimava em não vir em sua mente flashs dos momentos vividos. E pensamentos confusos e outros nem tanto, mas que faziam suas faces queimar de vergonha. Sentou-se abraçando as próprias pernas e olhando para seus aposentos antes de se erguer e abrir as portas que davam para a varanda.

Fechando os olhos para sentir o frescor da noite tocar sua face. Respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto olhava para as terras do Oeste. Vendo estas serem iluminadas pela lua que mostrava todo seu esplendor em um céu plácido. Era uma das visões mais lindas que já teve. Parecia um enorme campo mergulhado em prata. Sereno e tranqüilo. Sorriu entrando retirando a roupa de dormir e colocando um kimono. Saindo de seus aposentos em silencio, para que não notassem.

Passando tranquilamente pelos corredores que já estavam mergulhados na escuridão. De repente tudo ali lhe parecia tão familiar. Tão tranqüilo. Era como se não houvesse ninguém a lhe olhar, ninguém para lhe cobrar nada. Sentiu-se em paz. Diferente de como se sentia quando todos estavam despertos a lhe observar. Mesmo que não falassem por respeito e medo ao Lord daquelas terras. Podia sentir em alguns a indiferença ou descrença pela presença dela ali ou o lugar que ela ocupava.

Parou de caminhar olhando ao redor e tendo a certeza que não havia ninguém por ali, abriu lentamente a porta lateral do castelo saindo por esta e pisando nas pedras frias da escadaria antes de seus pés poderem tocar a grama fofa e úmida daquele local. Sentindo o vento brincar com seus cabelos

Olhou para o alto admirando o céu estrelado e a lua que lá repousava e a tudo iluminava. E se lembrou claramente do encantamento que tivera na primeira vez que naquelas pisara. Não havia tanta beleza, parecia tudo frio. Mas ao mesmo tempo havia uma magia no local. Que tornava tudo encantador.

Hoje talvez a magia real fosse um certo Youkai que repousava no quarto próximo ao que Rin deveria estar. Pensativo, refletindo atos e palavras. E tentando pensar em futuros atos.

- Rin... -Disse baixo se erguendo do chão onde estivera sentado para pensar. E indo até a sacada de seus aposentos que lhe davam uma visão total de suas terras. Inspirou o ar novamente e o cheiro dela ainda estava lá. Forte.

Franziu o cenho e olhou para as terras até que a viu. Tranqüila a se balançar como que impulsionada pelo vento, de olhos fechados. Admirou aquela cena por mais alguns instantes. Antes de saltar pela sacada e se aproximar lentamente desta.

Continuava com a face escarlate dentro da cabana, realmente a era em que Kagome vivia era muito avançada. Espantava-se ainda com o que a amiga sabia sobre tantas coisas. Até que Miroku passou pela porta desta suspirando e fechando a porta antes de caminhar até onde Sango estava sentada.

- Eles pararam de brigar? –Perguntou Sango encarando o companheiro.

- Não sei, Inuyasha me expulsou da cabana deles... -Disse sorrindo sem graça e com uma gota a escorrer na cabeça ao ver sua companheira estreitar os olhos. – Hey eu não fiz nada... Mas pela falta de berros deles.. Acho que no momento eles estão se entendendo muito bem... -Falava com um típico sorriso pervertido estampado nos lábios.

- Você não tem jeito Houshi. – Resmungou esta se erguendo para trocar de roupa. Parando os movimentos ao sentir os braços de Miroku envolverem sua cintura.

**- Eu senti sua falta... -Murmurou baixo no ouvido desta tendo como resposta um suspiro e esta se virar envolvendo seu pescoço. Sorriu acariciando a face rosada dela. – Vamos aproveitar a noite, minha caçadora... -Disse piscando a ela e tomando seus lábios em um beijo longo e demorado.**

**Sango sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e correspondeu à altura ao beijo que ele lhe dava. Se segurando mais firme no pescoço deste quando ele a pegou no colo para deitá-la. E logo seu corpo cobrir o dela. Apenas podia sentir. Enquanto as mãos dele percorriam seu corpo a livrando de qualquer peça de roupa de maneira afoita.**

**Riu quando este brigava com a própria roupa. E se sentou sobre os joelhos o ajudando notando o olhar dele sobre si. Enquanto após lhe retirar a roupa distribuiu beijos pela barriga dele. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa este a empurrou novamente. Tomando-lhe os lábios.**

**- Minha Sango.. -Murmurou enquanto distribuía beijos por seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha e arrancando um fraco gemido dela. Enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a pele suave e macia dela. **

**Arqueou o corpo ao sentir os beijos dele em seu colo a descer por seus seios. Fechando os olhos com força. Aquele monge sabia como lhe amar.**

"_-Deuses!"_** - Pensou sentindo a mão dele lhe tocar em seu ponto mais sensível e uma caricia sensual começar a ser feita. Sentiu o corpo estremecer quando este cessou tal caricia e abriu os olhos. Podendo ver a íris dele lhe fitando com tanto carinho. Que sorriu. O abraçando quando este novamente deitou seu corpo sobre o dela.**

**- Te amo, meu Monge... -Falou baixo no ouvido dele e a resposta foi sentir ele lentamente se unir a ela. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia ele investir contra si de maneira lenta e quase dolorosa. E percebeu ele controlava o que sentia: por ela. Arranhou suas costas prendendo as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.**

**- Sango..-Murmurou Miroku tentando ao Maximo não liberar seu instinto de possui sua mulher como ele queria. Tinha que ter cautela. Jamais se perdoaria se a machucasse ou causasse algum desconforto a ela em tal fase e momento que viviam.**

**- Não se controle meu amor... -Pediu baixo sentindo a mão dele lhe apertar o quadril. E mexeu este ouvindo um gemido como resposta.**

**- Não me provoque assim... -Pediu Miroku fechando os olhos. Mas quando sentiu novamente ela movimentar os quadris e lhe beijar o pescoço. Parou de ouvir a parte de sua mente que lhe pedia controle. **

**Logo uma dança de amor e paixão foi iniciada embalada apenas por sussurros e frases incompletas e ao mesmo tempo completas aos dois, comparado ao que sentia ou viviam. O fogo ainda era mantido por uma brasa que iluminava parcialmente aquela cabana quando apenas as respirações ofegantes eram ouvidas.**

**Havia deitado a cabeça no colo de Sango a sentindo acariciar suas costas úmidas. Ergueu os olhos vendo um sorriso nos lábios daquele que ele tanto amava.**

**- Está tudo bem? –Perguntou preocupado.**

**- Perfeito... -Foi a resposta dela enquanto ele descia e lhe beijava o ventre com carinho. Antes de se deitar ao seu lado a convidando para abraçá-lo coisa que foi aceita de imediato.**

**- Eu te amo. - Disse com os olhos fechados ouvindo um suspiro dela e um beijo que fora dado em seu tórax. A abraçou com força junto ao seu corpo como se inconscientemente tivesse medo de acordar e tudo aquela magia ser um sonho distante.**

**- Eu também, meu amor. - Disse já sonolenta. Ambos não souberam ao certo quando o sono chegou. Mas tinham a certeza que de tiveram os mais linhos sonhos. Pois a realidade naquele momento já era o seu paraíso particular.**

- Não deveria estar aqui fora. - Comunicou com um olhar sereno vendo esta abrir os olhos e dar um passo para trás. E leve divertimento passou por seus olhos.

- Sesshoumaru! –Falou Rin que abrira os olhos de maneira abrupta e olhava para ele espantada. – Como você sabia... -Mas não terminou sua pergunta ao ver ele arquear a sobrancelha. – Ahh meu cheiro. -Completou baixo.

- Rin..-A chamou vendo esta o encarar novamente e dar um sorriso.

- Eu tinha me esquecido de como era bonito aqui... -Falou abrindo os braços como se ainda fosse aquela mesma criança curiosa que ali chegara há tempos atrás e enlouquecia a todos com suas teimosias e alegria.

- Não há nada de anormal, ainda mais para você estar do lado de fora de seus aposentos. - Disse a olhando com curiosidade. Ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre os humanos. E havia se esquecido de como Rin era de ficar admirada por coisas tolas.

- Não sou uma prisioneira, Sesshoumaru. -Replicou sem o encarar. - E sei me defender. - Afirmou o olhando e vendo a expressão deste desviou os olhos.

- Não questionei nada disso. -Falou com tranqüilidade. -Vamos entrar. Não é hora pra discutir sobre nada, devia estar descansando. – Replicou com seriedade.

- Estava sem sono... -Falou suave caminhando com leveza pela grama esverdeada como se pisasse em nuvens. Até pegar uma folha queimada no chão e ficar olhando esta.

Não reparando no Youkai que a olhava curioso ou apenas tentava entender como ela poderia se entreter com uma folha velha caída no chão aquela hora da noite. Definitivamente aquilo era algo que ele não compreendia. Aproximou-se silenciosamente dela parando as suas costas e olhando a mesma folha que ela fitava.

- Rin. -A chamou tendo agora a atenção de seus olhos chocolates, que brilhavam e nos lábios dela um sorriso tranqüilo. Passou a mão no contorno da face da humana a sua frente. Vendo esta soltar um leve suspiro e fechar os olhos. Aproveitou disso para aproximar seu rosto.

Até sentir seus lábios aos dela tocar e o corpo feminino estremecer levemente, a abraçou puxando para si, enquanto a beijava tranquilamente como seja conhecesse os caminhos e esconderijos que tal beijo poderiam o levar. Suas mãos delicadas se apoiando no tórax forte do youkai ali presente.

Pensava consigo mesma se um dia iria ou poderia recusar aqueles beijos que ele lhe dava. E a resposta era sempre a mesma: não. Quando o sentia próximo de si todo e qualquer receio ia embora, como uma nuvem que apenas estivera de passagem e que o vento e o tempo a fez partir. Mas seu Lord era como a Lua, ele sempre estivera lá, em algum ponto com ela e ele jamais partiria.

- Vamos Entrar. - Disse Baixo Sesshoumaru com os lábios ainda próximos aos avermelhados de Rin. Que abria os olhos e o fitava.

- Hai.- Falou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios aceitando o braço que este estendia para caminharem e retornarem ao castelo. – Ficou aborrecido?

- Hie..-Falou continuando a caminhar. – Apenas gostaria que pensasse antes de resolver passear.

- Oras..-Resmungou contrariada.

-Este Sesshoumaru só quer cuidar da Lady dele.-Falou em um tom que Rin não soube definir. Parou de caminhar o olhando surpresa.

- Rin vai tentar ser menos rebelde..-Falou com um sorriso nos lábios. Vendo o Lord acenar e ambos entrarem no castelo silenciosamente subindo as escadas destes para chegar ao segundo andar e aos quartos.

- Porque não conseguia dormir? –Questionou sério. Notando que ela não lhe respondeu de imediato, olhou discretamente na direção desta notando sua face avermelhada.

- Estava pensando em algumas coisas. -Falou e de fato não mentira.

- Quais?

- E me acostumei há dormir muito tempo junto com AhUh e o senhor Jaken. –Falou não respondendo o que o Lord perguntara. O que foi percebido por ele. Parando em frente à porta do quarto dela.

- Amanhã Reiko irá conversar com você sobre os preparativos. - Comunicou sério.

-Como assim? –Questionou se escorando na porta.

- Para que possamos dividir o leito. - Falou notando a vermelhidão da face dela aumentar. E não pode deixar de pensar que realmente aquilo era adorável. – Você após a conversa com ela e após o por do sol se concordar com tudo poderá vir aos meus aposentos. – Informou se aproximando dela tocando nos cabelos soltos dela antes de lhe beijar a testa com respeito. – Durma Rin, e não saia de seus aposentos sem me comunicar. - Avisou sério.

- Hai..-Disse baixo abrindo a porta e antes de fechar notou que o Lord permanecia parado a olhando.- Boa Noite Sesshoumaru.- Disse vendo este acenar e fechou a porta. Dano um pulinho tolo depois. – Sobre que Reiko-chan vai falar amanha? –Se perguntou trocando de roupa e se jogando em seu leito. Abraçando o filhote de lobo que aconchegado ali estava ignorando o rosnado que este soltou. E adormecendo logo em seguida.

- Por que a Sango e o Miroku ainda não levantaram, Kagome? –Perguntou o pequeno Kitsune sentando a devorar uma fruta.

- Ahh Shippou eles devem estar descansado mais só isso. -Explicava a jovem sorrindo docemente com as faces rosadas.

- Duvido que eles saiam daquela cabana até o almoço.. -Replicou Inuyasha enquanto limpava sua espada displicente. Parando ao ver o olhar que Kagome lançava a ele. – Oras até parece que você não sabe o que eles ficaram fazendo depois da sua "aula". –dizia estreitando os olhos.

- Inuyasha... Já chega. -Avisou se erguendo e indo em direção a cabana que ela dividia com o meio-youkai.

-Inuyasha?-Chamou Shippou com olhos curiosos.

- Que foi pirralho?

- Por que eu não pude ouvir a aula da Kagome?

- Não interessa. -Explicou irritado ainda não tendo engolido a historia de ela ter que explicar algo ao "monge pervertido". Vendo tais saindo da cabana, abraçados e sorrindo. Por alguns segundos se imaginou vivendo aquele tipo de cena, sabendo que em breve teria um filho no ventre de Kagome... Deu um sorriso bobo pensando nisso.

- Porque você ta sorrindo que nem bobo Inuyasha... -Mas tal pergunta do Kitsune não foi completada, pois este logo levada um soco do meio-Youkai. – ITAI! –Berrou Shippou com a mão na cabeça.

- Ohayo, Porque Shippou ta apanhando? – Questionou Miroku que chegava ali enquanto ajudava Sango a se acomodar e lhe dava uma fruta.

- Porque ele não sabe calar a boca. – Resumiu este olhando feio ao pequeno Kitsune. Que lhe deu a língua como resposta e no momento que outro cascudo seria desferido na cabeça deste a imagem de Kagome saindo da cabana o fez parar o movimento. Afinal não precisava de mais um "senta" desta.

- Sango, como está? –Perguntou Kagome sorrindo e se sentando próximo a amiga.

- Muito bem. - Falou com um sorriso e a face corada.

- Se não fosse a aula da Senhorita... -Começou Miroku.

- Não termine seus pensamentos ou frase, Seu pervertido,.- Disse rosnando a seguir Inuyasha com uma expressão irritada.

- Ele ainda está irritado? – Questionou Sango. Vendo a amiga apenas balançar a cabeça e dar um suspiro.

- Se me permitem eu acho que o Inuyasha só ficou chateado pela senhorita Kagome nunca ter dado uma aula tão explicativa em particular a ele com demonstrações e...

Não pode terminar, pois meia fruta o atingia em cheio na nuca e um soco finalizava o trabalho enquanto a voz de Sango era ouvida brigando com Miroku e Kagome olhava tudo com um sorriso amarelo. Parecia que aquelas situações nunca iriam mudar.

- Será que o Miroku sobrevive até o filho dele nascer, Kagome? – Perguntava de forma curiosa e inocente o pequeno Kitsune e como resposta foi uma risadinha.

- Torceremos para que sim, Shippou. - Completou ao ouvir um Berro do Monge que agora apanhava de Inuyasha.

Estava sentada a mesa tomando seu chá, mas não prestando muita atenção no que realmente ocorria a sua volta. Na verdade desde que acordara só pensava na suposta conversa que Reiko teria com ela. E como realmente deveria se comportar. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um frio na barriga aumentar ao se lembrar das palavras do Lord.

Então seria naquela noite que ele e ela? Sentia o rosto aquecer todas as vezes que pensava sobre isso e refletia. Olhou novamente para a porta do salão que estava e não viu nem a sombra da youkai que a um bom tempo fora chamada pelo Lord e até aquele momento não retornara. Ergueu-se da cadeira desistindo de tentar comer algo. E caminhou discretamente para o corredor no qual se localizava o escritório do Lord. E quando se aproximava da porta deu um pulo ao ver esta se abrir.

- Rin! – Exclamou Jaken que pulava pra trás com o susto.

-Senhor Jaken! – Disse também espantada com a mão sobre o coração e sentiu este acelerar ainda mais quando outra voz se fez presente.

- A deixe entrar, Jaken. - Falava Sesshoumaru de dentro da sala sentando elegantemente e olhando para a porta, havia sentido o cheiro dela próximo dali e já esperava isso tendo em vista a curiosidade nata que ela tinha.

Logo lentamente Rin entrava naquele aposento notando o olhar analisador do Lord sobre si. Fez uma breve reverencia aos presentes, assim como estes a ela. Vendo Sesshoumaru se erguer e caminhar em sua direção.

-Reiko irá conversar com você. - Avisou parando a sua frente e notando o avermelhado de suas faces. – Volto à tarde. Tenho compromissos. - Finalizou diante do olhar dela.

- Jaken, fique responsável para que ninguém as interrompa e cuide de tudo. Takeda me acompanhe.

Logo os "homens" daquela sala saiam e a porta fora fechada diante do olhar surpreso de Rin, que entendia perfeitamente que na frente dos demais, ele não a trataria da mesma forma como estavam sozinhos. Mas por alguns segundos gostaria que tal coisa ocorresse.

- Sente-se Rin. - Chamou Reiko que até então apenas fitava a jovem se lembrando a conversa que tivera antes com o Lord e entendo os motivos dele. Apesar de não saber muito como uma Jovem humana se sentia antes de oficializar uma união. Mas tentava entender a Rin que todos naquele castelo conheciam.

- Sesshoumaru me disse ontem que iríamos conversar..-Começou de maneira tímida se sentando e olhando para as próprias mãos. Não vendo um meio sorriso que surgira nos lábios da experiente Youkai.

- Você já deve ter tido esses tipo de conversa naquela aldeia onde fora deixada pelo Lord não?

- Hai... Me explicaram algumas coisas... Sobre mudanças no meu corpo e..

-Rin, não há motivos para vergonha aqui. Logo serás uma mulher completa. - Disse notando que esta arregalara os olhos. – O Lord deixou a teu critério se unir a ele essa noite ou esperar mais.

- Como vai ser? –questionou duvidosa.

- Se aceitar, irá para os aposentos do Lord e esperara por ele lá ao cair da noite. Lá será consumada a união. Geralmente Youkais ficam até o entardecer do outro dia. –Explicou. – Sesshoumaru irá manter tal coisa, apenas irá permitir que alguém leve alimentos para que você se alimente. - Falou notando que a humana prestava atenção em tudo.

- Ele me marcará? –Perguntou incerta.

- Geralmente isso ocorre na 1º noite sim. Não é tão doloroso quanto parece acredite. - Falou em um tom mais descontraído.

- Pensei que ele decidiria sobre quando era pra ocorrer... E não eu.

- Eu também. - Falou notando a surpresa de Rin. – Talvez o Lord se importe mais com certas coisas ou momentos do que aparente. – Disse colocando as mãos sobre as da humana. – Caso queria tem que me avisar para preparar sua roupa para essa noite e os aposentos do Lord para lhe receber.

- Eu sei. –Falou baixo respirando fundo. – Eu.. Quero... Só estou.

- Insegura? Ansiosa? –Perguntou a vendo afirmar. – Até mesmo as Youkais sentem-se um pouco assim. Irei providenciar as coisas. –Falou se erguendo. Mas voltando os olhos a ela. – Deveria contar ao Lord que Ryuu a importuna.

- Como?! –Questionou com surpresa.

- Ele não é confiável. Não fique sozinha com ele. –Avisou. – E se ele tentar qualquer coisa avise ao Lord ou a mim, entendido. Rin?

-Sim..-Falou ainda surpresa.

Vendo a Youkai fazer uma reverencia e sair a deixando solitária com seus pensamentos. Olhando as armas que havia nas paredes daquele local. Cada uma deviria representar um líder? Achava que sim. Ergueu-se indo até a janela e podendo ver os cabelos prateados do Lord ao longe. E sentiu-se curiosa sobre quais assuntos eram esses que ele iria tratar. Ouvindo batidas à porta e Jaken entrar.

- Lady, me acompanhe. -Disse com uma reverencia. Ouvindo uma risadinha da humana. – Oras o que foi menina? –Perguntou perdendo toda a pose anterior.

- Agora sim é o Senhor Jaken que Rin gosta.- Falou sorrindo e passando por este lhe dando um tapinha na cabeça de leve antes de se deparar com Reiko e outras Youkais com roupas nas mãos e as acompanhou olhando de relance para Jaken que não as acompanhava.

- Reiko-Sama o que?

- Temos que escolher o que usará minha jovem.- Respondeu esta, enquanto continuava a caminhar.

Seus planos com toda certeza naquela manhã não eram abandonar suas terras e Rin. Mas com o comunicado da guarda noturna de movimentação próxima a fronteira das terras resolveu averiguar tal coisa. Tudo que menos precisava naquele momento era algum intruso a lhe perturbar.

- Então será hoje? –Questionou Takeda enquanto caminhava ao lado do Lord.

- Se ela assim decidir. - Falou com o olhar preso ao caminho. E a foz sem nada demonstrar não vendo o sorriso nos lábios do Youkai.

- Seu pai também só Tomou suas companheiras, até mesmo sua mãe quando elas assim decidiram. – Falou notando o olhar discreto do Lord sobre si. – Em breve a apresentará aos demais como a real Lady, tem que se preparar alguns podem não aceitar.

- Não nos importunado ou a ela não me importo. Caso o façam este Sesshoumaru resolverá tudo.

- Tão parecidos..-Murmurou baixo vendo o Lord parar e olhar para uma certa arvore se aproximando desta e ao inspirar mais profundamente sentiu também. – Ryuu? –disse curioso o Youkai havia ficado na guarda noturna, mas em nenhum momento fora lhe dado ordens de sair das terras do Oeste.

- Há outro cheiro.. Outro Youkai, mas não é de nosso Clã. – Falou passando as garras sobre a arvore. E estreitando os olhos. – Selecione os mais confiáveis, quero relatórios sobre a conduta dele e onde ele costuma ir. – Disse olhando dali para suas terras.

- Acha que ele planeja algo?

- Não... Sozinho ele é um verme. –Falou notando que daquele local havia uma boa visibilidade de suas terras e castelo.

- Acha que ele pode estar com alguém?

- É isso que quero que descubra. O mais rápido. E o quero Longe de Rin.- Finalizou recomeçando a andar.

Takeda continuou parado no mesmo local vendo o Lord se afastar. E olhou para o local. Estreitando os olhos já havia sentindo aquele cheiro em outro local. Só não se lembrava onde ou de quem ele era. Olhou novamente ao redor vendo uma marca de pata no solo. Arqueou a sobrancelha em desconfiança, antes de voltar a caminhar.

Não agüentava mais experimentar mais nada ou ter Youkais a paparicando a cada passo. Resolvendo ter um pouco de tranqüilidade já que nem mesmo no almoço a teve. Nunca foram tão atenciosos com ela. Atenciosos demais. Tratavam-na como algo de porcelana. E tinha consciência de que nada naquilo era por gostarem tanto assim dela. Possivelmente foram informados sobre o que ocorreria, sentiu as faces corarem.

- Pelos Deuses.. -Murmurou se sentando abaixo da arvore e abraçando as próprias pernas vendo Jaken passar correndo com o bastão de duas cabeças a lhe chamar. Encolheu-se rogando que ele não a visse. – Paz... -Falou ao ver o servo entrar novamente no castelo.

Fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça no tronco da arvore. Sentindo o vento fresco da tarde bater em sua face. Tentando assim ficar tranqüila coisa que estava sendo difícil e a demora para o retorno do Lord só piorava tudo.

Houve tanta explicação. Tantos comentários das Youkais. E não entendeu direito porque não poderia entrar ainda nos aposentos do Lord. Preferia entrar nestes sem ele lá para conhecer melhor o local. Sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele se preocupava com ela. Não vendo de fato o tempo passa enquanto recostava-se na grama fofa e ficava olhando o creu por entre os galhos da arvore. Vendo os raios do sol passar por estes.

- Sesshoumaru... -Disse baixinho com um sorriso a brincar em seus lábios fechando os olhos e deixando sua mente voar. Não percebendo ao certo quando a imaginação deu lugar aos sonhos e ela passou a ressonar.

O caminho de volta fora feito em repleto silencio sabia que pouco a pouco a tarde daria lugar a noite. E pretendia chegar bem antes dessa em seu castelo. Entrou por suas terras vendo alguns servos e Youkais a caminhar por estas. Notando alguns novos que ele não conhecia. E aparentavam ser bem jovens, crias de alguns Youkais na certa.

Sentiu um aroma de jasmim tão familiar e olhou para um ponto atrás do castelo como se pudesse ver tal local. E sabia quem se encontrava ali.

- Irei verificar algo. - Foi tudo que comunicou e sabia que no fundo o Youkai que lhe acompanhava entendera o recado. Pois ele também deveria ter sentindo o aroma de Rin.

Contornou o castelo sem grandes dificuldades. E pode ver mais distante abaixo da arvore de Sakuras Rin deitada na grama. Arqueou a sobrancelha afinal era para ela estar dentro do castelo com os preparativos. A não ser que ela não tivesse aceitado. E sem perceber algo passou por si um sentimento novo que ele não deu atenção. Foi até esta se aproximando e notando a respiração tranqüila e regular. Abaixou-se tocando seus cabelos e a ouvindo suspirar.

E pensou nas palavras de seu general que alguns poderiam não aceitar. E lembrou-se do que aconteceu ao seu pai e a mãe de Inuyasha. E um rosnado se fez presente. Mataria qualquer um sem dó que ousasse se aproximar dela. A pegou nos braços. Vendo esta se aconchegar mais nele e caminhou com sua Rin adormecida nos braços. Entrando no castelo e sentindo algo esbarrar em suas pernas, olhando para o chão e vendo ninguém menos que Jaken estirado a lhe encarar surpreso.

- Ssssenhor Sssssesssshoumaru! –Disse fazendo uma reverencia. – Me desculpe não lhe vi estava procurando a Lady e..-Parou de falar arregalando os olhos o máximo que podia e deu um passo para trás ao ver esta adormecida nos braços do youkai que o ignorou e continuou seu caminho. Respirou aliviado por não ser castigado.

Subiu as escadas ignorando olhares que foram lançados em sua direção jamais fora alguém de dar satisfação aos demais e isso não mudaria agora. Entrando nos aposentos desta pela primeira vez desde que retornaram as terras do Oeste. Encontrando tudo organizado sentindo Rin se mexer em seus braços a olhou se deparando com seus olhos chocolates lhe fitando com espanto.

- Sesshoumaru? –Falou espantada olhando em volta e percebendo toda a situação.

- Você adormeceu lá fora.- Explicou a colocando no chão e vendo esta encarar os próprios pés. – É que eu queria..

- Queria escapar de nós não? –falou Reiko que ao encontrar Jaken este lhe relatou o que ocorreu. Notando o olhar do Lord explicou. – Acho que Rin se sentiu desconfortável com tantas pessoas lhe certando com os preparativos. –Disse dando ênfase ao final da frase.

- Apenas isso? –Questionou Sesshoumaru encarando esta. Então isso afirmava que ela aceitara definitivamente.

- Sim... É que foi bem corrido. –Disse olhando sem graça e vendo Reiko colocar um embrulho sob sua cama.

- Logo viremos começar a lhe arrumar, Lady. - Disse se retirando para que o Lord pudesse conversar com ela. Notou o olhar que o Lord lhe lançava e não sabia muito bem ao certo o que falar.

- O que teme Rin? –perguntou de maneira direta a encarando e se aproximando desta. Notando o coração dela irregular e a respiração igual.

- Nada. –Respondeu de maneira rápida olhando o Lord. – É só que não sei ao certo como me portar ou o que.. Fazer. - Disse sem graça.

- Comigo ou com os demais?

- Ambos..-Respondeu olhando agora o embrulho ouvindo os passos do Lord se afastar e notando que este ia em direção a porta.

- Se porte como Rin comigo. E como Lady aos demais.- Foi tudo que disse antes de parar a porta. – Nos veremos mais tarde. –Disse voltando seu olhar a ela antes de fechar a porta.

Continuou parada no mesmo lugar tentando decifrar que olhar fora aquele que ele lhe lançou. E foi até o embrulho abrindo este e vendo que se tratava de uma Yukata diferente. E bem delicada. Passou a mão pelo tecido sentindo a maciez deste. Olhando para a porta que fora aberta novamente e Reiko com mais duas servas entrarem.

- Vamos começar Lady... -Avisou vendo Rin afirmar e prepararam um banho a esta com ervas e óleos diferentes notando que esta parecia envergonhada por se despir na frente destas. Sorriu a deixando sozinha e voltando apenas quando esta já se encontrava mergulhada nas águas mornas.

Havia deixado os aposentos de Rin e ao encontrar Jaken a porta do seu segurando um pacote o retirou das mãos do servo. Entrando neste. E fechando a porta. Notando as mudanças leves que fizeram ali. Resolveu se banhar e encontrou tudo como realmente desejava. Entrou nas águas mornas relaxando seu corpo. Saindo deste após um certo tempo e colocando uma Yukata para tal ocasião. Muito parecida com suas roupas diárias. A diferença era que usaria tal peça apenas para não ficar totalmente exposto quando Rin entrasse.

Viu Jaken abrir a porta após bater nesta e encarou o servo enquanto continuava parado no meio do aposento vendo este fazer uma reverencia e sair da porta deixando Rin entrar com as faces vermelhas. Usando uma roupa parecida com a dele porem bem mais fina do que os kimonos que costumava usar. Vendo-a parar e olhar ao redor. E entendeu naquele momento tudo que sentia por ela. A curiosidade estampada em sua face, o aroma de medo, ansiedade e desejo que emanava dela.

Rin sentiu-se observada e olhou para o Lord e um sorriso tímido brincou em seus lábios. E respirou fundo algumas vezes. Vendo que o ambiente fora deixado a meia luz e agradeceu por isso. Notando a enorme cama que lá se encontrava. De percebeu que não havia mais voltar. E ao olhar novamente os olhos âmbar que lhe fitavam tão intensamente percebeu: Não queria que houvesse volta. Ela queria ser dele...

**N/A: Sei que deve ter muita gente querendo minha cabeça. ****Mas convenhamos eu fui boazinha afinal dois Hentais em um cap só poderia ser demais as mentes inocentes de todos que lêem essa fics. (desculpa esfarrapada) eheheheheheheheheh**

**Mas enfim após LONGO tempo aki está o cap.**

**Hey HanaLis demorei mas cumpri a promessa olha ele sendo postado aka menina!**

**Acho que a partir desse cap devo acelerar mais a fics. O que me impediu de postar ele antes foi minha vida ficar mais corrida que o normal e também uma dose extra de preguiça. **

**Espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura dele. Qualquer erro mil desculpas.**

**Ahh sim antes que me esqueça, tradução do texto que abriuo cap.:**

"_Não é que eu tema o amor_

_Mas é uma força que está em mim_

_Então um belo dia você se veste dela_

_Eu sei que seu amor é discreto_

_Um fantasma secreto_

_Mas amor é amor" _

**Não é lá uma ótima tradução****, mas espero que esteja certa (sorri sem graça).**

**Agradecimentos:**

**- ****Maryh-chan**** :** NÃO MORRA! Aguenta ai menina se vc morrer lá do além não deve ter pc pra acessar o FF(ponto)Net já pensou? Beijocas q bom q está adorando.

**- ****Hana-Lis****:** Q isso sesshy torturador - (gostei disso.. pensamentos passando em sua mente) mas que maravilha que vc encontrou minha fics e amou - (autora fica emocionada) quanto a sua pergunta: sim é verdade pegou fogo... foi ano passado isso td por isso muitas fics ficaram bem paradas.. até organizar td na mente demora... beijocas lindinha que bom q gostou.

**- ****Tsuki:** Não sei se a pergunta é: o q ela precisa saber? Mas acho que nesse cap ficou mais claro que o Lord quer q ela deseje tbm. Podemos ter dois significados para isso: orgulho próprio de sentir o quanto rin o deseja ou realmente carinho e amor para com ela.. cont a comentar e ler a fics adoro isso - beijocas.

**- ****Raiza:** Olha o resto aka minha filha! Ehehehehehheheheh que bom gostou espero que goste ainda mais desse cap e do próximo olhos brilhando

**- ****inuhanyouYukiko-****:** Então vc nesse cap quer me matar? Mas veja por esse lado o próximo cap promete ser QUENTE bem quente - aguarde e verás risada macabra beijocas linduxa.

**- ****Valeriachan:** Be macho que nesse cap nosso pervertido master Miroku volta a atacar.. e não só nesse eu creio. Afinal uma vez pervo sempre pervo. risos quando ao casal base da fics. Eu tento não exagerar em nada na personalidade deles que bom que vc acha q estou conseguindo.

**- ****Jeh-chaN:** Mais uma anti-kagura omg.. tbm não vou com a cara dela..assovia outro dia alguém no meu msn tava com o nick morte a kagura.. só não lembro quem(se foi uma das meninas q comentei digam fui eu) aahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah que bom q gostou cont lendo então e q esse cap lhe agrade ainda mais.

**- ****Queenrj:** Desistir? Jamais moça! Minahs fics são como filhotinhos(abraça as fics) posso demorar a postar mas não vou abandonar. Tds serão finalizadas. Cont lendo e que bomq gostou beijocas .

**- ****Grazi:** Dona hentai ehehehehehe (autora adora colocar apelidos) digamos que teremos alguns hentais no decorrer da fic... e espero que todos agradem. Alguns talvez não..pensativa masssss que bom q gostou e acabou a ansiedade chegou o cap novo!

_**Agradeço a tds que comentaram em minhas fics. E aos que leram.**_

_**Aquele botãozinho roxo continua não mordendo e ele é vacinado por via das duvidas... dá uma clicadinha e deixa a autora feliz dá?**_

BEIJOCAS

Christy

17


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo XII

**N/A:**

_**Aviso:**___Este cap. Contém**HENTAI****. **Aqueles que não quiserem ler por favor pular a parte em**NEGRITO.**

Boa leitura )

_FanFic: Never Ending Story_

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_Shipper: Rin & Sesshoumaru_

_Sem fins lucrativos._

_**Resumo**_: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois?

**CAPÍTULO XV****I**

"**Tu eras também uma pequena folha**

**Que tremia no meu peito.**

**O vento da vida pôs-te ali.**

**A princípio não te vi: não soube**

**que ias comigo,**

**Até que as tuas raízes**

**Atravessaram o meu peito,**

**Se uniram aos fios do meu sangue,**

**Falaram pela minha boca,**

**Floresceram comigo."**

_(Pablo Neruda)_

Preparar a futura Lady não fora difícil, muito pelo contrario. Rin fazia exatamente o que ela pedira. O banho de ervas e flores. A yukata especial mesmo notando a forma envergonhada que esta se sentira ao colocar tal roupa, e conversando o tempo todo com esta. Até que ela estava pronta. Bela. E sorriu a deixando na porta dos aposentos do Lord. E lhe abraçando suavemente, desejando toda felicidade daquele gesto. E se afastou indicando para ela abrir a porta. E somente saiu de sua posição quando esta foi fechada. E um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

Fechou a porta do antigo aposento de Rin e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor encontrando ao final deste já próximo as escadas Jaken parecendo um cão de guarda. Algo até interessante para um clã Youkai, se este em questão não fosse um sapo.

- Irá ficar parado no começo do corredor? –Perguntava Reiko olhando de forma estranha para a criatura a sua frente. Que balançava o cajado antes de começar a sequer falar.

- Ssssssim. O lord Sesssshoumaru não quer sssser incomodado.- Repetia Jaken se sentando no chão abraçado a seu cajado.

- Todos já sabem disso. Não precisa ficar ai parado. - Repetiu olhando ao fundo do mesmo corredor a porta já fechado dos aposentos do Lord. Lembrando-se de como Rin parecia nervosa e tão bela. Não era a toa que ela havia amolecido o coração daquele frio Youkai.

- Boa noite.- Disse Jaken. Ouvindo um resmungo da youkai.

- Boa noite, Jaken.- Repetiu essa desistindo de convencer o velho servo a ir se deitar como os demais. Mas este desde que começara a servir o Lord era o mais aplicado em o agradar. Muitas vezes por meio de façanhas conseguindo exatamente o contrario do que queria. O que resultava em históricas surras. Não que fosse realmente se incomodar.

Talvez fosse até divertido ver ele apanhar caso fizesse alguma estupidez na noite de acasalamento do Lord com a Lady daquelas terras. Afinal isso tiraria os comentários baixos e murmúrios dos outros moradores daquelas terras sobre a noite em si do casal, já que de certa forma assistir o servo ser tacado longe era quase um passatempo que todos ali tinham. Era como um acontecimento anunciado e assistido de longe.

Sacudiu a cabeça afastando as possíveis imagens de um Youkai sapo sendo jogado as alturas e as possíveis forma que ele seria enterrado no chão com a queda. Olhando para trás novamente notando o corredor vazio e a falta de som nenhum no local.

Desceu as escadas olhando as saletas e vendo que tudo se encontrava na mais absoluta ordem. Passou pela cozinha vendo algumas Youkais terminando de organizar as frutas para o dia seguinte. Estas não mais achavam estranho terem no castelo comida para humanos. Parecia que Rin já fazia parte da vida de todos ali, até mesmo os que não gostavam de se aproximar dela. Mas já a respeitavam e não deveria ser diferente. Pois naquela noite ela se tornaria oficialmente a senhora daquelas terras. Cumprimentou as Youkais que repararam em sua aproximação. Antes de seguir para seus aposentos.

Ao entrar neste viu seu companheiro a olhar pela janela de forma pensativa. Fechou a porta silenciosamente antes de se aproximar deste parando ao seu lado.

- Problemas?

Parou de fitar a noite ao ouvir a voz de sua fêmea tão próxima de si, já havia sentido o aroma dela antes mesmo que esta entrasse naquele aposento. E se virou a olhando por alguns segundos antes de seu braço passar por sua cintura e a trazer para mais perto de si.

- Apenas me recordando de alguns fatos. - Respondeu tranquilamente.

- A historia dessa vez não terá o mesmo final, sabemos disso. - Afirmou olhando a face do companheiro. – Desconfia de algo?

- Talvez... Não se preocupe. Nada acontecerá novamente nesse reino. - Afirmou passando segurança a esta que apenas afirmou com a cabeça a repousando sobre o tórax daquele Youkai que por séculos era seu companheiro. E entendia o porquê de alguns Youkais naquela noite estarem tão pensativos.

Muitos ainda se recordavam da forma como acabara a ultima historia não comum naquelas terras. Mas daquela vez não terminaria desse jeito. E muitos fariam o possível para isso. Ela sabia. O problema é que antes ainda havia os humanos que acharam tal coisa tão horrenda quanto alguns Youkais rebeldes. Mas dessa vez não haveria humanos a atrapalhar.

- Vou manter os olhos em nossa Lady... -Falou sabidamente vendo seu companheiro sorrir como se aprovasse aquilo. Antes de sentir os dentes dele sobre sua marca. E rosnou baixo...

-Amanhã poderá manter os olhos nela.. Mas hoje somente em mim... -Falou com um rosnado baixo antes de tomar à fêmea nos braços. Naquela noite não haveria motivos para vigília, todos estavam em segurança.

_**Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**_

_**As nuvens estão envolvendo-nos em momentos inesquecíveis.**_

**Olhar para ela era como contemplar uma alvorada, calma, tranqüila, bela. Inspirou profundamente sentindo o aroma dela pelo aposento, a encarando notando a forma tímida como ela olhava os detalhes daquele local. E depois esfregava gentilmente os dedos no chão. De uma forma nervosa ou ansiosa. A forma graciosa como ela segurava firme o no da yukata, ainda parada no mesmo local desde que notara sua presença, seu coração acelerado. A respiração incerta. Tudo nela mexia com ele. E naquele momento ele temeu novamente. Mas dessa vez dele próprio não se controlar. Dele próprio a machucar.**

**Tão segura de si tantas vezes, e naquele momento a olhava notando suas incertezas tão claras nos olhos chocolates dela. A forma como ela agora mordia o lábio inferior, certamente para não lhe fazer perguntas ou falar nada. Um sorriso interno brotou em sua mente.**

"_Tão perigosamente frágil!"_-**Sua mente rugiu. **

**- Gostou?-Perguntou tentando suavizar sua voz ao Maximo, vendo a expressão dela o olhando com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.**

**O encarou, notando o brilho dos olhos âmbar. A forma frouxa como a roupa que ele usava por cima do corpo deixava mais a revelar do que ela já tinha visto. E sentiu a face corar ainda mais, mexendo na mexa de seus cabelos que se desprendeu do coque feito e a colocando para trás da orelha. Ainda esfregando o pé suavemente pelo chão. Respirou fundo tentando não demonstrar a tremedeira que já sentia, em sua voz.**

**- É muito bonito... -Disse baixo encarando os próprios pés. E pulando ao sentir a mão dele a lhe tocar a face, a erguendo. – Sesshoumaru?-Perguntou notando a forma como ele analisava sua face.**

**- Sim, Rin..- Falou em um tom ausente na verdade tocando os cabelos dela, sentindo novamente a maciez destes. Até os soltar do coque os deixando cair como uma cascata de fios negros pelas costas dela. – Eu os prefiro soltos. - Falou notando que esta o olhava curiosa.**

**- Elas que prenderam. - Disse, vendo o Lord arquear a sobrancelha. E desviou os olhos. Sentindo suas mãos tremerem e suarem.**

"_Como ele pode ser tão calmo?!"_-**Sua mente lhe gritou.**

**- Não as deixe mais prender seus cabelos... - Avisou calmamente. - O que temes Rin? –Questionou baixo enquanto esfregava seu nariz pelo pescoço macio, e perfumado. Tentando imaginar onde poderia marcá-la como sua, somente sua. E ouviu uma risada nervosa dela e ao mesmo tempo engraçada.**

**- Faz cócegas..- Falou rindo baixo. Estremecendo quando os lábios dele tocaram veia que pulsava ali em seu pescoço.**

**- Não acredito que seja exatamente cócegas, Minha Rin. – Esclareceu em um tom que com certeza mais tarde ela saberia identificar como: Maldoso. – Não me respondeu ainda. - Constatou correndo o nariz pela pele sedosa dela, juntamente com os lábios.**

**- Eu... -Começou tentando formular a resposta certa. Mas os lábios dele correndo por sua pele daquela forma. - Não sei o que fazer.. Eu não..- Parou de falar ao notar que ele parara a caricia e pensou se havia dito algo errado.**

**- Eu também não. - Disse cético, erguendo a cabeça e lhe fitando nos olhos. Que estavam arregalados demonstrando a surpresa. – Eu sei como um Youkai age com outra Youkai. **

**Desviou os olhos dos dele, imaginar ele com outra de sua espécie a incomodava mais do que pensara. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar qualquer imagem daquilo.**

"_Ele a escolheu, sua tola!"_-**Novamente uma parte de si lhe gritou a verdade.**

**- Mas não sei como este Sesshoumaru irá agir com a Rin dele. - Explicou erguendo o rosto dela para ela não deixar de fitá-lo.**

**- Rin confia no seu Lord. - Sentenciou com o queixo erguido. Notando o brilho que os olhos dele adquiriram com aquela frase. E a forma como a mão dele desceu até sua nuca. E quando podia novamente voltar a pensar isso fora esquecido, pois os lábios dele já faziam pressão sobre os dela.**

_**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**_

_**Você se enroscando ao meu corpo.**_

**Já descobrira muitos prazeres em toda a sua vida Youkai. Mas com aquela humana descobrira um simples que ele jamais prestara atenção: Beijar. Era algo delicado, suave, diferente dos beijos trocados por sua espécie que geralmente eram brutos, ou até mesmo mais violentos. Mas agradáveis a eles. Porém os de Rin eram doces, frágeis. Era bom beijar os lábios dela, no ritmo humano, mais lento, mais delicado. E notou algo: não sentia falta dos beijos que já experimentara. **

**Correu seus lábios úmidos pela mandíbula dela, até sua orelha a beijando sensualmente. Notando a pele dela arrepiada, e a forma como ela estremecia. Descendo suas mãos por sua coluna, acariciando seu quadril e o pressionando próximo ao seu. O cheiro dela o estava enlouquecendo. A forma incerta como suas mãos tocavam seu tórax por cima de sua roupa ainda.**

**Sentiu as costas baterem suavemente na parede e então abriu os olhos. Nem sequer havia percebido que tinha ido para trás enquanto recebia as caricias dele! O quadril dele junto ao dela. A forma como ele a tocava. E a brecha de sua roupa lhe dando a visão de seu tórax. Não controlou suas mãos que logo tocavam a pele exposta. Ouvindo um rosnado baixo dele e parou o olhando.**

**- Eu... - Tentou argumentar enquanto tirava a mão, mas a dele segurou a sua.**

**- Continue... - Foi tudo que ele disse antes de tomar seus lábios, e continuou realmente.**

_**Fingers trace your every outline**_

_**Meus dedos delineiam cada um de seus contornos.**_

**O tocou o tórax, notando a forma que os músculos dele tremiam ao seu toque. E sentindo algo a tocar o ventre. E estremeceu fechando com força os olhos. Enquanto as mãos dele subiam pela lateral de seu corpo ainda coberto pelo tecido fino, que na verdade agora parecia grosso demais e a fazia sentir calor.**

**-Sesshoumaru!!-Exclamou se agarrando aos ombros dele quando sentiu este a erguer pelas pernas e a prender na parede.**

**-Passe as envolta de meu quadril, Rin.- Pediu rouco, lhe acariciando o seio por cima do tecido sentindo ela estremecer e lentamente fazer o que ele pedira, erguendo a cabeça e notando os olhos dela fechados e seus lábios apertados um no outro.**

"_-Tão bela"_

**Envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, enquanto sentia seus lábios sendo tomados pelos dele novamente. A forma como ele a segurara e como ela estava. A fazia sentir mais o corpo dele do que antes. Era uma sensação boa, um misto de nervoso e prazer.**

**-Deuses... -Disse tombando a cabeça no ombro dele quando o sentiu acariciar seu seio por dentro do tecido.**

**- Se você soubesse o quanto eu tive que me controlar, Rin. - Disse roucamente. E não era mentira. Desde que se beijaram pela primeira vez todos os seus instintos pediam, imploravam para que ele a possuísse. Mas resistiu a eles como nunca imaginou ser possível. O medo de machucá-la, de não se controlar. O impediu. Mas não naquele momento.**

**Sentiu o ar lhe faltar. E sabia que sua face estava rosada. E não se importou com aquele detalhe, mas sim com o que sentia. A forma como ele a tocava. As mãos e garras que passeavam por sua pele. A posição intima que se encontravam ainda que de pé. E não ligava para as costas na parede fria de pedra. Muito pelo contrario, sentia apenas calor.**

**- Sesshoumaru..?-O chamou coma voz baixa vendo os olhos dele a fitando.**

**-Diga Rin.**

**- Nos.. Quer dizer... Nos... -Começou ficando vermelha ainda mais se era possível, poderia ser inexperiente. Mas a posição que estavam deixava claro o que aconteceria. Mas não sabia: seria daquela forma? – Vai.. er.. Vai ser assim? Aqui.. Quero dizer... ahh esquece por favor.- Pediu em suplica escondendo a face no ombro dele nu. Percebendo só agora que a roupa dele caira e apenas estava presa a cintura. Mas o que a surpreendeu foi o som que ela ouviu o que mais parecia uma risada abafada.**

**-Creio que nosso local para essa noite tenha sido muito bem preparado. Para fazermos algo de forma desconfortável... Para sua primeira vez...- Falou beijando o pescoço dela. – Não que talvez das próximas vezes precisemos ir apenas para nosso "ninho".- Falou em uma voz rouca sentindo ela estremecer e a segurou firme.**

**Prendeu os braços ao redor dele afundando a face na curva de seu pescoço enquanto sentia ele a carregar, até o "ninho" que ele citara, sentindo a maciez de tal local, que aprecia ter sido coberto por peles e um lençol diferente. Prendeu a respiração ao ver ele continuar de pé a olhando, antes de se livrar da roupa que lhe cobria a cintura. E deixou seus olhos humanos curiosos correrem o corpo dele. Quantas vezes sentira os músculos dele por cima do tecido apenas? Ele não era peludo como ela imaginara, afinal sendo um Youkai cachorro isso era possível. Mas algo abaixo da cintura lhe chamou a atenção e a fez arregalar os olhos. E de repente começando a se preocupar com outras coisas.**

**O corpo dele suavemente tocou o seu. Vendo ele a olhar de uma forma tranqüila acariciando sua face. Parecendo tentar decifrar o que ela pensava. E no momento Rin esperava que ele não pudesse ler mentes ou qualquer coisa do tipo.**

**- Porque está tão apreensiva?-Murmurou o Youkai debruçando mais o seu corpo sobre o frágil corpo feminino.**

**- É que... -Começou e deu um riso nervoso novamente ao sentir a língua dele em seu pescoço. – Eu me sinto.. Um tanto, bem, pequena. -Falou o sentindo parar a caricia e a encarar. Antes de ver um breve sorriso nos lábios dele.**

_**Paint a picture with my hands**_

_**Pintando um retrato com minhas mãos.**_

**Parou de correr a língua pelo doce pescoço de porcelana dela ao ouvir a resposta de sua pergunta. Focalizando os olhos achocolatados. Tentando assimilar o que ela disse até se recordar da reação desta quando o vira totalmente nu. E um sorriso cedeu em seus lábios.**

**- Lhe provarei que és perfeita a este Sesshoumaru. - Afirmou em voz séria. Antes de tomar os lábios dela aproveitando do beijo que a deixava entorpecida, e apreciando a sensação de ter as mãos macias e delicadas a passear por suas costas e cabelos.**

**Apenas caricias, beijos, o calor dos corpos os esquentando, tanto que nem mesmo o ar mais fresco que entrava pela sacada parecia agora os incomodar. Ou a incomodar. Na realidade Rin estava perdida em meio às sensações. Sentiu-se erguida e o tecido de sua roupa a deslizar sobre seu corpo. Abraçando o corpo Youkai sobre si. Sentindo sua pele na dele. E verdadeiramente aquela sensação a agradou mais do que imaginara. Abrindo os olhos e olhando a pele dele com a pouca claridade que tinham, mas ao mesmo tempo o suficiente para admirar os músculos que se moviam enquanto ele a acariciava. Enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. E imaginou qual seria o gosto da pele dele...**

**Surpresa, fora isso que sentiu quando os lábios femininos tocaram sua pele, e parou seus movimentos. Apenas sentindo o que tal toque causava em seu corpo. Cerrou o punho enterrando as garras na palma da mão. Sentindo o lábio macio e úmido dela deslizar suavemente dobre seu ombro. E nem mesmo um rosnado não tão baixo que emitiu a fez parar. Notando que esta fazia agora exatamente o que ele fizera há minutos atrás, as mesmas caricias, da mesma forma suave e sensual a língua dela corria sua pele do pescoço.**

"_Ela aprende rápido.."-_**Pensou de uma forma quase orgulhosa ao constatar tal fato. A fêmea, humana, e bela que estava prestes a possuir era realmente perfeita. E seria sua por toda a eternidade. Ele se certificaria disso de todas as formas possíveis.**

**Não havia motivos para adiar mais nada, ela sentia e sabia que ela estava pronta. Mordeu com mais força o pescoço dela, ouvindo um gemido baixo dela antes dela também o morder. E teve vontade de rir com aquilo. Se ela soubesse o que significaria em breve a mordida, na verdade ela sabia. Mas mesmo assim teria que se controlar e lembrar que ela era humana, teria que retirar o mínimo sangue dela...**

**Insinuou uma de suas pernas entre as dela, não encontrando a menor resistência, e assim fez com a outra. Sentindo o corpo dela se moldar ao dele e afastou a face para admirar a dela, vendo os olhos dela se abrirem e o fitarem. E levou os lábios ao maxilar dela ouvindo seu suspiro e apertou seu quadril ao dela, a fazendo sentir novamente. E para sua surpresa ela se moveu. Beijou seus lábios de forma mais faminta. Enquanto seu corpo apertava o feminino, e seu membro já começava a implorar por aquele ato.**

**- Eu preciso de você... -Disse segurando firme o quadril dela.**

**-Eu também... -Murmurou ouvindo um rosnado enquanto sentia o membro dele começando a fazer parte de seu corpo. E abriu os olhos. – dói..-Falou trancando os lábios. E sentiu a mão dele subir e lhe massagear o seio. E gemeu não sabia mais o que sentia mais, o incomodo ou a sensação de prazer.**

**- Você confia em mim?**

**- Sempre. - Foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar antes de um grito escapar por seus lábios, e lágrimas bobas de seus olhos, sentindo que finalmente fazia parte do corpo dele, assim como ele do seu.**

**Fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dela, o coração que batia apressado contra sue tórax, e se concentrou nisso, em Rin. Tentando evitar qualquer um de seus instintos a despertar ainda mais. Jamais imaginar que fosse assim quando fizesse parte do corpo dela. Um cheiro o fez ficar atento e olhar para a face dela. E ao fazer isso encontrou os olhos dela, com um brilho jamais visto.**

**- Você é minha... -Disse de forma possessiva. Antes de investir contra o corpo feminino. Ouvindo os murmúrios dela misturados aos seus rosnados. Sentia seu corpo tremer. **

**O incomodo ou dor sumira, e deu lugar a novas sensações que já haviam sido experimentadas naquela mesma noite. Mas nada de tal forma. Nada a fez tremer como ela estava naquele momento. Quando olhou nos olhos dele notando a coloração diferente. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Nem mesmo os caninos expostos e os rosnados a assustavam ele era seu destino. E ela era dele. O abraçou arqueando o corpo ao o sentir segurar uma de suas pernas e a erguer pelo quadril. E se segurou mais forte nos ombros dele o arranhando. E sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo corpo enquanto os caninos dele arranhavam já com mais força seu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo sentindo o calor aumentar e parecendo se concentrar em apenas um ponto de seu corpo.**

_**And back and forth we sway Like branches in a storm**_

_**E em um vai e vem como galhos numa tempestade**_

**- Sesshy...- Gemeu erguendo sozinha a outra perna e o abraçando de todas as formas que lhe era possível. – Sou sua. -Murmurou incerta até mesmo das palavras que saiam de sua boca.**

**Um rosnado enfiou a garra com força nas cobertas próximas. Para não ferir a pele dela. Se ela sequer imaginasse o que aquilo causava nele. Movimentos mais fortes e acelerados. E as pernas dela agora o prendendo. Ele sabia que não conseguiria evitar ou adiar mais aquele momento.**

**- Apenas minha... -Disse rouco com um rosnado antes de seus dentes se enterrarem na pele macia de seu ombro. Ouvindo um gritinho dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que os movimentos de seus corpos pareciam ainda mais rápidos. E sentiu o corpo feminino tremer enquanto o gosto de sangue dela invadia sua boca. E sua semente invadia o corpo de sua fêmea. A segurou firme, retirando os caninos da pele macia, lambendo a pequena ferida com a língua e a limpando. Ouvindo um suspiro baixo dela. E se retirou de sua fêmea suavemente. A trazendo consigo, a abraçando firme junto de si.**

**A sensação que tinha era de entorpecimento. Sentira os caninos dele em sua pele, mas o momento que ele o fez outras sensações maiores já tomavam seu corpo. Sensações estas que a impediram de realmente sentir uma dor maior. Aconchegou-se a ele, sentindo as garras dele passarem por entre os fios de seus cabelos. E fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente.**

**- Obrigada.-Disse baixo encolhendo o corpo junto ao dele e sentindo uma pele macia cair sobre ela.**

**- Pelo que?- Questionou podendo ver parte da face dela, enquanto ainda continuava a mexer nos cabelos da jovem em seus braços, sua lady agora.**

**- Por tudo.- Resumiu com um sorriso enorme. E mordeu de leve o tórax dele. Não vendo a sobrancelha arqueada dele com tal coisa.**

**- Descanse...- Falou como uma ordem, mas de forma suave. E viu a face dela se erguer e a encarou.**

**- Não to cansada.**

**- O que quer Rin?-Perguntou ao notar a face corada dela, e a forma como ela mordia o lábio inferior.**

**E o sorriso dela se abriu ainda mais, antes de aproximar seu rosto do dele e o beijar. Sentindo a mão dele pressionar sua nuca. E correu os lábios delicados pela face dele. Até simplesmente subir estes e beijar a marca de meia-lua que ele tinha na testa. **

**- Eu queria.. o meu Lord de novo... e de novo..-Falou dando um riso tímido e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Ao sentir ele a erguer se a sentar sobre si. Mantendo o rosto deles próximos.**

**- Temos até a noite de amanhã... Acredite me terás muitas vezes.-Afirmou antes de tomar o corpo feminino de novo para si. Ouvindo a risada dela se intensificar até virar uma lamuria.**

_**In darkness she is all I see**_

_**Na escuridão ela é tudo que eu vejo.**_

Do lado de fora dos aposentos apenas alguns rosnados poderiam ser ouvidos. Mas todos naquele castelo já sabiam o que ocorria lá. Apesar de que no corredor outro som mais forte era ouvido. E não era um rosnado, e sim um ronco. O servo mais leal apenas dormira segurando seu cajado de suas cabeças. E sua real sorte era seus roncos não atrapalharem as idéias do Lord para aquela noite...

_**Vila Inuyasha...**_

- Inuyasha?-Chamou saindo da cabana e o encontrando encostado a arvore próxima olhando para a lua. – O que Houve?-Perguntou olhando para esta também. Sabia que a lua nova estava próxima.

- Apenas pensando em algumas coisas. - Falou a puxando para perto de si. Sentindo o aroma dos cabelos negros da sacerdotisa. E sua companheira agora.

- Em que? –Perguntou com uma curiosidade evidente em sua voz.

- Na verdade não sei Kagome, apenas.. Sinto-me inquieto.- Disse com um suspiro.- Deve ser a porcaria da lua que vai mudar logo..

- Vamos dormir Inu.- Falou entrelaçando os dedos aos dele. E o levando consigo para o interior da cabana.

Abraçou firme a mulher em seus braços, se recordando que poucas vezes se sentira daquela forma. E todas estas algo acontecera. Da ultima fora na luta contra Narak onde quase perdera sua Kagome. E apertou mais nos braços. Não iria pensar naquilo novamente. Mas iria de alguma forma ficar de vigília próximo a ela até a sensação sumir...

**Terras do Oeste...**

-Durma Rin.-Avisou a prendendo nos braços e sentindo os dedos dela deslizando sobre seu tórax.

- Hai.- Disse sorrindo e escondendo o rosto no tórax dele. Já não mais contava quantas vezes ela novamente fora dele. E agora sim sentia um certo cansaço. Sentiu a pele quente ser colocada sobre si. Enquanto as garras deles passeavam por suas costas.

"_Isso é bom.."-_Pensou fechando os olhos.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Minha Rin.-Murmurou quando começou a sentir a respiração de sua fêmea mais tranqüila e suave. A apertando contra si e notando a vermelhidão do local que mordera. Em dois dias no Maximo a vermelhidão sumiria e ficaria apenas a marca.

Contemplou a claridade que a lua fazia no aposento agora silencioso somente pelos ruídos da respiração de sua Rin, e um leve barulho podia se ouvido que o vez estreitar os olhos. E olhar novamente para a figura já adormecida em seus braços. E deixaria para amanha. Não se sentia disposto a sair daquele aposento para expulsar o servo que roncava no corredor. E agora ali nada parecia realmente o incomodar a não ser que a incomodasse.

- Sesshy..- Murmurou adormecida não vendo o sorriso que se formara nos lábios dele antes dele a segurar mais próxima de seu corpo e fechar os olhos aspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela novamente.

-Apenas Minha...

O descaso naquela noite tinha um outro sabor, um outro cheiro. E ele jamais queria voltar a não sentir este próximo de si. Rin o tirara do caminho que ele achava ser certo e confiável. Mas ele agora admitia para si mesmo: ele gostara do novo caminho, um redemoinho incerto. Mas certo com ela ali junto de si...

_**O melhor profeta do futuro é o passado.**_

_(__Lord Byron)_

_N/A:_

_Sim eu sei demorei DEMAIS a postar um novo cap. E peço desculpas por isso. É complicado conciliar a vida fora das fics, rpgs, estudos. E misturar tudo em uma harmonia feliz e despreocupada. Mas enfim o novo cap Saiu._

_Repararam no HENTAI gigante? Sim.. foi um tanto diferente de fazer inuyasha e kagome, motivo? Simples eu não conseguia ver o momento dele de uma forma simples ou menos detalhada. Mesmo tendo revisado varias vezes ainda sinto que faltou algo. e esse algo eu pretendo suprir nos próximos capítulos assim eu espero._

_Que dedicar esse cap postado exatamente hoje dia: 16/10/2008 a __**Hana Lis**__. Minha fofinha que faz aniversário e que eu de acordo com ela no MSN a torturei pelo momento Sesshy e Rin, mandando inclusive alguns pedaços do hentai. Lindinha: aqui está o cap, eu disse que vc teria uma surpresinha e presente hoje né? Então aqui está. Espero que aprecie muito e que comemore demais seu aniversario._

_A todos que comentaram o meu MUITO obrigada e minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora da publicação desse novo capitulo, espero que ele esteja bom o suficiente pelo tempo da espera._

**Hinata-chan:** Hey moça.. bem veja por esse lado hj vc abre e viu Hentai Rin e Sesshy. XD espero que goste.

**Luh:** Logico que vou continuar, que ótimo uma leitora nova, fico feliz. Não vou abandonar a fic, apesar de as vezes (tosse) demorar a postar os capítulos...

**Raiza:** Olhe se vc me matar ai que não tem hentai, pense sempre nisso para conter o monstrinho assassino que te habita minha filha!! (risadas) amei essa pergunta sua. Não, não vou deixar de escrever.. eu demoro a postar cap eu sei, mas fique tranqüila ainda terás muitos sesshy pra vc.

**LunnaNowa:** Não está finalizada ainda não moça, que bom que gostou da historia e narrativa, fico contente com isso. Ainda pretendo fazer mais alguns cap. Talvez mais uns 9 eu acho para poder enfim finalizar a historia. E tentar me esconder para ninguém me matar é claro...

**Clarice:** Ja ouviu aquela historia que parar na melhor parte as vezes é seguro e feliz? Ehehehehehehhehehehehe (se abaixa pra não apanhar) brincadeirinha... eu sei foi maldade mas a continuação ainda não estava como eu queria realmente e não daria para detalhar naquele cap. Espero que aprecie esse.

**patraicia saori shin.morita:** Menina brilhante?: nossa agora me senti uma cullne a brilhar no sol - vc consegue pra euzinha um emmett? (esclarecendo estou apaixonada pelos livros da serie Twilight, quem não leu.. LEIA) eheheheh mas aqui está o cap fofinha, e nos MINIMOS detalhes... XD

**carla-chan:** Ja tava sentindo falta da moça do chan (aperta as bochechas dela.. ela não é fofinha gente?) ehehehehehhe pois bem mocinha aqui está o cap, não suma mais e eu tbm não vamos combinar assim? XD agora o que eles fizeram.. bem... é so ler com cuidado e sentada pra não cair eheheheh beijocas

**rin:** Não fique louca.. respire.. respire.. e bem leia com atenção o cap e sentada eheheh espero que vc goste desse cap mocinha.

**paty saori:** Olá moça, eu não sou má (mente insana: é sim) bem talvez um pouco...olha que legal vc mora no Japão? baba eu sou louca pra ir ai um dia.. ainda farei essa viagem me fascina tudo, cultura, templos, pessoas.. ai ai aisuspira. Quer ser minha amiga? - uia legal. No meu profile tem: MSN, ORKUT, FLOG. Pode me add é so falar de onde vc é ta?

Meninas q não respondi por aqui( **Ryoko Hitsugaya; Naty Dark, queenrj, inuhanyouYukiko, Mai Amekan, Carolmolly, Acdy-chan, Hana-Lis, lizabetharaujo, hataraharuno.** ): eu respondi pelo link de seu cadastro o famoso reply eheheheheh caso NÃO tenham recebido por favor entrem em contato que eu mando novamente sim:?

Agora o que disse a Paty Saori é sério: quem quiser me add, conversar, trocar idéia, tentar me matar via net, pode me add no MNS, ORKUT.. sou bem aberta a novas amizades e papos. Tem tudo no PROFILE.

Beijocas e aproveitem o cap.

14


	18. Chapter 17

**N/A:**

_**Aviso:**___Este capitulo marca uma nova fase da fics. Sejam todas bem vindas nessa nova aventura.

Boa leitura =)

_FanFic: Never Ending Story_

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_Shipper: Rin & Sesshoumaru_

_Sem fins lucrativos._

_**Resumo**_: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois?

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

"**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**E como nós nos encontramos abaixo das estrelas..**

**We realize how small we are**

**Nós percebemos o quão pequeno nós somos**

**If they could love like you and me**

**E se eles pudessem amar como eu e você**

**Imagine what the world could be**

**Imagine como o mundo poderia ser****"**

_( Nickelback – If __ everyone care )_

Eram lentos seus passos, um a um, sentia seus pés arderem e queimar. Não se recordava como havia ido parar ali, muito menos como. Sua mente parecia vazia e silenciosa. Seus olhos fechavam enquanto andava, porém nenhuma queda acontecia, era como se soubesse o caminho, ou estivesse sendo muito bem guiado. As arvores terminavam e só então um descampado verde de rochas pode ser visto, onde um castelo imponente se fazia presente. Era ali, ele sabia, ele sentia. Precisar entrar, ficar. Não havia medo em seu olhar, ao contrario este parecia vazio, sem vida. Suas roupas semi rasgadas, já demonstravam seu estado real, físico e mental...

"_Apenas ande"-_ Era a única coisa em sua mente...

Não suportava mais ver as reações e comentários dos demais Youkais, ainda tentava entender o que aquela humana poderia ter de tão fascinante. Era bonita, ele não poderia negar tal fato. Mas ainda sim era uma simples humana, qual propósito em ficar e ligar sua vida a um ser frágil que a qualquer momento pode morrer? Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios, já logo iria entardecer, e a humana ainda não aparecera...

-Com sorte ele a matou ao consumar como sua fêmea...-Murmurou para si.

Fechou os olhos encostado-se ao tronco de uma arvore já morta e esquecida, quando um cheiro diferente o ar trouxe. Abriu os olhos o localizando, uma criança, moribunda. Mas havia algo de estranho nela. Algo diferente. Ergueu-se andando na direção desta, observando se tratar de um mestiço.

-Onde você pensa que vai Hanyou? –Perguntou Ryuu quando estava próximo deste. Vendo o garoto continuar a andar sem o responder, rosnou baixo ficando a frente dele. – Me responda mestiço... -Exigiu vendo este erguer a cabeça e notando que o olhar dele era diferente. Este o encarava como se pudesse ver sua alma. Era como se suas forças tivessem sendo sugadas.

Deu um passo para trás, estreitando os olhos ao ver este voltar a andar como se nada tivesse ocorrido. E retirou a espada da cintura com um sorriso cruel partindo com esta para cima dele. Acabaria com aquele mestiço estranho. Mas antes que sua lamina tocasse o pescoço dele, outra espada se chocara com a dele.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? –Questionou de forma ameaçadora Reiko. Notando que o jovem sentara no chão e abraçara as pernas.

- Eliminando um invasor.. E a senhora, não deveria estar cuidando das servas? –Perguntou com ironia Ryuu. Recebendo desta um olhar perigoso.

-Ele não é um invasor, é uma criança! –Exclamou irritada. Guardando sua espada e estendendo a mão para a criança que recusara e continuara a olhar para o nada. – O que fez a ele?

- Sinceramente, esse clã está perdido. O Lord temido se rende a uma humana, seus servos protegem mestiços imundos. O que eu fiz a ele? Nada você me interrompeu antes de eu desmembrar ele. - Falou com tranqüilidade guardando a espada. – Se o for servir no jantar me avise... -Foi tudo que disse antes de voltar a andar podendo ouvir um rosnado baixo da fêmea que deixara para trás. Mas em sua mente, ele sentia: aquela criança era diferente, e se arrependeriam de não ter deixado ele a eliminar...

*** * ***

Encolheu-se mais na cama, puxando as cobertas felpudas para cima de si. E então sentiu falta de algo que parecia ter estado com ela à noite toda ou boa parte desta. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade que já entrava, o dia parecia alto.... E se espreguiçou suavemente. Se sentando e observando o quarto já na claridade. E sua face corou gradativamente antes dela se jogar na cama rindo e tampando a boca com a mão. Antes de estreitar os olhos se perguntando: onde estaria ele? Ergueu se, embolada na coberta, que a fazia tropeçar a cada passo. E então abriu a porta do corredor, notando este vazio. E antes de dar o primeiro passo corou. Ao se lembrar que estava enrolada na coberta apenas. E recuou fechando a porta suavemente. Foi então que avistou outra porta, no fundo do quarto. E caminhou até esta lentamente.

A afastou podendo ver então um grande ofuro, o vapor deste aquecia o ambiente e suspirou, aquilo era muito tentador. Se perguntou, se deveria entrar ou não. E a resposta veio logo, quando Sesshoumaru surgiu a sua frente totalmente despido envolto no vapor.

-Já ia lhe acordar, Rin.-Falou estendendo a mão para esta. – Largue esse cobertor. -Exigiu notando a face rubra dela ao fazer tal coisa. E principalmente sua marca no ombro dela. A puxou para si a abraçando junto ao seu corpo.

-Bom dia...-Murmurou rubra o abraçando, e não resistindo e depositando um beijo no tórax despido dele, ouvindo um rosnado baixo. E riu baixinho. – Gosto desse tipo de rosnado..-Murmurou. Erguendo os olhos e fitando os olhos questionadores e misteriosos dele.

- Boa tarde... -Falou a corrigindo e notou o olhar espantado desta. -Vamos nos banhar... -Foi tudo que disse a erguendo e a depositando dentro da água quente antes de entrar nesta e puxar o corpo feminino para si.

-Não íamos nos banhar, meu Lord? –Perguntou escondendo o sorriso, no ombro dele e sentindo as garras dele passearem por suas costas.

-Tem alguma duvida de que faremos isso também, Rin? –Questionou aspirando o perfume da pele dela, sentindo-se satisfeito ao sentir seu próprio cheiro nela. E um rosnado involuntário escapou por sua garganta ao sentir esta lhe beijar suave o pescoço.

Afastou a face e os lábios da pele dele, notando que este se encontrava de olhos fechados, e deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela face dele suave, conhecendo cada linha, cada expressão. Até desenhar novamente a marca de meia lua dele.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso..-Falou vendo os olhos âmbares a fitarem com curiosidade. – Desde que lhe vi machucado, sempre desejei passar os dedos sobre sua marca.

-Fique a vontade... -Foi tudo que respondeu antes de tomar os lábios dela junto aos seus. Sentindo o corpo feminino junto do seu. E as mãos suaves e macias a lhe acariciar os ombros. Erguera mais o coro feminino, por mais que tivesse passado a noite toda a lhe possuir, e parte da manha a lhe tocar, a desejava, mais e mais.

Enlaçou o pescoço dele, suspirando e arqueando o corpo, como se ainda houvesse algum espaço entre eles. Sabia que até a noite quando a lua nova despontasse no céu eles estariam ali, somente eles. E suspirou, ela o queria. Ergueu a face lhe oferecendo os lábios, que novamente foram tomados. Antes de sentir este sugar um local em seu pescoço e o redemoinho parecia se formar dentro dela.

-Você me marcou...-Murmurou entorpecida.

- Como deveria ser.-Foi a resposta dele antes de voltar a lhe beijar puxando mais o corpo feminino, de modo que pudesse novamente fazer parte deste, mas seus ouvidos atentos captavam algo que não era só servas a arrumar comida a sua Lady.

Acariciava as costas dele com aponta dos dedos. Sentindo a proximidade que ele impusera entre eles. E suspirou querendo que ele continuasse...Até ouvir um rosnado mais forte dele e parou o encarando.

- O que houve? –Questionou sem entender vendo este estreitar os olhos.

- O que você quer Jaken? –Perguntou de forma fria e letal. Ele com toda certeza mataria o servo que se encontrava com toda certeza no quarto que ele dividiria a partir de agora com Rin.

- Ssssenhor Seeesssshoumaru.. Me desculpe meu Lord..-Murmurava constrangido e arrancou uma risada suave de Rin que se encolheu no colo de Sesshoumaru sentindo ele a virar para cobrir seu corpo com o dele. Jaken não se atreveu a abrir mais a porta, ele sabia morreria se o fizesse.

- Olá senhor Jaken...-Falou Rin feliz dando risadas ao ouvir o rosnado de Sesshoumaru. Mesmo Jaken tendo os interrompidos, se sentia feliz demais para brigar com o servo. Que para ela era mais que isso...

- Olá Rin.. quero dizer Lady.. Lady!!!-Exclamou se tremendo. E logo um leve burburinho se fez no quarto no qual a voz clara de Reiko era ouvida e resmungos de dor de Jaken mais ainda.

- Infernos...-Murmurou o temido Lord antes de se erguer, sentindo uma certa satisfação ao ouvir o suspiro de sua fêmea por ele. E vestiu a yukata a amarrando no corpo e abriu a porta se deparando com uma cena que o fez arquear a sobrancelha.

Reiko se encontrava com o pé sobre a cabeça de Jaken e este se debatia no chão, no canto do quarto duas servas pareciam paralisadas no serviço de servir uma mesa de comidas para sua Lady. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e não ajudar a matar seu servo inútil.

- O que houve? – A voz suave de Rin se fez presente antes vê-la passar por ele quase saltitante em direção a mesa de frutas e doces e a observou indiferente a cena de Reiko e Jaken. – Boa tarde.. Ohh obrigada estou faminta..-Murmurou em contentamento antes de morder uma fruta e fechar os olhos enquanto a mastigava, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo Lord.

- Estou esperando.. -Falou friamente Sesshoumaru sem desviar os olhos da figura de seu companheira.

- Lord, eu disse a esse servo velho que não o incomodasse. -Começou Reiko fuzilando o servo com os olhos.- Mas ele não entende...-Falou não poupando a cabeça de Jaken a levar mais um tapa certeiro.

- Sua Youkai velha, o Lord tem o dever de saber...-Começou Jaken antes de ser pisado por Sesshoumaru e apertava a linha entre os olhos irritado.

- Qual problema? –Questionou a Reiko, ignorando os lamentos de Jaken que produzia sons abafados e estranhos.

-Tadinho do Senhor Jaken...-Murmurou Rin olhando para Sesshoumaru que tirou o pé da cabeça deste. – Quer uma fruta senhor Jaken? –Perguntou Rin acariciando a cabeça do velho servo que se encolheu com o olhar do Lord aquela cena.

"_Essa menina quer me ver morto!"-_Pensou o servo em desespero.

*** * ***

- Cadê o Inuyasha, Kagome? –Perguntou o pequeno Kitsune olhando para a fogueira onde fazia seu peixe. Ouvindo o suspiro da ex-colegial.

- Hey Shippou, seu peixe ta queimando. –Chamou a atenção Sango, que sorriu para a amiga, lhe fazendo um sinal. Sabia que esta queria ficar com o Hanyou que naquela noite se transformaria em humano. O anoitecer caíra suavemente na vila, e a lua nova já começa a despontar no céu novamente.

-Obrigada...-Murmurou Kagome se erguendo e saindo em passos lentos pela vila, até entrar na cabana que ela dividia com o Meio-Youkai. Notando este sentando no final desta sobre o futon que eles se deitavam. Suspirou. – Vou fazer algo pra você comer, Lamen? –Perguntou sorrindo doce e ouvindo deste um suspiro e nenhuma palavra.

Aproximou-se, ajoelhando a frente dele, notando os cabelos dele já sem a tonalidade prateada e os olhos se tornando mais escuros. E acariciou a face dele, a tempos este já permitia sua aproximação naquelas noites, mas ainda assim ele aprecia se envergonhar de alguma forma.

- Você não precisa ficar comigo..-Comentou abraçado a sua espada.

- Eu quero ficar. - Foi tudo que esta respondeu antes de lhe beijar a testa e começar a preparar na pergunta fogueira dali o prato mais que preferido dele: lámen.

Apenas o som do crepitar do fogo era ouvido e as respirações de ambos. Olhava com o canto dos olhos. Ele continuava naquela mesma posição, só que agora mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto os últimos fios prata se transformavam em negros. Terminou de preparar o macarrão e o estendeu a este que o comera em silencio e sem fazer os costumeiros barulhos.

- Obrigado. -Falou Inuyasha voltando a comer. Sem a encarar. Não era mais vergonha que sentia. Não se importava em ser hanyou na frente dela, muito menos humano. Ela o aceitara por completo e ele se sentia realizado, mas detestava ficar vulnerável e o pior não poder a proteger.

- Itai!!!!!!! Ai Sango!!!!!! – Berrou Miroku caindo na porta da cabana e recebendo um olhar de espanto de Kagome e outro de fúria de Inuyasha.

- Desculpem, esse monge além de continuar pervertido virou fofoqueiro..- Falou Sango com os olhos estreitos e atrás dela Shippou segurando Kirara no colo sacudia a cabeça.

- Ai Sangozinha, assim você mata o pai de seus filhos... - Murmurava abraçando ela.

- Miroku... Vamos embora. - Murmurou Sango corada. E ouviu uma risada vinda de Kagome e acenou para a amiga.

Durante alguns instantes ainda era possível ouvir a confusão que estes faziam enquanto se afastavam, ou ao menos os berros de dor de Miroku, que provavelmente voltara a ter uma mão amaldiçoada pervertida...

- Eles jamais mudam. – Falou Kagome se erguendo e indo fechar a porta da cabana.

- Ao menos agora ele já tem a família dele. – Murmurou Inuyasha deixando de lado o copinho de macarrão. E se deparando com a expressão de espanto de Kagome e desviou os olhos. – Eu não vou dormi ainda, se quiser pode apagar o fogo e se deitar...

Nada pode responder ainda continuava a ficar seu Meio-Youkai com os olhos espantados, já havia percebido que desde que Sango anunciara sua gravidez este parecia mais pensativo. E jamais imaginou que aquilo mexeria com ele. E um sorriso involuntário se apossou de seus lábios. Sempre a disfarçar os sentimentos, sempre a camuflar o que sentia...

"_Você não muda, Inuyasha"_ - Pensou caminhando até ele e se sentando ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, uma cena que mais parecia um deja vu, pois por tantas vezes ficaram assim, ora para ela o consolar, outras apenas para curtirem um momento juntos sem nada falar.

- Eu acho que no tempo certo, também teremos nossa família. –Comentou Kagome sentindo o corpo tenso dele e sorriu virando a face para o admirar, correndo a ponta dos dedos por esta e escorregando este pelos cabelos negros dele naquela noite.

- Eu não me importo de ser só nos dois... De fedelho já chega àquela raposa enjoada. –Resmungou de forma orgulhosa. Ouvindo uma risada suave de sua humana e a olhou preso nos olhos castanhos dela.

- Eu prefiro um menino e uma menina, talvez de cabelo preto e outro prata e com suas orelhinhas. -Falou suave e sonhadoramente. Ouvindo um resmungo dele. E sorriu, pois sentia agora ele a abraçar acariciando seu braço, e entendeu que mesmo ele não demonstrando aquela idéia o agradava. E muito.

Não demonstrara, porém a idéia de um filho seu ser gerado no ventre dela. Era algo que desejava e queria. Imaginar se ele teria ou não partes de um Youkai, antes poderia lhe dar apreensão ainda se lembrava de como sofrera quando pequeno e o quanto fora rejeitado. Mas não seu filho. Este cresceria seguro e aceito. Olhou novamente para sua companheira que parecia presa em algum sonho ou memória, mas que sorria de forma doce, e a imaginou embalando um filho dele. E quando deu por si erguia o queixo dela e a beijava, abandonando a espada e a puxando para si. Ouvindo uma exclamação de surpresa desta e sorriu voltando a lhe beijar.

A deitava suavemente, ainda a beijando enquanto suas mãos tentavam brigar com a roupa que ela usava, não mais podia rasgá-las ou ouviria o maldito "senta". Rosnou baixo ao sentir as mãos dela por dentro de sua roupa. E sentiu o chão estremecer. E parou o beijo.

- Inuyasha? –Perguntou a ex- colegial que também sentira o tremor. E a confirmação veio logo quando gritos começaram a ser ouvidos. – Droga!! –Falou se erguendo e ajeitando rapidamente a roupa, vendo Inuyasha partir na sua frente, e pegou sue arco e flecha. E impedindo. – Você não pode...

- Vai sonhando Kagome! –Respondeu ríspido saindo da cabana com a humana a sua cola e então avistou um enorme Youkai Lagarto.

-Vá pra cabana Sango!! – Berrou Miroku a empurrando para a cabana onde Inuyasha e Kagome estavam antes. – Cuide dela Shippou e Kirara. –Pediu vendo a Youkai se transformar e ficar a porta da cabana e o pequeno Kitsune entrar nesta junto de Sango.

-Vá para dentro Kagome. –Pediu Inuyasha.

- Vai sonhando..-Foi a resposta dela antes de correr e ajudar duas crianças a se esconderem, deixando seu companheiro com uma expressão curiosa na face.

- É Inuyasha, essas mulheres de hoje em dia, nunca nos obedecem..-Completou Miroku, e o amigo não pode retrucar pois o Youkai lagarto começava mais destruição e ambos se uniram para o derrotar.

Inuyasha partira com a espada, mesmo como humano para cima deste. Já Miroku começava a usar os amuletos sagrados, já que sua mão amaldiçoada não mais existia desde a derrota de Naraku. Mas obvio que somente aquilo não o iria deter. A cauda deste batera com força no jovem Monge que fora lançado longe, caindo em uma poça.

- Ahh droga... vou ter que tomar outro banho antes de beijar a Sangozinha...

- Cala a boca Miroku!!! –Berrou Inuyasha e Kagome que agora estava do lado deste e mirara sua flecha purificada na direção do Youkai o atingindo nas costas. Mas sem gravidade, a couraça deste impedia tal fato. Inuyasha novamente parte para cima deste desviando sua atenção de Kagome, que atira outra flecha na direção deste. Mas Este a atinge com sua cauda, lançando a jovem sacerdotisa longe.

-Kagome!!!!!!!!-Berra Inuyasha em pânico. Correndo até esta que se levantava e tinha um pequeno ferimento no abdômen.

- Não temos tempo.. Vamos. -Falou corajosamente ignorando a dor. E se concentrando mirando a flecha no único lugar mais certeiro: entre os olhos do lagarto. E atirou esta, vendo o osso voador de Sango se juntar e os pergaminhos e amuletos de Miroku também se juntar e Inuyasha que atingira as pernas do Youkai com sua espada. Um grande rugido fora ouvido, e o chão estremecera.

Houve gritos de comemoração, alguns de reclamação, uma nova briga se formava entre Sango e Miroku. Mas foi o estado paralisado de Kagome que assustara Inuyasha. Ela estava congelada no lugar olhando a carcaça do Youkai, vendo ele ainda se mexer e então apontou.

-Ele tem uma jóia!!! –Berrou. Apontando diretamente para o peito deste no qual um pequeno pedaço de cristal vermelho brilhava.

- Maldição..-Resmungou Inuyasha mirando ali a espada e o retirando. Vendo o grande Youkai se transformar em um lagarto bem, menor.

- Como ele pode ter uma jóia e a senhorita Kagome sentir? –Pergunta curioso e especulativo Miroku abraçado a Sango que olhava a amiga. Que tinha uma das mãos no abdômen.

- Você está ferida...-Foi tudo que Sango disse quando pode ver a mancha de sangue no kimono que a jovem usava, e esta apenas balançou a cabeça. – Deixa eu ver isso...-Pediu tentando tirar a mão da jovem do ferimento. E quando fez conteve uma exclamação, de alguma forma o rabo do lagarto a ferira de verdade. E profundamente.

- Droga Kagome, eu pedi pra você ficar longe, garota tola e teimosa. –Reclamou Inuyasha indo em direção e começando a se apavorar com o ferimento da jovem.

-Inuyasha... Sent...-Mas a palavra não fora completada pois esta desmaiara nos braços do Youkai, que naquela noite era apenas humano. E este a carregou correndo para dentro da cabana, abrindo o kimono dela. E tentando saber como a ajudar.

- Deixa que eu cuido dela..-Murmurou Sango pondo sua mão no ombro dele. – Inuyasha, ela é como uma irmã pra mim, eu vou cuidar dela...-E este fez algo que ninguém esperava beijou os lábios da colegial suavemente antes de sair e se sentar de costas para a cabana, na frente da porta desta. Em um claro sinal de que ali era o mais longe que ele conseguia ficar.

-Inuyasha, a Kagome via ficar boa né? –Perguntou o pequeno Kitsune, não mais tão pequeno assim. Mas este não respondera, continuara na mesma posição, apoiado em sua espada, vendo os moradores do vilarejo a se desfazer do Youkai ou do que restara deste. E naquele momento ele desejou estar como hanyou para ao menos poder ouvir o que se passava dentro da cabana.

-Claro que vai Shippou, agora porque você não prepara algo pra senhorita Kagome? Ela via gostar quando acordar..-Falou Miroku com um sorriso atraindo a atenção deste que acenara concordando e correu junto de Kirara para a outra cabana. O que este pretendia fazer não se sabia ainda. – Hey Inuyasha, você sabe ela é forte, já passamos por coisa muito pior.

Apenas concordou sem nada falar. Sabia que já haviam passado por muito mais coisas, e mais ainda que sua companheira era forte e tão corajosa. Mas ainda assim se culpava, se ele não tivesse como humano teria a protegido, ela nem precisaria sair da cabana. Suspirou pesadamente segurando mais firme a espada. E se erguera em um pulo quando a porta da cabana fora aberta.

- Ela está bem... Só vai precisar descansar. –Falou Sango com suavidade. – Qualquer coisa, você me chama certo? –Pediu indo para os braços do marido, e deixando Inuyasha sozinho com Kagome. Que continuava deitada, já de roupa trocada e com o curativo. Este entrou sem fazer barulho se livrando de sua roupa e indo ficar perto dela.

- Inuyasha, eu não estou morrendo..-Murmurou abrindo os olhos e fitando os deste apreensivos e ergueu a mão vendo este a segurar. – A sonolência é por causa do remédio.-Falou sorrindo, e fechou os olhos suspirando quando sentiu este a puxar delicadamente para si a abraçando.

Nada respondeu, apenas a embalou suave sentindo o corpo feminino e frágil languido, e percebeu que esta havia dormido. Acariciou sua face com delicadeza. Sentindo o aperto diminuir. Ela estava ali com ele. Nada acontecera.

"_Mas poderia ter acontecido"_-Sua mente alertou e fechou os olhos com força. Se lembrando da promessa que a muito havia feito a ela..

_Flashback_

"_Nada parecia o controlar, ele queria sangue. Não se importava com as vozes que o chamava, dentro de sua mente apenas uma fazia o real sentido: matar, sangue. Mas então o aroma que sentiu era forte, e agradável, sakuras ele sabia. Conhecia aquele cheiro. Mas seu lado bestial ainda queria outro, mais doce e mais forte o sangue dela. Suas unhas se cravam nos delicados braços, e um grito de dor foi ouvido. E ele berrara também._

_Mas somente quando sentiu o calor que emanava dos lábios que nos dele foram encostados, que pareciam não ter medo de seus dentes afiados ou de suas garras ainda cravadas nos braços femininos sua consciência foi voltando. Os olhos vermelhos e famintos se amenizaram e se fecharam, reconhecendo, amando, se deixando gostar daquilo._

_Um beijo um simples e singelo beijo o fez retornar, o trouxe de volta, quando abriu os olhos ela chorava, e ele a embalou. Ouvindo os murmúrios Baixos dela. E lhe fazendo uma promessa..._

_- Irei continuar mais tempo assim, por você..." __**(1)**_

_Fim do Flashback_

Fora exatamente isso que fizera, apenas por ela. Seu maior medo de se tornar um Youkai completo era o fato de talvez não mais a reconhecer, de simplesmente a matar se a encontrasse. Suspirou a mantendo segura em seus braços, esperando pelo amanhecer no qual novamente se tornaria um meio Youkai.

-Não me deixe..-Ouviu a jovem murmurar em meio ao sonho. E a beijou sem a despertar.

-Não mais poderia...-Foi tudo que respondeu. Não queria se questionar sobre jóia, Youkai, não mais. Ali era o mundo que ele se importava. O mundo dentro daquela cabana, que pertencia apenas a eles dois...

*** * ***

- Ahhh ele é tão bonitinho.-Murmurou Rin se abaixando e ficando na mesma altura do pequeno Hanyou que chegara nas terras do oeste. Propositalmente ela ignorava as expressões de espanto por ela ter decido correndo a frente do Lord. E principalmente o olhar sério que este a lançava. Assim que ouvira Reiko explicar sobre o jovem, não resistira. Como alguém poderia querer fazer mal a ele? – Podemos ficar com ele? –Perguntou tendo como resposta o silencio e ergueu os olhos notando os Youkais presentes a olhando surpresos, e Sesshoumaru parecendo a analisar.

- Já descobriram de onde ele surgiu? –Perguntou Sesshoumaru sem encarar a criança ou Rin.

- O garoto não fala Lord. –Explicou Takeda. Notando que a Jovem Lady tentava se aproximar da criança que continuava imóvel e com olhar perdido. – Acho que ele deve ter sofrido algum trauma...

- Lógico que sofrera, principalmente daquele Youkai sem escrúpulos. –Falou Reiko demonstrando sua irritação.

- Como? –Perguntou Rin olhando para a Youkai, assim como só demais presentes.

- Ryuu tentou matar ele, alegando que era um invasor! –Explicou. E viu Rin puxar a criança para si como se assim fosse proteger essa. E tal ato não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

-Como ele pode? Ele é só uma criança. -Murmurou Rin chocada.

- Ele deve ter um clã e família... -Foi a palavra de Sesshoumaru que já deixava claro seu intuito de não ficar com aquele meio youkai ali. E notou o olhar de sua companheira e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vai deixar ele andar por ai sozinho?-Questionou Rin o encarando e recebendo dele um aviso que ignorou. – Não podemos deixar ele sozinho, assim como o baka do Ryuu outros podem fazer maldades com ele!

- Rin... -Avisou Sesshoumaru. Vendo sua Lady empinar o nariz, e soltou um leve rosnado.

- Meu Lord..-Falou Rin com um olhar apelativo. – Se eu não tivesse sido adotada e cuidada pelo senhor e por Jaken.. eu poderia estar morta.. ou pior. Essa criança é como eu um dia fui, muda e cheia de marcas...

-Lady, o que o Lord quer dizer é que.. Ele é de um clã Lobo.. E possivelmente há parentes seus o procurando... E nos somos um clã de cachorros..os clãs não se misturam. E o fato dele ser Hanyou pode causar problemas. –Explicou de forma gentil Takeda, sabendo que era isso que o Lord queria evitar. E como resposta obteve um olhar estreito da nova Lady.

"_Pelos Deuses, Sesshoumaru não podia ter arrumado companheira mais..altiva.."_-pensou sacudindo a cabeça. Notando o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios de Reiko. _"Mulheres.."_

- Se há alguém o procurando, podemos cuidar dele até que o encontrem... -Completou Rin. – E quanto a ele ser Hanyou.. Eu sou humana, quer um problema maior que esse? Uma Lady humana?

-Basta Rin.- Disse Sesshoumaru a encarando vendo os lábios rosados dela se moverem antes dela o morder. –Reiko...Qual reação dos servos?

- Nenhum problema aparentemente. –Falou a Youkai sorrindo disfarçadamente, afinal suas ameaças a estes sempre funcionavam e trocou um olhar com Rin que abrira um sorriso entendendo a Youkai. E esta Ignorou o olhar de aviso do próprio companheiro. – Concordo com a Lady, não podemos deixar o menino por ai. Podemos ai sim ter problemas meu Lord.

- Claro..-Falou Rin completando. – Meu Lord, imagine se Ryuu faz algo com essa criança, o clã que ele pertence se soubesse iria querer vingança e não seria bom ou seguro. Ainda mais...

- Com a jovem Lady ainda conquistando o seu lugar nessas terras. -Completou Reiko rapidamente.

Sesshoumaru olhara de uma para a outra e depois para Takeda e tinha uma expressão que aprecia concordar com o pensamento que ele tivera.

"_Elas estão nos chantageando.."-_Concluiu mantendo seu olhar preso em sua companheira que agora tinha um sorriso doce, o mesmo sorriso que quando pequena ela usava para conseguir o que queria com Jaken.

-Não o quero correndo pelo castelo, e nem a andar com os demais Youkais... Mandarei alguns para procurar por vestígios do clã dele, e assim que os encontrar ele vai embora. –Falou seriamente encarando Rin que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada...-Murmurou sorrindo para ele. Que virou as costas e se deparou com o servo parado olhando surpreso para ele e suspirou desviando o caminho.

"_Mais uma criança??? Muda e suja??? Não.. eu sei no que eles se transformam depois..."_-Pensou estremecendo ao se lembrar de como Rin se transformara em uma pequena pestinha quando voltara a falar. _"Porque ninguém tem piedade do pobre Jaken..."-_Pensou com um lamento. Vendo a Jovem Lady e Reiko levarem a criança pelo castelo.

-Jaken!!!!!! –Chamou Sesshoumaru do escritório. E o servo se encolheu. Notando que Takeda já saíra de tal local também e correu para a sala parando na porta desta e vendo o Lord de costas para a porta antes desse se virar com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Meu.. Lord? –Falou Jaken estremecendo. E Sesshoumaru quase teve ímpeto de sorrir. Pensara em qual castigo aplicar no servo que roncara que interrompera o bom despertar que daria a sua Rin. E eis que surgira a oportunidade.

- Espero que esteja ainda ágil, para sua nova tarefa... -Falou com um brilho nos olhos e ignorou a tossida ou risada de Takeda.

"_Nãoooooo, esse Jaken não merece isso..."-_Pensou em desespero enquanto a porta do escritório era fechada.

*** * ***

- Não acho que seja um bom momento para interrompermos o Lord.-Comentou um Youkai olhando para algo estendido no terreno do castelo.

- Talvez...-Comentara o outro.

- Pelo estado ele aprece que secou...Muito estranho.-Disse outro aspirando o ar. – Não há cheiros diferentes aqui.

-Foi alguém do castelo...-Concluíram ouvindo uma voz feminina e viram a Lady a caminhar com a criança a amostrando as terras. – Melhor avisar ao Lord, e a guarda pessoal da Lady.

Logo dois Youkais ali ficaram a ver a interação da jovem Lady das terras do oeste e a criança hanyou muda. Enquanto os demais rumaram para dentro do castelo a avisar o Lord. Mirou novamente o corpo sem vida do youkai que agora parecia seco, sem nada dentro. A morte fora recente ainda havia sangue envolta, mas como o corpo secara daquela forma era sua real duvida...

Continua...

N/A:

Minhas queridas, sinto muito por minha demora. Tive alguns contratempos estranhos. Espero que todas tenham tido um belo começo de 2009. o meu foi bem diferente XD consegui fissurar o dedo ma tudo bem alegria ...alegria.

Quanto ao cap, com a finalização do Hentai começamos agora uma nova fase da fics. Onde o romance ainda existirá é claro, mas uma nova aventura começa. E que vai se desenvolver no decorrer dos próximos cap. Já tenho o resumo de mais dois concluídos e revisados. E particularmente ansiosa para os escrever. Pois são cap, que realmente me agradam em varios sentidos.

Hentai teremos mais? Sim haverão mais Hentais, emoções, e mortes. Sim como disse bem no começo da fics. O importante não seria o "felizes para sempre" mas sim a forma como foram todos felizes. Então eu estou tentando caprichar nos cap, e os desenvolver da melhor forma possível. Para que never ending story quando chegar ao seu fim (vai demorarrrrrrrrrr) chegue realmente como deve ser.

(1) é um pequeno fragmento retirando do filme 2 de Inuyasha. Não fui fiel ao contexto exato...

Obrigada a todos que lêem essa fics e a todas que comentam, vamos ao agradecimento?

**Agradecimentos:**

**ko-chan s2 **_: Olá, bem eu demorei assumo isso e como não? Mas eis que surge a continuação em mais um cap. Espero que goste._

**Shirlaine: **Bem quando criei a fics, eu queria mostrar um outro lado. Lado que fica bem subentendido no anime e filmes. Relação dos meio-imãos e dos demais personagens. O vilão? Bem acho que ele pode já estar na fic sim. E se a turma volta a se reunir? Vou te contar um secreto: cap 18 irá ter boas surpresas. Espero que goste desse lindinha. E muito bem vinda nova leitora!!

**Holy Sakura****: **_Obrigada, fico feliz que goste da fic e do meu jeito de escrever. As vezes me pego olhando os cap bem do inicio e gosto da melhoria que tive desde então, never foi uma de minhas primeiras fics ou a primeira. É como um filhotinho a ser criado XD. Espero que esse cap novo lhe agrade._

**Palas Atena****: **_Você é um doce e sua mente insana mais ainda. Eu fico as gargalhadas com ela. liga o ar, falar nisso que calor não? Olha o aquecimento global (fanfic tbm é cultura ahahahahahaha). Que bom que gostou do cap e do hentai. Tentei realmente moldar ele da melhor forma, terão outros para você sentir mais calor! Gostou da estadia na Austrália? Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que aprecie também esse cap._

**Lunnanowa****: **_Obrigada, é muito gratificante ler cada comentário que deixam, elogios ou criticas são sempre muito bem vindas. Quando fiz esse Hentai meu maior receio era ter errado na dose, mas pelo visto acertei e fico contente com isso. O novo cap acaba de chegar. É um cap bem explicativo do rumo que a fic agora tomará._

**Hinata-chan****: **_Acho que esse momento, todas esperávamos até eu mesma como autora, é como olhar e pensar: eles cresceram ehehehehe. Quanto ao Ryuu, bem eu o vejo como um youkai ressentido. Até mesmo cruel. Mas já ouviu falar que: as coisas mais belas e inocentes escondem os verdadeiros perigos? (pisca) vai encontrar mais hentais sim. Em breve teremos mais...obrigada por seu comentário lindinha._

**queenrj ****: **_lindinha, obrigada por seus elogios, fico muito satisfeita e feliz em os que pouco a pouco lacunas vão sendo preenchidas, e como disse acima uma nova fase vai começar. E espero que essa agrade a todas. Espero que goste desse cap. Beijocas._

**paty saori shinzato ****Morita: **_Linda, nossa eu imagino como deve estar sendo difícil ai no Japão, vejo pelo noticiário o que tem ocorrido, espero sinceramente que vc e sua pequenina estejam bem. Eu sou fascinada pela cultura japonesa. É um pais maravilhoso. Com muita riqueza cultural, admiro isso em um povo. Sua escrita é perfeita, não se preocupe, dizem que línguas é côo andar de bicicleta, vc bambeia, tomba, mas nunca cai realmente. Vc tem Orkut? Se tiver me add *.*. obrigada por seu comentário, fico contente que estejas acompanhado e apreciando a fics._

_A todas que leram, obrigada. E as que comentaram mais ainda. Cada comentário me faz ter ainda mais vontade de escrever. Confesso, antes de escrever cada cap fico lendo e relendo cada um. Para tentar equilibrar bem o que escreverei. Quem quiser me add no MSN ou Orkut há o link e e-mail em meu profile. Fiquem a vontade. Não costumo morder XD_

_As lindinhas que não respondi por aqui, usei o nosso famoso reply. Por favor caso não tenham recebido me falem e enviarei novamente._

_Obrigada mais uma vez e até o prox. capitulo._

16


	19. Chapter 18

_**FanFic: Never Ending Story**_

_**Anime: Inuyasha**_

_**Shipper: Rin & Sesshoumaru**_

_**Sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Classificação: **__**Aconselhado a maiores de 16 anos para não haver problemas.**_

_**Resumo**_: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois?

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

"**We're part of a story, part of a tale **

**Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane **

**No one remembers how it began****"**

_( Within Temptation – Never Ending Story )_

Claridade, era isso que fez seus olhos doerem e seu braço os cobrir. Enquanto respirava fundo. Ouvia os cochichos do lado de fora, e até mesmo o barulho dos pássaros. Tentando organizar os pensamentos sobre o que ocorrera e ao se mexer levemente novamente a dor e repuxado no abdômen a fez recordar rapidamente. A luta, os gritos, dor, muita dor e sonhos turvos e nebulosos. Mas em meio a isso não fora a dor que a fez se sentar, ao contrario essa lhe lembrava que deveria continuar deitada. Mas fora o pensamento:

"Inuyasha!"-Era só nele que sua mente gritava. Era o nome dele e assim que se sentou olhando ao redor, fez força para se erguer. E sentiu duas mãos a impedindo.

-Você tem que ficar deitada, Kagome-Chan.-Pedia sua amiga Sango, que a encarava de forma preocupada a forçando novamente.

-Inuyasha? O que houve? Onde estão os demais? Onde ele...-Começou mas foi interrompida pela porta sendo aberta de forma brusca e a figura do meio-youkai surgindo nesta antes de ignorar os protestos de Sango e se ajoelhar ao lado dela.

-Kagome...-Murmurou este a abraçando apertado, recordando-se do terror que foi ver os machucados dela, as bacias de panos sujos saindo da cabana, os gemidos de dor, a febre, o cheiro de sangue. Dois dias, malditos dois dias. E ela estava ali; ainda pálida, mas estava novamente com ele. Não a perdera.

-Inuyasha!!-Exclamara o abraçando, ignorando a dor.- Você está bem?-Perguntou passando as mãos pelos braços dele.

-Baka, Lógico, o que você pensava em fazer se metendo na luta?-Falou ríspido este. -Eu havia mandando você ficar...

-Senta!!!!-Exclamou esta com os olhos marejados, enquanto o meio-Youkai batia com força a face no chão.-Eu me preocupei com você, seu grande idiota!!!-Berrara irritada.

-Kagome você precisa se acalmar...-Começou Sango mas parou a frase ao ver o olhar assassino da amiga. Recuando um pouco, erguendo as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Eu te odeio Inuyasha!!-Falara o acusando com o dedo erguido.-Até parece que você se preocupou com algo, é tudo sobre seu ego de não ser ajudado por uma garota!-Disse se preparando par amais coisas exclamar até sentir seu meio youkai a puxar pelo pescoço e lhe beijar os lábios de uma forma diferente. Ignorando a raiva anterior sentida e a presença de sua amiga ela correspondera. Porém ele logo a soltara, segurando firme sua face entre as mãos.

-Nunca mais seja uma baka, eu não seguiria sem você, sua humana tola.-Murmurou de forma estranha antes de a soltar e sair da cabana sem mais nada dizer, deixando para trás uma jovem com o coração acelerado e a face rubra a encarar a porta fechada novamente.

-Err, eu acho que não era para eu ter presenciado isso...-Comentou Sango pegando uma tigela e fazendo a amiga ainda em choque se deitar.

-Ele disse aquilo mesmo?-Perguntara Kagome sentindo seu ferimento sendo tratado.

-E também lhe beijou, e te deixou assim..-Completou Sango sorrindo antes de rir com a expressão de Kagome. Parte de si ficando mais tranqüila ao ver a face corada da amiga, que antes estava tão pálida. E parte do que o próprio Inuyasha dissera se tornara verdade em sua mente.

Nenhum deles poderia seguir, se um deles partisse para sempre...

-E ninguém viu o que ocorreu ou ouviu?-Questionava o Lord das terras do Oeste enquanto conversava com o capitão da guarda do castelo.

-Ninguém, O corpo ainda está lá.. Caso queira você próprio ver. Não sentimos nenhum cheiro diferente também.

-O que nos leva a questão que foi alguém dessas terras. Alguém que está dentro de meu castelo!-Exclamara com uma voz fria olhando os terrenos do oeste.

-Sim, provavelmente. Pedi para que os youkais que encontraram o corpo ficassem calados.-Comentou Takeda ficando ao lado do Lord.- Mas precisamos descobrir o que houve. E principalmente porque, luta entre os demais é comum, mas não havia sinal de luta realmente.

-Quero que sua companheira fique junto de Rin, e nenhum youkai da guarda dentro de meu castelo, ou nas áreas em que Rin esteja.-Comunicou este seriamente.

-E como controlará sua companheira?-Foi à pergunta de Takeda que observou a expressão pensativa e distante de seu Lord antes desse soltar um rosnado baixo, que não o fez mover um passo e continuar o encarando.

- Avise a Reiko.-Foi tudo que este disse, ignorando o sorriso do outro a sua frente e se virando para a tapeçaria dos Youkais pendurada na parede de pedra. A fitando por alguns segundos, ouvindo a porta se fechar. Ele não deixaria nada acontecer a _ela. _Não sabia ao certo como, mas descobria o que ocorria ali e o por que. E quem quer que fosse, era bom começar a temer. Pois o que planejava para tal que ousava perturbar sua momentânea tranqüilidade e humor pagaria, caro; muito caro. E estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o grito do servo e as risadas de sua Rin misturadas a da jovem criança. De repente notando as coincidências que estavam ocorrendo ali...

-Não devemos assustar assim o Sr. Jaken.-Começou olhando pro menino. Na verdade havia passado boa parte do tempo a imaginar qual seria o nome do mesmo. Pensava em ela própria dar um nome ao menino em questão que agora sorria para ela de forma tão...

"Como seria um filho meu e de Sesshy"?-Se perguntou sentindo a face aquecer brevemente com a linha que seus pensamentos a levavam.

-Você está bem, Lady Rin?-Perguntava Jaken parado à frente dela estranho a forma como a face dela estava vermelha.

"Só me falta essa menina ter ficado doente, eu disse para não ficar andando por ai com roupas finas, mas ela nunca me ouve!!!!"-Refletia quase em desespero o servo, afinal o que ocorria de ruim era culpa dele.

-Er, claro que não Jaken, está apenas quente.-Disse rapidamente desviando os olhos do servo. E pegando o menino pela mão antes de sair andando com ele.-Hey quer brincar de pique esconde?-Perguntou baixinho, notando a expressão dele.-Nos escondemos e o Sr. Jaken nos procura que tal? –Perguntou sorrindo ao ver o mesmo sorrir. Era tão fácil amar crianças e ao mesmo tempo se recordar de que um dia fora assim. Sem rumo, lar até os encontrar.

-Nada dessas brincadeiras, o Lord ordenou que....-Mas este parou ao ver que estava falando: sozinho.- De novo não... LADY RINNNNNNNNNNN!!!! NÃO FAÇA ISSO COM O JAKENNNN...-Berrava o servo a correr pelo castelo a procura da Lady daquelas terras e do menino.

-Ele perdeu Rin novamente.-Comentou Reiko a assar um grande peixe para o almoço enquanto seu companheiro suspirava.

-Às vezes tenho pena de Jaken.-Comentou Takeda sentindo o cheiro da comida para a Lady e o humano do castelo.-Isso tem um cheiro estranho as vezes.-Disse, pois realmente preferia carne crua como praticamente todos daquele clã.

-Melhor ajudar Jaken, você sabe que ele provavelmente não os achará a tempo do almoço. E o Lord não vai gostar...

-Eu sei, às vezes acho que Rin nunca mudará. Nem mesmo como Lady.-Resmungou este.

-Eu torço para não. -Completou sua companheira antes de voltar sua atenção ao peixe e batatas.

Escondida atrás de uma grande pedra a olhar a porta do castelo. Foi ali que se escondera, isso após colocar a criança escondida atrás de uma moita onde dali ela via. E até agora nada de Jaken aparecer. Definitivamente aquilo não havia mudado, ainda se recordava da vez em que ficou até de noite em cima da arvore e quem a encontrar fora o Lord. Já que Jaken fora procurar este choramingando que havia lhe perdido. E um sorriso travesso, tão peculiar dela surgira em seus lábios.

"Deveria eu mesma ter ido procura, ele nunca acha mesmo.."-Pensou com as mãos sob a pedra, dando um suspiro pesado e desistindo da brincadeira. Principalmente ao se recordar que teoricamente: ela deveria estar dentro do castelo. Mas ela estava..."Afinal estou dentro dos muros..."-Refletiu se virando para sair da pedra a limpar seus joelhos. Foi quando apenas viu uma sombra e ao erguer a cabeça, apenas: escuridão.

Ainda observava a amiga. Que parecia ainda mais pensativa. E deu um pequeno suspiro desconfiava de algo. Mas apenas Kagome poderia lhe confirmar tal. Caminhou até a entrada da cabana se certificando que Miroku e Shippou estivessem longe o suficiente, e os avistou ao longe parecendo conversar com Inuyasha que estava sob um galho de arvore. Pelo visto haviam literalmente voltado à normalidade.

-Algum problema, Sango-Chan?-Perguntou só agora se dando conta que a amiga parecia mais calada. Talvez mais pensativa desde que havia lhe feito os curativos.

-Ahh, bem... Podemos conversar?-Perguntou a caçadora se aproximando da amiga e sentando-se ao lado da mesma. Entregando-lhe um pouco de chá.-Vai aliviar a dor.-Disse doce.

-Obrigada, Claro que sim. Brigou com o Miroku?-Perguntou curiosa, afinal porque a amiga parecia receosa?

-Oh não, mas logo talvez sim, você sabe como ele é...-Falou dando uma pausa. E ficando pensativa antes de continuar.- Bem, eu, eu cuidei de você. E enquanto você delirava de febre... Você passava a mão na barriga e bem.. Dizia: meu bebê...-Começou em um tom baixo analisando a expressão da amiga.

Arregalou os olhos, antes de abaixá-los e fitar o liquido que segurava na xícara, assimilando as palavras de Sango e ao mesmo tempo a pequena desconfiança que começou a ter e mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo a face aquecer.

-Eu não sei...-Murmurou incerta. Se sentindo uma tola por dizer aquilo, afinal sempre ouvira que as mulheres sentiam. E no fundo ela sentia, ao menos algo diferente. Mas admitir era tão difícil e envolvia outras coisas.

-Mas desconfia que está..?-Pressionou esta. Tentando entender o porquê daquela expressão da amiga. Afinal era uma boa noticia não?

-Sim... Não veio, está atrasada... Bem atrasada. Sinto-me estranha às vezes..-Murmurou deixando a xícara ao seu lado e fechando as mãos sobre os joelhos.-O que farei, Sango-Chan?

-Como assim? Não estou entendendo Kagome..-Disse ficando surpresa com aquela expressão.- Você não está feliz? Quero dizer, não foi calculado isso, mas pensei, você e eu sempre quisemos lembra?-Perguntou rapidamente, pousando sua mão sobre a da amiga.

-Eu quero, mas...-Começou parando e erguendo os olhos para sua amiga.-Ele não liga... Não acho que ele queira. E tenho medo, não quero que ele... Não sei a reação dele, Sango-Chan.-Murmurou triste.

-Como assim? É claro que ele vai querer. Ahh Kagome, até parece que você não sabe, Inuyasha só aparenta ser durão e arrogante. E ele te ama, você não viu o desespero dele. Shippou disse que ele estava chorando, mas ele nega e socou este por falar besteiras.-Comentou sorrindo sem graça.

-Mas... Tenho medo ainda mais agora. Não quero que ele me isole, você sabe como ele é. Não quero me afastar dele. E ao mesmo tempo eu quero muito esse bebê...

-Então já admite?-Perguntou sorrindo.

-Intuição talvez? Não conte a eles, ainda... -Pediu baixo ao ouvir um grito que aprecia Miroku.

-Pode deixar, mas você terá de conversar com ele logo, seu cheiro vai mudar, ele vai sentir isso.-Avisou rapidamente vendo a amiga assentir e se recompor rápido a tempo de ver Miroku entrar correndo na cabana.

-Socorro Sangozinha, me livre desse Hanyou mal humorado.-Falava este e segundos depois entrava Inuyasha com uma expressão nada amigável.

-Sua sorte é que não querer deixar a Sango, sem você.-Disse este irritado ainda.

-Mas você não diz que tem coisas melhores que ele Inuyasha?-Perguntava Shippou que logo avistara Kagome e correra pros braços dela.-Kagomeeee..-Berrara a abraçando. Afinal o pequeno sempre considerara este como uma mãe.

-Saia daí Fedelho!!!-Dizia Inuyasha tentando puxar o pequenino, com receio de que este machucasse sua Kagome.

-Me largue, Baka!!!-Reclamava Shippou.

-Do que você me chamou, sua coisa...

-Inuyasha.... –Começou Kagome vendo este parar e a encarar e apenas sorriu.-Deixei Shippou comigo...Senti também sua falta pequenino...-Disse suave acariciando as madeixas avermelhadas do mesmo.

-Senhorita Kagome, também sentiu minha falta?-Perguntou Miroku tentado se aproximar, mas sendo barrado por um Inuyasha de expressão nada gentil.-Err... O que é isso eu só..

-Miroku...-Começou Sango com uma voz acida.

-Sangozinha eu só...

-Eu sei o que você iria fazer...-Começou e logo os dois discutiam ao ponto da jovem caçadora jogar na cabeça do monge um jarro. E além do som da briga duas risadas podiam ser ouvidas, uma infantil e a outra delicada. Que fez o jovem Hanyou se virar e ficar a admirar sua companheira a sorrir e rir. Nem se dando conta que ele próprio o fazia só de olhá-la antes do olhar dela cair sobre ele. E ambos se encararem até ela ficar corada e desviar os olhos. Fazendo Inuyasha franzir as sobrancelhas, tentando entender aquela reação...

"Fêmeas são estranhas..."-Pensou este antes de desviar de outro vaso.

-Hey parem com isso!!!!!!!!!-Brigou se irritando e rosnando. Ao que parecia uma pequena rotina recomeçava.

Ao ouvir o grito do servo atrás de sua Lady pensou em já o castigar. Mas um sorriso sádico surgira ao imaginar este vindo até ele pedir ajuda e desesperado, e lógico ele poderia castigar Jaken por mais tempo. Ao mesmo instante em que um pequeno rosnado saia de sua garganta afinal: ela fora avisada. E mais uma vez não...

"Porque és tão teimosa, Rin...?"-Pensou olhando o vale além de suas terras. Enquanto respirava e sentia no vento a fragrância delicada misturada ainda ao seu cheiro, o que confirmava: ela estava fora do castelo. Fechou os olhos controlando sua raiva por aquele desacato. Pois sabia diferente de humanos que ele enfrentara e castigara, ou até mesmo eliminara, Rin não era assim. A principio de tudo: ela não o temia. O que era um risco a ambos. Pois um dia ele poderia realmente perder o controle de sua fera.

Caminhou em passos lentos até a porta a abrindo. Vendo Takeda passar pelo corredor que levava a entrada principal do castelo e este notando sua presença apenas acenando. Sim ele já sabia onde Rin estava. Já ia voltar novamente, para pensar com calma no que fazer e principalmente: nas coincidências que começavam a ocorrer ali dentro. Quando sentiu. Era como se seu corpo doesse de alguma forma. Antes do cheiro adocicado e forte invadir suas narinas.

"Rin!!!!"-Foi o único pensamento que gritara em sua mente antes de correr, o mais veloz possível, sendo seguido de perto por Takeda e ouvindo os gritos de Jaken que tentava erguer..."Não..."-Pensou empurrando de qualquer jeito o servo e tomando sua Lady nos braços procurando onde saia o liquido vermelho. Notando o olhar dos demais Youkais.

-Tire-os daqui Takeda.-Ordenou de forma fria, finalmente achando a origem do sangue, um corte um tanto feio na testa da mesma, antes de a erguer nos braços e rumar pisando em cima de Jaken que estava a choramingar ainda no chão e ignorando o olhar do menino que continuava parado, porém sabendo que arrancaria algo daquela criança de alguma forma.

-O que houve? Senti o cheiro ela...?-Começou Reiko seguindo o Lord e a Lady de perto e fazendo sinal às demais youkais. Sim já estavam acostumado aos machucados de humanos ali, mas não com tanto sangue. Notando a forma cuidadosa como Sesshoumaru deitava à jovem, e passava a mão sobre a testa da mesma e ferimento. -Quer que eu cuide disso?

-Me deixe a sós com ela.-Pediu antes de erguer os olhos.-Descubra o que houve, a começar com o garoto, pois quando eu sair daqui: alguém terá que pagar.-Avisou notando a expressão receosa de Reiko antes dessa ser guiada para fora por seu companheiro. Deixando ambos sozinhos. -Rin...-Murmurou baixo antes de abaixar a face e encostar de leve os lábios no ferimento, sentindo o gosto doce do sangue dela mais uma vez, para logo lamber o local, uma, duas três vezes. Até que este fosse apenas um risco avermelhado na pele pálida e macia dela.

Observando as feições da mesma, antes de molhar o pano próximo na água e passar este na face dela, lentamente, retirando a sujeira de terra ali presente. Fazendo o mesmo com as mãos.

-Sesshoumaru...-Murmurou, sentia a cabeça doer e de alguma forma não sentia medo. Na verdade só o latejar em sua testa. Forçou os olhos a abrirem, lentamente ainda a ver tudo fora de foca, mas a meia lua estava tão próxima. E sorriu erguendo a mão livre e passando sobre a meia lua, sentindo esta ser segurada.

-Onde doi, Rin?-Perguntou enquanto segurava a mão desta notando sua careta ao passar a outra mão na testa. Tendo dessa foram sua resposta. E se manteve em silencio ouvindo o suspiro dela, antes de Rin abaixar a cabeça. Ela sabia.

-Me desculpe... Eu só...

-Foi teimosa como uma criança mimada.-Falou em um tom frio, muito usado com aqueles que o irritavam. Notando a expressão desta.- Não me olhe assim, Rin. Você já não é mais uma menininha, sabe dos perigos, entende que se pôs em risco, me desafiou perante uma ordem. E ainda se feriu.-Falou ríspido.

-O que você quer? Que eu fique trancafiada aqui?-Perguntou cruzando os braços e erguendo o queixo, sabendo que estava errada, mas de alguma forma doía quando ele falava com ela naquele tom.

-Se for para lhe manter viva, sim.-Resumiu se erguendo, pois sabia que se ficasse ali, nem mesmo o alivio de a ver acordada e bem, faria sua raiva ser novamente trancafiada. -Descanse, pedirei que Reiko venha cuidar de você.-Avisou já caminhando.

-Sesshoumaru...-Chamou baixo. – Me desculpe...-Pediu.

-Da próxima vez você pode nem acordar para pedi-las. Depois conversaremos.-Sussurrou a esta antes de simplesmente sair do aposento deixando ali uma Rin abraçada a si própria realmente tomando consciência de que muitas coisas mudariam.

Longe dos muros daquelas terras um youkai permanecia sentado em uma grande pedra. Com os braços cruzados em uma posição relaxada e ao mesmo tempo impaciente. Sabia que alguns erros pareciam ter sido cometidos. E o mais grave de todos, estava ainda vivo dentro do castelo. Os planos pareciam ter sido adiados.

-Quantos erros você cometerá, Ryuu?

-Sabe que não foi culpa deste Youkai. Há coisas difíceis, ainda mais com a humana ali. Até mesmo os mais antigos parecem: se agradar por ela.

-Então faça o mesmo.

-Como? Quer que eu tenha afeto por uma humana? Apegue-me? Não me confunda, não gosto de animais de estimação.

-Não perguntei seus gostos, apenas seja gentil. A conquiste. Só não a devore. Não ainda.

-E quanto ao garoto?

-Mate-o. Ele não é confiável, e principalmente ele viu demais.

-Certo, poderia eliminar dois...-Começou e depois rosnou agressivamente. Sim novamente partira como uma brisa primaveril e sumira o deixando ali. Olhou na direção das terras do Oeste. Imaginando se a Lady havia acordado.

-Duas vilas foram dizimadas. -Falou ofegante Miroku ao entrar na cabana. Fitando os amigos e indo se servir de um pouco de peixe assado, sentando-se ao lado de Sango.-Vários youkais, atacaram elas. As sacerdotisas foram as primeiras que eles mataram.-Completou cautelosamente. Antes de ambos desviarem o olhar de Kagome e esta bufar.

-Como se já não tivesse ocorrido isso não?-Comentou antes de respirar fundo.-Ninguém Miroku?-Questionou afinal tinha esperanças de ao mesmo as crianças...

-Ninguém.-Afirmou com pesar o monge, vendo Shippou se encolher mais.

-O que pode ser dessa vez?-Perguntou em voz alta Inuyasha ainda próximo a Kagome.

-Naraku fora destruído, não... Alguém querendo vingança ou...-Tentava relacionar com algo Sango. Mas logo todos resolveram escolher o silencio naquele almoço ficando quietos cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos. Mas todos levavam a uma só direção: havia começado novamente.

Irado era dessa forma que passou por Reiko indicando para esta permanecer com sua companheira. E desceu as escadarias de pedras não lapidadas indo ao encontro de Takeda e Jaken que parecia se encolher a cada passo, mas depois cuidaria dele. Queria respostas. E ele as teria de uma forma ou de outra.

-O que descobriram?-Questionou.

-Nenhum youkai do clã viu algo, não conseguimos achar todos, pois alguns estão a caçar.-Informou Takeda.-Rin falou o que houve?

-Deixei Reiko tirar a informação dela.-Resumiu, pois sabia que esta conseguiria algo com mais paciência que ele.-E o garoto?

-Sr.. Sessssshoumaru, o moleque é mudo. Ele não...-Mas foi interrompido ao ver o Lord passar por ele caminhando em direção a uma criança encolhida de olhos arregalados.-Meu Lord....

-O que você viu?-Questionou Sesshoumaru de forma fria, sabendo que ao menos o tom de ameaça era compreendido pelo pequeno humano já que este se encolhera.-Demonstre, desenhe, se não sabe falar.-Pressionou se aproximando ainda mais.

-Eu não acho...-Iniciou Takeda observando a cena. Ele conhecia aquele Lord. E mesmo sendo apenas uma criança a frente dele, para este perder a paciência e eliminar o mesmo não era preciso muito. –Meu Lord ele não falará nada assim... Não dessa forma.

-Rin não viu nada, ela acha que tropeçou e bateu com a cabeça na pedra. –Disse Reiko que descia as escadas, antes de passar por Sesshoumaru e pegar a criança pela mão.- Pelos Deuses, somos youkais mas não selvagens, não aqui, Meu Lord. É só uma criança!!!

-Que pode ter visto o que ocorreu.-Completou ainda fitando os olhos. Da criança.

-Mas é mudo, e está apavorado. Se ele souber de algo demonstrará, dê um tempo!-Pediu Reiko.

-Há um traidor aqui, e eu o quero morto. E se esse garoto for a pista, eu...

-Ele não viu nada, Meu Lord.- E de repente sentiu sua face aquecer rapidamente ao notar os olhos não só dos envolvidos na discussão como dos youkais próximos.-Ele estava escondido na moita, eu mesmo o coloquei lá, sabe de florzinhas..-Comentou corando ainda mais. Ao admitir que sim: estavam brincando de esconde-esconde.- Ele deve ter ouvindo eu cair no chão ou gritar, não sei o que houve. E ido lá, ou talvez Jaken o tenha achado antes...

-Na verdade... Ele essstava parado no meio do caminho e...-Porém o servo parou ao ver o olhar de fúria do Lord sobre ele.-Massssss eu iria falar... Lord Ssssessssshoumaru..-Foi tudo que este pode falar antes de ser arremessado com tudo contra a parede para logo ser arrastado pela roupa por um Lord enfurecido, seguido de um Takeda que apenas dava os ombros.

-Nós deveríamos ir também, Reiko?

-Você deveria comer, venha Rin.-Chamou doce esta a conduzindo para almoçar.

- Ele nem falou comigo...-Murmurou ainda a olhar o caminho que fora seguido pelo seu companheiro.

-Ele falará, quando o youkai interior dele não estiver sedento de sangue.

-Como?-Perguntou esta com os olhos arregalados.

-Ele está irado, precisa de acalmar para ficar junto de ti novamente, menina. Você não é uma youkai para suportar as fúrias de seu companheiro. Até a noite ele estará mais calmo.-Completou piscando vendo a Lady corar e abaixar a face.

-Não quero que ele me afaste dele...

-Acho impossível ele também querer isso. Confie nessa velha youkai.-Completou antes de começar a servir esta e o menino que ali estava, um meio youkai perdido entre um clã de youkais cachorros. Aquelas terras estavam mudando a cada dia mais.

-Continue Jaken...-Pedia Takeda já que o Lord se encontrava de costas para o servo que estava um tanto: deformado?

-Esse Jaken correu, e achou a menina Rin e só depois o moleque veio para perto.-concluiu o servo se encolhendo ainda mais.- Não afaste esse Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru.

-Descobriu algo além Takeda?-Questionou este sem olhar o servo.

-Alguns dos nossos ouviram comentários de humanos sobre vilas destruídas, por youkais fortes, que nem mesmo as sacerdotisas conseguiram ou os monges controlarem.-Disse se aproximando do Lord. – Seu meio-irmão mora em uma vila não?-Questionou este.

-Sim, junto da humana dele.-Completou pensativo, claro que sabia onde este morava. Afinal ao termino daquela batalha a convivência entre eles era: suportável.

-Será que ele tomou conhecimento de algo?

-Talvez.

-Massss o que poderia ssser?-Perguntava Jaken a balançar seu bastão de duas cabeças. Não observando o olhar que seu Lord tinha naquele momento.

-Isso você descobrirá, vá a vila de Inuyasha e descubra o que ele sabe.-Ordenou.

-Masss meu Lord... E meusss afazeressss aqui?

-Pela manhã você parte, e faça ao menos isso corretamente.-Finalizou se virando e observando o servo se encolher antes de acenar de forma positiva. De repente dando-se conta de que algo faltava.- Onde está aquele Youkai novato?

-Ryuu? Saiu cedo com mais um youkai para se alimentarem.-Comunicou Takeda observando as feições de seu Lord. – Meu Lord acha que..?

-Coloque quem você tem mais confiança para o vigiar. Qualquer movimento, qualquer ação ou palavra diferente. Há muitas coincidências ocorrendo aqui.-Concluiu ouvindo os passos de sua Lady pelo corredor. E respirando fundo dispensando os dois Youkais que ali estavam antes de cravar as garras nas mãos e saltar elegantemente pela janela: ele precisava se alimentar e descarregar suas frustrações em algo.

Do alto daquele castelo, alguém observava a figura do Lord daquelas terras a partir de forma veloz, e isso a lembrou a época ao qual ainda era uma criança apenas e sempre o via fazer isso. Deixando ela e Jaken para trás. Naquele momento quis gritar por ele e o chamar. Mas não apenas ficou quieta até ele simplesmente sumir de suas vistas humanas. E tocou com a ponta dos dedos a marca que ele fizera nela. E um pequeno sorriso surgindo.

"Volte logo para mim, meu Sesshoumaru."-Pedira em pensamento antes de ir se deitar.

-Você não deveria estar aqui fora.-Resmungou o meio-youkai se sentando ao lado de sua companheira e olhando o pequeno lago a frente deles.

-Queria ver o sol se pôr.-Comentou baixo enrolando-se mais na manta e sorrindo ao sentir ser puxada e se aconchegar nos braços de seu rabugento.-Obrigada.

-Féh. Depois se pegar uma gripe não reclame.-Disse gostando da sensação de sua humana em seus braços, aspirando o perfume suave que esta tinha.

-Eu não vou deixar você.-Murmurou ainda olhando o sol, sentindo os braços dele a apertarem mais, porém nada mais disseram, até o sol parecer se chocar com a planície a frente e lentamente ir sumindo. Deixando o horizonte com uma cor alaranjada.

-Vamos voltar, quero você bem....-Disse se erguendo e a erguendo nos braços.

-Eu posso andar, Inuyasha!-Protestou ao ser carregada por ele.

-Gosto de carregar você.-Foi tudo que murmurou antes de seguirem com ele correndo e a carregando diretamente para o vilarejo, entrando na cabana e a colocando confortável, já se preparando para sair.

-Onde você vai?-Sabia que ele estava cauteloso, na verdade o humor dele estava a balançar. O que era um perigo as cabeças de Shippou e Miroku.

-Você tem que descansar... e..-Começou ainda parado a olhando e ficando surpreso ao ver esta bater no espaço que dividiam com a mão e lhe dar um sorriso, o sorriso dela. Aquele que sempre era dirigido a ele e a mais ninguém.

-Podemos fazer isso juntos.-Falou sorrindo ao ver este se aproximar lentamente e se sentar ao lado dela.-Inuyasha, eu to bem, e aqui com você.-E sua surpresa maior fora ele a puxar para um abraço forte antes de se deitar com ela e simplesmente a beijar. Uma, duas ou mais vezes, não soube ao certo, afinal só se separaram quando ofegou e sentiu seu ferimento arder. E quase se bateu por isso.

"Estava tão bom.."-pensou, recriminando-se depois.

-Desculpe...-Disse baixo a puxando e deixando que ela deitasse a cabeça sobre o tórax dele.- Nunca mais faça isso.

-Eu não vou te deixar.-Afirmou novamente fechando os olhos relaxando sobre os carinhos dele em seus cabelos. Enquanto uma lua cheia e brilhante começava a surgir no céu, deixando claro que: era hora dela ali reinar.

Troncos partidos e queimados, um cheiro nada agradável a qualquer olfato seja este humano ou não. Aves a voar de forma agressiva, ao mesmo tempo em que ossos pareciam cobrir o solo ao redor de uma caverna. Onde sua entrada estreita escondia muito mais do que apenas animais.

-O momento está chegando, mestre. -Dizia uma mulher se curvando a uma figura disforme.

-Já descobriram o paradeiro?-Perguntava a figura disforme, escondida pelas sombras daquela caverna úmida.

-Hai, estamos a providenciar. Teremos mais ao nosso lado.

-Pode ir, me traga mais noticias. E principalmente sobre ela.-Avisou observando a mulher fazer uma reverencia e partir. Novamente ficando mergulhado na escuridão. –Você será minha...-Sussurrou roucamente ao nada. Uma promessa que parecia querer cumprir.

Continua...

N/A:

**Há tempos aos quais precisamos parar e pensar**. Outros aos quais **a vida tenta nos mostrar outros caminhos ou simplesmente segue seu curso e aprece não se importar**. Há tempos não consigo escrever um capitulo. Sei que estava em "divida" com vocês, eu fazia promessas a mim mesma: farei essa semana. Mas não ocorria, culpei minha viagem, transferência de meu noivo. Mas a explicação real era: de alguma forma a motivação sumira.

**Dia 11 de junho 2009** algo mudou. Foi o dia em que perdi aquele que me acompanhava desde a infância. Para alguns: apenas um cão. Para mim? Meu bebê, meu amorzinho que de pequeno nada tinha. Um cachorro lindo pelo qual me apaixonei aos meus 10 anos, um serzinho que começou a me seguir apenas para ganhar, comida? Não, carinho. Ele se contentava com apenas um carinho, como não o amar? Mas ele se foi. **Após 14 anos, ele partiu e se tornou uma linda estrelinha. E eu espero que ele me aguarde ansioso do outro lado da tênue linha dessa vida.**

Era ele quem ficava embaixo de minha janela a me ouvir digitar, e às vezes do nada ao ouvir eu reclamar latia e logo estava eu no quintal a esquecer do mundo. Haverá aqueles que ainda afirmem: mas era apenas um cão. A esses, nada digo. **O mais importante** é que para mim ele era apenas: Tobyas, chuchu, meu garotão.

**Se eu estou de volta?** Sim estou. Symba (meu gato) é a prova disso ao me ver digitar e apagar, lógico ele contribui as vezes se deitando sob o teclado, ou Lui a tentar morder o mouse. Quem sabe Pandora a miar querendo apenas colo e mais colo. Nada mais engraçado do que Lunna a insistir em tentar pegar a seta do mouse na tela do monitor, ou Wendy que apenas se deita e aqui fica. Sim estes são meus gatos travessos e amados. Estou a dois dias a ler os comentários dessas fics, tantos vieram e se foram. Alguns não mais voltaram. Mas eu retornei. Afinal temos que abrir nossas persianas e deixar a luz entrar, mesmo que esta entre com respingos de chuva. É a vida seguindo seu curso, e temos que segui-la também.

**Sobre a fics** posso lhes dizer que agora surge a segunda etapa da mesma. Estou a finalizar o capitulo extra para seguirmos em frente. Ao todo teoricamente fechamos uma parte dessa história nesse capitulo, com lacunas? Sim muitas, mas que serão preenchidas no capitulo extra.

**Numero total de** **capítulos**? A principio encerraremos a fic após o capítulo: 25. E teremos um 26 extra para todas vocês. Sim Never Ending Story está com seus resumos concluídos, capítulos em molde. E provavelmente neste ano de 2010 ela chegará ao fim.

**Eu espero que todos apreciem**, **com nenhuma moderação **esse capitulo, e depois mais ainda o extra. Pois prometi a vocês mais um Hentai, a lá Miroku e Sango não? Fora Sesshys. Irei cumprir minha promessa.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Usinha: **

_Bem acho que te deixei muito curiosa né? Sinto muito pela demora. Obrigada pelos elogios (autora corada). Sesshoumaru é o desejo nada oculto de todas nós. Beijocas, obrigada por acompanhar a fics, espero que aprecie este cap novo._

**Susan:**

_Nossa quantos cont. Bem: TÁ CONTINUADO! Aqui está o novo cap, espero que _

_gostes deste. =) Obrigada por comentar e ler minha fics. Beijocas linda._

**Fanzinha: **

_Obrigada, sim pode deixar não colocarei ela em Hiatus. Pois até eu mesma _

_quero chegar ao fim que escrevi a tanto tempo. Vamos ver se até lá vocês me matam ou ficam contentes. Beijocas, espero que este cap. lhe agrade._

_**PrincessMoanna:**_

_Vou lhe contar um segredo: TENHO UMA PÉSSIMA M__EMÓRIA! Então nem se assombre por não lembrar seu nome anterior aqui. EU tenho tudo meu anotado em _

_agendas, pois senão esqueço mesmo. Assim como as fics, tenho anotado o resumo de cada cap. Senão mudo muito o foco central. Não lembro se já li essa que citou. Na verdade tento evitar ao Maximo ler fics do Sesshy em épocas que estou a digitar os cap. Mas aprecio boas fics, depois tentarei achar esta. Obrigada pelos seus elogios, fico contente em estar agradando, afinal escrevo não só para meu divertimento próprio, mas_

_pra vocês que lêem e mandam recadinhos tão carinhoso. Beijocas linda, espero que curtas este._

**Ko-Chan s2:**

_Sim eles demoraram, e dessa vez mais do que__ o previsto. Até expliquei na nota acima o motivo. E mesmo assim este cap foi escrito e apagado várias vezes. Espero que gostes desses cap. Quanto ao menino: de acordo com nosso querido servo jaken: "uma peste". hehehehe. Beijocas obrigada por seu comentário._

**Raiza:**

_Raiizaaa, pode deixar. (se esconde). Bem pret__endo finalizar ela ainda este ano, afinal quem não quer ler o final da historia? Mas o farei da forma certa; ao menos assim eu espero. Obrigada por seus comentários. Espero que goste desse capitulo, Beijocas._

**luh:**

_hehehehehe, sim não devemos nos acostumar a__ demorar. Mas infelizmente há coisas que simplesmente nos fazem parar. Mas temos sempre que dar a volta, sacudir a poeira e seguir em frente. Obrigada por seu comentário e elogios, fico muito contente em os ler. Minha mente insana sempre a trabalhar pelo bem geral da nação, ou não. Beijocas linda, espero que curta este._

**Paty:**

_Hey mocinha, creio que te add no orkut já __não? Espero que sim, sou muito esquecida, então caso não puxe minha orelha e te add. obrigada pelos seus comentários. Beijocas. Espero que goste desse._

_As lindinhas que não respondi por aqui, usei o nosso famoso reply. Por favor caso não tenham recebido me falem e enviarei novamente._

_Obrigada mais uma vez e até o prox. capitulo._

16


	20. Chapter 19

**N/A:**

_**Aviso: **_Este cap. Contém** HENTAI. **Aqueles que não quiserem ler por favor pular a parte em** NEGRITO.**

_**Peço desculpas pela demora, ou qualquer erro que o capitulo apresente. continua dando alguns erros comigo.**_

Boa leitura =)

_FanFic: Never Ending Story_

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_Shipper: Rin & Sesshoumaru_

_Sem fins lucrativos._

_**Resumo**_: Quando os sentimentos do temido Lord do Oeste haviam mudado? Ela não era mais criança, ela mudou, e ele também, o que o destino reserva aos dois?

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

"…**It's you, it's you, it's all for you**

**Everything I do, I tell you all the time**

**Heaven is a place on earth with you…**

**They say that the world was built for two**

**Only worth living if somebody... is loving you**

**Baby, now you do..****."**

_(__Video Games - Lana Del Rey__)_

Não queria castigar ela, nem muito menos a fazer sofrer, apenas precisava de tempo, pois a forma que falaria poderia realmente magoar sua Lady e não desejava isso. Ver a mesma triste ou chorando era doloroso, e ele se sentia fraco por aquilo. Ela era sua fraqueza, mas também descobriu de forma assustadora nos últimos anos que também sua força. Era como se por ela pudesse realizar o impossível. Se afastou do castelo ainda ouvindo ela falar de forma magoada. Mas preferiu assim, sabia que Reiko cuidaria bem dela até ele retornar. Em meio a este esbarrou em Ryuu, o novo youkai daquelas terras e apenas o fitou seriamente.

-Precisa de algo meu Lord?-Questionou este. Apesar de odiar, e se sentir completamente rebaixado em ter que fazer qualquer reverencia aquele adorador de humanos. Era preciso. Ele precisava de alguma forma se manter naquelas terras por mais tempo.

-Onde você estava? –Questionou o Lord o encarando seriamente.

-Fui dar uma volta, era minha folga hoje.-Respondeu a este. E logo viu Takeda e Jaken se aproximarem e os encarou acenando com a cabeça. –Se me dão licença.-Pediu caminhando na direção do castelo. Sabendo que desconfiavam dele, e deu um sorriso, e estavam certos.

-Quero que fique de olho nele Takeda.-Falou Sesshoumaru voltando a andar agora com os outros dois, para o mais distante possível, para poderem conversar sobre o que fariam realmente. E sem nenhum ouvido curioso a escutar. Mas ainda assim ficou a uma distancia em que o cheiro de Rin ainda se fazia presente, saudável e bem. E era assim que desejava que esta continuasse.

Nunca fora tão difícil dormir. Não somente por sua cabeça que ainda doía, como também a ausência no quarto. Havia pouco tempo que dormiam juntos como casados, mas por trás desse pouco tempo havia todo um passado dela ainda menina dormindo enrolada nele. Próxima dele. E agora não o ter ali consigo era doloroso e frio. Se encolheu mais na cama, puxando as peles para si. Tentando ouvir mais do que era humanamente possível. Invejando o fato de que se fosse uma Youkai poderia localizar ele, poderia correr atrás dele. Mas não, apenas uma humana a ficar presa em um quarto, enquanto seu Lord, caminhava pelas terras do Oeste. Um sentimento estranho a fez se encolher mais. Não querendo pensar em como parecia fraca perante todos os demais que moravam ali.

-Seshoumaru-Sama...-Murmurou baixo apertando mais a pele que a cobria contra si. Fechando os olhos e se obrigando a dormir. Mas nem assim seu corpo a obedecia realmente. Não sabendo quando tempo se passou, até se erguer da cama, caminhando até a varanda, ignorando o frio que sentiu e olhando até onde seus olhos conseguiam enxergar diante da imensidão da noite. E apenas sorriu de forma triste imaginando, desejando que ele logo retornasse para ela.

De repente voltando quase a infância ao começar a cantar baixinho a velha canção que fizera, enquanto se sentava no chão da varanda, abraçando os joelhos e encostando o queixo nestes. Cantando baixinho, pensando se ele ouviria, e retornaria mais rápido. Não se importando com os demais youkais ouvirem o que ela cantava. A única coisa que realmente lhe interessava era não ficar sozinha, era ter ele ali com ela e o apertar junto de si, para ter sempre a total certeza que era de verdade, e não apenas um sonho infantil em meio a um conto feudal.

Do outro lado das terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru olhava na direção de seu castelo, vendo a figura pequena de Rin na varanda em meio ao frio noturno e apenas rosnou baixo, imaginando se aquele frio seria o suficiente para deixá-la doente. E o porquê da mesma ser tão teimosa. Em contrapartida se tinha trabalho com ela, seu servo dava o dobro. Fitou Jaken que resmungava ouvindo o que Takeda passava ao mesmo. E apenas encostou-se na arvore fitando os dois, e os demais youkais afastados que patrulhavam na noite. Pensando apenas qual deles era o traidor, qual ou quantos ele teria que despedaçar com todo o prazer. Ninguém mexia com sua Rin.

-Massssss Jaken, não vai conseguir chegar até o amanhecer na vila.-Resmungou o youkai irritado sacudindo o bastão de suas cabeças.

-Só estou falando para você se apressar. E não ser covarde e ficar escondido em um arbusto. Logo mova-se, corra.-Falou Takeda irritado com a demora deste entender o que foi pedido. E logo cumprir sua parte.

-Masssss...-Começou este, e não terminou pois Sesshoumaru o segurou pelas vestes e o tacou longe com toda a força possível. – MEUUU LOOOORDDDD.-Berrou este. Fazendo uma gota surgir no rosto de Takeda.

-Agora ele não pode reclamar que andará muito...-Falou o Lord dando um raro sorriso, um tanto perverso ou vingativo. Ele ainda tinha raiva do servo não ter protegido sua Rin como deveria. E tal não passaria tão cedo.

-Vai andar mais pelas suas terras, Meu Lord?-Questionou Takeda olhando para o castelo. Mas o Lord não respondeu e apenas caminhou lentamente em direção ao castelo, não vendo o sorriso que surgia no rosto de seu general. Que sabia o motivo dele não continuar andando. Esta agora estava sentada na varanda abraçada aos joelhos.

Quando entrou no castelo não foi diretamente para os seus aposentos. Primeiro tomou um banho, tirando a terra e qualquer vestígio de sua caça de si. Para depois subir as escadas, encontrando Reiko sentada em uma poltrona a porta do quarto dele. E apenas acenou para a mesma, a liberando daquele serviço, entrando no quarto. E caminhando até a varanda, se abaixando e pegando sua mulher que cochilava no colo. A levando para dentro do quarto.

-Para sempre com o Lord... Não deixa Rin..-Murmurou essa sonolenta, esfregando o rosto no tórax dele. O fazendo encarar a mesma e a colocar na cama deles. Se deitando e a abraçando calmamente. Passando as garras por seus fios escuros.

-Este Sesshoumaru jamais permitirá que o deixe. –Falou baixo este. Olhando o tempo mudar, as nuvens escuras cobrirem todo o céu noturno. E puxou mais as peles para cobrir sua humana. Quase rindo daquilo, de repente ele se via passando pelos mesmos tormentos que seu pai passou, sentindo um medo irracional de uma perda que deveria ser plausível, humanos são mortais. – Não minha Rin. –Murmurou ao vendo estreitando os olhos. Jamais deveriam ter mexido com o que é dele.

Mantinha em suas mãos uma caneca com chá, bebendo este lentamente. Ainda se aquecendo perto do fogo. Ouvindo do lado de fora da cabana a bagunça que ocorria, entre Sango e Miroku que mais uma vez tinha passado a mão na sua amiga, na frente de outras pessoas. Algo que deixava a mesma extremamente irritada. E suspirou pesadamente. De repente dando um sorriso e rindo baixo.

-Do que você tá rindo? –Perguntou Inuyasha ainda deitado olhando para o teto.

-Nada, só cheguei a conclusão que nosso monge jamais mudará. -Fala rindo Kagome, bebendo mais um gole do chá e rindo ao ouvir o amigo monge dela, gritar por ajuda, pois estava sendo enforcado pela Sangozinha dele.

-Féh! Agora que você viu isso? –Resmungou este mexendo as orelhas e se sentando em alerta. Cheirando o ar e franzindo o cenho, novamente cheirando o ar. E ficando de pé.

-O que foi, Inuyasha?-Perguntou Kagome, se levantando par ao seguir, estranhando a atitude dele, e ao mesmo tempo não desejando que fossem mais problemas.

-Fica ai dentro.-Falou rudemente este saindo da cabana e andando, desviando da surra que Miroku levava da mulher dele. E pulando em uma arvore, observando, até achar o cheiro que ele sentiu e dando um sorriso quase cruel, na verdade algo se ele tivesse visto o sorriso que seu irmão dera ao jogar o servo longe, teria percebido que tem mais cosias parecidas com este do que imaginara.

-Meu lord... sssó pelo ssssenhor, faço issssooo.-Resmungava este caminhando abraçado ao bastão de duas cabeças, o sacudindo de vez em quando. Odiava sair das terras do Oeste, ainda mais sem seu Lord, e admitira: Sem Rin.

-Veio fazer uma visita, Sapo?-Perguntou Inuyasha saltando em cima deste e afundando sua cabeça no chão. Dando um sorriso ao fazer tal coisa e puxando o serve de seu irmão pela roupa em meio ao vilarejo, atraindo a atenção dos demais humanos do local. E até mesmo fazendo Sango para de bater no monge safado. O jogando dentro da cabana. E se sentando ao lado de Kagome olhando para o servo desmaiado. –Daqui a pouco ele acorda. -Falou calmamente ignorando as expressões ao redor dele. Ele apenas foi pratico, será que não enxergavam isso?

"Algumas horas depois..."

-Tem certeza que ele tá vivo? –Perguntava Shippou cutucando com o pé o corpo caído do youkai sapo. Sendo puxando por Kagome para longe do mesmo, esta apenas estreitava os olhos na direção de Inuyasha.

-Féh, lógico que tá vivo.- Falou se irritando com toda aquela demora em o youkai acordar e lhe tacou água da jarra e lhe deu um chute, fazendo o mesmo bater na parede. E gemer se erguendo gritando.

-Inuyasha...SENTA.-Berrou Kagome vendo este cair de cara no chão e se aproxima de forma gentil do youkai.

-Desculpe por isso Jaken, você está bem? –Perguntou esta da forma mais gentil possível. Ignorando os resmungos do youkai ou a chegada de Sango e Miroku.

-Se estou bem? Sua humana maluca, é lógico que não estou bem sua infeliz!-Berrou o sapo praticamente cuspindo nela e indo em sua direção, fazendo a mesma o encarar de forma raivosa.

-Pode matar ele Inuyasha...-Murmurou a mesma ouvindo este estalar os dedos, alguns segundos depois o que fora visto foi o youkai sapo pedindo clemência e cheio de galos na cabeça.

-Eles nunca aprendem...-Murmurou Miroku suspirando e se sentando pegando uma boa quantidade de chá para ele. – Inuyasha, depois você continua a bater nele, vamos as perguntas...-Pediu este de olhos fechados saboreado o delicioso chá.

-Porque estava próximo do vilarejo? Ocorreu algo? –Pergunta Sango colocando-se ao lado de seu monge. E deixando Shippou se sentar em seu colo, mania que este nunca perdera. Quando não era o colo de Kagome, era o dela que ele procurava refugio.

Jaken gemia encolhido em um canto, até o meio yoikai o tacar pra perto dos amigos deles humanos. E apenas se ajeita da melhor forma que pode. Encarando a caçadora e quase a xingando, mas não desejava apanhar mais, precisava estar vivo quando saísse de lá e levasse as informações ao seu Lord. Senão era capaz de Sesshoumaru o reviver novamente só para matá-lo e continuar a brincar disso por toda eternidade. E tal pensamento o fez suar frio. Só despertando quando a raposa passou a mão na frente dele e deu um tapa na mesma.

- O Lord Sesshoumaru, solicitou que eu viesse aqui saber sobre os ataques de outros youkais. As vilas dos humanos.-Falou Jaken de forma pomposa e formal. Abraçando seu bastão de duas cabeças.

-E porque ele está preocupado, aquele Baka...-Comelou sendo interrompido pelo bastão de duas cabeças que lhe foi acertado em sua cabeça por Jaken, ele jamais deixaria que falassem mal de seu Lord.

-Vai começar tudo de novo...-Murmurou Miroku ao ver a expressão de Inuyasha.

-Jaken, nós não sabemos ao certo o que ocorre e... Inuyasha, larga o pescoço dele.-Pediu Kagome com um sorriso amarelo, vendo já o sapo Youkai com a língua de fora.

-Mas os ataque chegaram as terras do Oeste? –Questionou Sango olhando o outro youkai que se ajeitava de novo lançando um olhar raivoso na direção do meio Youkai.

-Não, nada atinge as terras do meu Lord Sesshoumaru, mas este desconfia que tem algo de errado ocorrendo, e pediu para eu...

-Resumindo, Sesshoumaru, veio pedir ajuda a nós para saber o que ocorre... Patético.

-O Lord está apenas preocupado com a segurança de sua Lady Rin!-Falou agitando o bastão de duas cabeças, ouvindo as duas mulheres rirem, e notou a expressão do meio irmão de seu Lord. E o mesmo sacudindo a cabeça.

-Sesshoumaru é nojento, e eu que pensava que ele a via como filha...-Fala fazendo uma careta.

-Ahh mas Rin sempre foi uma gracinha e... Sango... eu só... SANGOZINHAAA NÃOOOOO.-Berrou enquanto a mesma tentava enforcar ele.

-Miroku não tem jeito... –Murmurou Shippou depois de ser tacado no colo de Kagome por causa da briga entre o casal de amigos. –Kagome Chan, quando eu crescer posso casar com você ou a sango? Como o Sesshoumaru fez?-Perguntou a raposa sorrindo.

-CALA A BOCA PIRRALHO!-Gritou Inuyasha agarrando este pelo rabo, fazendo surgir um rubor nas bochechas de Kagome e uma gota.

-Poderia me contar o que tem ocorrido nas terras do seu Lord, Jaken?-Pediu esta enquanto os demais se matavam.

-Você parece ser a única normal daqui Miko.-Falou este. –Até mesmo pra uma humana...-murmurou e abraçou o bastão de duas cabeças. – A alguns dias coisas estranhas têm ocorrido, até mesmo um youkai morto foi achado, Rin foi ferida...-Começou este lentamente, sem se dar conta que os demais haviam parado de brigar e agora pareciam entender que se o Lord das Terras do Oeste estava preocupado, era para eles também estarem e provavelmente se unirem de novo para entender o que ocorria naquele lugar.

**Havia amanhecido ela sabia disso, principalmente pela claridade que entrava. Mas apenas fechou com mais força seus olhos se virando para o outro lado, sentindo que não abraçava apenas uma pele, e sorriu abraçando com força o corpo de Sesshoumaru, esfregando o rosto lentamente por seu tórax. Ouvindo este a apertar contra si. Ambos sabendo que estavam acordados. Mas nenhum dos dois nada falava, haviam escolhido o silencio naquela manhã. Foi quando sentiu este arranhar suas costas com a garra suavemente, e a puxar mais para si, a fazendo ficar em cima dele e segurar seu rosto. A olhando atentamente, primeiro para o local onde ela machucara, tentando ver se ainda havia qualquer vestígio do mesmo, e nada encontrou. E depois**

**Rin sentia ele olhar para ela, mas apensas conseguia sentir mesmo era sua face aquecer. E quando viu este puxar seu rosto apenas fechou os olhos, sabendo o que iria ocorrer, sentindo os lábios de seu Lord em contato com os seus, a língua suave e doce dele brincando com a sua, a envolvendo. E deu um suspiro algo segurando ele nos ombros quando o mesmo se sentou com ela em seu colo. Parando o beijo e a olhando, enquanto suas mãos desamarravam o que ela vestia, tirando os panos de seu colo e voltando a lhe beijar. Ele não dissera nada, mas quando a tocou de forma gentil, doce, cuidadoso, ela soube que estava desculpada pelo que havia aprontado. E que também o desculpava por ele não ter ficado com ela. E gemeu baixo sentindo ele a deitar e a forma como ele beijar seu corpo, como se o venerasse. A fez fechar os olhos com mais força ainda, segurando firma as peles da cama.**

**-Minha Rin...-Murmurou o Lord, tirando a roupa de sua mulher por completo e a puxando para seu colo a segurando firme, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, deixando seus caninos roçarem na pele pálida, de gosto adocicado e cheiro de rosas. Movendo sua mão em meio a intimidade dela, a preparando a testando suavemente, antes de a puxar para si, unindo ambos em uma dança sensual e intima. Sentindo seu corpo reagir com os toques delicados dela em suas costas, com a forma como ela se movia com a ajuda dele. E admirou seu rosto, corpo, a forma como seus lábios estavam separados e vermelhos e os beijou avidamente, abafando o gemido de ambos, mergulhando com ela naquela manhã de nevoas, não se preocupando se alguém ouviria o que faziam, a porta da varanda aberta, as janelas. Pouco lhe importava.**

"**Que saibam o quanto és minha". –Foi seu único pensamento coerente antes de a segurar com mais força contra si, forçando-se mais no interior de sua humana, e se deitando por cima dela, permitindo que sua semente fosse despejada no interior dela, a beijando, acariciando e notando a face dela úmida, rosada, e acariciou a mesma, vendo os olhos de chocolate o fitarem.**

**-Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru.-Murmurou Rin de forma envergonhada. Ainda não tinha se acostumado aquela intimidade que ambos tinham, a ele a desejar a tocar. A ser totalmente dele. Mas não se arrependia, havia aprendido com ele tudo, desde ler, escrever, pescar, usar espada, até mesmo amar, sentir prazer, dar prazer. E sabia que nunca se sentiria a vontade com qualquer outro humano ou youkai. Era ele. Só poderia ser ele para sempre.**

**-Para sempre com este Sesshoumaru.-Murmurou a ela se movendo novamente e os unindo, vendo esta fechar os olhos e lhe arranhar. E deu um sorriso pequeno, a beijando, mordendo de novo. – Venha comigo, Minha Rin.-Murmurou em seu ouvindo, voltando a se mover de forma rápida, revindicando aquilo que era dele e sempre seria dele.**

-Como essa humana é escandalosa.-Resmungou Ryuu sentada em um tronco caído, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Não acho que isso seja da sua conta, ela é Lady dessas terras.-Falou Takeda de surpresa, pois ouvira o que o youkai falara. E a um bom tempo resolvera ficar de olho no mesmo, não confiava nele, apenas mantinha para si tal, pois sabia qual seria a solução de seu Lord para tal desconfiança. E deu um sorriso. – Provavelmente em breve teremos um herdeiro do Lord nessas terras, é bom que você escolha bem o lado que quer ficar. –Completou caminhando em direção ao castelo.

-Eu já escolhi.-Murmurou olhando para a varanda do quarto principal daquele castelo. Dando outro sorriso. Veria até que ponto iria a fidelidade daquela humana idiota. Se erguendo e caminhando para a parte do jardim do castelo lentamente. Não podia negar que era tentador imaginar o que aquela humana sabia fazer no quarto.

-Eu acho melhor bater na porta do quarto, daqui a pouco a menina desmaia. –Fala

Reiko preparando o café da manhã deles. Ouvindo o marido rir. – Pare com isso, ela não é youkai. –Resmunga sentindo o marido lhe abraçar por trás.

-Bem eu acho que eles vão demorar ainda a sair daquele quarto... Poderíamos...-Começa mordendo o pescoço de sua mulher, sorrindo com a reação dela e o rosnado baixo que ela solta. – Nós dois sabemos o quanto você quer...-Falou baixo, sentindo ela se virar e o atacar e riu com aquilo a carregando para os aposentos dele, sem se importar com os guardas no meio do caminho.

-Jaken eu agradeço por você ter explicado o que ocorreu, e vamos ficar atentos sim, e qualquer coisa que possamos descobrir vamos informar a você e ao Sesshoumaru. –Falou Kagome educadamente fazendo uma reverencia do youkai.

-E avisa para aquele idiota, que se ele machucar a guria, eu lhe arranco o outro braço.-Falou Inuyasha sorrindo debochado, desviando a tempo de uma chama que saiu do bastão de duas cabeças.

-Idiota, meu Lord SSSSSesssshoumaru ssssama, jamaisss machucaria a Lady dele. –Resmungou este irritado, saindo do vilarejo em passos rápidos. Para contar tudo o que sabia ao seu lord. Foi quando notou algo estranho no horizonte, parecia uma nuvem de insetos?

-Sango!-Berrou Miroku vendo a mesma montar em Kirara e voar para ver o que era. Deixando o monge no chão desesperado gritando por ela.

-São youkais, muitos deles.-Falou descendo. E vendo os amigos se prepararem. – Jaken acho bom você ainda saber lutar.-Falou olhando pro youkai sapo que tinha os olhos maiores que duas laranjas, e este correu para perto de Kagome, ao que parece esta era a que ele mais confiava dali por hora.

Todos em uma linha rata, enquanto moradores corriam para se esconder. Kagome segurava firme seu arco com a flecha já preparada. Inuyasha tirara a espada da bainha, e olhava esperando o momento certo. E de repente era como se voltassem aos velhos tempos, aos quais mantinham boas lembranças e as piores. E este moveu a espada, criando a ferida, a batendo com tudo no chão, sentindo este tremer sob seus pés, vendo a flecha de Kagome se unir ao golpe dele assim como o osso de Sango, e os amuletos de Mirolu, e até mesmo o fogo do bastão de duas cabeças. Uma explosão, poeira, pedras, pedaços de youkais pareciam cair do céu, como uma chuva.

E de repente o céu antes límpido, adquiria uma coloração avermelhada intensa. Era como se o mesmo anunciasse o sangue que seria derramado.

-Arrumem suas coisas.-Pediu Inuyasha olhando ainda os Youkais que sobraram voando. –Nós vamos com Jaken. –avisou dando um sorriso torto ao sapo, e novamente golpeando os youkais que se aproximavam.

-Porque está preocupado meu Lord? –Perguntou Rin deitada sobre o tórax dele. Brincando com os fios prateados. E olhou na mesma direção dele, vendo o céu antes azul, se tornar avermelhado e se sentou na cama segurando a pele contra si a cobrindo. – Sesshoumaru?

-Se vista...-Pediu este se erguendo da cama e colocando sua roupa e armadura com toda calma possível. Abrindo a porta e já encontrando Takeda nesta. E fica a frente da mesma para Rin ter sua privacidade.

-Há uma "nuvem" de youkais se aproximando das terras do Oeste... As terras do Norte foram destruídas.-Avisa este sério.

-Preparem os guardas, avise que quem se tornar covarde eu mesmo matarei. –Fala pegando Rin pelo braço e andando com ela. A fazendo entrar em um quarto do primeiro andar onde Reiko e mais duas youkais de confiança estavam. –Não importa o que ouça ou ocorra, ninguém sai desse quarto, ninguém entra neste quarto.-Avisa. Saindo do mesmo e trancando sua porta.

-Coloque as proteções.-Pediu a uma Miko que acompanhava ele nas terras do Oeste, desde que assumira Rin. E viu esta começar a proteger o local. Enquanto ele ouvia Rin o chamar chorando, e apenas pegou sua espada saindo nas terras do Oeste e olhando o que se aproximava.

-Estamos prontos, meu Lord.-Murmurou Takeda olhando para este e os demais youkais prontos no campo.

-Vamos começar.-Avisou este, e logo uivos e rosnados altos eram ouvidos como uma única sinfonia nas terras do Oeste. Youkais assumindo sua verdadeira forma, dentes afiados, garras preparadas. E o único som que era ouvido alem disso era do choque da carne que era arrancada caindo no solo, manchando a grama verde de sangue, da mesma forma que o céu fora manchado. Havia começado...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando, aqueles que me mandam recados fofos, os que me add no facebook, ou orkut. Vocês são a razão dessa fic continuar, e de eu voltar a escrever.**

Aline Antunes, Clarice, Susan, ,  1 , Brbara Rettore, Bianca Ingrid, bvcsalvatore, Hana-Lis, PrincessMoanna, Preeta, YukiYuri, Tayna, Sara, sotam. Se eu tiver pulado alguma, me desculpe.

**Obrigada.**

10


End file.
